Power of the imagination
by Matilda-333
Summary: being a seven year old orphan is hard enough, for lissa all she wants is to escape. falling into the twilight books she seeks her chance at a new life. little dose she know that the story line has changed. things arn't as safe anymore. plz read & reveiw
1. Book Worm

Chapter 1. Book Worm

"stupid alarm clock" I muttered to myself. "why can't you ever just leave me alone" I snapped. Sometimes I wished it would just leave me alone and not go off. Why wouldn't it just let me sleep? Why did it have such a problem with me staying in my happy place? The one place I got to see my parents again and instead it chooses every morning at seven o'clock sharp to pull me back. Back into the old boring reality of the orphanage. The place hadn't changed a bit since I'd come here when I was three. The same boring room and the same boring people. No friends and no family.

I was completely alone and it looked like I would be for my next birthday. It wasn't a special birthday or anything. Not like ten with the double digits or sweet sixteenth. I was only turning eight but it would have been nice for once to have someone share it with me. my birthday was less than a month away and I seriously doubted that I was going to make any friends before then. With a sigh I dragged myself out of bed and stood up on the old creaking floor boards. I walked over to my familiar book shelf and pulled out my current favorite book twilight. I had read the series at least four times, it was one of my happy places and it allowed me to escape reality, even if it did disappear as soon as I closed the book.

I opened up to the familiar pages of the prologue. I quickly began reading, getting lost in the words. I was just about to start the first chapter when there was a knock at the door. "Melissa get dresses this instant and come down to breakfast! Your late" Miss Mather snapped as she took my book off me snapping it shut. "please can I have my book back" I pleaded reaching for it. "after breakfast" she sighed rolling her eyes. I smiled thankfully at her then stood up and headed towards my old chest of draws. "you read way to much Melissa, one of these days your going to get suck into one of your books" she threatened jokingly.

"oh but Miss Mather I've already done that, it was quite lovely having tea with Alice although the mad hatter was a little strange" I muttered sarcastically. She laughed quietly to herself. "your imagination is over worked Lissa. You need to come back into reality" she smiled shutting the door. I smiled to myself, she had no idea that I wasn't lying about having tea with Alice and the mad hatter. I'd been five at the time and I absolutely fell in love with the book Alice in wonderland. It had been my favorite for years and I read it over and over again till I knew the thing backwards.

I didn't know how it happened just that one minuet I was reading and the next I was lying in the middle of a forest with Alice peering down on me. she'd been my only friend for years. I used to visit all the time once I figured out how I did it. It usually happened when I was focusing entirely on that one book and nothing else. Or imagining that I was part of that book. I hurriedly pulled on my t-shirt and jeans, I raced down stairs then walked into the hall casually. I silently walked to my usual seat at the back and sat down.

No one looked up and no one said good morning. I ignored everyone and they ignored me, this is how things had been for four years now and it was the way I intended it to stay. I was known as Melissa the book worm or Melissa the nerd. The teachers were always trying to get me away from the books and encouraging me to go and play with the other children, I always refused. They would always tell me I needed the sunshine but I would reply that I liked the indoors and would prefer not to get burnt. That was when they brought in the rule that everyone had to be outside during recess and lunch. This didn't bother me for very long. I would still bring out my book and sit under the shelter, when they told me to play I would refuse. They soon gave up. I guess that's why my skin is so pale. Miss Mather always told me I looked like a ghost, I would just laugh and tell her that ghost's don't mind the sun and that I must be a vampire.

I walked over to the teachers table and up to Miss Mather's chair. "Miss Mather I've finished my breakfast now may I please have my book back?" I pleaded holding my hands out for it. A few girls behind me snickered and began whispering to each other. I ignored then and turned my attention back to Miss Mather. She gave me a worried look then handed the book back. "I really wish you would play with the other children Lissa, it's not normal for a child to sit behind a book all day every day. I've known you for four years and every time I see you there's a book with you. Either in your hand or in front of your face." She commented and I frowned at her.

"Miss Mather I'm not normal and never have been. Everyone else accepts it. I don't get along with other children. My books are my friends and all the adventures they present" I sighed hugging my book to my chest. I preferred Alice over the other girls in this orphanage any day. "but Lissa you need to be around people, you need to socialize" her smile was gone and she was being serious. "I do socialize it's just up here" I whispered pointing to my mind. "I don't belong in this world Miss. Sometimes I wish I could just escape into a book" she looked hurt by my words, I smiled trying to reassure her. I'd had this conversation with her many times before and was sure I would have it many times again.

I was ell aware that no one else had finished as I raced out of the hall. The usual was for the children to sit and chat for the extra ten minuets they had before lessons. I always had different plans. I ran up to my room and threw myself down on my bed. I couldn't stand another minuet here and had to distract my mind. I opened up to the first chapter and begun reading. I loved to pretend I was Bella it was so easy to belive that her thoughts were mine. Bella never belonged in the human world, she was made to be a vampire. Sometimes I thought I was just like Bella. I didn't belong in this world. And whether I went to Alice in wonderland or twilight I didn't really care. I just wanted out and I wanted it now.

I re lived Bella's first day of school again, my heart still raced when ever she talked of Edward. The love they felt for each other was so strong that it was un breakable. I wished one day I would find my Edward, someone to love me. I was just getting lost in the words when I realized the time. I raced down stairs and into the class room. I only just made it. I took my usual seat at the back of the class room and began to read as I waited for the teacher. It was only a few minuets before the class fell silent and the lesson began. I didn't want to stop reading, slowly I slipped my book off the table and into my lap.

I'd become good at reading in my lap as well as look like I'm paying attention at the same time. The teachers never asked me any questions. I wasn't exactly sure of what we did in these classes because I was always reading. I hoped we didn't write much because my note book was empty. I quickly pushed the thought aside and began reading again. I'd never worried about it before and I wasn't about to start now. The only thing I had to worry about was suddenly laughing in the middle of class and giving myself away. I'd become very good at controlling my emotions.

The class was over before I knew it, I quickly ran to my next one and resumed my reading as though I hadn't been stopped. Bella was just beginning to put the puzzle together. In my opinion the puzzle was fairly easy. Edward practically screamed it at her. The speed, the strength they were a dead give away. Then you had the insane beauty and the icy cold skin. He told her he was a mind reader and if that doesn't scream super natural then I don't know what dose. As soon as the research called them blood drinkers and the undead she should have known straight away.

I rolled my eyes at Bella's stupidity then continued reading. She'd finally figured it out. I closed my book after that chapter then headed into the playground for recess. The other children ran around screaming as per usual. I walked over to the far corner of the shelter and settled down. It was as far from the sun and heat as I could possibly get without going inside. I sore the teacher on duty roll her eyes at me as I opened my book again. What did she honestly think that I would just start suddenly acting like a normal child? Not on my watch.

I turned back to the book and dug in. Edward was just about to take Bella to meet his family, I loved this chapter. It was the first time you got to really read about the other family members. Alice was my favorite, she was so small and delicate. She was described more like a pixie or a fairy then a vampire. I also loved Rosalie, she was described as the most beautiful. She didn't like Bella because she thought she was giving everything away. Rosalie always wanted a child and I felt sorry for her. She would never get one. She could always adopt but they wouldn't really be hers.

I had the same long golden curls as her. I often wondered what it would be like if I went into the book. I always wanted a mother and Rosalie wanted a child. She explained to Bella how she had wanted a beautiful child with little dimples and the cutest face. I didn't have the cutest face but I did have dimples. I also wanted to see if Alice's fashion love was as bad as the book described. I would love to go shopping with Alice or have my hair and make up done by her. I'd never been shopping, I mean real shopping. I'd probably gone with my mum when I was three but I also probably didn't know what was going on.

In my mind Bella was more clumsy then the book described other wise Edward didn't really have anything to worry about. Sure she had no balance and she was a danger magnate but that was only since shed moved to forks. Edward dazzled her to much and Bella was one of those people who could only do one thing at a time. walk or be dazzled, not both. I closed my eyes and started imagining my self in the book with them. shopping with Alice, playing mind games with Edward and betting with Jasper. I was sure I would win all the time because I knew what was going to happen. I could help Bella stay on her feet and get Emmett back for her when he laughs at her for falling over. I really would love to live with the Cullen's.

They were all clear in my mind. My eyes were closed and all my surroundings seemed to disappear. I still had the book open on my lap as I day dreamed. We were all sitting in the lounge room having conversation. I was there too and it looked so natural. I was in my happy place. I often had these daydreams and so lately they were becoming more and more vivid. Even when I was reading these images of me belonging to this kind of family stuck in the back of my head. They made me happy and made me feel like I belonged some where.

Everything was silent. I was completely alone in my head and that's the way I wanted it to stay. I never wanted recess to end. Surrounded by a family was my one and only dream. My one goal in life. I dreamed harder and harder making the images more and more real. I wanted these pitchers and I wanted them now. I wanted to go into the book. Please. My whole mind was occupied with the thought.


	2. Revealed

Chapter 2. Revealed

I opened my eyes; recess must be over by now. It was too quiet. I looked around confused, this was not the playground. I was in a forest. I stood up quickly to look up at the sky; there wasn't any just lot of vines. This place seemed oddly familiar as if I had dreamed about it or read about it. I walked the few feet back onto the path then headed in the direction I thought would lead me out.

It took a long time and I was beginning to wonder if I had gotten lost. I wasn't scared or panicked about being in this new world. I often slipped out of my world especially when I was reading a good book. When I was little I had been so in love with the book Alice in wonderland that I ended up going their. No one ever missed me. I had no friends and my parents died three years ago leaving me in this huge orphanage. I learned that if I concentrated on a book for long enough then I could escape to their for as long as I wanted.

I used to go and see Alice all the time; she is only eight, that's one year older then me. We used to have lots of fun for hours and hours and then we would go and have tea with the mad hatter. I must go back their again they will have missed me. I guess I could pay a quick visit this afternoon after dinner. I would have to find out what book I had slipped into this time though, I might want to stay for a while. I am sure they would have the book Alice in wonderland.

Finally, I stepped out of the forest on to a small lawn. I could see the sky now although there wasn't really much to see, just clouds. The place rather reminded me of forks. Something in my head clicked, Twilight? Could I really be in twilight? I'd read all the books and fell in love with them. The teachers thought I wouldn't understand then but I did and now read them all the time. I must have slipped in when I was reading it at lunchtime. I slowly walked over to the dive way. No cars were around, Bella must be at school.

I decided to walk to the school, when I had been reading Bella had said it wasn't that far. It took me close to an hour to find the school. I walked over to the cafeteria and pushed the door out of the way. A few eyes stared at me, it was expected. It wasn't as though a seven year old walked in every day. Alice was getting rid of her tray; she had been my favorite character. I quickly ran over to her and stood in front of her with my hands behind my back.

She looked at me in confusion, "hello" she muttered confused. "Hello Alice" I answered politely she stepped back in shock. "How do you know who I am?" she questioned quickly. "I know everything about you Alice. I know all about your family too" I answered. She looked at me doubtfully then over her shoulder towards her family. They were all looking this way including Bella. "You're a vampire," I whispered so low that I could barely hear myself. Her eyes widened and I knew she herd me.

Edward jumped slightly in his seat. "How do you…when did you… who told… come with me" she stuttered quickly grabbing me by the hand and pulling me along behind her. She pulled me over to the table where the rest of the family sat then stopped. "Alice why do you have a child? Last time I checked we didn't have any children," Jasper asked looking at me with curious eyes. "She's not mine…or ours" she whispered sitting down, she seemed a little shocked. "Then take her back" Jasper laughed slightly trying to lighten the mood. There were no more chairs so I just stood by Alice's side. "Alice I'd expect this kind of behavior from Rosalie but not you. Why on earth did you kidnap that child?" Emmett laughed avoiding the glare that he got from his wife.

"She knows" Alice whispered staring at the table. All eyes focused on me. "Knows what?" jasper asked putting a hand on his wife's shoulder. "About us" Alice had not moved and jasper was getting worried he looked at me in confusion. Edward was staring at me more shocked then the others. I was guessing he was reading my mind. I stared back and began thinking about him. I started telling him his birth date and how he nearly died. I then moved on to how Carlisle had changed him into a vampire to save his life.

Was he getting my thoughts? I was confused, he had not moved and he was still staring at me. He nodded once in my direction to tell me that he was hearing everything loud and clear. "We should take her back to the house that way Carlisle can decide what should be done" Edward muttered breaking the silence. Everyone's focused dropped from me to him. Rosalie looked at me with curious eyes but not the same way she looked at Bella. There was no hate in them, just curiosity.

"I'll take her back to Esme," Rosalie offered not taking her eyes off me. Edward nodded once then watched as she stood up. Rosalie walked around the table in a normal human speed. She took my hand then led me to the door. Her hands were cold like Alice's and she was more beautiful then the book described. She glided through the door with me still tagging behind. A teacher stopped her just before I was though. "Where are you going miss hale?" she asked suspiciously.

"I have to take my little sister home, she's sick and Esme asked if I could drop her home. Her school nurse dropped her off here," Rosalie explained seriously. The lie was so good I almost believed it myself. "I didn't know you had a sister" the teacher muted eyeing me with curiosity. "I was under the impression that Jasper was your only sibling," she said looking back towards their table. I decided I would handle this. "I stay with mum most of the time" I hoped that Esme would not mind me referring to her as mum.

"Is she referring to Mrs. Cullen when she says that?" she asked Rosalie. Rosalie nodded then begun to pull me away again. The teacher called out but she ignored her. "It's a good thing you have the same hair colour as me," she whispered helping me into the car. "It makes it easier for you to pass as my sister" she smiled kindly as she got into the car. "I bet I could have passed as your daughter if you were older," I whispered calmly, "I have the same curly hair as Emmett" I finished. Rosalie looked at me in shock.

"I know you've always wanted a child. It seems a shame that you can't have one" I knew that she was speechless. Just the mentioning of being her daughter had sent her head spinning with thoughts. She kept looking at me and I was sure she was comparing me with Emmett and herself to see how similar we looked. "You know I can't have children?" she asked softly. I nodded slowly trying to tell if she was angry. "I know all about you," I whispered. Rosalie was hard to read I think she was in shock, was it even possible for vampires to go into shock? We pulled up outside the Cullen's mansion. I hopped out of the car and ran after Rosalie as she vanished inside. I ran inside and found Rosalie standing in the lounge room. I stood behind her and waited. "Rosalie hale what are you doing here at this time of day," Esme yelled as she flashed into the room. Her eyes drifted down Rosalie and stopped on me. "Oh dear god!" she screamed, it made me jumped and without thinking I hugged Rosalie's arm.

Rosalie pushed my hair back from my face the way a mother did with her daughter. "Rosalie care to explain" Esme whispered sitting down. Rosalie pushed me forward. "Hello Esme" I muttered looking up at her through my eyelashes. She let out a long sigh then looked at me. "What is your name child?" she asked politely. No one had actually asked me that yet. "Lissa" I muttered quietly. "Is that short for Melissa?" she asked tilting my head up so she could see my face. I nodded quickly then smiled slightly.

"And what are you doing here Lissa?" she asked party looking at Rosalie. "Edward sent me" I was not about to tell them I was here because I had been sucked into a book. She looked at Rosalie for a better answer. "She knows everything about us; she just walked up to Alice and started talking. she must have been having a conversation with Edward in her mind because he told me to bring her here so that Carlisle could find out what was going on and decide what to do with her" Rosalie explained as she came and stood beside me.

"Where are your parents dear?" Esme asked grabbing my hands in hers. "I don't have any" Rosalie's face seemed to light up for just a second. "Well then who takes care of you?" Esme was exactly like a mother, calm, quiet, kind and caring. "No one" I did not mention the part that I am not from around here either. I would save that for later. I knew I was only seven and they probably thought I was dumb but I wasn't. Ever since my parents had died, I had done a lot of reading and had learnt many things.

Some of the things I said in the orphanage confused the other kids and surprised the teachers. "I'm sorry if I'm being a nuisance Esme. I can leave if you like. I'd hate to intrude" I was starting to feel more relaxed. I was no longer mumbling. "oh no heavens dear your not a nuisance, not at all. I'm quite happy that you're here. Where just a little confused at how you know so much that's all" Esme tried to reassure me. I smiled sweetly trying to look innocent.

"It's just all up here," I whispered pointing to my head. "Rose you should go back to school they'll be needing the car when they get out" Esme instructed reassuring her that I was fine to stay here. Rosalie put a hand on my shoulder then left without a single word. I looked back towards Esme who still had my hands. "Please sit down dear" she smiled letting go of my hands and moving over. I sat down quickly and looked at her waiting. "So why don't you tell me what you know?" she asked kindly.

"I know all about how your little family came together" I began "Carlisle used to hunt vampires and witches a long time ago. However, one night when they were hunting a group of vampires that they found in the sewage, the hungry vampire turned on him and attacked him. He hid under ground until the transformation was complete ten once learning what kind of monster he had begun tried to kill himself." Esme didn't show much facial expression instead just sat frozen in her seat as she listened.

"After many years of study and practice Carlisle found that he could live helping humans and fight back the monster he was supposed to be. He stayed with the Voltaire for a while but then soon moved on to become a doctor. He was helping with the outbreak of Spanish influenza when he found Edward. He knew that Edwards's parents were already dead so he decided to save him. Carlisle will only change a person if they are dying. He hates tacking someone's life away." Esme nodded in agreement signaling that so far everything I had said was spot on.

"Edward was right, you do know a lot" I spun around to see Carlisle standing in the doorway. He walked over to sit on the couch across from us. "But please continue" he smiled waiting patiently. "Esme was next" I continued "after the death of her baby she jumped off a cliff, somehow her heart was still beating so Carlisle saved her and she became his wife. You found Rosalie dying on the street one night after her fiancée had abused her in front of some of his friends. you took her home and changed her hoping she would be to Edward what Esme is to you." Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"But Edward wasn't interested. Two years later Rosalie saved Emmett after he had been mauled by a bear carrying him all the way back to you begging you to change him for her. Emmett and Rosalie got married then Alice and jasper joined the family a few years later. Alice has no memory of her human life and jasper spent most of his life at war where he was bitten by a vampire called Maria I think?" I was not sure whether I had the name right or not but I still had the main story.

"Jasper left Maria in search for something he wasn't sure what but he knew he would find it. While Alice's first memory was of Jasper and of this family. She knew where her life was headed and waited for jasper to turn up. They then joined the family together. Alice has always been able to see the future, that's like her extra skill. Jasper can control people's emotions and Edward can read minds. Except Bella's which he gets very frustrated over." Carlisle let out a quick laugh. "How old are you child?" he asked calmly. "Seven" I replied quickly.

"Your knowledge of us is astounding I have known idea how you know it but everything you said just then was spot on. You went into so much detail with me at the beginning that I was blown away. I'm fairly sure that none of us have ever seen you before but for some reason you know us as if we were your own family," he exclaimed in admire. I smiled sweetly "I wish you were my family" I spat out before I could stop it. Esme smiled then looked towards Carlisle.


	3. The New Toy

Chapter 3. The new toy

"Sweet heart we have plenty of room for you here. Your welcome to live here if you wish" Esme smiled rubbing my shoulder. I tried to fight back my excitement. I was going to be living with the Cullen's! I would finally have a family. Before she could react, I gave her a hug. "Thank you. You don't know how long I've been waiting for a family who will actually love me," I mumbled happily. Alice walked into the house happily, "so is she staying?" she asked looking at me. "You tell me you're the physique" I laughed standing up. "You really do know a lot" she laughed giving me a hug.

Jasper walked in behind Alice but kept his distance. I smiled at him sweetly then walked over to him. he took a few steps back but I followed. "hello Jasper, don't worry I know you won't hurt me" I whispered offering my hand. he took it reluctantly and I led him over to the couch. Alice followed happily. Emmett and Rosalie were already in the room, I hadn't even notice them come in. "you mean I have another little sister" he smiled putting a hand on my head.

"she's so short" he laughed as he lifted his hand. I lost my balance and fell flat on my bottom. Emmett began into a fit of laughter as Rosalie walked over to Carlisle and whispered something to him. Emmett picked me up off the ground and threw me up into the air. "she's so light to" he chuckled to himself. Jasper laughed quietly to himself as I was thrown up and down like a yo-yo. "Emmett…stop" I laughed as I came back down. Alice stood up and quickly grabbed me into her arms.

"hey that's my toy" Emmett laughed trying to grab me. "you must learn to share Emmett" Alice snapped putting me down on the ground. Alice was about to pick me up again when suddenly Rosalie swept me up in her arms and carried me away. she took me into hers and Emmett's room and set me down on the bed. "now that your part of the family we'll have to get your story straight" Rosalie whispered sitting down beside me "when your at school jasper and I will be your biological brother and sisters. we pose as twins and you look like me so you can pose as our little sister."

"Edward, Alice and Emmett will be known as your adopted brothers and sisters where as Carlisle and Esme will be known as your adopted parents ok?" she asked quickly, I nodded waiting for her to continue. "but what am I to you at home? can I be your daughter?" I asked trying to make her happy. I knew she really wanted a child and had a feeling that that was what she had spoken to Carlisle about. "yes of course you can" she said delighted. I smiled then hugged her.

it was really easy to make this family happy. "shall we go back down stairs?" she asked standing up. I nodded then followed. this Rosalie was nothing like the one I had read about. Maybe she was only written about when she was in a bad mood. "Mum?" I asked quietly, it felt wired to use the word. "yes?" Rosalie answered happily clearly glad that she was now a mum. "can I please have something to eat?" I asked as she carried me quickly down stairs. "of course darling" she smiled as she put me on the ground.

"Emmett you're a dad!" Alice yelled pushing me towards him. "what! when did that happen" he jumped looking at me shocked. Rosalie wants to be her mum so that makes you her dad" Alice explained calmly. "this isn't for at school right?" Emmett asked confused. "no just for when were at home" Rosalie laughed as she gave me a bag a chips. I quickly say down and ate them, I hadn't realized how hungry I was. "is Edward with Bella?" I asked looking at know one in particular. they all rolled their eyes then nodded.

"he never leaves her" Esme said smoothing my hair. Alice came over suddenly and curiously, "you have really nice hair" she muttered kneeling down in front of me and grabbing a few strands. "can I play with it!" she asked pulling me up. " I guess so but its all messy" I laughed as she chased me up the stairs. "sit down" Alice ordered as she led me into her absolutely humongous bathroom. I stood frozen with my mouth open wide. she let out a breath of frustration then picked me up and put me on the chair.

she brushed my hair and before I knew it I had beautiful curled just like Rosalie. she tied my hair into pigtails then curled it so that they sat in nice ringlets all the way down. "you hair is very long" she commented as she helped me down. "I know I like it long" I laughed as I ordered for Alice to sit in the chair. she looked at me warily then sat down. I grabbed the brush and quickly brushed her short black spiky hair. "all done" I smiled as I put the brush down. she let out a sigh in relief then jumped up and pulled me back down stairs.

"you've had your fun Alice now it's our turn" Emmett laughed taking my hand. "but I wasn't finished" Alice complained. "she's my daughter" Emmett snapped leading me out side. Jasper followed and stood about a hundred meters away from Emmett. "what are we doing?" I asked nervously. "teaching you how to fly" he laughed getting ready to launch me. suddenly I was flying through the air. Jasper was getting closer and closer and then suddenly his arms reached up and court me as though I was a ball. without any hesitation he threw me back and I laughed as I soared through the sky.

"I want to play too" Alice yelled as she ran off forming a triangle. Emmett threw me in the direction of Alice just as Esme came out screaming. "what are you doing to that poor child! put Lissa down this instant, she is not a ball! shame on you, your acting like a big bunch of ten year olds." Rosalie came out laughing her head off as I ran back towards the house. Esme opened her arms for me and I ran straight to her. "are you ok sweaty? did they hurt you?" she asked giving Emmett a disgusted look. "I'm fine Esme, it was fun. I trust them" I reassured her as she let me go.

I ran and quickly jumped onto Emmett's back, "boo!" I yelled as he pulled me around to the front of him. Rosalie laughed then came and stood beside us. she looked like she was going to say something when suddenly Alice scooped me up and darted off. "sharing is caring" she laughed as she made it to the top of the stairs. Rosalie was right behind her. she picked her up by the jacket and watched as Alice's legs still wildly ran. suddenly she stopped and Rosalie took me into her arms. "she's not a toy Alice" she whispered as she carried me back down stairs. I'd never been carried so much in my life.

Alice came stomping down the stairs behind us. we all went over to the couch. Bella and Edward where back and there was no room for me. I went to sit on the ground in front of Alice and Rosalie but Alice pulled me up and onto her lap. "So we've gained another member of the family" Edward muttered quietly. I wasn't sure if her was happy or angry that I was here. suddenly he looked up at me in confusion. Dose he hate me? "No of course I don't hate you!" he seemed shocked that I would be thinking that. "it's just that we don't usually hang around with kids" well he better start because he's going to be a dad someday.

"What!" he yelled looking at me. Everyone jumped in surprise and I realized he had just read my mind. Oops. probably shouldn't have let that detail slip. I started doing my times tables in my head to distract me and keep him out. "Lissa! what do you know!" he was almost yelling at me. I stood up calmly and walked casually to the stairs, I could feel everyone's eyes looking at me as I slowly walked up a few stairs. I made one quick look back then bolted up the stairs. I rushed into Rosalie's room and closed the door. they didn't have any locks!

I ran into the wardrobe, it wasn't any where near as big as Alice's but it was still huge. I hid behind a rack of clothes and prayed to god that he wouldn't find me. suddenly an arm shot under and grabbed my ankle. he pulled me out quickly and held me up. he looked so different when he was upside down. "now will you tell me?" he asked seriously. I hung their staring at him then let out an earsplitting scream. "no one will here you, this room is sound proof" he laughed throwing me onto the bed. oh great! of course I have to run into the only room that is sound proof!

"Explain how you know everything" he ordered, I sat their staring at him. "No" I muttered trying very hard to keep my head blank. "You know how to keep me out?" he asked looking at me curiously. I nodded then smiled cheekily, their was no way he was getting my thoughts on my watch. I'd learnt how to do it by Alice. "Well you can't guard your thoughts forever, sooner or later your going to let something slip. I'm just hoping it's sooner," he sighed walking out of the room. I decided to tease him; I started thinking about him and Bella running around with triplets.

He immediately bolted back into the room. "Triplets!" he almost yelled in shock. I let out a laugh then thought of him with quadruplets then twins. I kept changing it making him completely confused. "now you'll never know if im thinking the truth" I whispered narrowing my eyes. he frowned at me, "of all the kids Alice could have picked she has to pick the smartest dam seven year old on the planet" he complained storming out of the room. I jumped up off the bed and followed him down stairs. "Edward form what I can see, any information you get from her isn't going to come easily" Alice teased as Edward walked back to Bella.

"This is so frustrating! I can't hear Bella at all, Alice knows how to keep me out and Lissa knows how to lie to me with her thoughts! I'll never know if she's thinking the truth or just making it up!" I laughed at him as he tried desperately to get the truth out of me. "you can try all you want but I'm not going to budge" I smiled smugly sitting back on Alice's lap. "So who is she?" Bella asked confused. "Lissa Hale" Edward muttered looking at me annoyed. "So is she now part of your family?" Bella asked him. "Yes, she is Rosalie's daughter" he informed looking at Rosalie who was holding my hand. "Since when! I didn't know Rosalie had a child, is she a vampire?" Bella seemed to be freaking out. Edward put his arms around her to try and calm her and Jasper used his power.

"It's only just happened, she doesn't have any parents or a place to stay and Rosalie wanted to keep her" Edward whispered still trying to relax her. Jasper continued to send out calming waves and she suddenly relaxed. For me it was a bit to much and I became to calm, my eyes began to close and I fought desperately to keep them open. "Jasper stop it! your sending her to sleep" Alice laughed as she shook me gently. Suddenly a wave of energy washed over me and I was able to sit up. "So now that you have her dose this mean that I don't have to sit threw Alice's makeovers?" she asked hopefully.

everyone laughed except Alice. "I won't give you as many" Alice bargained standing up with me still in her arms. "Have fun" Edward laughed as Alice carried me to the stairs. "what no!" I screamed as I tried to grab Rosalie. Everyone laughed as I struggled to get free. "Sit still" Alice ordered but I grabbed onto the stair rail. "Let go!" she yelled trying to pull me off. "No!" I yelled frantically. I knew she could have easily pulled me off but she didn't want to hurt me. "your getting this done whether you like it or not, I'll drag you kicking and screaming if that's what you want" Alice threatened as she tried to pull me off.

she easily pried my hands off the rail and I quickly crawled away from her but she grabbed my foot and pulled me back to her. I began the kicking and screaming as she pulled me up the stairs backwards. Holding onto every step as she pulled me up. This made her move slower but it did not take long until I was locked in her bathroom. "Far out girl you'd think I was about to murder you or something" she laughed as she stood me up and put me on the chair. I frowned at her as she set to work; she did not seem to take any notice and was finished in a matter of minuets.

"There all done, see it wasn't that bad" she smiled helping me down. "I'm glad I've become your new Barbie doll! I'm sure I'm a much more realistic size then Bella," I muttered sarcastically. "She's easier to convince and she doesn't have to be dragged in kicking and screaming like you do" Alice sighed rolling her eyes at me. "Can I go now? you can play dress up and makeover on me all you want tomorrow" Alice's face lit up. "Perfect" she whispered pulling me back out of her room.

"I think there are claw marks in the floor from where you dragged her Alice" Emmett laughed as we walked back down stairs. "I think she's the only one who's put up that much of a fight against Alice" Edward laughed as I sat back down next to Rosalie. "anyone would have thought you were dragging her off to kill her" Esme whispered as she looked at me surprised. I smiled shyly as they continued to talk about Alice's tortures. Bella was the only one who sympathized for me.


	4. Hide and Seek

Chapter 4. Hide and seek

"well I think it's time you did something that Lissa wants to do. You've all had your turn and she looks a little warn out" Esme laughed as a fidgeted on the couch. "I'll go make you two some dinner" She said finally then stood up and vanished into the kitchen. "What would you like to do Lissa?" Bella asked shyly. "that's a brilliant idea Lissa, I'll be in" Alice yelled standing up. "of course it is it was my idea just what was it exactly" I laughed not having a clue at why she was so excited.

"she wants to play hide and seek" Edward sighed reading her mind. "ok but you can't be in" Bella laughed as she stood up. Alice frowned, "why not!" she complained. "you'll cheat, so that means Edward can't be in either" I snapped pointing at him accusingly. he rolled his eyes then let out a small chuckle. "then who can be in" He asked looking at me curiously to see who I would pick. "Bella" I answered calmly giving her a cheeky smile. "what! fine" she muttered giving in easily. "I'll give you one minuet" she whispered as she sat down and begun counting.

Emmett slung me over his shoulder and shot upstairs. We were back in Alice's room. "hide in their, the place is huge and it'll take hours for her to find you. it's like a jungle in their so try not to get lost" he laughed as he put me down. "hey!" it was Alice's voice and she sounded annoyed. Emmett shot off and left me just inside the huge room. I walked all the way to the back wall and into the far corner. I didn't want to get lost. "found Edward!" Bella yelled from down stairs. "Cheat" Alice muttered to herself, she couldn't be that far away from me.

"two of them are in their" Edward laughed as Bella entered the wardrobe. "Thanks Edward that helps a lot! Have you seen the size of this thing? It would take me a week even if just one person was in here and theirs two," she muttered sarcastically. "fine then, over there and over there" I heard him whisper to her. "Cheater!" Alice yelled angrily as she suddenly stormed passed me and towards Edward. "I guess if you wait long enough then they show themselves" He laughed. "Lissa is down in the far corner" he laughed leading her right to me. I begun crawling behind the clothes trying to get as far away from the corner as possible.

"She's on the move" Edward laughed as Bella crawled after me. "why don't you just point her out exactly!" Alice muttered sarcastically. "found her" Bella laughed as she dragged me out from behind the clothes. "Jasper can be in this round" Bella announced as she stood up. we all went back down stairs to find Jasper and Emmett sitting on the couch waiting. "your turn" I muttered pointing to Jasper. he nodded then begun to count. once again Emmett slung me over his shoulder but this time he shot out side and climbed up a huge tree. The house looked tiny from way up here.

we waited a few minuets, he'd probably already found Alice as he was so familiar with her sent. "it'll be harder for him to find you out here because your sent will be blown away from the house" Emmett muttered cheerfully. "Really?" Jasper laughed as he suddenly appeared on a branch above us. I screamed and fell backwards in fright. I began falling quickly out of the tree. This was most defiantly the most dangerous game of Hide and seek that I had ever played. I was in to much shock to even scream. I could not see the ground but it had to be getting close. I landed gently into Edwards arms, "now here I was thinking that Bella would be the one most likely to fall out of a tree" he laughed putting me down on the ground.

"Emmett you should learn to take better care of your daughter" Alice snapped as he suddenly jumped down next to her. "I didn't expect her to fall" he muttered shrugging his shoulders. "you didn't make any attempt to help her either" Bella muttered rolling her eyes. "who's in this round?" Jasper asked as he suddenly popped up next to me. "Emmett is" Alice laughed, she had a suspicious smile on her face like she knew something we didn't. Edward suddenly began laughing then stopped when Emmett began to count.

"come with me" Alice whispered as she scooped me up into her arms. in a matter of seconds we were back in her wardrobe and she was handing me a small dress. "put this on it will hide your sent" she laughed as I quickly threw my clothes off and slipped into her dress. she vanished quickly with my clothes then came back and led me to the middle of the wardrobe. "get in there" she muttered quickly pushing a long row of full length dresses aside. I slipped in and sat on the ground in a ball. she closed the gap then ran off.

I was sitting in between two rows of full-length dresses that went all the way down to the floor. I sat their admiring all of them I especially loved the baby blue dress that had beautiful butterflies all the way up the skirt. I also liked a light purple one which had a white silk belt around the waist. I had no idea if she would ever get to wear any of them but they were still very beautiful. I sat perfectly still for what seemed like five minuets. I must have been doing well if he hadn't found me yet.

Suddenly I herd him come in, "dam it, where'd the sent go? it was just here" he complained. "oh great now I'll actually have to look for her. I can't believe I lost her" he continued to mumble. "you lost her!" I was sure that was Rosalie's voice. "No… I haven't lost her" he mumbled "I've just miss placed her" he finished calmly. "Emmett what kind of father are you? how can you loose your own child" Alice laughed getting him into more trouble. "she's not lost, Alice knows where she is. she just covered her sent" Emmett tried to put the blame onto Alice.

"well I don't care, you find her now or it'll be your neck, do you understand! Esme has dinner nearly ready and I don't want her to have to eat it cold just because your no good at a simple Childs game" she yelled sounding angry at him. I jumped up suddenly at the mentioning of dinner and ran passed them. Emmett grabbed the back of my dress and pulled me back. "found her" Emmett smiled weakly at his wife. she gave him a disapproving look then led me down stairs. Alice stuck her tongue out at him then followed. "what is this gang up on Emmett day?" he muttered to himself.

Bella was already sitting at the table with her meal. I walked over to the table and joined her. "here you go dear" Esme smiled as she placed the plate down in front of me. My meal was different to Bella's. I had fish fingers and chips where as she had stir-fry. I was guessing she though I wouldn't like that as I was a child. I made a mental note to tell her later that I liked flavor. I quickly finished my meal then took it over to the sink to wash it up. "what are you doing dear?" Esme laughed as she took the plate from me. "we have a dishwasher" she laughed again putting it away in the dishwasher that I had failed to see. "sorry" I muttered embarrassed. I could feel my face going red.

"looks like we have another blusher" Carlisle laughed as he put a hand on my shoulder. this only made me blush more. "I'm going to take Bella home" Edward announced as he helped Bella who was also blushing. I chuckled slightly as she tripped over nothing on her way to the door. I could have sworn I sore Edwards eyes roll as he helped her up. "only you could trip over on a clear flat surface" he muttered holding back his laughter. she frowned at him then walked out the door without a single word.

"you should probably be heading off to bed as well young lady" Esme said as she took my hand and led the way. she pulled me into Rosalie's room then over to Rosalie who was making the bed. "you can sleep here tonight" Esme instructed as she left the room. I turned back to Rosalie who was sitting on the bed waiting. "Alice said she had something for you" she smiled holding her hand out for me. I took it and sat next to her. she pulled out my hair ties and began to brush my hair. She was much more gentle then Alice and seemed to take her time.

it had been years since my mum had brushed my hair, I didn't realize how much I had missed it. if I had things my way then I would never leave this book. Alice came in with a small plastic bag and sat down on the bed beside me. "I knew you were going to be staying the night so I brought you these" she smiled as she brought out a lovely pair of silk pajamas. they were an aqua colour, I loved Aqua. "I love them Alice," I gasped as I felt the material. "I knew it was your favourite colour" Alice exclaimed in excitement. "well don't just sit their go and try them on" she ordered pulling me away from Rosalie who was still brushing my hair.

I walked into the bathroom and tried them on. Of course they fit perfectly. I walked out and back to Alice, "now don't worry these are only temporary" she announced seriously. "why? I love these ones!" I exclaimed shocked. "But we can do so much better Lissa" she snapped annoyed. "but its not like I'm walking down the street in them. It's only for sleeping" I snapped back. "fine you can keep them, but I'm still getting you a back up pair" she sighed frowning at me. "I guess I can't complain, at least you except the gifts. I guess you have some sense of fashion, unlike Bella," she muttered rolling her eyes.

I sat back down next to Rosalie and she began brushing my hair again. "well I'll see you in the morning Lis" she smiled as she kissed my cheek. "good night, sleep tight, don't let the vampires bite" she laughed as she skipped out of the room. Rosalie laughed slightly then begun platting my hair. "don't worry, your perfectly safe here" she soothed as she quickly tied the end of my hair. "I know" I smiled turning to her. "well time for you to go to sleep" she whispered standing up and pulling the sheets back in one swift movement. I climbed under and lay flat on my back as she tucked me in.

"night sweet heart" she murmured, I smiled up at her. "Night mum" I said happily, she laughed slightly then bent down to kiss the top of my head. When she moved aside, Emmett was suddenly at the door, "night Shorty" he laughed as I poked my tongue out at him. Rosalie rolled her eyes then walked over to him by the door. She smiled again then closed the door. The rooms was silent and pitch black. There was one long window along the back wall but the curtains had been drawn. I lay still on my back waiting for my eyes to adjust to the dark. I was starting to make out faint shadows of the furniture.

I rolled over onto my side to see a hand suddenly come up from under the bed and grab my arm. I screamed in panic as it pulled me off the bed. The hand let go and suddenly jasper was standing next to me laughing his head off. "Jasper!" I screamed in frustration. He ran out the room like a ghost and I bolted after him. I charged down the stairs and into the lounge room. Jasper was nowhere to be seen. "Where is he? Let me at him!" I yelled running down the hall. Emmett just laughed; he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. "Jasper come out and fight like a man you wimp" I yelled kicking my feet as I was carried up the stairs backwards.

Alice and Esme were laughing hysterically. Rosalie and Carlisle looked at me in shock and then I noticed Edward was back. He was holding back a slight chuckle as we reached the top of the stairs. "Night" I called back to all of them. There was a mumble of good nights and laughs from down stairs as Emmett threw me back onto the bed. "Now stay" he ordered with a smile that stretched from ear to ear. "fine but you have to get Jasper for me then" I bargained seriously. "ok then what did you have in mind?" he laughed leaning on the door frame.

"actually never mind" I said with an evil smile, he looked a me suspiciously. suddenly from down stairs I herd a roar of laughter come from Edward. I was guessing he had just read my mind. Emmett looked at me again curiously. "what are you going to do to him?" he asked suddenly eager to be in on the joke. "you'll find out tomorrow" I smiled sweetly. "oh come on please I want to help" he pleaded, I raised my eyebrows. "No i don't think you do" I laughed, "I'm going to get Alice to help me with this one" I whispered narrowing my eyes. "your one evil little kid" he laughed then wandered out the door.

I would put my plan into progress as soon as I woke up tomorrow, hopefully Alice had already seen the future and was in on the plan. this was going to be hard with out her. I rolled over again then sat up and quickly checked under the bed. it was Jasper free. I rolled back over and closed my eyes. I dozed off quickly knowing that the sooner I fell asleep the sooner morning would come.


	5. Revenge

Chapter 5. Revenge

"Wake up Lissa" Alice chimed as she ran into the room. I took me a few seconds to realize where I was. "No" I muttered stubbornly rolling over. "come on!" she wined pulling the sheets away from me. "No!" I screamed throwing a hissy fit in the middle of the bed. "you really are Rosalie's child, your both stubborn as a post" she muttered pulling me onto my feet. I screamed hysterically as she pulled me into her room, "stop screaming or I'll get the duck tape out" she threatened looking at me seriously. I immediately shut up and stared at her in shock. "better" she smiled handing me a purple dress in my size. "I bought it yesterday for you. You can wear it today when we go shopping!" her face lit up in excitement. "jasper is coming too" I smiled remembering my plan.

"What! Oh no! I'm not going anywhere" jasper said seriously as he walked up to Alice. "but jasper you haven't come shopping with me in a long time. and besides I need someone to help me carry the bags" she had the perfect puppy face. "exactly, last time I came shopping with you I carried all the bags" He sighed. "well what you did to lissa last night was very nasty! Your coming whether you like it or not!" she yelled, he went to object but quickly shut his mouth when she gave him a very stern look. "yes dear" he sighed frowning at me.

"now you go and try that dress on" Alice instructed, she looked happy again. jasper didn't complain once as Alice got me ready. We wandered down stairs and Alice dragged me to the door. Rosalie caught my hand and stopped her. "aren't you forgetting something Alice?" she laughed as she directed me to the kitchen. "she is human. She needs food" Rosalie reminded her. Alice frowned then followed us into the kitchen. "here you go darling" Esme smiled kindly as she set the plate in front of me. "did you sleep well? I hope Alice didn't wake you up to early" she whispered frowning at Alice as I yawned. "no I'm used to waking up at seven" I muttered yawning again. "certainly doesn't look like it" Rosalie laughed as she wandered out of the room.

"ready jasper!" Alice yelled as she dragged me out of the kitchen. "have fun darling" Esme laughed as I waved quickly. "Bye sweet heart" Rosalie smiled kissing my cheek. "And you better have her home before dinner. Don't forget to feed her at lunch time" Rosalie instructed Alice seriously. Alice rolled her eyes then quickly pulled me into the car. Before I knew it e were racing threw an unfamiliar town at lightning speed. "what do you prefer? Dresses, skirts or pants?" Alice asked seriously. I shrugged my shoulders, "dresses I supposes" I sighed sitting patiently in at back as jasper drove us to the mall.

"me too! I know some fabulous shops we can go to" she smiled happily to herself. "your going to hate shopping after today. But that doesn't matter Alice is going to by enough clothes to last a century. I suppose that means we don't need to go shopping again for a while but it dose mean I have to extend the wardrobe. _Again_" jasper sighed as he parked the car. "I won't buy that much for me and besides she doesn't have anything. She deserves a descent closet of clothes" Alice commented as she hopped out of the car. "I don't have any belongings either. I don't even have a bed" I stated as Alice took my hand.

"Esme is redecorating the spare room for you and Rosalie is getting all your furniture and toys and things. Your going to love it!" Alice shrieked skipping ahead. Jasper rolled his eyes then followed silently. Alice had me trying on every dress imaginable and had already bought me about fifty. I had about ten different pairs of jeans and over a million t-shirts. "Alice I think we have enough" I laughed as I looked at Jasper who was carrying about fifty different bags. "No! you still need shoes" she exclaimed running off into a near by store.

I hurried after her and Jasper struggled behind. I stood between them as the assistant came up. "hello miss, can I help you find something for your daughter?" she asked looking at Alice and Jasper in turn. She was probably wondering how two people so young could have a child as old as me. "She's not our daughter, she's our niece" Alice informed. "and yes we need a lot of help. We need sandals and party shoes and joggers and casual shoes and…" Alice continued as I went to sit down. The assistant looked a little shocked as Alice brought out more and more shoes for me to try on. Anything that fit or went with an outfit Alice put aside. By the end we had about twenty five pairs of shoes. The assistant was stunned when Alice bought all of them. it cost over two thousand dollars!

By lunch time we had everything from underwear to accessories. Poor jasper was covered from head to toe in bags. "I'm going to put these in the car" he mumbled from behind all the bags. "ok" Alice muttered about to run off into another shop. "you better go and get Lissa some lunch" jasper ordered just before she ran off again. "fine" she sighed. "what do you want to eat" she asked as jasper headed off in the general direction of the car park. "pizza" I whispered pulling her over to the counter. "ham and pineapple kids meal please" I asked as she got out her purse. She told the man my order then took the tray over to a vacant table. "are we heading home after this?" jasper asked as he suddenly appeared behind Alice. "yer I'm done" she sighed moving over for him. "good because I don't think the bout can handle anymore." He laughed sitting down beside her.

"we need to be back before the storm anyway. Were playing baseball tonight remember" she smiled taking his hand. baseball meant that they hadn't met James yet! That meant tonight Bella was going to go to phoenix with Alice and jasper while Edward and the others tried to lead him away. What was going to happen to me? I have to go with Bella. I'm the only one who knows how this is going to turn out. I would go with her when she snuck off, at least that way she wouldn't be alone. I didn't want to stop the event from happening because then that would change the future and then Renesmee might not be born. I wanted the story line to stay as close to the books as possible. Who knows what would happen if I start altering it.

Alice face went blank and jasper looked at her in concern. "what do you see?" he asked concerned. "everyone is getting ready to leave. Bella and Lissa are in our car with us. Esme and Rosalie are wearing Bella's clothes. Every one looks worried, especially Edward. He looks angry and sorry. He's apologizing to Bella. Bella looks scared, but Lissa is calm." Jasper looked at me. He must have felt my panic. "what do you know Lissa? Alice's visions are triggered by peoples decisions and by the look on your face you just made one." He looked serious, Alice was looking at me too. Without control panic washed over me. "I don't know what your talking about" I chocked standing up. I quickly walked away from the table. I didn't stop to see if they were following. I didn't get very far, suddenly they were on either side of me. "we need to talk" Alice whispered linking her arm in with mine. Jasper copied her and suddenly they were carrying me towards the car park. I decided not to make a scene and went with them quietly.

They put me in the back and locked the doors. All I had to do was un lock them, I began sizing my chances of escaping. They didn't look to good, there was no one around so they could have me before I made it a meter. "spill" Alice instructed. I took a deep breath and looked at her, "the vampires you've been watching are coming. Their going to come when were playing baseball. One of them will pick up Bella's sent. They don't attack but things become tense. Edward's reaction sets one of them off and it becomes a hunt. Bella being the target. That's why were all leaving. I made the decision to go with you and Bella" I explained, they were speechless, I'd put vampires into shock.

"we'll have to warn the others. No baseball tonight" Alice muttered finally. "No! you have to go. This event has to happen or the future will change. Bella will survive" jasper could sense the panic in my voice, he suddenly sent a calming wave over me and I relaxed. "please. Just trust me. who knows what will happen if the future changes. James might come back later on and everything could turn out very different. Meaning Bella becomes a meal." I whispered, Alice was still staring at me. Jasper started the car and in a flash we were flying threw the car park.

"ok we won't say anything. We'll just let the future take it's own path. No interferences" Jasper muttered as he rubbed Alice's hand. "I'm not sure how it's going to happen exactly, I only know the main details. The version I know doesn't involve me. so just me being there could change everything." Alice was still staring at me in disbelief, it was making me feel uncomfortable. "Alice your going to have to control your thoughts. Stop Staring a Lissa. Your going to tip Edward off that something's not right if you keep acting like this. Think about the shopping we've done and all the nice things you got" Jasper instructed forcing her to turn around.

It didn't take long to get home. "you're a better physic then me" Alice laughed as she got out of the car. She had finally pulled herself together. She helped Jasper with all the bags and carried them inside with ease. Before I was even in the door Emmett had swept me up into his arms, "hello Shorty" he smiled walking me up the stairs. "we have something to show you" he laughed as he suddenly shot up another set of stairs and down a long hallway. He put me down at the door then opened it for me. "Surprise!" Esme and Rosalie cheered as they got off the king size bed in the far corner.

They had fixed up the spare room for me!. it had light pink walls and a huge glass window that covered the whole side wall. All the furniture had been painted white and there where stuffed animals every where. I even had aqua colored curtains. "I love it!" I screamed running over to them. "we went with light colors and a princess theme" Esme laughed as she showed me the purple silk curtain that went all the way around my bed. There were butterflies all over the walls and in every colour imaginable. It was just like a fairy tale

Alice suddenly walked out of the wardrobe with a heap of empty bags. "go get ready for base ball" she instructed happily as she skipped out of the room. I wandered into the huge room that Alice called a wardrobe and began looking. Rosalie came in to help, first she found some jeans then she hunted down a t-shirt. I didn't want to wear anything expensive or something that would get ruined so I put on a baby blue top with a pitcher of a little yellow bird on it. "Alice might freak but at least you won't get any of the other stuff ruined" Rosalie laughed as I pulled on the jeans.

When I was done Rosalie took me over to my very own dressing table and sat me down. She began brushing my hair gently then putting it into two neat plats. I never been fussed over so much in my life. It was like they thought I was a toddler. I didn't mind the attention though, it was a nice change. Rosalie helped me up then carried me quickly back down stairs. Everyone was ready to go. Everyone was there waiting except Edward and Bella. I was guessing Edward was over at Bella's house introducing himself to Charlie. Making promises that weren't going to be kept. He wasn't going to keep her safe, he was going to walk her right into danger and here I was being stupid enough to follow.

Did I have a death wish? Why was I doing this? Why was I walking into danger when I could quite easily stay here. Stay safe. I was going so Bella wouldn't be the only human. To make things seem more natural. I wanted to go with Bella when she escaped James. I wanted to help protect her. That's why I was going. I know I sounded stupid and I was quite glad that Edward wasn't here to read my mind as I freaked out but my mind was made up. I was going.


	6. Baseball

Chapter 6. Baseball

We weren't taking any of the cars with us to the sight. Instead they were all running. "come on squirt" Emmett laughed as he helped me onto his back. I held on tight as we ran threw the forest. The wind whipped past my face and sent shivers down my spine. My plats flew out behind me, flying wieldy out of control. The others were spread out around us, they all looked like ghosts as they ran threw the dark forest. Rosalie was closest to us, she was holding hands with Emmett as we ran. It only took a few minuets to get to the clearing. Jasper and Carlisle ran off ahead setting up the bases.

Emmett put me down on the ground and laughed at me as I tripped over my own feet trying to regain balance. Rosalie steadied me and held my hand as we walked over to Esme. Suddenly Edward appeared at the other end of the clearing with Bella secularly on his back. Jasper and Alice were throwing the ball back and forth between them. the ball was moving so fast that it was a blur. "you can be ref" Esme informed as Bella and Edward reached us. "she thinks we cheat" Emmett told her as he rolled his eyes. "oh I know you do" Esme smirked passing him the bat.

They'd already formed teams. Rosalie held her arms out for me and I burst into a sprint. "do you want a turn" she asked as she offered me the bat. I nodded quickly taking it from her. "it's time" Alice called from the middle of the field. Right on queue there was a clap of thunder. I stepped up to the base and got ready as Alice tossed me the ball lightly. I hit it with all my might but it only went about ten meters. Emmett raced into the middle and court it on the full. "sorry squirt" he laughed, I frowned and stuck my tongue out at him. "out" Bella laughed as I stepped back.

It was Rosalie's turn to bat. Alice threw the ball a lot harder this time. Rosalie hit it and shot off around the field. "that has to be a home run right?" Bella muttered watching in shock as Edward shot off into the forest. "Edward's very fast" Esme laughed as suddenly the ball shot threw the field with a loud rip and landed in Esme's hand just before Rosalie could get to the home plate. "out" Bella stated as Rosalie got up in a huff. "it's just a game mum" I laughed standing next to her. The game continued and the teams swapped sides. I decided not to even try and field.

When I came too our turn batting again Rosalie stood behind me and held the bat as well. When Alice threw the ball Rosalie took the lead and swung the bat with me still holding on tight. The ball took off with a loud bang and suddenly I was flying to first base on Rosalie's back. We went passed second base and straight to third. There was still no sign of Edward so Rosalie continued too home base. Suddenly we heard the ripping of the ball shooting for first base and Rosalie sped up. We made it just seconds before the ball. "home run" Bella cheered as she gave me a high five.

Rosalie took her bat then it was Jaspers turn. Alice threw the ball and it shot into the forest. Edward went to go after it until suddenly Alice froze. "stop!" she yelled. Edward immediately changed directions and headed straight back to Bella. Jasper and Carlisle where at Alice's side instantly. "what is it Alice?" Jasper asked. "they were leaving but then they heard us playing. They want to play a game as well. All eyes went to Bella except Rosalie's who suddenly went to me. she ran to my side and picked me up. Cradling me in her arms. Emmett stood behind her his arms around her waist. Edward was mumbling to Bella. She took her hair down and stood behind him. suddenly all their eyes flickered over to the far corner in the clearing. Jasper and Alice came to stand by Rosalie. Edward pulled Bella over but still lingered behind us a little way.

Carlisle And Esme also came closer to us but we were all still slightly spread. All of us a few meters away from each other standing in groups. The three strange vampires flew across the field gracefully and stopped when Carlisle and Esme went out to meet them. "dose this belong to you?" Laurent asked handing Carlisle the ball. "yes thank you" Carlisle answered politely taking it from him. "I am Laurent and this is James and Victoria" he introduced pointing to the strange vampires behind him. the female Victoria looked wild and out of control. Her eyes kept flickering to each of us but then settled on me for only a moment.

"I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme" Carlisle responded taking his wife's hand. "these are our children Jasper, Alice, Bella and Edward" he pointed them out in groups trying not to direct attention to Bella. "and these are our other children Rosalie and Emmett and their daughter Melissa" Victoria's eyes settled on me again searching with curiosity. I also received a quick glance from James but his attention quickly went back to Edward. "A child?" Lauren asked curiously looking at me questioningly. He probably thought I was and immortal child. I wasn't that young! I rolled my arms then tried to get down. Rosalie hesitated but eventually put me down.

I walked slowly over to Carlisle, Laurent and Victoria were still staring at me. Rosalie tried to stop me but Emmett held her back. Everyone was watching me as I slipped in between Carlisle and Esme. "we heard you playing ball and wondered if you could use a few extra players" Laurent asked still looking partly at me. I didn't think they had figured it out yet but they were about to. "sure, a few of us were just leaving anyway" Carlisle hesitated looking back towards Edward. Suddenly the gust of wind I had been waiting for flew past me. my sent went soaring over to the strange vampires and I could see that Carlisle had noticed too. Victoria's eyes widened and suddenly James's head wiped around to stare at me. "she's human" Laurent gasped as he took a step forward.

I didn't have James's attention for very long. Bella's sent must have gotten to him. He looked towards Edwards curiously. "you brought a snack" he breathed suddenly getting down into a crouch. Victoria's eye's were still on me. Rosalie grabbed my waist wand whipped my back. Before I knew it I was sitting on Emmett's back. Everyone was in a fighting stance now. Edwards eyes were locked on James as he held Bella behind him. "I see the game is over, we'll leave now" Laurent whispered backing off. James was still looking at Bella and Edward curiously. Then he did something unexpected and took a few steps in my direction. Rosalie grabbed me and held me close as a sharp snarl ripped through her clenched teeth.

"James" Lauren yelled pulling him back. Victoria took one last look at me then followed hesitantly. Rosalie relaxed slightly and put me back on the ground. "Edward get Bella out of here" Carlisle ordered "Alice and Emmett will go with you". Edward nodded then quickly had Bella on his back as he headed back towards the car. Alice and Emmett were close behind but sill a few meters behind. "we'll head back to the house" Carlisle instructed as he and jasper suddenly went off to collect the gear. "what's going to happen?" Esme asked as she took the gear off Jasper. "we head back to the house and make a plan from there." Carlisle sighed taking her hand.

"many I?" Jasper asked holding his hand out for me. I nodded then took it, he helped me onto his back then took off with the others. "your going to be fine" he told me as we dashed threw the trees. A sudden wave of calm washed over me as we approached the house. It really came in handy hanging around jasper. He put me down on the couch then headed off into the garage. Carlisle quickly grabbed his phone and answered it stepping out side so I couldn't hear what was going on. I guessed he didn't want to freak me out.

Rosalie came into the lounge room and sat beside me. "how you feeling?" she asked grabbing my hand. "a little scared" I answered honestly. Carlisle came back into the house. "there coming back here. James's is tracking them" he said looking at me slightly. "jasper and Alice will take Bella and Lissa up to phoenix while Rosalie and Esme will stay behind to protect Charlie from the girl Victoria. The rest of us will lead James in the other direction then turn and attack when he gets close." He instructed giving them a ruff plan. Seconds later a car pulled up and Emmett ran threw the door carrying Bella with Alice and Edward close behind.

"Rosalie, take Lissa and get some things into a bag for her. We don't know how long this will go on for" Esme sighed walking over to Bella. Bella looked shocking, Her eyes were wide and she was frozen with fear. Rosalie rushed me up stairs and grabbed a small suit case out from under her bed. She then hurried up to my room and into the wardrobe. I sat on the bed and looked at the small stuffed animal that Rosalie had placed their earlier for me. It was a panda, I'd only been in this room for a few minuets and already I had tagged this one my favorite out of the other hundred and fifty.

"anything else you need" she asked as she slipped my brush and toiletries into the case. I grabbed the pander and stood up. "do you want me to put them in here?" she asked holding her hand out for it. "no that's ok, I can carry it" I whispered hugging it closer to me. she smiled slightly then zipped the suit case up. She picked me up and held me on her hip as she picked the bag up with her other hand. quickly she flashed down the stairs and back into the lounge room. Alice was only seconds behind us as Rosalie put me onto the ground. She carried my case and put it in the bout with Bella's bag.

"every one ready?" Carlisle asked leading everyone back into the garage. Edward took Bella into his arms and said his good byes. Rosalie walked over to me and kneeled down in front of me. "your going to be fine. I'm going to come and get you soon" she whispered to me. I tried to smile but it was hard. She kissed my cheek quickly then got in the car with Esme. "don't worry squirt, we'll get him" Emmett smiled as he patted my hair. Alice came up behind me and rushed me into the car. The first two cars left quickly and vanished into the dark. Suddenly Alice returned with Bella in her arms and Jasper took off.

The night swallowed us up and the house disappeared behind us. "relax Bella" Jasper sighed, "you don't need to worry about them. there's three of them against one". After that no one said a word. Everything was silent for hours. I decided to do what Bella would not and went to sleep. Rosalie had put one of my pillows in for me. I dragged it up from my feet and placed on the window. It was times like now that I was glad I could sleep anywhere. I placed my head down and closed my eyes.

It only took a few minuets for me to fall asleep, I had been warn out from Alice shopping trip and the Baseball game although I hadn't really done much. Bella was still refusing to go to sleep so I ignored her and placed my feet up beside me. I curled up in a ball on the seat. The night was peaceful for me and offered me time to get away from this night mare. Bella refused to sleep because she knew she would start dreaming about horrible things happening to our new family. I didn't have that problem, I knew they were strong. Nothing was going to happen to them.


	7. Stupid Bella

Chapter 7. Stupid Bella

When I woke up it took me a few seconds to recall what had happened last night. I looked beside me and realized we must be getting close because Bella was now asleep. It only took about ten minuets until we suddenly pulled up out side a huge hotel. Jasper grabbed Bella's bag and put it round his shoulder as he went to get Bella out of the car. She was still sleeping soundly as jasper closed the door with his foot. I grabbed my suit case out and stuffed my pander into my pillow case so I wouldn't loose it. I pulled my suit case it the door as Alice held it open for jasper who was pretending to struggle with sleeping Bella.

Alice signed us in then took the key from the assistant. I followed her silently as she walked over to the lift. Jasper was still holding Bella patiently as we waited for the lift to come down for us. Alice took my pillow for me as I pulled my suitcase into the lift. We were on the fifth floor. When we arrived at our room Jasper quickly put Bella into the Bed room then closed the door. I put my suit case in the corner and then sat down beside it. Alice handed me my pillow then crouched down beside me. "you were right, I don't know how you knew what would happen but you did" she smiled smoothing my hair back out of my face.

"why don't you go and have a shower, go freshen up. You'll feel much better" she insisted opening my suit case. She pulled out a pair of leggings and a baby pink dress. I took them and quickly grabbed out a fresh pair of underwear and my toiletries bag. I wandered into the bathroom then closed the door behind me. I decided to have a bath instead. I turned on the hot and cold water and got it to my temperature. I sunk into the water and quickly washed myself. I pulled out the shampoo and washed my hair. Rosalie had packed everything. I quickly rinsed my hair then put on the conditioner.

"are you all right?" Alice called from the other side of the door. slowly the door opened a fraction and she slipped her head in. "oh you had a bath" she laughed, "we heard the water stop but you didn't come out. We thought you slipped and knocked yourself out or something" she giggled. I shook my head then laid back in the water and washed the conditioner out. "you've been in here for nearly fifteen minuets" she laughed as I came back up. I smiled at her then looked at my fingers. They were all wrinkly. "come on get out before you shrivel up" she sighed coming in and closing the door behind her. She grabbed my towel and held it out for me as I pulled the plug.

A shiver ran down my spine as suddenly all the water was gone and the cool air surrounded me. Alice left me alone while I got dressed. When I was done I gathered all my stuff and took it back to my suit case. I grabbed out my brush and headed towards Alice. I sat down at her feet as she began brushing my hair. Jasper was staring at the TV. He didn't appear interested in it at all but he didn't move. Bella came out of the room, she looked horrible. "looks like you need a shower too" Alice laughed as Bella smoothed her birds nest. Bella wandered back into the room and grabbed out her things. Alice's hands where still working at lightning speed as she looked away and began talking softly to Jasper.

Shortly food was brought to the room and Alice put it down on the coffee table. "help yourself" She told us as she moved aside. Slowly I reached for the juice cup on the tray. "mirrors" Alice murmured, everyone turned to look at Alice as her face went blank. "what do you see?" jasper asked leaning over to her. "a hall of mirrors. The tracker's changed direction" she explained as Jasper put a pen in her hand. she began widely sketching a vivid drawing of Bella's Dance studio. "that's my old dance studio" Bella muttered looking down at the drawing. "you've been here?" Alice asked still sketching. "as a child" Bella answered looking at the detail in the sketch.

"is it here in phoenix?" Jasper asked seriously. Bella nodded, "it's around the corner from my mums place" everything was happening according to the book. Suddenly Alice Jumped up and grabbed the phone before it rang. "he's changed course" Alice whispered listening to the other end of the phone. I ignored the conversation. I already knew what was going to happen. Bella got up to talk to Edward and I grabbed my brush and put it back in my bag. As soon as Bella was finished talking to Edward she called her mum and left the details of the phone number for the tracker to find. I rolled my eyes as Alice gave her the number. Stupid Bella.

I sat back and watched TV with Jasper as I waited for Bella to receive a call from who she thought was her mum. I got so board of TV that I fell asleep in Alice's lap. I only woke when suddenly Alice stood up. She put me on the ground then raced to the phone. She checked the speed dial then gave the phone to Bella. "it's your mum" she said handing her the phone. Bella answered it Quickly then tried to calm her mother down. She fell silent then walked slowly into the bed room. Just as I expected. Whenever you heard her voice the answers were just a simple yes or no. Alice looked curious as she waited for Bella by the door. I looked around then realized jasper was gone. He must have gone to check out.

I zipped up my suit case and put my pander inside my pillow again. suddenly Alice sat down and began drawing again. Jasper came into the room and was suddenly sanding over her. "what do you see?" he asked examining the sketch. Bella came out and slowly put the phone back on Alice's bag. She Wandered over to Alice and pointed to the page. "the phone goes there" she informed. I was the only one who didn't ever look shocked when Bella said these things. "that's my lounge room" she sighed sitting down on the floor. Alice suddenly stopped drawing then looked at Bella curiously.

"where meeting Edward at the Airport soon" she whispered standing up. I grabbed my bag and stood by the door as I waited for Bella to pull herself together. I wandered into the bed room and closed the door behind me. she was writing a good ye letter to Edward. She quickly hid it when she sore me. "I'm not going to tell on you" I whispered walking over to her. "he wants me too" I asked quietly. She nodded slowly, "I'm so sorry, I never wanted to get you involved" she sobbed. "I know how to escape" I whispered then walked out of the room. Bella was only a few more minuets, Jasper had already loaded my things into the car. Alice was waiting for me by the door.

We arrived at the airport and wandered down to one of the largest terminals in the place. Alice held my hand tightly in hers. I sat down in a chair next to Alice and waited patiently. Alice continually asked if we wanted to go and get breakfast yet but I refused. I told her not yet. I'm not hungry. I had to wait till I had twenty minuets left. Suddenly the boards changed and told us that the plain was ten minuets early. "I think I want breakfast now" I whispered standing up. Bella stood up beside me and nodded her head in agreement. "ok I'll come too" Alice smiled standing up and taking my hand.

"I think it would be better if Jasper dose, Bella's a little stressed" I whispered looking at him with my sweet and innocent eyes. Alice frowned then sat back down. She looked hurt but I couldn't et away with her there. Jasper took my hand and led us over to the food court. As soon as we were out of sight from Alice I put my plan into Action. "I need to go to the bathroom" I said pointing to them urgently. "I'll take her" Bella sighed taking my hand. we walked casually into the first door then sprinted down the hall.

I remember Bella saying that this place had two doors. "I got you this far now you have to lead the way" I panted as we struggled out the other door. we raced across the floor pushing passed people as we went. We jumped into thee lift just before it closed then waited impatiently as it went down. As soon as the doors opened Bella was off again. I followed he down into the street then stopped her just before she went to get on a bus. "what are you doing?" she asked appalled that I had stopped her. "trust me" I instructed. A few seconds later a taxi came around the corner and stopped right in front of us. As soon as the people where out we jumped in and Bella gave the man her address and threw some money at him.

"that was a good plan" she complimented me as we drove off towards her house. I smiled at her then waited patiently as the taxi took us to our doom. As soon as we were there Bella jumped out of the car and I followed. She grabbed the key and opened the door. she ran into the kitchen and dialed the number on the board. She didn't talk for very long. I waited patiently for her to hang up but she didn't. "yes she's here" Bella whispered. I looked at her confused. She sighed then gave me the phone. "hello" I said clearly. "you don't sound as scared" he laughed. "that's because I'm not" I snapped slamming the phone down.

"he wanted to make sure I had you with me" Bella sighed as we ran back out the door. she lead the way down the street and to the corner. She stopped just at the door. "I'm really sorry about this" she sighed. "that's ok, he would have gotten me eventually" I sighed taking her hand. she nearly tripped up the stairs in her rush to get inside. She pulled me after her and I did all in my power to stay calm and brave. Someone had to do something when Bella froze up in fear.

The doors were un locked like expected. She pulled me inside, half expecting me to run away. It was dark in the room, Bella took a moment to take in the familiar surroundings. Suddenly there was the cries of her mum. Instantly she let go of my hand and ran into the room. I waited out of sight while Bella raced towards the store room. She tugged the doors open but there was only a TV. "sorry to disappoint you Bella" he whispered coming out from behind one of the mirrors. She was frozen in shock. "but isn't it better that we don't have to involve her?" he asked stepping closer to her. I crept away quietly trying to hide. "where's your little friend?" he asked suspiciously scanning the room. Bella's eyes flickered to me for only a second.

James turned in my direction then smiled as he sore me lurking in the shadows. "there you are" he called smiling at me. I froze where I was and stared at him. "why don't you come in here and join your friend" he tormented taking a step in my direction. "no thank you. I'd prefer to stay alive" I called back. I began creeping back into the shadows. I knew I had no chance of getting away but at least I could try. He didn't follow, instead he just smiled at me as though I was missing one tiny detail.


	8. Panic!

Chapter 8. Panic

I continued stepping back, the door had to be getting close now. Still he didn't move and his smile just grew. I was defiantly missing something. I quickly scanned the room to find out what it was. Then I sore it. Right behind me. "remember me?" Victoria whispered smiling. I screamed in fear as she took that one tiny step to close the distance between us. This was defiantly not what I read in the books. She reached out her hand and stroked my face with the back of her hand. "you wouldn't kill a child would you?" I asked stupidly. She laughed musically then backed me into the room with Bella and James.

"please don't kill me" I whispered shakily, her eyes were glued to me. I tried to run around her. "where do you think your going?" she smiled grabbing my arm, "the fun hasn't even started yet. I want to hear your screams of pain" she laughed pulling me back a few steps. I let out a huge scream and she looked at me stunned. "you heard me scream now I'm leaving" I ran for the door. "nice try but I can see your going to be difficult" she sighed grabbing me around the waist. She dragged me to the other end of the room away from the door. everything seemed to move so fast.

James had already gotten out the video camera and was explaining things to Bella. "so delicate" Victoria whispered taking my hand. she played with my fingers examining all my tiny bones. "I hear children's bones are more flexible then adults" she whispered taking my arm. I didn't bother to fight her off, I knew there was no point. I just looked at her innocently hoping that she would decide she didn't want to kill me. "I wonder how much more" she sighed suddenly grabbing my arm with two hands. she smiled as she began to bend. I screamed in pain as she bent my arm.

The pain was un bearable. I cried loudly as she continued to bend it slowly. "stop it your hurting her" Bella screamed running over to me. James jumped in front of her and pushed her back in one swift movement. Her head hit the mirror and began to bleed. A shiver ran up and down my body as suddenly I heard the snap of my arm breaking. I screamed in agony as she let me go. "I suppose they are slightly bendy" she sighed slightly disappointed. I Jumped at the sound of Bella screaming in pain as James broke her leg. I held my broken arm close to my chest. I wasn't screaming anymore but the pain was still there.

"tell Edward to avenge you!" James yelled pointing the camera at Bella as she screamed. "no! Edward don't do it" She screamed in pain. "what about you? Do you think mummy and daddy will avenge your murder?" Victoria questioned tilting her head to the side. "I won't be murdered" I yelled stepping away from her. "so brave for such a little girl" she laughed stroking my hair. "but tell me, where are your real parents? You can't really believe your real parents are vampires" she asked. "I'm an orphan" I mumbled looking at her calmly. "so they just snatched you up off the street?" I shook my head, "I went to them" I informed.

"so is this a hobby of yours? You just randomly go around finding vampires?" she asked still fiddling with my hair. "no" I answered quietly. "how old are you?" she questioned curiously. "seven" she looked stunned. "so that means your in year two then? Your very brave for a seven year old. Very smart too" she commented. I nodded my head in agreement. She let out a long sigh. I could see she was getting bored with asking questions. That only meant that more pain was coming. I cringed away waiting for it to come.

"how well do you fly?" Victoria asked raising her eyebrow. My jaw dropped in shock, she laughed again slightly then sent me flying against the back wall. I slid down to the ground. She walked over to me then knelt down. "you don't scream nearly as much as your friend" she sighed looking back at Bella. "I suppose I should just get it over with". My eyes widened as suddenly she sunk her teeth into my good arm. I held back my screams and sat perfectly still. Suddenly she stopped. Was I dead? I opened my eyes to see Edward fighting with James. Victoria picked me up and tried to make it to the window. As she jumped Emmett pushed her back down.

"get your hands off my baby" he yelled taking me from her arms. Quickly she Jumped out the window and vanished. Emmett went to go after her. "No! Help Edward" I yelled falling back to the ground. Victoria needed to stay alive for the future to stay the same. Alice and Jasper jumped threw the window with Carlisle close behind. Alice went over to help Bella. "Carlisle!" she called stepping away from Bella. "get the floor boards" Jasper yelled. The venom was spreading threw me quickly. I screamed in pain. Alice was suddenly at my side. "what hurts?" she asked making sure there was no blood. "My Arm!" I lied.

"Carlisle her arm is broken" Alice called. "put the fire out!" Bella screamed in agony. I was shaking slightly but I had my pain under control. "Edward you have to do it now" Carlisle yelled holding her down. "you can do it Edward" I yelled slightly screaming in pain at the same time. Alice went over to help hold Bella still. I hugged my injured arm and hid my bite. The pain was extreme and really did feel like fire. Edward was sucking the venom out of Bella's hand. Jasper and Emmett had to leave because of the blood. "take me with you" I screamed.

Emmett scooped me up and rushed outside. He placed me down on the steps and waited. "did she hurt you?" Emmett asked looking at me in concern. I showed him my broken arm being very carful to hide the bite on my other one. It was hard to control screaming and shaking at the same time. I could feel the venom spreading around my body. Emmett took my arm gently and examined it. It was sticking out in a funny angle and was blown up like a balloon. "I don't have to be a doctor to know that that is a clean break" Jasper muttered eyeing my arm in disbelief. "she wanted to see if children really did have bendy bones" I smiled slightly trying to make a joke.

Emmett laughed slightly then gave my arm back. Jasper was helping me keep calm which meant it was easier to control the pain. Occasionally I couldn't help but let out little whimpers. "are you ok?" Jasper asked watching me carefully. "my arm!" I screamed in pain. Suddenly the Studio went up in flames and Alice and Carlisle came out followed by Edward carrying Bella. "we need to get her to hospital" Carlisle instructed walking down the stairs. "and how's our other patient?" he asked kneeling down in front of me. "my arm!" I whimpered shaking slightly as I held it out for him. "your very brave" he commented as he quickly scanned my arm.

"that must be very painful" he sighed as he gave my arm back. Tears began to spill over as the venom moved around. Emmett carried me to his car and placed me in the back with Alice. Jasper sat in front with Emmett. Carlisle and Edward were in the other car with Bella. They were the only two who could handle the blood. Carlisle lead the way to the hospital and before we knew it we were racing threw the emergency room. Bella was rushed straight to a bed and hooked up to every machine imaginable. Another nurse came to my aid and lead me into another room. Emmett followed and sat beside me as she poked around. "I'm sure it's broken but we need to take an x-ray" she informed taking me into another room. I was very careful not to show the inside of my other arm.

I screamed in pain as she moved my arm around on the table. "sorry" she whispered moving my arm more gently. No one was suspicious of me as I fidgeted and screamed. Everyone thought it was my arm I was complaining about. I only had two more days of this agony then it would be over. When the x-rays came back she explained what type of break it was and how they were going to fix it. If they thought I screamed before it was nothing compared to the screaming I did when they snapped my arm back into place. A few other nurses had come in to make sure everything was ok.

I had tears flowing out of my eyes faster then they could roll down my face. She put my arm in a cast then put me in a room with Bella. Renee was sitting on the end of her bed when they wheeled me into the room. They lifted me into the vacant Bed as I screamed in pain. "my lord" Renee whispered as she looked at my arm. I had a plaster all the way up my arm. "we'll bring you something to eat at seven" the nurse smiled as Emmett pulled up a chair beside me. I hid my other arm under the sheets as I tried to relax. "she looks terrible" Renee gasped as her attention drifted from Bella to me.

"so dose Bella" Emmett smiled pointing to Bella who was laying their unconscious. "you know my daughter?" Renee asked him surprised. "yer, that's my brother" he laughed nodding towards Edward. "would you believe it that this one tripped on stairs as well" he laughed patting my shoulder. Renee smiled at me. "your just as clumsy as Bella then" she smiled kindly. "yer but she tripped up the stairs and landed on her arm giving it a clean break" he smiled telling her the fake story. "you two make quite a pair" Edward sighed joining into the conversation. "I want mum" I cried trying to hold back the pain. "I'll go and call her ok" Emmett said standing up. "I'll be right back" he whispered then he disappeared.

"I should probably go and call Charlie, and get something to eat. Are you sure you don't want anything Edward?" Renee asked him concerned. "no thank you" he replied politely. "what about you dear?" she smiled rubbing my foot. "Chocolate please" I asked quickly. This was my last chance to eat something human. She laughed quickly. "ok" she smiled then left. I controlled my thoughts in my head. I didn't want Edward snooping around. "how are you feeling?" Edward asked as Carlisle came into the room. "my arm hurts" I cried. "it's going to hurt for a few weeks darling" Carlisle sighed pulling up a chair. "Rosalie and Esme are on their way" Emmett uttered walking back into the room.

Alice and Jasper came into the room and stood behind Carlisle. "anything I can get you?" Alice asked kindly moving to the end of my bed. "a new arm, and my pillow" I instructed sending her on her way. She laughed then headed back out of the room. "your only with us one night and your already in hospital" Emmett laughed rolling his eyes. "didn't you like your room at home?" he asked smiling smugly. "I want to go home" I ordered looking at them all. "you have to wait a few day until your arm settles" Carlisle answered calmly. I frowned. "but I don't want to wait" I snapped angrily. "mother like daughter" Jasper snickered as Alice came back into the room with my pillow.

Alice took my pander out of the pillow slip and placed him next to me. "you have a stow away" she laughed as she put the pillow behind my head. "thank you" I whispered as she stepped away. "well didn't you get popular all of a sudden" Renee laughed as she walked into the room. She Handed me my chocolate then sat down on Bella's bed. I slipped my good arm out just enough to grab the chocolate. Emmett helped me with the rapper. Already human food was beginning to taste funny but I still pretended that I loved it. Edwards attention was on Bella. I was safe from him reading my mind at the moment.

"we'll leave you to sleep" Jasper informed me as he took Alice's Hand. "bye sweetie. We'll see you at home ok. Come home soon" Alice ordered as she was pulled from the room. "ok" I whispered, "I'll go and get you some more pain killers" Carlisle suggested as I wined in pain. I nodded quickly, I would have opted for being hit over the head with a base ball bat if it would have any chance of taking the pain away. Edward let out a little laugh at my thought then stopped when he noticed that Renee was looking at him concerned. I smiled at him, teasing him that he'd just been caught.


	9. The New Me

Chapter 9. the new me

Pain killers were wonderful things. Not only did they take the pain away but they also knocked you out for a few hours, or days in my case. I opened my eyes slightly to see Rosalie sitting on the end of my bed. "hello" she smiled as I opened my eyes wider. Everything looked so clear. I sat up quickly then realized that all my pain was gone. Had I really been out that long? I'd skipped the whole transformation. I looked down at my arm, there was only a slight scar from Victoria's bite. I smiled at Rosalie. No one had any clue of what I'd become. Edward wasn't in the room so he hadn't heard my thoughts either. I knew I wasn't going to be able to hide it for long but I didn't want to give myself away just yet.

"how are you feeling?" Rosalie asked taking my good hand in hers. "fine" I muttered honestly. I didn't even think my arm was broken anymore. "no pain?" she asked looking at my cast. "nothing" I smiled moving it slightly. "no more screaming then" Emmett laughed coming back into the room. "what did they say?" Rosalie asked him as he sat down. "we can take her home but if the pain get to bad then we need to take her back to a hospital" he sighed calmly. "cool lets go" they looked at me stunned as I swung my legs out of the bed and grabbed my pillow in the same instant. I made a note of slowing everything down. I grabbed my panda and slipped it into my pillow case. "come on" I urged taking Rosalie's hand.

Rosalie laughed slightly as she took Emmett's hand. I walked slowly with them as they lead me down the hall. My throat was burning with thirst but I ignored it. I stared imagining that I wasn't hungry and surprisingly it helped. I tucked my pillow under my supposedly broken arm and skipped down the hall holding Rosalie's hand. "I thought her arm was broken" Rosalie whispered to Emmett without barely moving her lips. I pretended I couldn't hear them. "it was, her arm was hanging in a funny angle" he whispered to her. "ouch!" I cried quickly, I didn't want them getting suspicious. Rosalie stopped suddenly and turned me towards her. "is your arm ok?" she asked concerned. My charade was working.

"are you going home then?" Edward asked as he suddenly passed us in the hall. Emmett nodded as I continued to make a fuss over my arm. "fake" Edward whispered right near my ear. No one else heard him but me. did he really know? How did he figure it ot so quickly? I stared at him shocked as he walked casually down the hall. Suddenly his hand came up and pointed to his head. Oh great I let something slip. Don't tell anyone! I screamed in my head. Not yet! Rosalie re captured my attention. "are you ok now?" she asked as she looked at me concerned. I was still hugging my injured arm. "yes, can we leave now" I whimpered tacking her hand again.

Before I knew it we were back in Rosalie's convertible making our way back to forks. I put my pillow down on the seat next to me and pretended to sleep. After a few hours Rosalie spoke, "when was the last time she ate anything?" she asked Emmett almost silently if I hadn't been a vampire then I wouldn't have heard a thing. "two days ago" he answered almost as quietly as her. "pull up in the servo, I need to get some fuel and I'll get something for her as well" Rosalie ordered. I stiffened slightly at the thought of having to eat human food. Emmett pulled over almost immediately.

Rosalie went to pay while Emmett filled the car up. I kept dead still as everything happened around me. staying still and silent was so easy, it was more of a effort to move. I rolled over occasionally to make it look like I was asleep the returned to my statue form in the back seat. Rosalie returned to the car and we were on our way again. "honey? Do you want something to eat?" Rosalie asked quietly. I rubbed my eyes and took in a deep breath before accepting the small meal. I'd never hated chips so much in my life but I forced them down all the same. Then it came to the drink.

The liquid slid down my throat and tasted disgusting. I nearly chocked it back up. I tried imagining that it was blood and suddenly the taste was appealing. I looked suddenly at the bottle to notice that the liquid inside it had turned red. I took another sip. It was delicious, had I done that? I tried imagining it as water as suddenly it changed. I had done it. I was glad they had the roof off. I imagined it as blood again and watched as the liquid turned red. Quickly I chugged it down before Rosalie or Emmett could smell it. The bottle was empty, my throat didn't burn as much any more. Maybe I could keep my secret for a little longer then I thought.

My skin had already been pale so I didn't really look much different. I was sure that when I fixed myself up I was going to look much more beautiful but hopefully no one would notice. I'd found a way to satisfy my thirst. Now all I wanted to know was how I'd done it. I put my head back down on the pillow and pretended to sleep again. by imagining the water as blood the liquid had changed. When I imagined it as water it changed back. Had I developed an extra gift? An extra sense? Could I really control things with my imagination?

What else could I control with my imagination? I sat up again suddenly curious. I looked around the car for something to test it on. I settled on my panda. With caution I imagined my panda standing up on its own. Sure enough the panda slowly rose and stood on it's own. I looked at it shocked. I'd done that? This was so cool! I started occupying myself as we drove. Changing the colour of my cast and making thing disappear and reappear. I'd even figured out how to make things appear from nothing. Everything revolved around my imagination. It was like my extra sense was any gift imaginable. At one stage I had made myself go invisible.

I was so going to win hide and seek now. Rosalie looked over her shoulder at me a few times but never suspected anything. I knew that because I had read her mind. Edwards little gift came in quite useful. The trip back to forks went way to quickly. I didn't have nearly enough time to experiment. As soon as we pulled up in the drive way Alice ran out and pulled me out of the car. "your back" she cheered pulling me into a hug. "ouch!" I yelled convincingly. She immediately let go. "sorry" she grimaced. "you look different" she commented looking at me seriously. "she has a bright pink cast on her arm" Emmett laughed grabbing my pillow. "how are you?" Esme asked shuffling me inside gently. "thirsty" I commented smiling at her.

"there are some water bottles in the fridge" She informed me pointing towards the kitchen. "help yourself" she smiled. I casually walked to the kitchen making sure my steps were small and timed. I opened the fridge with ease and pulled out one of the many water bottles. I walked back out into the hall and headed into my room. My room was on the top floor and right at the back. I closed the door behind me as I slipped into my new room. I wandered into the wardrobe and snuck right down to the back. i sat down on the floor and opened my water bottle. I hadn't been lying when I said I was thirsty. I imagined the water as blood and watched as the clear liquid turned into a deep red.

I finished it quickly then imagined it half full with water. I stood up and pulled out one of my dresses. I didn't really care which one. I decided on the simple purple one, that way it wouldn't clash with my cast. I wandered out of the wardrobe and into my bathroom. I ran the bath and got undressed. I slipped into the hot water and relaxed. I left my cast out of the water and rested it on the baths edge. Washing myself with one arm was difficult. I suddenly whished I didn't have a cast and it disappeared. I quickly washed myself and got dried. I imagined my cast back on my arm and it reappeared. My life was about to become a whole lot easier.

I imagined myself dressed then walked out of the bathroom. I was doing everything with a single thought. I would have to learn to control my imagination. I took my brush out of my dresser and walked down stairs. "can you help me please" I asked Rosalie handing her the brush. She smiled then helped me with my hair. "it's not easy doing things with one hand" she laughed. "how on earth did you get yourself washed and dressed?" She asked as she tied my hair back. "with great difficulty" I answered turning to face her. She laughed quickly then handed the brush back. "well I'm going to go and work on Emmett's car. I think Esme is getting your dinner ready" she smiled brushing her hand against my cheek.

"ok" I chimed then ran back up stairs slowly. I put my brush back in my draw then caught a glimpse of my reflection. I looked more closely then noticed my eyes were turning a pinkish red colour. I'd been drinking human blood. I panicked and grabbed out the pair of sunglasses Alice had bought me the other day. I looked in the mirror again then sighed in relief when I sore that my freaky eyes were covered. I skipped back down stairs and into the kitchen. I sat down on one of the stools and watched as Esme cooked. "do you like my new sunglasses? Alice bought them for me" I explained showing them off.

"yes there very nice dear" she smiled kindly also looking a little confused at why I was wearing sunglasses inside. She placed my dinner in front of me and watched as I stated to eat. "how's your arm feeling" she asked as I forced the horrible food down. "still a little sore" I mumbled as I took another bite. "well hopefully it'll pass soon" she soothed calmly. I smiled at her as I forced another mouth full in. "aren't you hungry?" she asked concerned as I chewed slowly. "not very" I sighed after I swallowed the mouthful. "you probably ate on your way home" she smiled understandingly. All I had to eat was a bag of chips, I should be starving. I was starving but all I wanted was blood.

"well don't force it down dear, you can always come and get something to eat later" I stopped eating immediately. "ok" I smiled pushing myself away from the bench. "do you want something else to drink?" she asked as I jumped down. "no thank you I still have half a bottle up stairs in my room" I reassured her. "ok well you go and play then" she laughed. She really did remind me of a mother, she had so much love to give and it was a shame that her child had died. He would have been very lucky. I walked casually out of the kitchen then up the stairs and to my room. I wasn't finished experimenting yet.

I closed the door behind me then shot over to my bed. It took less then a second and I was amazed. Suddenly a phone on my bed side table rang. It made me jump but hesitantly I answered it. "hello" I muttered into the phone. "it's Edward" he replied. "have they figured it out yet?" he asked casually. "no, please don't tell. I don't want to get in trouble" I whispered praying to god that he would keep his mouth shut. "there going to figure it out eventually. Just one question though, how are you controlling your thirst?" he asked curiously.

"how about I tell you when Bella will wake up instead" I bargained, he let out a long sigh then agreed. "Fine" he gave in. "two days" I told him, "oh and you might want to talk to Tyler, he still thinks he's taking Bella to prom" I muttered quietly. There was a sudden laugh from his end of the phone then he went silent. "thanks for the heads up" he laughed quietly. "any time" I whispered calmly. "you're a better physic then Alice" he laughed. "thanks but my information is limited" I breathed. "tell me about my child then" he asked suddenly. "what! Not a chance" I snapped shutting the phone on him.


	10. Busted

Chapter 10. Busted

I put the phone back down angrily then went to open my curtains. It was getting dark out side but there was still some light. I sat in the middle of the room and began experimenting. I had a few stuffed animals in front of me and slowly I was beginning to make them move. Within five minuets I had ten pairs of toys dancing the waltz in a circle around me. I laughed hysterically as I joined more and more pairs in. I got bored of the waltz fairly quickly and made them do salsa instead. I turned on some music and danced in the middle of the room with the king size bear Rosalie had bought me.

I twirled endlessly though the other dancing pairs. My partner and I were the best of course. Suddenly their was a knock at the door and I jumped. I quickly imagined everything back in its place. "come in" I called turning off the music. Alice popped her head in suspiciously, "Rosalie said it was time for bed" she muttered as she walked over to me. Alice was going to be the one to figure it out first, I didn't know when but so far she was the only one suspicious. "ok" I smiled walking over to my wardrobe. "where did you put my pajamas?" I asked looking at the rows of clothes. "over here" she laughed grabbing them out for me.

"do you need some help?" she asked looking at me as I struggled to get the dress off. I nodded quickly then waited patiently as she set to work. "ok into bed" she laughed pulling me out of the wardrobe. I ran ahead and jumped onto the bed. She tucked me in, "Rosalie will be up in a minuet" she smiled as she walked over to the door way. "night Alice" I called to her. "night Shorty" she laughed closing the door. now I had to find something to do to occupy myself for the next ten hours. Rosalie came into the room and over to my bed. "night sweetie" she soothed brushing my hair out of my face. "night mum" I whispered reaching up to kiss her cheek.

She smiled happily as she walked back out of the room. She closed the door and the room was swallowed up by the darkness. I occupied myself for a few minuets playing with my bears again. they danced around on my bed silently just as I commanded them to. My throat burned again and I got up. I grabbed my water bottle and headed into the wardrobe. I sat down at the back in the dark and waited for my eyes to adjust. I could see everything, it was like night vision. I leaned back against the wall and imagined my cast gone. I moved my arm freely back and forth.

I unscrewed the lid on my bottle and imagined it as a full bottle of blood. I drank slowly savoring the taste. The warm liquid ran down the back of my neck and soothed the burning sensation. I was half threw my bottle when a shadow suddenly appeared in front of me. "I thought I smelt blood" it was Alice. "the question is what are you doing with blood? And why are you drinking it?" she asked kneeling down in front of me. "that night when we were attacked by James and Victoria I was bitten. I didn't say anything because I wanted to change. Everyone was preoccupied with Bella that you didn't even see the bite on my arm" I explained looking down at my feet.

"so you went threw the whole transformation on your own?" she asked shocked. "I had you all convinced that it was my arm I was complaining about" I whimpered, "I didn't want to get in trouble so I decided to try and hide it" Alice gave me a big hug then sat back down on the ground. "we wouldn't have been mad. We would've helped you threw this" she whispered tacking my hand. "how did you get the blood?" she asked her attention suddenly turning to the bottle beside me. "I got an extra sense like you" I smiled slightly offering her the blood. She took it with out thinking and chugged the rest of it down. I quickly changed it to animal blood just before it touched her lips.

"you can create blood?" she asked confused. "not exactly, I can create a lot of things" I informed her as I stood up. I a flash I left the wardrobe and sat down on my bed. "your fast" she smiled sitting beside me. "it was expected" I muttered shrugging my shoulders. "but this wasn't" I whispered suddenly turning the light on with my mind. "you did that?" she asked pointing at the light. I nodded slowly then put my cast back on. "watch this" I exclaimed pointing in front of us. She watched the floor amazed as suddenly I brought out the salsa dancing toys. "there dancing" she breathed shocked. "yep" I laughed as I filled my bottle up with blood again.

She looked at me instantly at the smell off blood. I rolled my eyes then imagined her holding her own bottle full of animal blood. "thanks" she muttered shocked as she suddenly gripped a bottle of her own. I quickly drank my blood then half filled it with water again. "this is amazing" Alice breathed as she finished of her drink. "you have to go and show Carlisle" she muttered hypnotized by the spinning toys. I quickly put them back into their spots and stood up. "won't he be mad that I didn't tell him earlier though?" I asked heading towards the door. "of course not" she reassured me opening the door.

Alice led me down stairs and into the lounge room. "Alice what are you doing she's supposed to be in bed! This is no time for you to play" Rosalie snapped standing up. "just listen. Listed to her heart" Alice whispered pushing me forward. "I don't hear it" Emmett whispered shocked. "come here" Rosalie called to me suddenly. I was by her side in a flash. Rosalie looked at Alice annoyed. "Victoria attacked her and she didn't tell anyone" Alice snapped covering herself. "you must be dying of thirst then" Esme gasped standing up. "that's just it, she's not. Look at her eyes." Rosalie spun me round and looked right into my eyes. "there pink!" she freaked looking at me shocked. "exactly. Their not black, which means" Alice prompted. "she's eaten" Carlisle sighed walking over to me.

"she's hunted already?" Esme asked coming over as well. "not exactly" Alice murmured standing next to Jasper. "she developed an extra sense" everyone looked at me amazed and curiously. "she can create blood?" Carlisle asked looking at my eyes more closely. "that's what I thought a first as well but her gift is much more powerful then that" Alice explained. "you've had a mixture of animal blood and human blood" Carlisle told me, "that's why your eyes have gone pink". Everyone was curious now. "so what can you do?" Rosalie asked smoothing my hair back.

I sat down in the couch behind me, "sit" I ordered. I waited patiently as they all took a seat. I scanned the room quickly for a decent object. Sitting perfectly still I turned the TV on without looking at it. Everyone turned to it suddenly, I Began flicking threw the channels quickly. "are you doing this?" Rosalie asked looking back at me. "yes" I smiled turning the TV off with my mind. "What else can you do?" Jasper asked suddenly interested. "anything" Alice exclaimed quietly. "show them your dance" Alice smiled smugly. Everyone else looked at me confused. "ok" I laughed looking at the floor in front of us. "can you move the coffee table please" I asked, "never mind, I'll do it" I whispered changing my mind. They watched in amazement as the coffee table moved on it's own to the side of the room.

I was really beginning to have fun with this power. "now lets begin" I laughed getting rid of my cast. "that's better, music" I commanded, the music started immediately. Now the fun really began. I pointed to a spot in front of me and smiled as a dancing pair of bears suddenly appeared. I pointed again and again making more and more pairs. "amazing" Carlisle whispered as he watched the moving toys. I dimed the lights slightly, "you guys look like you could use a drink" I laughed placing one in each of their hands. "don't worry, it's vegetarian approved" I smiled making the bears disappear. "is their any limit to your gift?" Esme asked, "from what I can see everything is triggered by her imagination" Carlisle whispered taking a sip of his drink.

"children always have good imaginations but I'm guessing hers was even better. As she was bitten as a child her imagination has come with her. Meaning now what ever she imagines comes true" Carlisle explained. "it is an excellent gift to get, my only fear is that the Voltaire will do all in their power to get it. I suppose it doesn't matter though she can make them disappear with a single thought" Carlisle laughed slightly. Rosalie hugged me closer to her. "she's mine, they'll have to kill me before they can get near her" she snapped angrily. "with a gift like hers they just might. Just think of what this would mean for them. in the wrong hands her gift could be disastrous." he sighed warning Rosalie of what could happen.

"that's if they don't try and destroy her for being an immortal child first" Jasper commented. I could fix that problem. Imagining myself 12 years old I laughed as I slowly grew. "no more immortal child" I muttered looking up at Carlisle. "cool!" Emmett laughed as I stood up. "but your still short" he sighed resting his arm on my head. I frowned then made myself grow. "now who's short!" I yelled looking down on him. "cheater" he muttered as I shrunk again. I rolled my eyes at him. I was surprising myself now. "well now we know you can age" Carlisle laughed, "you can go to high school with the rest of them" he finished.

"you mean I'm jumping from year two into year seven?" I asked shocked. "you can handle it, remember you can do anything" Alice laughed, "we'll take care of you" Jasper smiled kindly. "so I just sit on my own in class then come over to you at lunch?" I asked confused. "how lonely" I sighed. They all laughed at me. "you'll just have to be careful that you don't accidently imagine something" Esme warned seriously. "can I have a twin?" I asked suddenly. They were shocked. "I don't want to sit in a new class all on my own" I smiled sweetly. "you want to duplicate yourself?" Carlisle asked curiously. "why not? I can handle it watch" I chimed casually.

They looked at me in amazement as another 12 year old me walked into the room. "see" it said. "I can control both" I laughed taking my hand. "identical twin Shorty's" Emmett laughed. "she'll need a name" Alice pointed out. "Madeline?" I asked Alice calmly. "perfect Madeline and Melissa" she cheered. "now you have two Barbie dolls Alice" Emmett pointed out. I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips. "you'll have to be careful Lissa, just because your twins doesn't mean you do everything the same at the exact same time" Esme smiled looking at both of me. we both had our hand on our hips.

"better?" Maddy smiled folding her arms. "I've forgotten which ones which" Rosalie whispered looking at us both. "I'm Lissa" I laughed waving at her. "I think you might actually pull it off" Carlisle agreed, "I'll enroll you both in the school tomorrow. I'll make sure your in the same class though" school tomorrow? Uh oh I was suddenly nervous. "don't worry, we'll help you out and you'll have Maddy with you" Jasper re assured me. "ok come on Lissa and Maddy we have work to do. I need to get you both ready for tomorrow." Alice laughed as she took both our hands. Rosalie followed as Alice dragged me up into my room.


	11. First Day

Chapter 11. First Day

Alice had spent hours getting us ready. She had put us in matching outfits pretty much. We were wearing black leggings and matching knee high dresses. Mine was an Aqua colour and Maddy's was purple. The tops were really nice. They were halter necks and had little frangipanis where the cored met the dress. We were wearing little ballet flats that matched the colour of our dress and our hair in a neat bun. We each put a black head band in then grabbed our bags. I had duplicated the one Alice gave me for Maddy.

"ready?" I asked Maddy. I had to get used to talking to her, I had to make it look like she was at least alive. and her being my only friend I had to have conversations with her in class. "yep" she smiled happily. I was getting better at controlling both of us more naturally. We walked down stairs hand in hand. "you look so cute" Esme chimed coming over to us. "your getting better at controlling yourselves individually" she commented as I made Maddy cross her arms. "thank you" I smiled, "I've been practicing" Maddy laughed naturally. "you might want to do something about the eyes though" Carlisle suggested looking at my eyes again. "their still pink". I blinked my eyes imagining them as the same butterscotch colour as Rosalie's.

"better?" Maddy asked looking at Esme. "very good" she laughed putting a hand on our shoulders. "I'm going to get a drink" I whispered walking into the kitchen. I grabbed out two glasses and imagined them full of blood. "can I have one?" Maddy asked just for practice. "sure" I replied handing her the glass. "are you ready to go girls? Rosalie called from the hall. "just a second" we called in sync. We swallowed our blood quickly then ran up to the bedroom to brush out teeth. Within a matter of seconds we were racing back down stairs and threw the door. " Have fun" Esme laughed kissing us both on the cheek. "bye" we called as we hopped into the back seat of Rosalie's convertible.

"now are you sure you want to be twins?" Carlisle asked just before we pulled into forks high school. "yes" I answered confidently. "I can handle this" I said boosting my confidence. "ok well lets go" he smiled opening the door for us. We walked over to the front office with Rosalie behind us. A few people were watching us suspiciously as we walked. Only now did I realize how gracefully I was walking. I took Maddy's hand as we walked into the office. "hello Carlisle" the office assistant smiled. "are these two the new Cullen additions you were telling me about last night?" she asked smiling down at us. "yes, this is Melissa and Madeline" he introduced us politely.

"they were going into year seven right?" she asked double checking as she pulled out a sheet from her desk. "yes that's right" Carlisle confirmed. "ok well here's your timetable and a sign sheet. Get the teacher to sign it when you go into class ok" She smiled handing Me the timetable and Maddy the sign sheet. "we made sure you were in the same classes ok. I'm sure your brothers and sisters will show you around" she explained looking partly at Rosalie. "thank you" Carlisle smiled as he led us back out side. "control your thoughts and be good" he laughed as he headed back to the car. I'd already practiced doing that. All I had to do now was make sure I didn't make Maddy copy everything I did. That would raise some suspicion if we moved identically and in sync.

"what do you have first?" Rosalie asked leading us over to the shelter. "Mathematics" I muttered looking down at our time table. Maddy looked over my shoulder at the timetable too. "ok that's over here" Rosalie thought to herself leading us over to a small building. "ok I'll meet you here after class ok. try not to attract to much attention ok." She laughed quietly. "that's kind of hard" I whispered sarcastically, "were identical twins and were drop dead gorgeous" Maddy laughed finishing my sentence. "who can help but stare?" I asked shrugging my shoulders. Rosalie laughed then walked off. The bell was about to go. I got out my books and pencil case. Maddy copied but I made sure it was slightly different.

"you're the new Cullen twins!" a random girl said as she came over to us. News really did travel fast in this town. "hi" Maddy muttered. "I'm Lissa and this is Maddy" I said smiling slightly. "I'm Abby" she introduced herself holding out her hand. I looked down at my hands. they were full thankfully. "oh you have your hands full" she laughed taking her hand back. "so did you just move here?" she asked conversationally. "yes" Maddy smiled shifting her books slightly. A few more kids surrounded us. We moved away slowly but people just kept following. Asking us questions.

"can we have some space please!" I yelled over the humming of voices. "we need to breath" Maddy yelled pulling me away from then. I defiantly had the individuality under control. Everyone fell silent as we walked a few meters away. We turned our back to them as we waited for the teacher to come. We looked around slowly and realized our class wasn't the only ones looking at us. Everyone within eye sight was staring. "their so beautiful" someone whispered behind us. "all the Cullen's are" some one else replied. "do you think their interested in anyone?" a boy asked hopeful. "they've only just got here, give them some time. and besides who would want to go out with you?" another boy snapped quietly. "if their interested in anyone it'll be me" he whispered smugly.

I struggled to hold back laughter. "how long till the bell rings?" I asked Maddy as she checked the time table. "five minuets" she sighed folding it away again. suddenly their was a guy behind us. "hi, I'm josh" he smiled kindly, it was the same one who thought he had a chance with us. He had longish shaggy brown hair and bright blue eyes. He did look alright but not as good as he thought he did. He was tanned all over which was surprising because there was never any sun here in forks.

"hi" we laughed in sync. "you have a very beautiful laugh" he complimented us. "thanks" I muttered slowly. "in fact everything about you is beautiful" now he was going to far. "ok?" Maddy whispered confused. "are you trying to get a date or something?" I asked unimpressed. "is it working?" he asked stupidly. "not really" Maddy laughed as we turned our back on him. "rejected" someone laughed behind him. we laughed quietly at him as he wandered back into the other group. "don't worry about him, he's just a jerk" Abby whispered coming to stand by us. "he hits on all the new girls" she snickered grabbing out her books.

I could see this Abby girl wasn't going to leave us alone easily. Suddenly one of her friends came over. "hi I'm jenny" she whispered shyly. "hi" we replied politely. Finally the teacher turned up and took the class in. we walked casually over to his desk. "hello sir" I muttered as Maddy handed him the sign sheet. "so you're the New Cullen twins" He smiled signing the sheets. "yes" Maddy replied taking the sheet. "there's some seats for you over there" he announced pointing to two spare seats in the second row. We walked over calmly as everyone watched. When we got there I frowned. Our seats were right next to Josh. The guy who tried to hit on us. I rolled my eyes then sat down as he smiled smugly. Maddy sat down and opened her book naturally.

"sorry about before I was being a jerk" Josh muttered opening his book like the others. I tucked a few strands of hair behind my ear and turned to face Maddy "what page was it?" I asked her even though I knew. "200" Josh answered quickly. Maddy raised her eye brow at him. "thank you" I said staring at him slightly angry. I opened my book and began reading quietly to myself. All we had to do was answer the five questions on the board. I copied them down neatly making Maddy copy them down slightly differently and at a different speed. "do you know the answer to number one?" I asked even though the text book explained exactly how to do it. "you have to convert the fraction into a decimal first" Maddy replied writing it down on her page. I quickly copied it down.

"have you done this before?" Josh asked calming my attention. "yes" I lied. Truthfully I was taking the answers from other peoples heads. Copying down the answer after Maddy copied it down from someone else's head. "I was going to say I could explain it for you" Josh offered finishing off his third question. "no that's ok, I'm done" I smiled picking up my book and taking it to the teachers desk with Maddy close behind. "very good girls" he complimented as he checked them all. "have you done this work before?" he asked handing our books back. "yes, only a few months ago" I informed him accepting my book. "well then this topic will be easy for you" he laughed as we walked back to our desk.

"how did you finish so quickly?" Josh asked as he finished off his forth question. "we worked together" Maddy whispered flipping open to the back of her book. "can you help me?" he asked watching as Maddy drew a detailed sketch in the back of her book. "it explains everything quite clearly in the text book" I sighed pointing it out for him. "how long till this session ends?" Maddy asked still sketching away. I took out the timetable and scanned it quickly. "ten minuets" I answered slipping it away. "we have English next". She nodded slowly still working on her art work. I was amazed at how well I could draw. "I have English next too. I could take you there" Josh said piping up again. "no thank you" I snapped trying not to get angry. "we can find it" Maddy breathed frustrated. Of course she was feeling the same thing as me.

"are you sure? it's no trouble at all" he asked trying to change our mind. We both looked at him fiercely. "whoa that was cool! It was like seeing double" he laughed as Maddy turned back too her sketch. "if we let you walk us to English will you leave us alone?" I asked seriously. He nodded happily. "sure" he smiled closing his book. I packed my stuff up and stood up just as the bell rang. "come on Maddy" I whispered as she packed up quickly. At least we weren't in sync. We walked out together and put our stuff in our bags. "what do you have next?" Rosalie asked suddenly behind us. "English" Maddy answered for me. "but we have some one to show us where it is" I sighed rolling my eyes. I laughed suddenly as I noticed everyone was starring at Rosalie. "he promised to leave us alone if we let him walk us to our next class" I whispered as he came up behind us. Rosalie laughed slightly then walked off. "have fun" she called meeting up with Emmett.

"ready ladies?" he asked as we picked up our bags. "sure" I whispered. A huge smile grew on his face as he suddenly pushed between us and hooked his arms in with one of ours. Great he was trying to show off in front of his mates. I rolled my eyes as he lead us to our next class. On our way we passed jasper and Alice. Jasper whistled at us and Alice laughed. "shut up jasper!" I yelled as we passed. Maddy poked her tongue out at him. everyone was watching us. Josh thought he was king of the world. As soon as we reached the class room we dropped his arms and walked off.

He ran after us quickly. "a deals a deal" I snapped putting my bag down. "leave us alone" Maddy whispered dangerously glaring at him. "ok ill talk to you later then" he muttered running off scared. I laughed slightly as I got my books out and waited for Maddy to get hers. We wandered into line and waited patiently for the teacher. A few new faces came to greet us but we quickly cut off conversations. A few guys were hard to shake off but we got rid of them eventually.


	12. Lunch

Chapter 11. Lunch

I quickly shoved my books in my bag and linked arms with Maddy. "lets go" I laughed walking off with her before Josh could catch up. "where's you little man?" Alice smiled teasingly. "we lost him" Maddy laughed, "finally" I snickered as we followed Alice over to the canteen. Alice went over to the table as we paid for our sodas. "Lissa! Maddy! Over here" Abby called from a table in the middle of the room. We pretended not to hear her as we walked over to Alice's table. "their Cullen's of Course their going to sit with them" some one whispered as we sat down beside Alice. "everyone's been talking about you two" Alice laughed as we opened our sodas.

I rolled my eyes then imagined the liquid as blood. "good idea" Alice smiled as we took a drink. "can you do mine as well" she laughed opening her soda. "sure" Maddy answered. Jasper and Emmett came over just as we finished. "I'll take them to the bin" I offered grabbing Maddy's can. Alice nodded then handed hers over. Jasper took a seat next to her then made room for Emmett. I walked over to the bin and dumped the cans. "hey can I sit with you?" Josh asked bringing his tray over. "sorry our tables full" I whispered walking away. "but theirs a spare seat" he objected following me.

"look! You promised to leave us alone now you better bloody well start doing it" I threatened glaring at him angrily. "everything alright here?" Rosalie asked as she walked over. She gave josh a stern look. "everything's just fine" I replied walking away from him. Josh ran away with his tray petrified. "persistent little bugger isn't he?" Maddy laughed as I sat back down. "just a little" I hissed crossing my arms. "your getting better at controlling both" Rosalie commented looking at both of me. "its getting easier to look at you like two different people instead of one split in two" she laughed tucking a loose strand of hair back behind my ear. "I've been practicing" I smiled drumming the table.

"our tables getting a little crowded" Emmett laughed, "we might have to kick Edward out" he chuckled moving closer to Rosalie. "we'll just bring over two more chairs" Alice explained looking at a near by table. "two?" Emmett asked confused. "for Bella" I stated looking at him with my eyebrows raised. "your in sync again" Jasper laughed as he noticed that Maddy was copying me. "whoops" I laughed sitting back casually. "it wasn't that obvious" he reassured me. Maddy tucked her hair behind her ear then grabbed out her note book. I found it easier to control her when she was doing something totally different. She continued on her sketching as I began reading minds.

'_I think they like me_' josh was thinking, he was staring at us again. _'I'll walk with them after lunch, I'll just talk to them. Maybe one of them will decide they like me' _I scoffed at the thought then went to someone else's mind. '_why didn't they come to sit with us' _it was Abby's mind. '_maybe they didn't hear me. their just shy'_ Abby told herself. '_that's why their sitting with their family'_ she continued. I rolled my eyes then noticed that jasper was looking at me confused. "what are you doing?" Alice laughed quickly. "Edwards little gift comes in quite useful" I laughed concentrating again. "wait you can read minds?" Emmett asked curiously. "I can do anything I want" I laughed tipping his chair back slightly. "hey!" he snapped grabbing onto the table.

Maddy looked up from her sketch and laughed with me. "evil little pair" Jasper chuckled, I stuck my tongue out at him. "can you use my gift?" Alice asked curiously. "yer" I muttered rolling my eyes like it was obvious. "what am I going to wear tomorrow?" she asked excitedly. I brought up an image of Alice in my head. it was simple but it was her style. "well?" she prompted leaning across the table. Suddenly I projected the image into her head. "I like it" she whispered seriously. "she could show you a chicken suit and you'd like it Jasper laughed. "I would not!" she snapped.

"you would if she imagined you did" Rosalie whispered taking my hand. "this is what Carlisle is talking about, she can do anything. She can make you do anything. Everything is controlled by the power of her imagination" Rosalie had a point. I could make people do whatever I wanted. "you wouldn't do that to me would you?" Alice questioned worried. "of course not!" I gasped hurt by her lack of trust. "that's good, I really don't want to come to school dressed as a chicken" Alice relaxed as jasper took her hand. "I'd hate to annoy you, who knows what would happen" Emmett laughed. "she might blow you up" Jasper threatened teasingly. "I might blow you up as well" I warned looking at him seriously.

"that's the problem, if someone dose annoy her then with a single thought she could blow them up by accident. All she has to do is imagine something happening to them and it will." Rosalie warned squeezing my hand slightly. "I'll just reverse time back to before it happened" it was a brilliant plan. The more I thought about what I could do the more I realized how much I really could do. This going back in time thing was a good plan. I could blow Josh up as many times as I wanted then go back and everything would be back to normal. I seriously contemplated it but decided I would do the right thing. It was times like now that I was glad Rosalie couldn't ready my mind.

Just imagine what she would do if she heard me thinking about blowing josh up. Suddenly Rosalie looked at me. "don't you dare" she warned turning me to face her. Great I imagined her being able to hear my thoughts and she did. "I'm not going to" I snapped trying to tare my arm away from her. "I swear if you blow that boy up you'll be grounded for a month" she threatened. "and how would you know if I did? As soon as I rewound time no one would be any the wiser. Including you" I narrowed my eyes, I was challenging Rosalie! Was I mental? "don't talk to me like that!" she snapped tightening her grip on my arm.

Everyone else at the table was watching curiously. "who's blowing who up?" Emmett asked confused. "I was just stating a fact" I told Rosalie loosening her hand with my thoughts. "just one question Rosalie" Alice whispered nervously. "how do you plan on grounding her? She can just get you to take off as quickly as you put it on." Rosalie glared at me angrily. "I'm not going to do anything" I reassured her. "I wasn't going to actually blow him up" I whispered taking her hand. "look I'll let you read my mind while I'm in class ok, that way you can know what I do before I do it" I bargained trying to get her to relax. "no I trust you" she sighed letting out a long sigh.

"well that was confusing" Emmett sighed rubbing his head, "no you just need to learn how to keep up" Maddy sighed looking up briefly from her note book. "and how would you know what was going on? You never looked away from that note book" he snapped defensively. "umm Emmett their the same person" Alice laughed, "they share the same thoughts and think the same thing at the same time". Emmett rolled his eyes, "technicalities" he mumbled. Rosalie laughed then rubbed his shoulder. "you just need to listen" she teased standing up. "come on, I need to go and get the car so we can all get home" Rosalie whispered as Emmett stood up. "Alice will show you to your next class" she explained brushing my hair out of my face. "you didn't do a very good job with their hair Alice" she sighed as she tucked the same strand of hair behind Maddy's ear. "strands are falling out all over the place" she laughed as she walked off.

"sorry" Alice laughed as she pulled out some bobby pin. "let me help you with that" she sighed as she suddenly got to work pinning all the loose strands back. "that's a very detailed sketch Maddy" Jasper whispered as he moved to the seat beside her. "who's controlling it?" Jasper asked curiously. "I imagined what she draws but she creates it on her own" I explained as he looked at the sketch of a beautiful garden. There were roses every where. It had been my mums garden when I was little. "can you do things on your own?" Jasper asked Maddy as she packed up her pencil. "she has to imagine me doing it or saying it first" Maddy explained calmly putting the things back into her bag.

"all done" Alice chimed moving onto Maddy. "the bell will ring soon" Jasper warned packing Alice's bag up for her. I grabbed my bag and stood up handing Maddy hers when Alice was finished. "we have gym next" I sighed disappointed, "then art" Maddy cheered happily. "well you two will be good in that subject" Jasper laughed remembering Maddy's sketch. "probably" she laughed linking arms with me. "here comes your little friend" Alice laughed as Josh approached. "hey" he called waving as he walked. "do you need help with your English?" I snapped walking off. "wait!" he yelled grabbing my arm. "persistent isn't he?" Jasper laughed as he linked arms with Alice. "let go!" I yelled pushing him away. "why don't you like me?" he asked following me.

"why won't you leave us alone?" I asked in the same tone. "I asked first" he persisted. Alice was laughing hysterically behind us. "I don't care" I snapped pushing past him. "but you didn't answer me" he whispered jumping ahead again. "look you say one more word and I'm going to punch your lights out" I threatened. He raised his eyebrows. "just tell me why" he asked again. "I'll do it" Maddy whispered clenching her hand into a fist. "no wait!" he yelled putting hands up, "that was more then one word" he smiled. "he has a point" Jasper laughed. "no one asked you" I snapped glaring at him. "I'm gona shut up now" he laughed. "she might punch your lights out" Alice warned sarcastically.

"why won't you answer me? you don't have an answer that's why" he was still smiling. Why was he smiling? I was threatening to punch him and yet he smiled. Jasper was helping him stay brave. "cut it out jasper" I warned. "you like me and your just to stubborn to admit it" Josh stated confidently. I stopped in my tracks and looked at him wide eyed. "excuse me?" Maddy snapped folding her arms. "she likes me, that's why she pretends to hate me" I'd heard enough. "we can find my way from here" I told Alice as I took off. "see you after school then" she laughed turning around. "I'll show you" Josh offered. "look buddy your delusional if you think I like you. I think you need to go to sick bay" I teased walking ahead of him.

"turn left" he yelled from behind us. I pretended I didn't hear him and turned right. "where are you going?" he asked confused. "do you think he'll ever stop?" I asked Maddy as we continued to walk in the wrong direction. "excuse me, can you direct us to the gym please. Where a little lost" Maddy asked as a random person walked past. "yer sure it's back this way" she smiled leading us back towards the gym. "thank you" I whispered as she dropped us off on her way. "any time" she smiled as she went on her way. "told you it was left" Josh said as he ran over to us. "we went on a little detour" Maddy muttered pulling me towards the staff room to collect our stuff.

She gave us our clothes then directed us to the changing rooms. At least we were free from josh for now. We quickly got changed then waited a few minuets until the bell went. "hey guys" Abby smiled as we came out of the changing room. "hi" I yelled back running straight passed Josh. Maddy followed quickly. "josh is following" she muttered as we stopped. "of course he is, he's attached to a leach. Didn't you know? That's why he won't leave us alone" I laughed out loud for Abby and her friends to hear. "he told his friends he was going out with you" Jenny whispered as Josh ran up. "look I don't like you" I sighed turning around to face him. "it's a dare" he muttered quickly then pulled me in and pressed his lips to mine.

"are you insane!" I screamed grabbing his shirt. Everyone including Maddy were staring wide eyed in shock even his friends who had dared him to do it. "you don't just run around kissing girls you freak" I yelled in frustration. "it was a dare" he laughed slightly scared. "you want a dare? I dare you to go and kiss one of them" I yelled pointing towards his group of friends. I let him go but he didn't run. "you loved it" he laughed to himself. "no I didn't! now go away" I screamed turning around. "then why didn't you push me away?" he asked cheekily. "you had my hands" I mumbled linking arms with Maddy again. "you didn't even try" he laughed walking back over to his friends.


	13. Welcome Home

Chapter 13. Welcome Home

"belle's coming over tonight" Esme told us as we walked in the door. "she still has a cast on so be gentle" she warned. Emmett laughed to himself, "why are you worried about us hurting her? She's more likely to do It herself" he chuckled taking Rosalie's hand. "be nice" Rosalie whispered holding back laughter of her own. "you can go and get into something more comfortable now" Rosalie suggested as she pulled Emmett upstairs. "ok" we replied in sync again. "your doing it again" Esme laughed, "I know" I smiled running up the stairs. I raced into my wardrobe and pulled on some jeans. I put on a loose top then duplicated the outfit for Maddy. I didn't bother changing the colour of the tops. I liked the light blue colour.

I decided to do my own hair this time but first I changed back into my seven year old self. I looked up and realized Maddy was still a 12 year old. I laughed then quickly changed her to a seven year old. "so what are we doing with our hair?" she asked grabbing another brush out of the top draw of the dresser. "I was thinking about leaving it out. What do you think?" I asked brushing my hair. "nice and simple" she agreed, not like she could disagree. We slipped identical head bands in then went down stairs. "your seven again" Carlisle laughed as he passed us in the hall. "I decided I'm going to act my age" I laughed skipping down the hall.

"Can we help Esme?" Maddy asked as we skipped into the kitchen. "of course you can dears, what would you like to do?" she smiled, looking up. "oh your seven again" she laughed just realizing. "what do you need help with?" I asked folding my arms. "well? Lets see…you can cut the carrots for me" she smiled handing me the knife and board. "no cheating though" she laughed. "fine" I sighed cutting the carrots up by hand. "you can also help me by telling me who's who" she laughed looking at us both. "I'm Lissa" I smiled finishing the carrots. "thank you" she smiled back. "not that I matters though I'm going to forget which one you are as soon as you move" she laughed taking the carrots off me.

"we'll leave you alone now" I smiled standing up. "I'll go and annoy Emmett instead" I whispered narrowing my eyes evilly. "ok but remember Bella will be here soon" she whispered turning back to her cooking. "let's go with a cute and innocent look" I laughed as we walked out of the kitchen. "what age?" Maddy asked smiling smugly. "let's go four, I was really cute when I was four" I smiled imagining us as four year olds. Slowly we shrunk and everything got bigger. "brilliant" I laughed running down the hall. Maddy followed as I Ran into Rosalie's and Emmett's room. "hi mum" We called I sync. Rosalie came out of the wardrobe in a long red dress. "I though you sounded younger" she laughed getting down on her knees.

"did you put them in the wash or something?" Emmett laughed as he walked into the room. "very funny" Rosalie laughed sarcastically. "I think their cute" she smiled holding our hands. "go and show Alice" she smiled standing up. We ran out of the room, Maddy was leading the way. "Alice" we called as we ran down the hall. "in here" she answered from in her room. It wasn't hard to tell that she was going to be in her wardrobe. "look" we laughed twirling around. "your adorable, but you could look so much cuter if you changed your outfit" she squealed rubbing our cheeks. "what did you have in mind?" I asked reading her mind. She had a little red dress with a white ribbon come up in her mind. "I was thinking…" she started. I imagined it on us before she could finish. "exactly!" she exclaimed smoothing out the wrinkles in our dresses.

"Bella will be here soon, better not confuse her too much" Alice sighed, "but keep the dresses" she ordered as I imagined myself as seven again. "put some nice ringlets in your hair" she suggested fiddling with it. I obeyed her but added in a red ribbon. "your getting good at this fashion thing" she laughed taking our hands. "There here" Esme called from the lounge room. Alice shot down the stairs before us. We walked quickly taking them two steps at a time. we walked up behind Rosalie and stood one on each side. "you look very beautiful" she smiled taking out hands.

Emmett came to stand beside her. She pulled us in front of her as Emmett garbed her waist. Everyone was in the lounge room waiting as Edward brought Bella in. "welcome home" we cheered as stepped threw the door. she looked shocked as she stood in front of us. "thanks" she stuttered looking at all of them thankfully. Until she got to me, well us. "Edward I'm seeing double" she whispered staring at me. "that's because there is double" he whispered confused. "sorry Bella" I whispered then made Maddy disappear. "whoa!" she yelled pointing at the blank spot. "wait, she's a vampire" Bella snapped suddenly turning her attention to me. "why didn't you save her like you did me?" she asked angrily.

"she never told anyone" Edward explained, "she went threw the whole process in secret basically" he whispered to her. "but why was there two of her? Dose she have an extra gift? Can she duplicate herself?" Bella asked looking at me curiously. "I'm not sure" Edward answered truthfully. "it's much more then that" Rosalie laughed, "much much more" Emmett snickered as he watched Edwards eyes grow. "that's impossible" he muttered. "watch" I laughed raising my eyebrows. I turned the lights off then back on. "wait she did that?" Bella asked as I turned the TV on and flicked threw the channels. "she can do anything she wants" Edward whispered. And Guess what Edward.

Edwards Attention settled on me, "what?" he asked curiously. I can read _her_ mind. I teased looking towards Bella. "how!" he yelled picking me up. "let go" I muttered calmly. "not until you tell me what she's thinking" he whispered angrily. "that's not exactly in your control" I sighed, I was fully aware that everyone was silently watching. "what do you mean?" he asked confused. "this" I whispered as I imagined his hands letting go. I dropped to the ground and landed in a crouch. "how?" he asked again. suddenly in my control Edward flew back and hit the wall lightly. "you read their minds you should realize by now that when they say I can do anything they mean it.

I let him go and stood back as he landed back on his feet. "if you ask nicely I can show you what she's thinking" I whispered taking Rosalie's hand again. "please" he asked watching Bella. I projected her thoughts into his head. she was shocked, she wasn't sure if I was evil or not. She didn't know whether to be scared or not. "don't be scared" Edward soothed rubbing her shoulder. "she was just demonstrating her gift". Emmett laughed, "demonstrated? She kicked your butt!" he taunted. "well go on then you take her on if you think your so strong" Edward challenged seriously. "she's seven" Emmett laughed walking off. "so it shouldn't be that much of a fight then" Jasper laughed joining in.

"I don't want to hurt my own daughter" Emmett laughed backing out. "oh don't worry you won't hurt me" I laughed walking outside. Everyone followed as we went out into the field. "when your ready" Edward smiled as Emmett took his place. Esme looked slightly worried as she sat down on the stairs and watched. I wasn't sure if it was for me or for Emmett. "make your move" I laughed folding my arms. "ladies first" he smiled, "as you wish" I muttered. Suddenly I sent Emmett flying up into the sky, "I'm not sure about the rules but I'm pretty sure this is cheating" he yelled as he got higher and higher Alice laughed hysterically as I stood there still as a statue. "new rule" Carlisle laughed, "to make it fair, you can't make Emmett leave the ground like that" he smiled as I brought Emmet back down.

"first one to forfeit wins" Edward laughed, "that's not a very good rule Edward" Rosalie laughed as I smiled. "why?" he asked looking back at Emmett. "I forfeit" Emmett said against his will. I laughed hysterically to myself. "that's why" Alice laughed as Emmett looked confused. "she can force him to forfeit" Carlisle laughed. "fine then, new round" Edward sighed as Emmett got ready again. "are you sure you want to do this?" I asked cheekily. "how bad can it be?" Emmett laughed charging at me. I stood dead still then stopped him in his tracks. "umm" he muttered frozen in a running stance. "bye bye" I laughed sending him flying backwards in the other direction.

I stopped him mid air and smashed him into the ground. "do I win?" I asked walking forward. "not yet" Emmett snarled racing forward again. Rosalie looked confused as Emmett hit an invisible wall. "hey what is this?" he asked banging on it. I laughed then walked over to him and stopped just in front of the wall. "do I win now?" I laughed. I smiled as he banged on the wall again. "not a chance, now how do I get threw this thing" he yelled in frustration. "well you could always go around it" I laughed stepping away. Alice was practically rolling on the floor in hysterics. This time I let him come.

He picked me up and held me tight in his clamp. I laughed quietly as I shrunk back into a four year old. "oh no don't you go all cute on me" he snapped shaking me slightly. "why are you talking to yourself dad? I'm over here" I snickered suddenly appearing next to Bella. He charged over but I was gone. "you'll have to be quicker then that" I taunted reappearing in the middle of the field. I duplicated myself ten times and walked towards him. "ok now that's troopy" Jasper laughed. "if you get help then so do I" Emmett snapped picking jasper. "do you really think you can stop us?" we called in sync as we walked towards them. "what have you gotten me into?" Jasper asked watching me cautiously.

"trouble" I laughed making the duplicates disappear one by one. It was much easier to think about just one of me. "down" I laughed forcing them to lye face down in thee grass. "we'll this sucks" Jasper whispered calmly. "hush" I ordered. "can I have jasper back?" Alice asked running over to him. "No!" I yelled forcing her down on her knees. "hey!" she yelled furiously. "anyone else?" I laughed walking towards them. Bella stood up. "No Bella your not immune to my power" I laughed answering her un spoken question as she walked over to me. Edward went to grab her but I had her by my side in the blink of an eye. "this is fun, don't you think" I asked her as she looked back to the others who were a lot further away all of a sudden.

"give her back" Edward yelled racing toward us. "now I though you were the smart one" I sighed freezing him in the spot. "did you miss the part where I have three vampires paralyzed on the floor"? I asked looking towards my three hostages. "mum!" I called to her. She stood and approached me quickly. I placed Edward on the ground next to Emmett. "hi" Emmett laughed as Edward groaned. "don't worry Bella, I'm just playing" I reassured her. She was still panicking in her head. "fine" I sighed letting Edward up. "what about me!" Alice screamed trying to get up again. "I suppose so" I muttered letting her up. I walked over to Emmett and stood above him.

"do I win now?" I whispered right next to his ear. "yes! You win now let me up" he yelled, Rosalie laughed them helped him up as I released my hold on him. "up you get jasper" I laughed releasing him as well. I shot towards Esme and Carlisle who were still watching from the stairs. "your stronger then I thought" Carlisle commented standing up. "just promise me you'll control it" he smiled kindly. "I promise" I smiled returning to my seven year old self. "I like the four year old" Alice complained. "better?" I asked returning to the four year old.

"I wonder what happens if we attack in a group? Can she take all at once?" Emmett whispered quietly. I laughed slightly dropping them all down on their knees as I walked into the house. "yes Emmett! She can defiantly take all at once" Rosalie yelled at him. "Lissa!" Edward called after me. "thanks Emmett" jasper snapped. "why can't I move?" Bella asked Edward worried. "weren't you watching the fight? She had us all pined down at once, or did you think we were lying there for our own enjoyment" Emmett laughed fighting against my hold. "Lissa darling" Rosalie called, "can you let mum up Please" she asked. "what about us?" Edward yelled as Rosalie got up. "what about dad?" Emmett yelled reaching for Rosalie.


	14. Prom

Chapter 14. Prom

"Alice I'm bringing Bella over" Edward yelled as he flew down the stairs. "ok I'll get things ready" she laughed from her room. Edward was getting Bella ready for prom although she didn't know it just yet. I laughed as I walked into Alice's room. "which dress do you think?" she asked bring a few out and displaying them in front of me. "the short green one, pretty pink one or the simple blue one?". I pretended to think about it for a while. "blue" it was the one that she was supposed to wear. "it's Edwards favourite colour on her" Alice informed putting the others away.

"do you think she'll let me put make up on her?" she questioned walking into the bathroom. "like she has a choice" I laughed sitting down on the bed. "good point, I'll do her hair as well" Alice was talking to herself again. "I'll do you now before she gets here" Alice informed coming over to me. "hold on a second" I snapped stepping away from her "I'm not crashing prom". she rolled her eyes, "but of course you are, you have to come for photos. family is always there" she smiled grabbing my arm. "it's not like you'll never have a prom again" I muttered struggling against her hold. "but its Bella's first prom. this is special" she refused to let go and pulled me into the bathroom.

I read Alice's mind and took her plans. a simple baby pink dress that went to my knees, a loose bun with ringlets hanging free and a simple whit ribbon. she even went down to simple white shoes. "all done" I laughed putting it all on in the blink of an eye. I imagined myself as twelve and with Maddy behind me. "you can't go in the same dress" Alice snapped appalled. I rolled my eyes then changed Maddy's dress to a light purple colour. "happy now?" I breathed linking arms with my twin. "I suppose so" she sighed letting us go. "but stay out of Bella's sight. you'll tip her off if she sees you all dressed up" she instructed as we left the room.

"mum!" I called walking into her room. "yes darling" she answered stepping out of the wardrobe in a beautiful red dress. "do we have to go to the prom?" I asked sitting down on her bed. "just come for photos then Esme will take you both back home. there'll be others grades there as well. they always dress up for photos then leave" she smiled walking over to her dresser. "fine, I suppose Alice wouldn't let me get out of it anyway" I laughed leaning back. I sat patiently watching as Rosalie did her hair. she had the same loose bun as Maddy and I. "go tell your father to get ready will you" she breathed irritated. "he always leaves it till the last minuet then we turn up late" I did as she asked and went down stairs. Emmett was sitting on the couch watching TV with Jasper.

"Mum said to go get ready" I muttered standing beside him. "in a minuet" he whispered still glued to the TV. "Now!" I yelled glaring at him. "ok, ok far out. if looks could kill" he murmured getting up. "better" I sighed walking into the kitchen. "you look beautiful" Esme smiled kindly as we sat down at the bench. "Tank you" Maddy laughed straitening her ribbon. "can you bring us back after photos? I refuse to stay" I laughed tapping my shoes on the chair. "of course" Esme was so kind, she would do anything for anyone. "tank you so much" I smiled standing up at the sound of a car. "Edwards here I should probably get out of the way before I tip Bella off to his plans" I laughed running out of the room With Maddy by my side.

I only just made it up the stairs and out of sight as Edward brought Bella in. I continued to race up the stairs to my room as he raced her up the stairs and into Alice's room. "why are we going in here for?" Bella asked as she was shuffled into the room. "I'm taking you out. Alice is going to get you ready" he muttered following her into the room. Bella really was dumb sometimes. she's getting all dressed up on the night of the prom and she thinks Edward is going to change her. but of course that's a black suit and tie occasion. what else would Edward be getting dressed up for. the way Bella's mind worked was very confusing. I sat at the top of my stairs out of sight waiting.

it only took a few minuets for Alice to work her magic. Edward was leaning on the wall just outside her bedroom Waiting. "thank you Alice" he smiled as he linked arms with Bella. "Edward where are we going" Bella persisted as he walked her down the stairs. "it's a surprise" he laughed leading her straight out the door. Alice waited patiently for the sound of the car. "their gone! everybody lets go" she yelled running into her room to get ready. Rosalie came out of her room and went to go up the stairs to get me. "hello" she laughed as she stopped herself just before she ran into me. "ready?" she asked taking my hand.

I nodded then walked with her down stairs. "come on! lets go!" Alice called holding the door open. "do we really have to go to another prom?" Jasper sighed walking to the door. she didn't answer him, but the look she gave him shut him up completely. "in the car" Esme laughed holding the door open for Maddy and I. Rosalie sat in the front and the others took Jaspers car. "we'll take the back way and get their before Edward" Esme laughed speeding down the road. for some reason her driving this fast came as a shock to me. I guess I thought she drove like a normal person, but I suppose she was a vampire so I should have expected it.

as expected we made it to the dance before Bella and Edward. we all got out and walked over to where photos where being taken. Alice ordered photo after photo and some how I managed to be in all of them. smiling over and over again and Bella still wasn't even here. "smile" Alice ordered getting the camera ready again. "my cheeks hurt" I lied frowning at her. "one more" she agreed still holding the camera. Rosalie laughed as I put on another smile for Alice. "beautiful" Alice commented putting the camera down for now. I took my chance and ran. "hello ladies" Josh laughed walking over to us. he'd had his hair cut, and he'd put it into a jumble of spikes. I tried to smile as he walked over. he looked a lot better now that he didn't have that mop of hair on his head.

"you look beautiful" he smiled linking arms with us. "you don't look to bad yourself" I commented nodding in approval. "do you like my hair? I was getting tired of having it so long" he confessed. "it makes you look more respectable" Maddy whispered looking at it. "oh you found your friend! smile" Alice chimed getting the camera ready again. I rolled my eyes the smiled, josh brought us closer to his side and grinned happily. "just you two" Alice ordered grabbing Maddy's hand. I went to object but Josh grabbed my waist and held me slightly in front of him. he clearly didn't mind. I put my hands over the top of his and smiled for Alice's sake. as soon as the camera flashed I moved my hands and stepped out of his grip.

"there you are josh" his mum came running over with another camera. I tried to casually walk away but he grabbed my hand. "oh aren't you two adorable, let me get a picture" she smiled getting her camera ready, josh took this as his chance and pulled me in again. back to hands around my waist and a huge happy grin. I smiled sweetly waiting patiently for her to figure out how to use the thing. "there all done" she smiled nodding at it in approval. josh walked over to his mother trying to get a look at the picture, I took this as my chance and made a run for it. I soon found Rosalie again. she was watching as Bella and Edward had their photo taken.

Maddy was standing beside her. this had been the first time I controlled her from a distance. "I'm over photos" I whispered linking arms with Maddy. "can we go now Esme?" I asked pulling Maddy away from Rosalie. "yes I think Alice is done with photos for now" she laughed putting a hand on our shoulders. "we'll see you guys when you get home" Esme called to the rest of them. Alice was to busy posing for a photo with Jasper to even notice we had disappeared. "have fun" I told Bella as she was taken into the dancing room. "please don't make me do this Edward" she muttered as he pulled her in.

"aren't you staying for a while" Josh asked running after us. "no we came for the photos and now where going. Maddy doesn't feel well" I lied following after Esme. "but I'll be all alone if you leave" he whined still following us. "the whole schools here!" I yelled walking faster. "please stay" he muttered grabbing my hand. I rolled my eyes and let out a gust of air. "why theirs nothing to do here" I snapped yanking my hand free. "stay with me, we can dance" he suggested grabbing my hand again. "but Maddy's sick" I objected still walking. "well then let her go home, you stay" he wasn't interested in Maddy! he liked me. why did he like me? I'd threatened to punch his lights out and yet he still followed me!

"I'll take Maddy home dear, you can get a ride home with Rosalie" Esme smiled taking Maddy's hand. I stopped stunned my arm dropped out of Maddy's grip and I stared at Esme. "great come on Lissa" Josh said grabbing my hand. Esme smiled then walked off with Maddy. why was she doing this? why was she leaving me here? why was she leaving me here with _him_? I stood their open mouthed as Esme drove away. "let's go dance" Josh grinned linking arms with me. I pulled myself together as I followed him. "I have to tell my family I'm still here first. I don't want them to leave with out me" I whispered pulling him over to the general direction of my family.

"what are you still doing here" Rosalie asked smiling as she noticed Josh on my arm. "Esme left me" I muttered angrily looking back towards Josh. "she stayed with me. she's my date now" he smiled explaining it to Rosalie. she just smiled at me, "have you had a photo then?" Rosalie asked avoiding my dart shooting eyes. "yes!" I snapped pulling Josh away. "I'll come and get you when were leaving" Rosalie laughed as we walked off. "can we dance now?" he asked as we walked into the music pumping room. "fine" I muttered looking at the room. Jacob was dancing with Bella and Edward was leaning against the wall angrily. "my first date" Josh whispered pulling me onto the dance floor. "I'm not going out with you or anything" I snapped as he started to dance with me. Alice and jasper were already spinning and twirling their way threw the floor. everyone got out of their way.

"would you ever consider it?" he asked spinning me around. "I've only known you a few days and so far all you've been is a pain in the ass" I laughed stating the truth. "but maybe, yes I might consider it one day" he seemed to glow at my words. "brilliant" he smiled. "what is it about me that you like so much?" I asked curiously as we moved further into the middle of the dancing couples. "I love your beautiful face, the glorious colour of your hair. your personality, your patients. usually by now a girl would have slapped me if I was annoying them as much as I do you" he laughed at his last remark. "so that's what I have to do to get rid of you" I smiled.

"I love everything about you. your different from the other girls around here" he whispered slowing down. suddenly we stopped dancing. "I've never felt this way about a girl before, I can't seem to leave you alone. even if I tried" he whispered. "you're the first girl I've really liked since moving here from the reservation.". Wait! hold up did he just say the reservation? werewolf land. he wasn't going to turn into a werewolf was he? the only problem there is that the more vampires in the area the more werewolves there are. hopefully he didn't share the same genes. wait, what did I care? it wasn't as though I was in love with him or anything.


	15. New Moon Begins

Chapter 15. New Moon begins

after the night of prom we had one week left of school. Josh had followed me around everywhere and I was finally glad when holidays came. my only problem now was that the holidays were over. Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett were out of school now pretending to go off to college. "come on Lissa!" Alice yelled roaring the car to life. I flashed out the door giving Rosalie a good bye kiss on the way. I jumped into the car and we were off. "did you remember the present?" Edward asked her as we headed down the street. "of course I did" she snapped pulling it out of her bag. "just checking" he laughed trying to calm her.

we pulled up in the usual spot and waited for Bella to arrive. when she did she frowned noticing Alice waiting by our car. her tawny eyes brilliant with excitement. Alice fidgeted excitedly with the little silver wrapped box in her hand. Bella hopped out of her truck and slammed the door behind her. she walked slowly over to us and Alice skipped forward to meet her. "Happy birthday Bella!" she laughed "shh!" Bella hissed glancing around the lot to make sure no one herd. "do you want to open you present now or later?" Alice asked eagerly as they made their way over to us. "no presents" Bella snapped walking over to Edward. "ok…later then. did you like the scrap book your mum sent you and the camera your dad gave you?" she asked. Bella sighed. of course Alice knew what she was getting before she got it.

Alice began babbling on about how she thought it was a good idea since you only get to be a senior once and Bella started explaining how they'd been seniors thousands of times. suddenly they all broke into a fight about Bella's age and how she wasn't that much older. I waited patiently for them to finish. just when I thought they were done Alice brought up the party. Bella gave her the excuse of Romeo and Juliet then Edward tricked her. Edward was going to watch it with her then bring her over later which would give Alice more time to set up. Bella looked at him with much disgust as he agreed to take her to the party against her will.

"sound's good. see you tonight, Bella! it'll be fun, you'll see" Alice grinned jumping over to Bella and giving her a peck on the cheek. suddenly she grabbed my hand and towed me off in the direction of her next class. "Alice I have Maths!" I complained trying to pry her hand off me. the Maths building was all the way at the other end of the school. "sorry" she whispered letting go. I rolled my eyes then darted off to the other end of the school. I dumped my bag and grabbed out my books just before the bell rang. "where's Maddy?" Abby asked as I went to stand beside her. what! oh shit, how the hell did I forget my twin! "she's sick" I explained quickly. I'd been so used to walking around with out her that I had forgotten her all together. "dose she have that horrible flue that's going around?" she asked concerned, I nodded quickly. "well she'll be away for a few days then" Abby sighed walking into the class room.

I followed after her then went to take my usual seat next to josh. before I got their he stood up and pulled it out for me. "my lady" he smiled offering me the seat. he was sweet but going a little over the top. "thanks" I muttered sitting down. "josh has got a girlfriend" someone taunted behind us. everyone in the class looked towards us then. I was so glad I couldn't blush. "I'm not his girlfriend" I snapped opening my book. "not yet anyway" Josh added sitting down. I turned and glared at him. did he seriously just say that? "you said yourself that you might consider it" he smiled opening his book. exactly I said might not defiantly. I didn't even look at him as I did my work. I tried my hardest to ignore him. "how was you afternoon yesterday?" he asked conversationally. "good" I muttered. "are you doing anything today?" he asked hopefully. "nope" I muttered again. it was very hard to ignore him when he wouldn't shut up.

"do you want to do something?" he asked leaning on the desk to look at me. "nope" I breathed frustrated. "what about this weekend then?" did he ever shut up! "busy sorry" I smiled continuing my work. "what about the weekend after that?" he persisted, I turned to look at him angrily. "busy" I whispered turning away. "and don't even think about asking if I'm busy the weekend after that" I snapped almost breaking my pencil. "when are you free then?" he asked calmly. did he ever give up? "I don't know I'll let you know when I find out" I sighed standing up. I took my book to the teacher then went to sit back down.

the rest of the day ticked by slowly. Josh continued to follow my ever step until I reached our lunch table. then he would usually leave me alone and run off with his tale in between his legs. but today no one was at the table. instead I found them sitting over with some of Bella's friends. I stopped and looked at them confused. they left me. still I went to sit at our usual table. Josh followed happily as he sore the rest of my family sitting at another table. "want some company?" he asked grabbing a seat. "as if that would stop you" I muttered placing my head on my folded arms. Josh smiled then sat down in the seat beside me. lunch time was the only time I got to be away from him now they had moved I was stuck with this leech.

"do you want something to eat?" he asked standing up again. "no thank you" I tried to smile as he went over to the canteen. he returned shortly after with a tray of food. "eat something" he ordered offering me something on his tray. "I'm not hungry" I smiled shaking my head. "it's not good for you to skip meals now eat" dam he was a persistent little bugger. "no" I was loosing my patients. "just one thing" he smiled. to avoid suspicion I grabbed the pizza and took a bite. it tasted horrible but I managed to swallow it. "happy now" I snapped putting it back down on the plate. "that was hardly a bite" he complained pushing it towards me again. I turned to glare at him, "I'm not hungry" I whispered dangerously. "fine" he murmured giving in.

"so why aren't you sitting with your family?" he asked stuffing the pizza into him mouth. "their sitting with their other friends today" hopefully it wouldn't be every day. "it's good to sit with someone else every now and then" he muttered. it was clear in his eyes that he hoped this would happen every day from now on. "do you think they'll sit there again tomorrow?" he asked worried. "I hope so" I laughed avoiding the disappointment on his face. I flashed a quick smile in his direction then stood up. "where are you going?" he asked as soon as I put my chair in. "to the ladies room" I laughed walking off. I couldn't stand another minuet sitting alone with him. I didn't want to get used to him, I didn't want to become attached. it's bad enough that Edward fell in love with a human I'm sure they don't want a repeat.

I walked over to the mirror pretending to do my hair and apply a new coat of make-up, which of course I wasn't wearing any in the first place. there was still along time till lunch ended. I breathed in irritation then imagined that lunch was over. sure enough the bell went and everyone left as though it was time for class. no one was suspicious, no one seemed to notice the gap in time. maybe I had just fast forwarded it. josh came running over to me as I got my books out. "where were you? I was waiting at the table alone all lunch" he complained putting his bag down. "never wait for a girl who has just gone into a bathroom" I laughed tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"you wear make-up?" I questioned looking at my face in disbelief. "lots" I lied Turing away from him. "how do you think I keep myself looking like this?" I asked waking into the class room. "but it doesn't look like you do" he commented following after me. "but why use make-up? your beautiful the way you are. don't cover up that beautiful face" he complimented sitting down beside me. since when did he sit next to me in history? obviously since he stole Jeremy's seat. "that's not your seat" I pointed out smiling as Jeremy came up behind him. "sorry" Josh apologized then moved to his seat up the back. finally I was Josh free.

I ran threw the parking lot as soon as the final bell rang. dashing threw cars and trying desperately not to get hit. I stopped at the empty spot in front of me. this _was_ where Alice parked this morning. "dam it Alice!" I yelled sitting down on the gutter. Alice had been so excited to go home and decorate that she had forgotten me. I looked over to Bella's car but it wasn't there either. they were already over at the gate leaving. "are you alright?" Josh asked coming up behind me. "usually your gone by now". I turned to look at him, "oh yer I'm fine. My sister just drove off without me in her excitement to get a birthday party done but apart from that…couldn't. be. better" I snapped sarcastically. "need a lift?" he asked looking over to his brothers car.

"no, don't worry I'll walk" I sighed standing up. their was no way I wanted him knowing where I lived. "walk!" he almost yelled, "you live with the Cullen's right? I'm not sure exactly where that is but I'm pretty sure that'll take you longer then an hour to walk". I rolled my eyes, truthfully it would only take me five minuets. "well then I better get started" I smiled standing up. "look you can't walk, my brother has a spare seat we'll drop you home" he said grabbing my hand. "no I'm fine walking" I muttered ripping my hand away from him. "I've done it before" I lied heading towards the gate. "honestly it's no trouble at all" he insisted following me. "look don't worry about it, sooner or later Alice is going to notice and she'll come and get me" I seriously doubted it, she'd be to pre occupied with her bloody party. "honestly, you don't need to worry about me. I can take care of myself" I muttered walking out the gate.

I headed down the road walking calmly and slowly. as soon as I sore Josh's car pass I headed across the street and into the forest. I continued to walk until I couldn't see the road anymore. I took off like lightning racing faster and faster towards the house. it only took a few minuets. I raced across the lawn and up the front porch. "forget something?" I asked Alice as I walked calmly threw the door. "oh! sorry" she muttered embarrassed. she already had the room set up. hundreds of roses and candles covering every flat surface. "put this over there" Alice instructed handing me a crustal bowl. I walked over to the table beside the piano and realized this was the bowl Bella would cut her arm on. "are you sure you don't want it over there" I asked pointing to a table on the other side of the room. "no there's good" she mumbled fiddling around with other bowls.

"go get ready" she insisted still mucking around with the room. "fine" I muttered walking up the stairs. Alice had already laid a dress out form me as I walked into the room. I slipped into the simple orange dress and marveled. it was a beautiful orange silk underneath then a clearer orange material over the top. their was a split up the clearer material and at the top a beautiful orange flower sat. it was a very simple design but I loved it all the same. their was even an orange ribbon for me to tie around my neck like a choker. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out my brush. I quickly brushed my long curly blond hair and tied it into a high pony tail. I then began forming a few neat little ringlets in the middle of it. I let two little ringlets frame my face on either side then I placed a orange ribbon in my hair.

Bella would be arriving soon. I breathed in and out calming myself. I had to keep things together to avoid suspicion. as much as I wanted to stop the even from happening it still needed to happen. I slipped on the white shoes Alice had picked for me then walked to the door. putting on a fake smile I opened the door. I imagined that Edward couldn't read my mind just to be safe. I didn't want anything to slip tonight. I walked calmly down the hall and to the top of the stairs. I heard the car pull up. Bella was here. I took in another deep breath then dashed down into the living room where the rest of them were waiting.


	16. Unavodable Disaster

Chapter 16. Unavoidable Disaster

we broke into a loud chorus of, "Happy birthday Bella" as she walked into the room. being typical Bella she looked down and blushed. Esme walked over to Bella and embraced her in a hug then kissed her forehead. "sorry about this Bella" Carlisle whispered putting his arm around her shoulder. "we couldn't rein Alice in" he explained. "and I'll have you know that she left me stranded in the school car park in her rush to get home and set up this party so you better bloody enjoy yourself" I snapped angrily glaring at Alice. "she left you?" Emmett laughed confused. "did nobody notice that I was absent when Alice came home?" I asked annoyed. "not really" Esme confessed apologetically.

"I have to step out for a second" Emmett paused to wink conspicuously at Alice, "don't do anything funny while I'm gone". Bella rolled her eyes, "I'll try" she muttered. Alice let go of jaspers hand and skipped forward, all her teeth sparkling in the bright light. Jasper smiled too but kept his distance. "time to open presents" Alice declared as she towed Bella lightly over to the table with a large cake and silver wrapped presents.. "Alice, I know I told you I didn't want anything" Bella complained, "but I didn't listen" she interrupted smugly "open it". Bella examined the box quickly before opening it. "I'd just like so say Bella" I called gaining her attention, "that I paid attention to your wishes and didn't get you anything" she smiled in thanks. "there are ways to avoid all this commotion though" I sighed smiling slightly. "if you hadn't told them when your birthday was then they wouldn't have thrown a party" I laughed quickly to myself.

this is exactly what I had done. my birthday had been a month ago and no one was any the wiser. "you've already had your birthday haven't you" Alice accused sharply. I smiled at her smugly, "maybe" I laughed. Bella returned to her present and opened it to reveal that their wasn't anything in it, just an empty box. "um…thanks" Rosalie actually smiled in the presence of Bella for once. Jasper laughed, "it's a stereo for your truck" he explained. "Emmett's installing it right now so you can't return it" he laughed. "thanks, Jasper, Rosalie" she grinned, Alice was always one step ahead. "thanks Emmett" she called more loudly. I rolled my eyes as I herd Emmett's booming laughter from her truck.

"open mine and Edwards next" Alice said, so excited her voice was a high pitch trill. she held a small, flat square in her hand. Bella shot a basilisk glare at Edward. "you promised" she snapped. "I didn't spend a dime" Edward assured her just as Emmet bounded back into the room. "give it to me" Bella sighed turning to face Alice. Emmett chuckled with delight as Bella took the little package. this was it, the part I had been dreading. I clenched Rosalie's hand and closed my eyes as Bella opened the present and gave herself a paper cut. "shoot" she muttered pulling it out to examine the danger. now it was poor old Jaspers turn.

"no!" Edward yelled flinging himself in front of Bella and pushing her back. as Bella flew back she shattered the cake and the presents, the flowers and the plates. she landed in a mess of shattered crystal. As Jasper crashed into Edward I jumped and hid my face behind Rosalie. I didn't want to watch as Emmett grabbed Jasper from behind in an iron grip. Jasper struggled widely all the while his eyes where glued to Bella. then the smell hit me. I turned slowly to look at Bella, blood pulsing from her arm. "Lissa help Jasper" Carlisle ordered going over to help Bella. but I couldn't help, not now. my urge for the blood was to strong. I couldn't imagine myself under control let alone another person. suddenly I let go of Rosalie's hand and took a step forward towards Bella.

I couldn't control myself. suddenly I lunged I was so close. then I was ripped back and pulled into the iron grip of Rosalie. "let me go" I screamed fighting against her. "shh, calm down" Rosalie whispered in my ear. "let go! let go!" I cried fighting profusely. Rosalie's grip only tightened as she carried me outside. "relax" she soothed putting me down on the grass at the other end of the Lawn. "what have I done?" I cried bringing my hands up to cover my face. "I tried to hurt Bella!" I yelled angrily, "Edward's going to hate me". Rosalie sat beside me and pulled me into her lap. "no one ever expected you to be able to handle that" Rosalie soothed hugging me to her.

"but I have a power! I should have taken control. controlled myself, but instead I attacked her" this is never what I thought was going to happen tonight. in stead of having one vampire attack her she had two. The scariest thought though was that with one thought I could have easily succeeded. I could have easily held them all back as I drank. Emmett and Jasper had come outside too. Jasper felt just as bad as I did. They came over to us and sat down. "I'm sorry" I cried looking away from Jasper, "I could have helped you but instead" he cut me off. "I never expected you to take control over me" he explained, "what happened in their was entirely my fault, if I hadn't attacked when she got the paper cut then Edward wouldn't have sent her flying into the crystal bowls and you wouldn't have attacked at all. it was only when the large amount of blood came that you attacked" it was true, I hadn't attacked until her arm had bleed a lot.

Alice and Esme soon came out of the house while Carlisle cleaned Bella up. "are you ok sweetie" Esme asked rubbing my shoulder. I nodded slowly then put my head back down on Rosalie's shoulder. Alice had gone off with Jasper, no doubt trying to convince him that everything was ok. But things weren't ok, I knew what came next. we all moved away. All memories of us gone. as if we never existed. this only made me cry again. the thought of Bella being a depressed statue for the next five months was horrible, but it had to happen. she would meet Jacob and find some happiness for a while. then Alice would turn up and the whole mix up of Bella being suicidal leading to Edward being suicidal. I rolled my eye's at the thought, the whole problem could be avoided if the family would only bloody communicate.

"I'll go and help Carlisle" Alice muttered as she headed back towards the house. Jasper came to sit back down but didn't look any happier with him self. now it was Edwards turn. Edward walked off with jasper, I'm sure all jasper wanted was to be left alone, he felt horrible and everyone talking to him wasn't making it any better. "you can probably go inside now" Esme smiled standing up. Rosalie stood as well with me still cradled in her arms. I closed my eyes and hid my face as we rushed back towards the house. I didn't want to look at Bella, I was to ashamed. Rosalie put me down on my bed and sat beside me. "it's not your fault" she reminded me. "your only a new born, and you handled it better then Jasper". this wasn't helping, this only made poor Jasper appear weaker.

"I just want to be left alone" I whispered staring at the floor. "ok" she sighed then kissed my forehead and left the room. I grabbed my drink bottle and filled it with blood. crawling into my usual hiding place, at the back of the wardrobe, I curled up and wept as I drank. I was only half way threw the bottle when Edward entered. "can we talk?" he asked coming over to me, "your only going to tell me that it's not my fault and your not mad at me." I mumbled slouching lower. "true but I also want to say you did a good job controlling yourself, you only lost it in the last few moments." it was true but it didn't make me feel any better. "I also wanted to talk about how I can't read you mind anymore" he asked sitting down.

"I just imagined that you couldn't" I shrugged, "but why? did you know something was going to happen tonight that you didn't want me to know?". he was more correct then he knew. I didn't answer and I didn't look up. "why didn't you tell me this was going to happen?" he asked angrily. "the future must stay the same" I muttered, at least if I kept the story the same then I would know what was going to happen. as it was little details were already beginning to change. "you know exactly what's going to happen" he breathed finally understanding. "not exactly, things are changing" I sighed truthfully, things where changing and I couldn't control them. as it was I was already struggling to get thing to stay the same.

"well the future doesn't matter, I've decided to leave. it's better if we're not around Bella. she'll be safer. I'll make it as though we never existed" Edward mumbled sadly. he hated to let Bella go. he thought he was changing the future by this decision but in actual fact he was keeping it dead on track. "it's your decision and as a family we will respect your choice" I whispered putting the cap back on my empty bottle. Edward was none the wiser and the future was still on track. We'd made I threw the event only just. The story nearly being ended right then and there by me.


	17. It will be as if i never existed

Chapter 17. "it will be as if I never existed"

The time had come. Alice had already gone to Denali with Jasper and we were all packed up. Edward left for school as usual while we packed the cars and trailers with all our stuff. we'd already moved most of it. we were going to stay in Europe for a while. when I said we I meant Rosalie, Emmet and I. the family was splitting up but everything would be back to normal in a few months right? I jumped into the back seat of Rosalie's red convertible and waited. "ready?" Rosalie asked softly as she came over to the car. I nodded slowly, she sighed then got into the front seat. "I'm sorry about this darling" she breathed brushing her hand against my cheek. "but Edward thinks she will be better off if we leave" how wrong he was. "I know, and as a family we should accept and support his choice" I muttered calmly.

I did support his choice, more then anyone else but not for the same reasons. I didn't support him because I thought Bella would benefit, I supported it because this was what was supposed to happen. I hadn't stopped Bella going to see James and I wasn't about to stop Edward breaking her heart. this was what was supposed to happen and I was going to do all in my power to keep it that way. so the girl has a few life and death situations in the process, so what? she pulls threw them. Edward of course feels horrible in the end but he gets over it.

Emmett got into the car and we were off, leaving the empty house behind. I couldn't be bothered to wait days till we got their so I imagined the trip over and it was. one minuet we were leaving the Cullen house the next we were arriving at a huge mansion. no doubt this had been the house Esme built for Rosalie and Emmett when they had first got married. the place was huge and very white. I stumbled out of the car without a word and waited for the others. already Emmett was bringing in some of our belongings. the house was already fully furnished and it was mainly only my stuff that had to be transported. Rosalie went to get some of my stuff out of the trailer. "I'll get it" I insisted imagining it all in my room. she smiled then grabbed out her suit cases and carried them towards the house.

"I'll just get rid of these" she whispered taking them up some stairs and into what I presumed was her room. she returned to the top of the stairs and held her hand out for me, gesturing for me to come. I flew up the stairs and took her hand. "your rooms down here" she declared leading me down a long hall. she opened the door to reveal a huge room. the walls were a creamy white and fairly bare but I could fix that. "it's a little boring but we have plenty of time to do it up" she laughed. "I love it" I yelled smiling for the first time today. I gave her a hug, "thanks mum" I mumbled as her arms wrapped around me. "you just get settled then we rip you up and make you start again" she sighed, "but I promise, we'll do something together. we'll be a real family. just the three of us" she promised brushing my hair back.

"come one babe, help me unpack" Emmett called from their room. she rolled her eyes then kissed the top of my head. "we'll go for a quick hunt later" she smiled then left me in peace. "Maddy" I whispered waiting for her to appear. "yes?" she smiled standing next to me. "lets make this room a little brighter" I laughed closing the door. I gave her some paint then went to open the curtains. "Paint something over in that corner, it's very blank" I instructed. she took the image from my head then got to work. I did my part of the job imagining bright bed covers and pillow cases. I put all my toys away in a rightful spot then went over to watch Maddy as she drew a large frangipani tree in the corner. it looked so life like. that whole wall was blank except for the door at the end that led to the wardrobe. no doubt Alice made this room.

Maddy began painting the whole wall in a beautiful beach theme. I felt like I could almost walk threw the wall. she was the fastest painter I'd ever seen. we then went over to my bed and she painted two large dolphins jumping up out of the water. I had palm trees and butterflies painted all over the room. I placed two white been bags under my fake frangipani tree then sat down. "much better" we laughed together. I turned on some music and stood up. Maddy followed then we began dancing in the middle of the room. "Lissa we're going hunting soon" Rosalie called as she walked past my room. "ok mum" I called back. I turned off the music then went to put my shoes back on.

I opened my bedroom door then made Maddy disappear. I ran to the top of the stairs then stopped. Emmett was at the bottom waiting to go. "come here squirt" he laughed holding his arms out for me. a huge smile grew on his face as I flung myself into the air. flying over the stairs as I jumped for Emmett's arms. I landed lightly in his arms, "well that's one way to get down" Emmett laughed. putting me down on the ground. "I thought it might be quicker" I smiled taking his hand. suddenly Rosalie raced down the stairs. "ready?" she asked. I nodded then took her hand. "lets go then" Emmett declared pulling us out the door.

hand in hand we ran out the back and into the forest. it didn't take long until we stopped, "their coming" Rosalie laughed pointing to our right. I climbed up a tree and onto a branch ready to pounce down on my pray. Emmett stood behind a tree and Rosalie stood a little further back to catch the ones that got past. "get ready" Emmett instructed just before a herd of deer ran out of the bushes in front of us. Emmett caught one before they even had a chance to scatter. I lunged of my branch at one of them but missed and face planted into the mud. Emmett was laughing hysterically as I stood up. "need some help?" he asked grabbing another one. "me? help?" I asked looking at him in fake disbelief. "I don't need help" I laughed.

he shrugged his shoulders then continued his hunt. I brushed myself off then concentrated, the next deer that came past I stopped with my imagination. under my control it turned around and walked calmly towards me. "cheater" Emmett laughed as I quickly killed my pray. "It's not cheating, just simply a different method of hunting" I snapped beginning my drink. he rolled his eyes then went to catch another deer. "I'll take that" I laughed making his pray disappear just as he went to grab it. "hey!" he yelled charging towards me. I turned into a four year old and sat calmly as he ripped it from me. he began to walk off then I began to cry. throwing a fake tantrum, crying and screaming as he walked away.

Rosalie came over and picked me up, "Emmett! don't steal food from a child" she yelled taking the deer off him. "what! but she stole it from me" he yelled putting his hands in the air. "well I didn't see that" she whispered putting me back down on the ground with my meal. "your one evil little child" Emmett smiled catching another deer. I smiled at him then took that deer as well. "hey! and don't tell me you didn't see her take that one either" Emmett laughed taking it back. I wasn't that hungry so I finished the one I was on then waited for the others. I jumped back up to my branch and attempted to jump on another deer but again I missed and landed back in the mud.

"you covered in mud, now you'll have to go home and get changed before we do anything else. still being a four year old I gave her an innocent look and smiled. her eyes melted and she went to pick me up again. "second thoughts you can stay down there until you get washed" she laughed straighten up. I sighed then rolled my eyes and sat back down. "back in the mud" Rosalie muttered to herself as she walked off to find Emmett. "stay there" she ordered running off. I stood up again and jumped onto my branch then onto a higher one and just kept jumping up. I was up at the top of the tree in seconds, I could see the whole forest.

a long way away I could see Dad tracking something, I could also see Mum she was like a ghost that would occasionally pop up between trees. I hung upside down on a branch and let my hair dangle freely. blowing in the breeze I felt light as a feather. I dangled my arms and reached down to the branch just in reach. as soon as I had a hold I let my legs swing down and I was hanging by my hands. I looked down to see a branch not to far away. I let go of the branch I was on with my hands and landed lightly on the next one down, tipping backwards until my legs hooked around the branch. I couldn't see Mum or dad anymore, where did they go? I swung back up straight and stood up. climbing back to the top of the tree I searched the forest for them.

I stepped further out on the branch for a better look. there was a crack and the branch bent slightly under my wait. I took a slow step back towards the tree but the whole branch dropped. I fell quickly back to the ground. I didn't scream I just fell. I landed casually on the ground in a crouch then stood up. "hmm" I muttered to myself as I smother my birds nest of a hair out. "Mum!" I called waiting patiently. it shouldn't have taken that long for her to find Dad. I waited patiently for a while sitting on the lowest branch of the tree but they still weren't coming. I jumped up to the top again for another look. still no sign of them. I hung upside down again and whistled to myself as I waited.

"Mum there's a little girl up there" someone screamed from below me. I opened my eyes wide and looked tilting my head to the side. humans. "can you hear me?" the mother called to me. of course I could hear them. Rosalie and Emmett had obviously stayed back to avoid the humans. they were still in hunting mode. "stay where you are I'm coming to get you" the woman called as she struggled to get onto the first branch. I sat up straight and looked at her. what was she doing? I wasn't stuck. well I suppose you would think something was wrong if you sore a little four year old girl hanging upside down on one of the highest branches of the tree with no supervision around. in fact no one around at all.

"I'm coming" she said again. I tilted my head in curiosity as she struggled up another branch. "how on earth did she get up there" the woman muttered to herself as she kept climbing. I jumped down a few branches sitting on the edge. "no don't move, you'll fall" she screamed. I rolled my eyes then jumped again and again until I was face to face with her. "hello" I spoke in a sweet innocent little voice. "where's your mum?" she asked concerned. "I don't know" I answered truthfully. "how on earth did you get up their though?" I ignored her then jumped down the rest of the branches and landed o the floor in a crouch. "you're a fast little thing" her child smiled walking over to me. I stepped away from her cautiously. I'd not long hunted.

"I won't hurt you" she whispered holding her hand out for me. I wasn't worried about her hurting me, not at all. I was worried I would hurt her. the woman jumped out of the tree and walked towards me as well. "come on dear" she smiled holding her hand out for me. I shock my head. "I want my mum" I whispered stepping further back. "we'll help you find her" she assured coming closer. they were to close, dangerously close. my throat was beginning to burn. I panicked, turning I ran at a human speed threw the forest. "come back" the girl yelled coming after me. I ran slightly faster, I had to lose them. "Mummy, Mummy!" I screamed running in no specific direction. I had no idea where they where. I had no idea where I was. I just kept running calling out to Rosalie as I went.

"Mummy where are you!" I cried sitting down in defeat. I was lost. "Daddy help me!" I screamed frightened. "come and get me" I called out. suddenly Rosalie shot out of the forest and picked me up. she didn't even stop as she positioned me on her back. we kept running and running. "sorry baby" she muttered rubbing my hand. "we were coming to get you but the humans got in the way then they followed you.". I put my head down on her shoulder and wiped my tears away. I was safe now. we soon got back to the house. Emmett was already back waiting for us. "found her" Rosalie whispered pulling me into her arms. "sorry squirt" Emmett smiled brushing the back of his hand against my cheek.


	18. Family Time

Chapter 18. Family time

Rosalie picked out my clothes as I got in the bath. I washed my tear stained face and tried to relax. "we won't ever leave you again" Rosalie promised as she hung my outfit up behind the door. "it wasn't your fault" I muttered washing myself. she smiled in appreciation then left. I washed my hair twice, there was a lot of dirt in it. when I got out of the bath it slipped on the white shirt and pink overalls Rosalie had picked out for me. I dried my hair and tied it into two high pigtails. even if I did say so myself I was the cutest four year old in the world. I slipped on the white sandals waiting by my bed and tied a pink ribbon around my head.

I skipped out of my bedroom and sore Rosalie at the end of the hall. "mum!" I screamed happily as I ran towards her. she turned around and smiled, holding her arms out for me. I jumped into her arms and kissed her on the cheek as she positioned me on her hip. "you look very cute" she laughed kissing my forehead. "dads in the car waiting for us" she smiled heading down stairs. she put me in the back seat then went to the passenger side. "off we go" Emmett grinned speeding off. we drove down lots of windy narrow roads until we got to a main road. on that we drove all the way to the end where we stopped at a beach. it wasn't like any beach I'd ever seen before. where was the sand? in it's place was tones and tones of pebbles.

I was the first one to jump out of the car with Emmett close behind. I took off towards the water ripping my shoes off as I went. "Don't get too wet" Rosalie ordered picking my shoes up. there were a few other families at the beach. most of them with children aged between five and ten. a few of the women admired Rosalie's beauty. Emmett rushed down behind me and scooped me up, he threw me in the air slightly but not to high. there were lots of people watching us. we probably looked like a family of angels. when Emmett put me down I hit the water quickly sending a few drips onto his face. "right little missy" he joked coming towards me. I stuck my tongue out at him then made a run for it.

I ran towards Rosalie, "mummy, mummy!" I screamed as he chased me. I grabbed her hands just as he picked me up. "hello sweet heart" she smiled pushing one of my curls back. Emmett cradled me in his arm then tickled me with his other hand. my laughter rang like little bells, the high pitched laughter of an angel. I reached for Rosalie and she took me. I was enjoying this pretend to be four thing. suddenly I noticed that there was a woman approaching us but before I could say anything Emmett and Rosalie squished me between their kisses. one on each cheek. I pulled a face then pushed them away and wiped my cheek. I looked back to the woman to see she was a lot closer now and she was laughing. my face wasn't that funny.

"mum look" I whispered drawing their attention to the woman approaching us. "hello" she smiled as she stopped in front of us. "hi" Emmett grinned. "my name is Samantha and I was just wondering if you where new here" she explained calmly. no doubt she was just curious about the beauty of my parents. "yes we just moved here, I'm Emmett and this is my wife Rosalie.." he paused putting a hand on Rosalie's back, "and our daughter Lissa". the woman seemed to take more interest in me. well after all I was irresistibly adorable. "nice to meet you" she smiled shaking Rosalie's hand. "she's so cute" suddenly the woman took me from Rosalie's arms without permission. "how old?" she asked tickling my stomach. I didn't laugh. "four" Rosalie snapped a little annoyed. "Mummy!" I cried fidgeting in the woman's arms. Rosalie reached for me but the woman didn't let go. "mummy's right here" she whispered turning to show her to me. I lunged out of the woman's arms and Rosalie caught me.

"fidgety little thing isn't she" the woman frowned clapping her hands together. "she's just tired" Emmett smiled flashing a quick look at me. "and she wants her mum" Rosalie snapped holding me closer to her. the woman being slightly offended turned around and stormed off. "we should probably go now" Emmett laughed. "ok but you take her up to the car" Rose whispered handing me over. Emmett cradled me in his arms as Rosalie bent down to pick up my shoes. we walked together as we wandered up to the car. we were fully aware that ever set of eyes on the beach was staring at us.

Emmett put me back in the back seat and wandered around to the drivers seat as Rosalie put my shoes on. "I almost forgot that you weren't actually four the way you acted down there" she laughed jumping in the front seat. "have to keep up the appearance" I smiled as we drove off. "I think it will be better if we just go home" Rosalie suggested as we hit the main road again. "yes, we don't want you scaring anymore people today" Emmett laughed avoiding the death stare that she shot towards him. "she took my child from my arms without asking" she snapped defensively. "you have to learn to share" Emmett taunted her. her venomous eyes burned into him. I reached forward and put a hand on her shoulder.

she instantly relaxed and placed her hand on mine. "I do share" she whispered, "I let our family play with her. I let her go to school". Emmett chuckled as he sped up. "ok love" he grinned. our family, what was that now? there were only three of us. the whole family had split. we were now three separate ones. Edward didn't belong to any family. instead he just roamed around depressed. I didn't have any sympathy for him. it was his own choice. if he wants to throw away the only thing in his life worth fighting for then so be it. I wasn't about to stop him.

by the time we got home it was already dark. the sun had just set over the hill so it was light enough to see. I ran ahead of them as they headed towards the door. I ran straight threw the house and into the back yard. I had a sudden burst of energy. I dived of the veranda and onto the grass. still running I did a front flip throwing my self high into the air. I felt so light, I came back down and flipped over and over again going round and round. Rosalie came out onto the veranda, her eyebrows raised in shock. she laughed quietly as I raced around the garden throwing myself into the air over and over again. "did we have a sudden burst of energy?" she asked as I sat down suddenly warn out. I nodded happily smiling from ear to ear.

I took in a deep breath then fell back on the grass looking up at the night sky. the stars where just beginning to come out. I'd just closed my eyes when I was picked up and thrown high in the air. I opened them in shock then noticed I was a lot higher then I thought. the house was still huge but it was so far away that it looked small, like a dolls house. as for Mum and Dad I couldn't see them at all. I did backwards summersaults as I fell back down. it was extremely fun. like flying. I landed in Emmett's arms, "again, again" I cheered standing up in his arms. he bent right down then shot me high into the air again. I screamed in delight as I soared higher and higher. again on the way down I spiraled and sun and flipped and turned.

Rosalie was standing next to Emmett when I landed. I didn't land in his arms instead I landed on my but in the grass. "sorry" he grinned as I frowned at him. "hey, you're a vampire for god sake! suck it up princess" he laughed as Rosalie held her hand out for me. "she's four" Rosalie sighed pulling me up. "technically she's seven" Emmett reminded her. "well right now she's four" rose snapped. Emmett rolled his eyes at her. she gave him a fierce look but before she could say anything he kissed her. it only lasted a few seconds but before I knew it Rosalie put me back on the ground and pulled Emmett in again.

I opened my mouth in disgust then covered my eyes. "please" I complained as I ran inside. "get a room" that was one thing I did not want to watch. it wasn't just a small kiss for affection this was full blown making out. not something a four year old, or a seven year old for that matter should be watching. I ran into my room and closed the door. turning my music on I brought Maddy in and we drew some pictures. Maddy's turned out far better then mine, I was really trying, I just couldn't get the person to look like a person. I frowned at Maddy's, hers looked like a photo. sometimes I didn't like that she was better then me.

but I suppose she was me so I couldn't really be angry. my imagination made her so my imagination made her better then me. it was my own fault. when we were finished I put them in the box with all our other drawings. her pile and my pile. hers was a lot bigger of course. I closed the lid and slid it back under my bed. "lets go for a swim" I laughed standing up. Maddy looked at me confused, "but we don't have a pool" she stated raising her eyebrows. "but we can make one" I winked clearing the floor in front of me. we sat on the bed as I turned the floor in front of me into a large swimming pool. "last one in is a…" Maddy flew threw the air and landed in the pool before I could even finish my sentence. "you could have at least gotten changed" I frowned as her head bobbed out of the water.

I jumped into the pool landing right next to her. I swam deeper and deeper. I'd made the pool very deep obviously. Maddy followed and we flipped and turned under the water for ages. we didn't need air so we stayed under for minuets at a time. only coming up for the fun of it. "tip" I called as I taped her on the shoulder then swam away. she chased after me. I'd never moved so fast in my life. I swam faster and faster moving around the pool in a flash. I looked behind me to see how close she was. she wasn't far but suddenly she made a worried face. I turned back around to look at what was in front of me then ran face first into the wall. I'd hit the wall with such force that my nose was crocked, there was even a dent in the wall. I cracked my nose back into place then went to the surface. "even though I'm a vampire that actually hurt" I muttered fiddling with my nose.

"well it was a concrete wall you went face first into" Maddy laughed surfacing as well. I frowned at her as she stated the obvious. we both jumped suddenly as the door swung open. Emmett took one step then stopped himself just before he fell into the pool. he stood there confused for a few seconds. just staring at the pool and then at us. I stared back. he scratched his head then opened his mouth to say something. I waited but he didn't speak. instead he shut his mouth and turned around closing the door behind him.

"babe! when did we get a pool?" he asked walking down the hall. "What!" rose yelled getting close. I quickly made the pool disappear and put us back in our dry clothes. we were sitting on the floor playing a clapping game together just as Rosalie came in. "my boyfriend gave me an apple, my boyfriend gave me a pear, my boyfriend gave me a kiss…" I trailed off then stopped clapping to look at her. "Emmett there is no pool" she snapped looking back towards him. "I swear there was a pool just there. it filled the whole room. they were swimming" he stuttered scratching his head again.

"we weren't swimming daddy" Maddy whispered folding her arms. "but…just then …there" he muttered pointing. "you didn't even come into our room" I added raising my eyebrow at him in false concern. "maybe you need to lie down for a while" Rosalie declared leading her crazy husband down the hall. "but I sore it! I did. I nearly fell in" he continued to mumble as he walked down the hall. "of course you did dear" Rosalie reassured him doubtfully. I fought desperately to hold back my laughter.


	19. Back to Business

Chapter 19. Back to Business

I'd been living with Rosalie and Emmett for a few months now. The others visited occasionally, but not very often. I'd been watching Alice in my thoughts, waiting for to give me a clue on when she was going to take off to see Charlie. It couldn't be long now, in fact I'd seen her have the vision of Bella jumping off the cliff so I was expecting a phone call any minuet. I walked down stairs and into the lounge room. I sat on the couch right by the phone and pretended to watch TV. It didn't take long. The phone rang once before I picked it up. "hello" I answered quickly. "hi Lissa, it's Alice can I speak to your mum please?" she asked quickly. "is everything alright?" I asked innocently. "everything's fine, now can I please speak to Rosalie" it seemed urgent. Almost like someone had died. "ok Alice" I muttered racing up to mums room and knocking on the door. "Alice wants to speak to you" I whispered handing her the phone.

She took the phone quickly, "hello" she asked calmly. I wandered back out and down the hall. As I opened my door I herd Rosalie close hers so I couldn't here her anymore. It was time. Alice was about to head off to forks to find Bella still alive then race off to Italy to save Edward. I had three nights to run away and get on a plane, it wouldn't take that long. I was only in England, it would only take a few hours. My only problem was how to get away from here. I rolled my eyes then wandered back into the hall, I'd left my back pack in the lounge room and decided to go and get it. Just as I passed Rosalie's room I herd her yelling slightly, "I'm sorry Alice" she was saying. She'd already told Edward! I was behind schedule. They were leaving tonight and arriving tomorrow night.

I raced back into my room to get changed. i pulled on a pair of jeans and a white skivvy then wrapped a red scarf around my neck and pulled on my joggers. I duplicated myself then raced down stairs. Rosalie was still in her room and Emmett was still out hunting. I ran down the driveway leaving my duplicate behind. The wind whipped my face as I raced into town. I waited at the bus stop then caught the next bus to London airport. A few people looked at me strangely as I sat down in my seat. You didn't often see twelve year olds catching the bus by themselves at twelve o'clock at night. As it was I was surprised their was anyone on the bus at all.

He took us straight to the airport. it only took half an hour. I waited patiently as we pulled into the bus stop. I ran out the doors as soon as they opened and charged all the way to the airport terminals. "passport?" the man asked as I ran threw the baggage inspection. I imagined my passport in my back pocket then ripped it out for him. he let me into the terminal waiting areas quickly. I examined the bored. A plain was leaving for Italy in five minuets at terminal twelve. Of course that was at the other end of the airport. I rolled my eyes then took off in the direction of terminal twelve avoiding suitcases and people as I went. I made it just as they were beginning to load people on. "people with children first" the hostess instructed opening the doors. I walked quickly to the front of the line and imagined a ticket in my pocket.

"ticket please" she asked kindly as I pulled it out of my pocket. "please enter threw the first door" she smiled handing my ticket back. I nodded then took my ticket back. I entered into the long hallway that led to the plane then gave my ticket to the lady at the other end. "hello" she smiled tacking me to my seat. "you'll be sitting here today" she instructed kindly pointing to my seat. "thank you" I smiled sitting down. I was right near the window at the back of the plane. The hostess left me to go and help other passengers. I tucked my ticket back into my pocket and did my seat belt up.

The hostesses showed us the emergency procedures then told us to all put our seat belts on until we were up in the air. There was a quick word from the pilot then we took off. This was the first time I'd been on a plane to it frightened me when the plane bumped around as it took off. One of the air hostesses came to sit with me. "so why are you headed to Italy?" she asked conversationally. "I'm meeting my aunt there" I explained innocently. It was the truth, my aunt just didn't exactly know it yet. "sounds like fun, how long are you staying for?" she asked, "oh not long" not long at all, I was out of here in two nights. "just a quick visit then" she smiled.

"well I have to go and help with serving the food" she laughed standing up. Soon a seconded hostess came out with a trolley asking every one, "would you like anything today?" in a sweet kind voice. I quickly refused when they came to me, I didn't have any money on me and I didn't eat their food anymore anyway. It didn't matter even if I was hungry, we were about to land soon anyway. I sat back and pretended to sleep. I had to concentrate on controlling Maddy for a while. She was still sitting on my bed at home. The door opened and I made her look towards it. It was like everything she could see was projected right in front of me. Rosalie walked into the room and came over to me. here came the real test. "is everything ok?" I asked her softly. "everything's fine, miss understanding" she still wasn't telling me the truth. She was lying to me! my own mother.

I took in a deep breath and tried to calm myself. "are you ok? You seem a little spaced out" she muttered noticing differences. "I'm fine" I whispered lying down on my bed. She looked at me a little worried then stood up. "ok then but come see me if something's not right" she whispered heading to the door. why should I tell her if something's not right? She was keeping things from me! I took another deep breath and relaxed. she didn't want to hurt my feelings. She didn't want me to get upset. "time to go sweet heart" the hostess whispered shaking me slightly. I hadn't even noticed that the plane had landed. "ok thank you" I smiled standing up, suddenly I realized Maddy had copied me. Rosalie spun around to look at her. "Maddy" she whispered understanding. "I'm Lissa" Maddy snapped standing up. I quickly ran off the plane and sat down in the terminal.

I still had hours until Alice's flight got in. I closed my eyes again and pretended to sleep. "your not Lissa, your not my baby" Rosalie muttered walking towards Maddy. "of course I am, mum why wouldn't I be?" Maddy asked standing still. "Lissa's not here" Rosalie smiled, "but she's controlling you". Dam she was good, "ok I'm Maddy but everything I'm saying Lissa wants me to say. She can here you" Maddy explained. "where's are you then?" Rosalie asked calmly. "I'm not saying, you can't come after me" I was speaking threw Maddy now. "Lissa you tell me where you are right now. I'm your mother" she yelled grabbing Maddy's shoulders. "it's to dangerous, stay where you are. I'll be fine" I assured her. "Lissa please come home. I don't want to loose you. Why have you run away?" she asked, her face was full of pain.

"I haven't run away, I'll be back. I promise" I intended to keep my promise bringing Alice Bella and Edward home with me. "Lissa please" she begged, she still had no idea where I was. "I promise, three days" I gave myself extra time just incase things didn't go according to story line. "why are you doing this? Where are you?" she asked frantically. "I promise" I muttered again then made Maddy disappear. "No Lissa come back" she screamed just as Emmett entered the room. He embraced her in a hug as she dropped down to her knees. Then she was gone. My room diapered from my head and I opened my eyes.

She wouldn't come after me. she didn't know where I was. I imagined up some cash and went over to buy a book. I was sort of expecting to see twilight in the top ten but of course I was in twilight so it wasn't. I laughed to myself as I went to the young adults section to buy a different book. I found one I liked after half an hour of searching then went to the register to pay for it. I sat back down in my seat and opened to the first page. I read for hours without stopping. It was a long book and the register lady had been surprised when I bought it. I finally finished it then went back over to the bored. Their plan was arriving…now! I ran out of the airport and to where they would be soon. A car, they were going to need a car. I raced into the car park and spotted the yellow pourche five rows back. I ran to it then opened the door easily.

I drove fast to where Alice and Bella were standing, "how strongly are you opposed to grand theft auto" Alice asked Bella quietly. "I don't think she really has a choice at the moment, I didn't exactly buy the car" I laughed rolling the window down. "we have an over reactive vampire to save" I declared jumping out of the drivers seat. Alice stood their confused and shocked. "well don't just stand there move!" I ordered slipping into the back. Alice blinked a few times then jumped into the drivers seat. "I thought you told them not to follow" Bella muttered putting her seat belt on as Alice weaved threw the airport traffic. "she wasn't even supposed to know" Alice explained looking back at me briefly. "hey I'm smart ok" I laughed sitting back.

"your still going to be in trouble, what do you think Rosalie will think when she finds out your gone?" she snapped speeding up. "she already found out" I explained "she wasn't exactly happy". Alice rolled her eyes slightly, "well what did you think she would do? Encourage you to come to your death?" Alice snapped, "she doesn't know where I am" I assured her. "what are you doing here anyway?" Bella asked, "if Edward sees you he'll act faster, what if he reads your mind?" I rolled my eyes, "I'm here to help, wit me here I can make sure Edward can't read mine or Alice's mind" I explained. "if he can't read my mind then he won't think I'm here, Lissa your brilliant but still this is dangerous. You shouldn't be here" Alice exclaimed speeding towards the city.

"who could hurt me? I'm to dam cute" I laughed imagining myself as a four year old. I was wearing a little pink dress and I had two long straight pigtails with pink ribbons. "that's so cute" Bella smiled reaching back to touch my hair. "the Voltaire won't be affected by how cute you are Lissa, although I like that dress. Anyway I'm getting distracted. If they think that we helped Edward then we will be punished" I rolled my eyes, we weren't going to be punished. We were going to save Edward. "do you see anything more?" Bella asked as I changed myself into a seven year old. I didn't want to be accused of being an immortal child.

I put jeans and a long pink dress top thing on. I still looked cute but I also looked older. My pigtails had also grown. They went down to my waist. My hair was really long when it was straight. I came back into the conversation just as Alice finished explaining Saint Marcus Day. "what do I have to do?" Bella asked sitting up straight. "you don't have to do anything, he just has to see you before he moves into the light. And he has to see you before he sees us" Bella looked at her shocked, "how are we going to work that?". "I'm going to get you as close as possible then your going to run in the direction I point you" Bella nodded. "try not to trip, we don't have time for a concussion today" Alice added.

"there" Alice muttered bluntly as she pointed to the castle city atop the hill. I fidgeted in excitement although that was probably not the reaction I should have been having at the thought of meeting the Voltaire. I struggled to control myself as we drove up towards the hill. "Volterra" Alice announced in a flat icy voice as we began the steep climb. "Alice" Bella moaned looking at the clock on the dash board. "it's the only way" she soothed as we headed towards the city one car space at a time.


	20. A date with the Voltaire

Chapter 20. A Date with the Voltaire

"Alice" Bella whispered urgently, no one was being aloud to drive threw the gates. "I know" Alice replied, her face was chiseled from ice. "relax Bella" I instructed leaning forward. She'd forgotten I was there. "how can you tell me to relax?" she snapped angrily. "no need to throw a tantrum" I muttered falling back crossing my arms. "Bella" Alice whispered quickly re capturing her attention. "I can't what the guards here are going to decide now- if this doesn't work your going to have to go in alone. Your going to have to run. Just keep asking for the palazzo dei priori, and running in the direction they tell you. Don't get lost" Alice instructed as we neared the gates. Bella repeated the name to her self over and over again. "or the clock tower if they speak English. I'll go around and try to find a secluded spot somewhere I can go over the wall" Bella was trying desperately to remember everything.

"Edward will be under the clock tower, to the north of the square. There's a narrow alleyway to the right, and he'll in the shadows there. You have to get his attention before he moves into the sun" Bella was nodding furiously. "what about her" Bella asked looking back at me. "she can help me find the clock tower" Bella exclaimed feeling slightly relived. "Bella she's seven, she's never been to Italy before. She has as much chance of finding the thing as you do. And besides if Edward sees her then he'll act faster. She'll come with me" Alice whispered furiously as we approached a man in a navy blue uniform. The man motioned lazily, not paying attention. Alice sped up and dashed around the man heading towards the gate.

He shouted something at us but stood his ground waving frantically at the next car preventing them from following our bad example. We approached the man in a matching uniform near the gate. "Lissa get in the seat behind me" Alice ordered as she angled the car and pulled to a stop. Bella was in the sun and Alice and I where in the shade. The guard tapped on Alice's window with an irritated expression and waited as she rolled the window down. The man was taken back in surprise when he sore the face behind thee black sunglasses. "I'm sorry, only tour buses allowed in the city today, miss" he said in English with a heavy ascent. He was apologizing, wishing he had better news for the strikingly beautiful woman.

"it's a private tour" Alice explained flashing a brilliant smile at him. she reached her hand out the window to grab his. She pulled his hand into the car and placed something in it then curled his fingers over it. His face was dazed as he retrieved his hand and stared at the thick roll of money he now held. "is this a joke?" he mumbled. Alice's smile was blinding. "only if you think it's funny" I laughed from the back drawing his attention to me. "I'm in a wee bit of a hurry" Alice hinted still smiling. The man blinked twice then shoved the money into his vest and waved us on. Alice and Bella sighed in relief as we drove into the city. "just a little further" Alice encouraged as we drove down the narrow streets.

Alice suddenly turned down a road that was defiantly not meant for cars. People yelled and frowned as they squeezed into door ways to avoid the car. The car turned onto another street then stopped. The crowed was a lot thicker here. Bella had the door open and Alice pointed. "we're at the Sothern end of the square. Run straight across, to the right of the clock tower, I'll find a way around." Bella jumped out of the car and bolted threw the crowd. "their everywhere" Alice hissed as we got out of the car. "come on we have to hurry" she muttered grabbing my hand. we pushed around the out side of the square. Not running exactly, just walking.

People muttered annoyed as we pushed past them. we stuck to the shadows moving quickly. "stay close" she warned, there where a few of the Voltaire guards in the shadows against the walls. "their watching us" Alice hissed as we ran threw the crowd slightly. "their in the shadows" I pointed out. Bella was just running in to Edward. "Demetri and Felix" I hissed as I noticed the two guards moving towards them. Alice pulled on my arm harder and we ran towards the alleyway. They were already talking when we arrived. Well arguing anyway.

"Let's behave ourselves shall we?" Alice suggested, "there are ladies present". Alice pulled me over to Edwards side. Her stance was casual. Demetri and Felix straightened up, their cloaks swirling slightly as a gust of wind Funneled threw the alley. There was uneven numbers although I'm sure they thought I didn't pose as much of a threat. "were not alone" Alice reminded them. I watched curiously as Demetri's eyes flickered to a man in a red coat. "please Edward let's be reasonable" he sighed, "let's" Edward agreed, "And we'll leave quickly now with no one the wiser". Demetri sighed in frustration, "At least let us discuss this more privately".

Edward wasn't giving in. I let go of Alice's hand. she looked down at me protectively. I smiled to reassure her that I was fine. "No" Edward muttered clenching his teeth together. Felix smiled, "enough" ordered a much higher voice. It came from behind us, then out from the shadows stepped Jane. Her blondish brown hair was cut short. She was beautiful but she also reminded me of evil. "Jane" Edward muttered in recognition dropping his protective stance. Demetri and Felix relaxed noticing even numbers. Alice folded her arms across her chest. "follow me" Jane spoke again, her childish voice a monotone. Felix gestured for us to go first.

Edward wrapped his arms around Bella's waist. I followed after Jane with Alice close behind. Compared to Jane I was really little. She was a whole head and a half taller. I frowned as I stood on my tippy toes trying to reach her height. I soon gave up. We walked around a loose corner heading downwards. Jane reached an open whole in the street then jumped down with ease. I followed after her closely, dropping down into what I was assuming was a drain. Alice was the next one down the whole. "drop her" Alice ordered as Bella dangled from the whole. Edward jumped next.

We began walking down an uneven stone path. As we left the whole the darkness closed in. I followed closely after Jane. We walked for a long time, finally entering into an arch that let in some light. There was a grate at the other end with a door in it. Jane walked threw with me close behind. The others had to duck. As soon as we were all threw the door closed with a clang and then the snap of a lock. We walked threw a heavy door then down a long hall way with white walls and grey carpet and rectangular lights. Jane hopped into an elevator and held the door open with one hand as the others piled in.

As soon as the doors closed the guards relaxed further taking their hoods off. The elevator ride was short, we stepped out into what looked like a posh reception area. "good afternoon Jane" the receptions said smiling politely. A human. "Gianna" Jane nodded continuing towards a set of double doors. We walked threw the doors to see Alec in his pearl gray suit. "Jane" he smiled coming to greet her. "Alec" she responded embracing him. they kissed each others cheeks on each side then they looked back towards us. "they send you out for one and you bring back three…and a half" he noted looking at me! why was I the half? Bella was the human. "hey! I'm a whole thank you very much" I snapped putting my hands on my hips. He laughed at me quickly then turned his attention to Edward.

"welcome back Edward, you seem to be in a better mood" he smiled greeting him. "marginally" Edward agreed in a flat voice. "And this is the cause of all the trouble?" he asked looking towards Bella. "dibs" Felix muttered casually from behind us. Edward spun around to growl at him. "patients" Alice cautioned him. "Aro will be so pleased to see you again" Alec commented as if nothing had just passed. "let's not keep him waiting" Jane suggested. The twins took each others hands then led the way. They removed a piece of paneling to reveal a plain door. Alec held it open for Jane. I followed quickly. I knew I should have been frightened but I couldn't bring myself to feel afraid. I was excited. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me back to her side protectively. "would you stop bouncing around please, I'm sure your mother wants you home alive" she snapped. I rolled my eyes then settled down.

We entered into a room where Aro and his guards were waiting. "Jane, dear one, you've returned!" he cried in evident delight. He moved towards us gracefully, I laughed slightly as Bella's mouth dropped open in astonishment. "I brought him back alive, just as you wished" Jane whispered calmly. "ah Jane" he smiled, "you are such a comfort to me" he turned his misty eyes to us. "And Alice and Bella too" he rejoiced clapping his hands together. "and hello" he smiled looking down at me, "who might this be?" he asked offering his hand to shake. "my name is Melissa" I relied placing my hands behind my back slightly. "forgive me for being so rude, but you see there is certain information I would prefer to stay private" I explained smiling. "you know of my gift" he cheered amazed. Edward looked at me confused then over to Alice. Alice shrugged her shoulders.

"I know of all your gifts" I smiled looking towards Jane. Her expression didn't change. "but you don't know of mine" I laughed teasingly. "please share" Aro smiled taking his hand back, "maybe later" I smiled stepping away from him. "of course" he nodded turning his attention to Felix. " Felix, be a dear and tell my brothers of the company we have" Felix nodded then vanished from the room. "you see Edward? What did I tell you? Aren't you glad that I didn't give you what you wanted yesterday?" he asked turning his attention too Edward. "yes Aro I am" he agreed tightening his grip on Bella. "oh I love happy endings, but I want the whole story. How did this happen? Alice? Your brother seems to think you are infallible, but apparently there was some mistake" Aro commented turning to her. "oh I'm far from infallible. As you can see today, I caused more problems then I cured them" she sighed flashing him a dazzling smile.

"you're too modest" Aro chided, "I've never observed anything like you talent, wonderful" he exclaimed enthusiastically. "obviously" Alice muttered looking down at me with a crooked smile. I rolled my eyes then folded my arms. "I'm sorry we haven't been properly introduced at all have we. I feel like I know you already, and I tend to get ahead of myself. Your brother introduced us yesterday in a peculiar way. You see I share some of your brothers talent's only I am limited in a way that he is not" I was getting bored, I'd already read all this. When was it going to get interesting.

Edward looked at Alice as he swiftly explained. Her tiny eyebrows raised in astonishment. "but of course somehow Lissa already knew all this" he finished turning to me. I blinked a few times coming back into the conversation. "ah! Of course, this is little Lissa" Aro exclaimed coming towards me. "your only in his thoughts a little. You've only just become part of the family. The one with the extraordinary gift. Rosalie's adopted daughter" he grinned as his eyes lit up. "I'd love for you to demonstrate" Aro murmured as I stepped away from him. Edward and Alice stepped away from me. I really didn't want to demonstrate. Suddenly Felix returned with Aro's brother's distracting him. I was off the hook for now. I knew if I demonstrated then he would want me in his guards more then Edward or Alice.


	21. Lissa vs Jane

Chapter 21. Lissa VS Jane

"Bella is alive after all, and Alice is here too, isn't that wonderful?" Aro declared with a little too much enthusiasm. they didn't look as thought they would use the word wonderful. "and little Lissa" they seemed to respond to that, both heads whipping towards me with curiosity. "it's rude to stare" I snapped rudely. Alice jerked on my hand, "would you cut it out!" she hissed. I rolled my eyes then sat by her feet and remained silent. I was so bored, I almost regretted coming. all they did was talk, talk, talk. blah, blah, blah. I'd heard it all before.

"how can you stand so close to her like that? Aro asked suddenly re capturing my attention. "it's not without effort" Edward reassured him. I smiled to myself. "but still-_la tua cantante!_ what a waste!" Edward chuckled once without humor, "I look at it more as a price". Aro was skeptical, "a very high price". Edward shrugged, "opportunity cost". Aro laughed. "if I hadn't smelled her through your memories, I wouldn't have believed the call of anyone's blood could be so strong. I've never felt anything like it myself. Most of us would trade much more for such a gift, and yet you…" Edward cut him off, "waste it" he finished his sentence for him.

I rolled my eyes and banged my head on Alice's leg. she kicked me slightly then picked it up off the ground and wrapped her arms around my waist holding me protectively in front of her. she was also trying to keep me still. "this won't take much longer" she lied trying to calm me. "I'm bored" I whined quietly. she seemed a little shocked that I wasn't scared. I was face to face with the Voltaire. I should be petrified. they were deciding what to do and who to kill. for all I knew the story line could have changed and they do end up killing us. a sudden shiver ran down my spine. surely they wouldn't want to kill me. I was to precious. it would be a waist, as Aro put it. my gift was one of the most powerful they'd ever seen. they weren't about to let it slip thought their fingers.

"Just remembering how she appeals to you…" Aro chuckled causing me to jump and refocus on the conversation. "it makes me thirsty" Edward tensed. "don't be disturbed I mean her no harm. but I am so curious, about one thing in particular" he turned to Bella with great interest. "may I?" he asked Edward as though she was his possession. "ask her" Edward suggested in a flat voice. "of course how rude of me!" Aro exclaimed. "Bella, I'm fascinated that you are the only exception to Edwards impressive talent- so very interesting that such a thing would occur!- and I was wondering since our talents are so similar in ways, if you would be so kind as to allow me to try- to see if you are an exception for me as well?" he was addressing Bella directly. Her eyes flashed to Edward in terror, she was scared, like I should have been.

Edward nodded once in encouragement then watched as she slowly lifted her hand and offered it to Aro. he had a friendly smile on as he took her hand. when he realized he couldn't read her mind his face altered. from confidence to doubt. he calmed into a friendly mask then let go and slipped away. "so very interesting" he whispered. "I wonder if she is immune to our other talents…Jane dear?" Aro suggested turning to the blond girl. "No!" Edward snarled the words. Alice grabbed his arm throwing me to the side slightly. Edward shook her off. Jane smiled happily as Bella watched confused. "Yes master?" she asked watching him. "I was wondering if Bella was immune to you my dear one" Edward was growling so loud that I could barely hear Aro's words. Jane turned towards us with a smile. "Don't" Alice cried as Edward launched himself at Jane. before anyone could react Edward was on the ground. he withered in obvious agony as Bella watched on terrified. "stop!" she shrieked.

"Jane" Aro muttered re capturing her attention. Edward was still on the floor as the girl looked up still smiling with pleasure. Aro looked towards Bella and Jane followed his gaze. "he's fine" Alice whispered in a tight voice pulling me back to her side. Edward sprang lightly to his feet. Jane was attacking, you could see it on her face, but of course Bella didn't have a clue of what was going on. Jane's face turned to annoyance. Jane hissed in frustration. "now, now Jane. there's no need to throw a temper tantrum just because you can't do something" I laughed before I could stop myself. Alice looked down and glared at me. Jane's eyes narrowed and she turned her attention to me.

I imagined myself immune to her power and I was. "is that the best you got?" I asked teasing her. Aro watched amused. Jane tried again, much harder this time. I felt a slight zap. I burst out laughing. "it tickles" I chuckled smiling hugely. she screamed in anger then glared at me. "now you've had your turn, it's time for mine" I smirked looking towards Edward for permission. he nodded once, smiling slightly to himself. Aro looked confused. suddenly Jane dropped down on the floor screaming hysterically. she rolled back and forth withering in pain. Aro turned to the girl then back to me. "bout time she got a taste of her own medicine" I muttered flatly. Edward was fighting back a smile.

"this is wonderful" Aro chuckled. Jane jumped up off the floor and looked like she was about to pounce. "bring it on Blondie" I snapped copying her stance. she pounced and I stopped her mid air then slammed her into the stone floor. "Jane, my dear one, I think you should stop" Aro warned pulling her back. "you are stronger then I thought" he smiled turning to me. I shrugged my shoulder like it was nothing. it really was nothing. "so what do we do with you now?" he asked, finally the end! "I don't suppose there's any chance you've changed you mind?" Aro asked Edward hopefully. "I'd rather not" Edward spoke slowly and flatly. "Alice? would you perhaps be interested in joining with us? Aro was still hopeful but he didn't want them that much. he only really wanted one thing. one person. a person who could replace all his guards.

"No, thank you" Alice said wrapping her arms around me to signify that I was already taken. "and what of you my dear little one?" Aro asked eagerly reaching for me. "your talent would make a wonderful addition to our little company" I knew this was coming. "I have a family and I will not leave them" I whispered sharply. "of course but if you should ever want to there will always be a space" he smiled. "And you Bella?" he asked losing hope. she raised her eyebrows in shock. I laughed at her face then jumped aside as Alice tried to kick me again. "What!" Caius demanded flatly. "surely you see the potential" Aro chided him affectionately. "can you imagine the possibilities when she is one of us?" he asked smiling at Bella. "why not just take the child? she is all in one" Caius suggested walking towards me.

"she has a family, she chooses not to leave them" Marcus spoke suddenly. "Chelsea" Caius whispered turning to the guard. "she won't join so you'll force her to? is that what you do, just take whoever you want. she has a mother. I'm sure you don't want pissed off parents on your door step demanding there child back" Alice snapped taking my hand. Caius took my other one and pulled me away from her. Chelsea was breaking my bonds. I stopped her suddenly and dropped down to the floor curling up in a ball. "I don't want o go. I want to stay with my family. you can't make me! you can't make me!" I screeched. Alice came over to me. "she's a child. only seven years old and you want to just rip her away from her family. selfish is what you are. and she's right, you can't make her come. her gift will beat anything you throw at it" Alice picked me up off the floor and pulled me back towards Edward.

"join or die, is that it? I suspected as much when you brought us to this room" Edward hissed disgusted. "of course not! we where already convened here, Edward, awaiting Heidi's return. not for you" Aro was hurt by Edwards words. "Aro, the law claims them" Caius hissed. "in what way?" Edward asked even though he already knew. "she knows too much you have exposed our secret" this guy needed some help. all he ever wanted to do was kill someone or ruin someone else's life. he was just plain selfish. "we're not going to let them keep you" Alice whispered in my ear. I nodded quickly pulling myself back together. "but I'm afraid you would have to mean it" Aro sighed looking to Edward sadly. I'd spaced out and missed half the conversation.

Alice suddenly let go of me and walked forward to meet Aro. she placed her hand in his and showed him what she sore. this was their proof. as much as Edward hated it she was still going to become one of us. moments passed and Bella became more stressed as she waited for Alice to step back. "ha, ha, ha, that was fascinating" Aro laughed breaking the silence. "I'm glad you enjoyed it" Alice smiled dryly. "to see things you've seen-especially the ones that haven't happened yet" he shook his head in wonder. "but will happen" Alice reassured him. I glanced towards Jane for a quick second then noticed she was glaring at me. I smiled at her then gave her one of her painful shocks. She fell to the floor screaming before anyone could have even worked out what was happening. "it's rude to stare" I whispered turning away from her.

She jumped up and let out an ear splitting scream. "please Jane use your indoor voice" I commanded treating her like a child. "kill her!" Jane screamed furiously. "Jane dear one, I will not kill someone just because you don't like them. I'm sure in time you two will learn to get along" Aro sighed returning to his conversation with Edward. "yes Jane lets be friends" I smiled teasingly. "I'd rather not" she hissed getting down into a crouch. "have it your way then" I laughed mimicking her stance. She pounced first. Suddenly we were rolling on the floor clawing each other. She kicked and I hit. I think I even bit her a few times. We both screamed as we continued to fight. "friends? Really?" Edward laughed stepping out of our way.

"I hate you, I hate you" Jane screamed trying to punch threw my shield. "tell me something I don't know" I muttered pushing her away with such force that she hit the back wall. "Jane dear one I think we have already established that the little girl cant be beaten. No matter how much you might hate her. You will never hurt her. Please stop your fighting before she hurts you" Aro sighed picking the girl up. Before he could grab her she lunged at me again. I was knocked to the floor and hit in the face with her claw before I could react. I kicked and screamed trying to get her off me.

"you get Lissa" Alec laughed pulling his sister away from me kicking and screaming as I continued to punch her. Suddenly I was pulled up off the floor and held tight in Alice's arms. "I hate you" Jane screamed again. I continued to zap her with my mind. Alec struggled to keep a hold of her as she kicked and screamed trying to get to me. I turned into a four year old and slipped straight thought Alice's arms before she could stop me.

She was finally free of Alec. She charged towards me. I jumped over her and onto her back pulling her hair as she tried to get me off. "well this is the start of a great friendship" Edward muttered sarcastically. "Lissa stop biting her! Your acting like a two year old" Alice yelled pulling me away. "perhaps we better leave sooner rather the later" Edward laughed taking me from Alice's arms as she struggled to contain me. Jane was held back by three of the other guards. "that's a good idea. Accidents do happen. Please wait below until after dark, though if you don't mind" Aro instructed Edward as he looked back and forth between Jane and me. "of course" Edward nodded.


	22. Reunite

Chapter 22. Reunite

Demetri left us in the reception area. "do not leave until dark" he warned us. Edward nodded , and Demetri hurried away. "are you all right" Edward asked Bella under his breath. "you'd better make her sit before she falls" Alice said. "she's going to pieces". Bella's whole body was shaking in fright. She started to sob. "I think she's going into hysterics. Maybe you should slap her" Alice suggested. Edward threw a frantic glance at her. Edward began whispering things to Bella. Calming her down. Suddenly Alice whipped out her phone and stepped away quickly. She began talking to someone. I began getting suspicious. This didn't happen in the book.

Alice walked back over to us with the phone still open. I turned around and pretended not to notice. "it's for you" she whispered. Reluctantly I turned around and took the phone from her. "hello" I whispered walking away from them. at first there was silence but then she spoke. "how could you do this to me?" she asked. I took in a deep breath. "I'm fine mum" I whispered calmly. "the Voltaire are dangerous. Why would you run off to meet them?" she didn't seem angry, just scared. "I wanted to help Bella and Edward. I knew if I told you I knew then you wouldn't let me go" really I just wanted to see the Voltaire, it had nothing to do with saving Bella or Edward. I already knew Alice could handle it on her own. "when are you coming home?" she asked. "tonight, we should be there by tomorrow" truthfully I had no idea how long it took to get to forks from Italy.

"Emmett's moving our stuff back to forks. You'll have your old room back" she seemed to be more relaxed now. "sounds good" I laughed. "I'll see you soon then" she muttered quietly. "I love you mum" I whispered, I didn't realize how much I missed her. "I love you too sweet heart" she laughed slightly then closed the phone. I gave the phone back to Alice, "thanks" she whispered putting it back in her pocket. I sat on Alice's lap curled up in a ball. She was talking to Edward and Bella when Alec came back in with Jane close behind. "you are free to go now" Alec announced pushing his sister forward. "but first Jane has to apologies to Lissa" he laughed giving her one last shove.

"I'm sorry I hit you and tried to kill you" she smiled as Alice put me on the ground and shoved me forward as well. "And I'm sorry that I punched you, kicked you, bit you, and pulled your hair. As well as used your own power against you. And in general just kicked your but" I smiled stepping forward. "I look forward to your next visit" she laughed holding her arms open for me. "we should do this again sometime, it was fun" I teased returning her hug. "defiantly" she smiled pulling away. I zapped her one last time lightly then laughed. "just a reminder of the fun we had" I smiled sweetly. She struggled desperately to keep her smile in place. "until next time" she muttered between clenched teeth.

Alec had already told Edward the directions and they were ready to leave. Alice picked me up and followed quickly after Edward. I was sure she did it to prevent another fight breaking out between Jane and I. we were soon back on the street. The party was till going and the lights were only just beginning to come on. Edward and Bella continued to walk thought the crowd as Alice took me around the side to the place where she had stashed Bella's Bag. "do you want me to carry that?" I asked holding my hand out for the bag. "act your age" she laughed slinging the bag over her own shoulder. I'd forgotten that I only looked four. "right" I laughed skipping along behind her. "that's better" she laughed taking my hand and leading me away towards the car park.

"this is the worst bunch of cars I've ever seen" Alice muttered disappointed as she pulled me over to one. Alice pulled the car over in a pool of shadows and waited with the engine still running. "I'm sorry" Alice muttered apologetically. "there wasn't much to choose from" she sighed as they slid into the back seat. "it's fine Alice, they can't all be 911 turbos" Edward grinned. "I may have to acquire one of those legally. It was fabulous" she sighed. "I'll get you one for Christmas" Edward promised. Alice turned to beam at him, "yellow" she told him. I laughed lightly to myself remembering how she actually gets it.

We finally made it to the airport. "go freshen up" Alice ordered giving Edward a spare change of close. "I'm sorry I didn't bring you anything. I wasn't exactly expecting you to turn up" she laughed. "that's ok, I can handle it" I laughed walking into the bathroom. "hold up a second, your four remember" she laughed following me in. we went into the disabled cubical quickly. I imagined my self in a denim skirt with white tights and a red skive. "put your hair in a high ponytail" Alice instructed quietly. I did as she ordered then slipped on a pair of black shoes. "come on the others will be waiting" she laughed leading me out.

The flight to Rome didn't take long but unfortunately the flight to Alaska was a different matter. Bella and Edward sat in front of us while I sat next to Alice. The flight attendant gave Bella her coke then came over to me. "here you go darling" she smiled handing me a coloring in book and a small packet of pencils. "thank you" I muttered quietly. Alice looked down at me briefly with a quick smile. She was still talking to jasper as I opened the book up. I was only coloring in because I had to act my age. I'd gone through three coloring books by the time we reached the airport. Bella was somehow still awake. "come on" Alice whispered picking me up and carrying me off the plane. Bella stumbled sleepily off the plane, I was surprised she made it at all.

Alice put me down and went quickly to Jaspers side. Esme and Carlisle where a little further behind waiting in a corner away from everyone else. I ran quickly ahead of Edward and into Esme's arms. "hi sweetie" she laughed hugging me tightly. She put me down then embraced Bella. "you will never put me through that again" Esme nearly growled towards Edward. "sorry mum" Edward muttered slightly grinning. "thank you Bella, we owe you" Carlisle said sincerely. "she's dead on her feet" Esme soldered Edward. "lets get her home" Esme insisted leading the way. We quickly made our way through the crowd and out of the air port. We finally reached the black sedan where I sore Emmett and Rosalie waiting. "Mum!" I called running to her. She held her arms out as I jumped through the air to her.

"I missed you mum" I whispered in her ear. "I missed you to baby" she smiled then kissed my cheek. "nice to have you back squirt" Emmett laughed giving me a hug. "let her make amends. We'll ride with Alice and jasper" Esme whispered as she headed over to the next car. Emmett slipped into the drivers seat then passed me over to Rosalie in the passenger seat. Reluctantly Edward slipped into the back with Bella. "Edward," Rosalie began. "I know" Edward cut her off bluntly. "Bella?" she asked. "yes Rosalie?" Bella answered hesitantly. "I'm so very sorry, Bella. I feel wretched about every part of this, and so grateful that you where brave enough to go and save my brother after what I did. Please say you'll forgive me".

"Of course Rosalie. it's not your fault. I'm the one who jumped off the dam cliff after all. Of course I'll forgive you" Bella's words where barely a mumble and were all slurred together. "it doesn't count until she's conscious, rose" Emmett laughed. "I'm conscious" Bella whispered again. "let her sleep" Edward instructed calmly. We quietly made our way back to the house. Once we were there Rosalie carried me out of the car. "go with Edward to take Bella home" Esme instructed Alice. She nodded then got back in the car with Edward. "take Lissa inside and get her freshened up. She looks like she hasn't eaten in weeks" Esme muttered appalled. "I'll take her for a quick hunt now" Rosalie announced taking my hand. "do you mind if I come too?" Jasper asked following us through the house. "of course not" Rosalie laughed flinging me onto her back as she took off through the forest.

It didn't take long till we reached a place with plenty of food. "mountain lions" Jasper laughed pointing to the top of the hill. "do you want one or would you rather hunt the deer?" he asked creeping forward. "I want to try" I laughed walking up to them bravely. "Jasper stop her" Rosalie snapped as I took off at lightning speed. "why? I think she can handle it" he laughed following after me. there was a pride of lions right in front of me now. A few of the females stood up and approached me slowly. In the blink of an eye, I attacked. Lunging myself through the air and landing on ones back. creating a shield around myself so the others couldn't attack back.

I hadn't realized how thirsty I was. I drained the animal quickly laughing as jasper tried again and again to eat his meal. It wasn't so easy for him as he had lions pouncing on him from all different directions. Rosalie was laughing as well standing at the bottom of the hill, well out of the way. I ran down to Rosalie quickly. I was no longer thirsty. "satisfied?" she asked amused. "very much so" I laughed as Jasper made his way back down the hill. "well that was the first time I've ever attacked a whole herd of lions at once" he muttered leading the way back to the house. "remind me not to do that again" he laughed.

"well what did you expect? I hardly doubt that they would just sit their and let you eat one of their pack members" Rosalie called to him as we ran faster. She reached the creek not far away from the Cullen's house and jumped easily. Gliding gracefully across the water. We ran to the house not stopping as we reached the door. Rosalie ran straight up to my room without even breaking her pace. "you're still a very messy hunter" she laughed starting a bath for me. "I only need some practice" I shrugged sitting on my bed. I hadn't been in this room for nearly a year. I had missed it so much. "your clothes are in the bathroom when your finished" she smiled leaving the room.

I slipped into the hot water slowly. It was hard to find the water with the mountain of bubbles on top of it. When I sat down all you could see was the top of my head. I washed my hair quickly then spent the rest of my time in the bath playing in the bubbles. I went under the bubbles lying flat on my back with my head just poking out of the water. Bubbles surrounded me and I couldn't see the bathroom anymore. "knock, knock" Esme laughed opening the door slightly. "oh dear lord!" she gasped as she entered the room quickly. "Lissa? Are you in there somewhere amongst all thought bubbles" she muttered pushing them aside. Finally she found me. I beamed a huge smile at her then sat up.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok, you've been up here for a very long time but I guess with all these bubbles you were just having fun playing with them" she laughed finding my towel. I emptied the water as she wrapped the towel around me. "there we are all clean now" she whispered drying my hair. She wandered back down stairs as I went to get changed. I slipped on the little white dress and twirled around. It had a thick blue ribbon sash around my waist that tied up at the back. I put my hair into a high ponytail then quickly platted it, tying a blue ribbon around it at the top. I slipped on a white head band then ran down the stairs at such a speed that Emmett had to stop me before I flew through the wall.

"no running in the house" he teased putting me back on the ground. "since when has that been a rule" I snapped straightening my skirt. "since you became a dangerous driver" he laughed leading me into the dinning room. Bella was here, Emmett sat down on the last seat at the table. I followed him over to Rosalie then sat on her lap. Bella's meeting was about to begin. I took a deep breath and relaxed as Rosalie's arms wound around me. I gave Bella a reassuring smile then waited for her to begin.


	23. you all know what I want

Chapter 23. "you all know what I want"

"the floor is yours" Carlisle nodded towards Bella. "well I'm hoping that Alice has already told you everything that happened in Volterra?" she asked nervously. "everything" Alice reassured her. "so I have a problem, Alice promised the Voltaire that I would become one of you. There going to send someone to check, and I'm sure that's a bad thing- something to avoid. And so now, this involves you all. I'm sorry about that. But if you don't want me then I'm not going to force myself on you, whether Alice is willing or not." Esme went to say something but Bella put her finger up to stop her.

"please, let me finish. You all know what I want, and I'm sure you know what Edward thinks too" that was for sure. Edward really didn't take her life away from her. If only he knew that she ends up better off. "I think the only fair way to decide is for everyone to have a vote. If you decide you don't want me, then…I guess I'll go back to Italy alone. I can't have them coming here" we all ignored the growls coming from Edward as Bella continued. "taking into account, then, that I won't put any of you in danger either way, I want you to vote yes or no on the issue of me becoming a vampire" she seemed to be relived that her talking was over.

"I have something to add before we vote" Edward cut in. I let out a sigh and rolled my eyes. He began explaining his plan of how he would hide Bella when the Voltaire came. Was it really that hard just to give her what she wanted? It would solve a lot of problems. "excellent plan my brother" Emmett said enthusiastically.

'no" Rosalie hissed

"absolutely not" Bella agreed.

"Nice" Jasper's voice was appreciative.

"idiots" Alice muttered.

"stupid, stubborn, stuck up vampire" I spat, adding in my part.

"such big words for such a little girl" Edward snapped back. I stuck my tongue out at him childishly. "all right then, Edward has offered an alternative for you to consider. Let's vote. Do you want me to join your family?" she asked Edward first. "not in that way, your staying human" she nodded once then moved on.

"Alice?" she asked, "yes." Bella moved on, "Jasper?" his voice was grave, "yes" Bella seemed a little surprised but she quickly moved on. "Rosalie?" Rosalie hesitated, biting down on her lip. "no" Bella kept her face blank and turned her head slightly to move on. "let me explain" she pleaded, "I don't mean that I have any aversion to you as a sister. It's just that…this is not the life I would have chosen for myself. I wish there had been someone there to vote no for me." she nodded slowly then turned to Emmett. "hell yes!" he grinned, "we can find some other way to pick a fight with Demetri, after all I'm sure Jane is going to turn up on the door step sooner or later wanting to pick a fight with Lissa again. I'm sure they'll send someone off to stop her" he laughed.

Bella grimaced then turned her head to Esme. "yes, of course. I already think of you as part of the family" Bella seemed grateful for this response. "thank you Esme" she smiled then moved on to Carlisle. "Edward" he said. "no" Edward growled. "it's the only way that makes sense, you've chosen not to live without her and that doesn't leave me a choice. I guess you know my vote" he muttered referring to Edwards furious snarls. "Lissa?" she asked turning to me. "she's to young, she doesn't get a vote" Edward snapped. "well I was going to say yes I want you to be one of us and in our family but not just yet. There are things in the future that are still to come" Bella looked a little confused. "you won't have to wait long but trust me you will want to wait. It's all worth it in the end" I smiled. "now if you don't mind I'm going to vacate before Edward throws his tantrum" I grimaced jumping up and walking out of the room.

Edward had already started his tantrum in the other room. "everything works out fine Edward" I whispered avoiding the things that he threw at me. "how can you know that!" he yelled picking me up suddenly. "what are the things that you know that caused you to respond like that in their? What do you know!" he was furious. "let me go!" I screamed kicking furiously. I disappeared from his arms and reappeared on the stairs. "come back here" he yelled charging at me. I screamed hysterically as I raced up the stairs. He caught me by the ankle and dragged me back. "you know" he yelled again shaking me. again I disappeared then reappeared in the dinning room.

"help me!" I yelled clambering under the table. "what the?" Bella asked as suddenly Edward dove under the table after me. I ran out of the room again then turned invisible. "help!" I screamed running around wildly. "where do you want to do this then Alice?" Bella asked suddenly. "No, No, No!" Edward charged back over to her forgetting about me. I took my chance and fled out of the house and into the forest. "Lissa" Rosalie called from the house. She followed my sent gaining on me. "he hates me, he hates me" I yelled still running. "Lissa stop" she called reaching for me. I was no longer invisible but I was still charging off ahead. "I'm just messing things up" I yelled jumping for a nearby branch. She was still close behind me. never quite touching me but close enough that I had to speed up.

"Lissa we can talk about this. He's angry" suddenly she jumped grabbing my hand and pulling me back. we fell together to the ground. She tucked me up against her as we rolled for a second. "he's angry with all of us" she whispered still holding me. I didn't bother to fight against her. "but I made him angrier" I mumbled hugging her. "you know things of the future that are still to come. He wants to know too. He doesn't like not being able to tell what's going to happen. Alice has always provided him with a way to see something's but with you he can't. you've blocked him from your mind and it frustrates him. especially since he knows you know exactly what is going to happen" I knew all of this already but still it made me feel a little better.

"you just have to ignore him" she laughed picking me up. "come on lets head back home. He should be taking Bella back soon" she smiled heading off. I hadn't realized just how far I had run until we had to run back. "your quite a fast runner when you want to be" Rosalie laughed dogging some off the trees. "well I had to out run you which was like mission impossible" I sighed as we broke through the trees. "I don't know, something about being a mother suddenly gave me the strength I needed to catch you" she laughed leading me inside. "dam" I muttered wandering up stairs. "but you know if I really wanted to get away then I could just imagine myself in another country" I laughed opening the door to my room.

"oh yer, while I remember, you have school in the morning. Well actually in a few hours" Rosalie laughed closing the door. What school! Today? Really? I imagined Maddy next to me then wandered into the wardrobe. I turned us into thirteen year olds, we were in year eight after all. I pulled out a white skirt and duplicated it. I then pulled out a light yellow t-shirt with a black smiley face on it. I then duplicated it and turned the second one purple. We slipped on our shirts then wandered over to the dressing table. I tied my hair up into a bun on the top of my head then tied a purple ribbon around it. Maddy did the same with hers then put a yellow ribbon around hers.

"I haven't been to school for nearly a year and now they make me go. The day after I come back from Italy." I complained packing my bag. Once again we were going back to school when their was only a week or so left. Next year I would be going into year nine. I let out a long sigh then headed down stairs. "going back to school already?" Esme laughed as I flung my bag off my back and dumped it near the door. "Rosalie's orders" I muttered sitting down and looking at the calendar. "and it's a Friday!" I announced in outraged. "ready girls?" Alice asked cheerfully jumping down the stairs. "ready as I'll ever be" I grumbled.

"come on lets go then" she chimed jumping out the door. "I thought you said we had a few hours" I exclaimed standing up as Rosalie came down the stairs. "must have read the clock wrong" she shrugged innocently. I let out another sigh then grabbed my bag and headed to the door. "see you this afternoon then" Maddy called as we closed the door behind us. "bye" Rosalie smirked waving as Alice pulled the car up beside us. "I just can't drive this thing anymore" Alice complained. "It's just to slow" she took off as soon as we closed the door. "don't worry, you'll get your 911 turbo sooner or later" I laughed. "I hope so, this thing is driving me mad!" she growled gripping the wheel just a little to tightly.

I laughed quietly to myself as Alice tried to push the car to go faster. it didn't take long to make it to school. We were one of the first ones there of course. Edward sat with Bella over by the cafeteria. for some reason Bella liked to get to school early. strange girl. Josh was usually here by now to. following my every step and talking to me non stop. I scanned the grounds but there was no sign of him. I frowned slightly. what was I frowning for! why did I care if he was away? stop it Lissa, you can't get attached. he's just a stupid annoying human that follows you around. no matter how much I told myself to stop caring I couldn't help myself from feeling slightly disappointed. did I seriously miss him following. or was it his loyalty that I missed?

I'd threatened to punch him numerous times and yet he still always came back. I always said it annoyed me but maybe it didn't. Maybe I did have feelings for him. I shook the thoughts from my head. "sorry about last night Lissa" Edward muttered stubbornly. I was guessing that Bella had nagged him or that Alice was screaming at him though her mind. I took a quick look. it was defiantly Alice, her voice was clear in my mind blocking out all my other thoughts. dam she could be loud when she wanted to be. I quickly got out of her head and back into the conversation. "Charlie is going fishing tomorrow with his friend" Bella informed. "great that means you can spend the day with us" Alice cheered clapping her hands together.

Bella grimaced slightly then looked towards Edward for help. "Don't worry Bella, I'll be her Barbie doll for the day" I laughed freeing Bella. she looked at me thankfully. "fine then but that means the full 24 hours" she bargained. I rolled my eyes then looked towards Bella. "the things I do for you" I laughed, "yes Alice, ok I'll be your Barbie doll for the whole 24 hours." Alice smiled then put her bag over her shoulder. "I knew you would say that" she chimed skipping off happily to her next class. of course she knew I would say that. I picked my bag up then linked arms with Maddy again. "well we're off to class then" I muttered wandering away from Edward and Bella.

we headed over towards the Maths room. the teacher was already there when we grabbed out our books. "morning ladies" he muttered as he opened the door. "morning sir" we smiled wandering in after him. we took our usual seats and waited for the rest of the class to drag in. Maddy was drawing again. it helped me distract myself. every time someone walked into the room I would look. I was constantly waiting for Josh to turn up. he never did. for the rest of the day I waited. still no sign of him.


	24. a promise is a promise

Chapter 24. a promise is a promise

I sat on my bed watching the clock. this was basically all I'd done since getting home. 30 seconds till midnight. I took in a deep breath. I wanted the weekend to hurry up. it hadn't even started yet! I looked back towards the clock, ten seconds… nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… three… two… "Lissa!" Alice called right on cue. I let out a puff of air the hopped up. "coming" I called back. I opened the door and jumped when I saw her right behind it. "come on, come on!" she urged pulling me down the stairs. I stumbled after her quickly then jumped through the door just before it snapped shut in my face. "I've figured out what we're going to do today" she smiled sitting cross legged on her bed. "what are we going to do?" I asked quickly.

"we're going to have a girls day out. first I'll get you ready then when the shops open, we'll hit the mall. after that we'll go to a movie then probably more shopping" she was speaking really quickly. "great" I smiled getting a little excited. I liked getting new things. "but first you will have to change back into a fourteen year old. just incase someone from your school sees you" I quickly followed her order then waited at the end of her bed. "now I just have to figure out what to put you in" she huffed scratching her head for a second. suddenly she sprung from the bed then dragged me over to her wardrobe. "now lets see" she murmured pulling out some random stuff. I waited patiently as she put the first out fit together.

"try these on" Alice muttered flicking an outfit over her shoulder. "cute" I smiled slipping on the white skirt. "what's the top look like?" she asked as I slipped it over my head. "very nice" I agreed looking In the mirror. "blue is defiantly your colour" Alice laughed putting everything else away. Suddenly she disappeared to the back of the wardrobe. I waited patiently for her to return. "what do you think?" she asked as she stepped out in a pair of skinny jeans with and a purple fitted skivvy. "it's missing something" I muttered trying to think. "your right" she sighed turning to the mirror. Suddenly she disappeared again. "better?" she asked showing off her new top. It was an old fashioned cream top, but it suited her. "perfect" I smiled.

"now lets fix them up" she chimed pulling on my hand. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out on of the draws. Inside was the largest collection of jewelry I had ever seen. The draw had been converted into a jewelry box. Their had to be thousands of dollars worth of jewels in their. "try this on" she whispered slipping a gold heart necklace around my neck. "do you have your ears pieced?" she asked fiddling though her earrings. "yes" I answered quickly. She handed me a pair of golden studs and told me to put them in. by the time I was finished she already had all her jewelry on. "ok and now we finish it off with light makeup" I followed after her quickly as she took off into the bathroom.

"I think I shall use light pinks on you" she muttered as she rummaged through her draws. "here we are" she laughed turning back to me. I sat perfectly still as she got me ready, "is Rosalie coming?" I asked as she looked for the eye shadow. "I believe so, she's getting ready as we speak" Alice was amazing, she was able to do a hundred things at once. Right now she was thinking to herself, talking to me and rummaging through more draws. "there all done" Alice smiled as she put the eye shadow down. "now give me a minuet then I'll do your hair" I nodded once then went to sit down on her bed.

It wasn't long till Alice was done, I suppose that after sixty years to practice she should be able to apply makeup in less then a minuet. Her hair was also done, "turn around" she ordered grabbing out the brush. I did as she asked then sat perfectly still. "your much easy to work with then Bells" Alice laughed twisting and platting my hair. "I don't mind playing Barbie I just don't want to play all the time" I smiled standing up when she was finished. "although after a while I'm sure you'd get board" I laughed, Alice raised her eyebrow at me in disbelief, "I doubt it" she challenged.

"now we still have six hours to kill before the shops even open so sit down" she ordered running back into the bathroom. She soon returned with nail polish and nail files. "come in Rosalie" she called as she sat back down on the bed. Rosalie opened the door right on cue then came and sat down beside us. "now I can do all of us in less then ten minuets but then we have even longer to kill so I'm going to take my time" she smiled opening her kit. She had all the pretty sticker to go on the nail once they were done.

"Who's first?" Alice asked getting out all the colors. "Lissa" Rosalie spat before I could even try and get out of it. "some mother you are" I mumbled taking my socks off. "sorry sweet heart" she laughed wrapping her arms around me. "how sweet mother daughter love…now which color?" Alice muttered holding up two different blues. "Umm… I don't know? You pick" like she wouldn't have anyway. "I think the lighter color, it won't draw to much attention but will still make your hands look fabulous. The darker blue would just make you look even paler and lets face it we're already practically white" Alice laughed undoing the lid.

"now hold still or I shall have to do the whole thing all over again" she ordered taking my hand. "oh no! a whole extra five minuets! How ever will I survive sitting still for that long" I gasped covering my mouth. "a little over theatrical don't you think?" Rosalie laughed, "possibly" I agreed smiling at Alice as she frowned. "Hold still" Alice snapped snatching my hand back. "oh I'm…so…sorry" I breathed sarcastically. "you agreed to be my Barbie for the day and last time I checked Barbie wasn't sarcastic and rude towards the person giving her a makeover" Alice grumbled getting to work. "well last time I checked Barbie couldn't even speak! Well hey I must be the new and improved Barbie" I laughed.

"I have real hair, I'm not plastic and I can even dress myself" with this even Alice snickered. "you forgot to mention that you actually have a brain and your not just a blond bimbo" Rosalie smiled. "I have a brain! Wow well this is news" Alice was struggling to keep my hand still. "yes of course you have a brain... it just goes on holidays sometimes" Alice muttered to herself. "how rude" I laughed, "if my brain goes on holiday then what's your excuse?". Alice stopped painting to look at me. "un like yours my brain works full time" Alice snickered, "it just thinks of things related to fashion rather then stuff that is important" Rosalie smiled. "what is this pick on Alice day" she asked taking my other hand.

"which stickers do you want? Personally I think you should go with something small" Rosalie asked as she showed me the selection. "the white swirls" I whispered pointing to the set. "ooh nice choice…you are learning" Alice complimented getting a little excited. "well when you have a mother as beautiful as me I guess it just rubs off" Rosalie laughed taking the credit right out from under Alice's nose. "ooh snap" I laughed biting my lip when Alice glared at me. "but of course you had a lot to do with it too" I smiled sweetly. "suck up" Rosalie laughed. "and this is why she's my favorite niece" Alice smiled giving me a hug. "Alice…she's your only niece" Rosalie laughed rolling her eyes. "technicality's" Alice muttered finishing the last finger.

"can I have a go now?" I asked reaching out for the nail polish that Rosalie took away just before I could reach it. "you fingers have to dry first" Alice muttered taking the other nail polished away from me. "all dry" I laughed imagining them dry. "cheat" Alice snapped, "and" I prompted. "fine but you can do her" Rosalie laughed handing me the bag. "me! Why do I have to be tortured… I mean why can't I do my own... or you, what about you, you need to have a go" Alice stuttered trying to find a way out. "but Alice how am I ever supposed to get as good as you if I don't practice? And besides you don't really have a choice, I control everything remember" Alice sighed then gave me her hand.

"mum can I have a light orangey tan sort of colour please" I asked holding my hand out. Instantly there was a little bottle in my hand. "ooh nice choice" Alice exclaimed wide eyed. "you are getting better" she complimented. Slowly I began painting trying very hard to keep it neat. "I must admit I did think it would be much worse then this" Alice muttered examining her first hand. "I need that back I haven't put on the stickers yet" I snapped bringing her hand back. I picked out little stars and placed them on very carefully. "that's one hand down" I laughed taking the other one. "I've never seen her so focused" Rosalie laughed watching closely.

"well at least I know she's not likely to stuff up then" Alice breathed as I continued to paint. "if I do stuff up I can always fix it up" I muttered not even looking away from her fingers. "that is true I suppose" Rosalie laughed. "can I do yours next?" I asked quickly. Rose shot a worried look. "don't you trust me?" I asked giving her the puppy face. "I do it's just…" she was hesitating. "you don't want me to do your nails because you think I will stuff them up…you think my painting skills are horrible don't you!" I cried leading her down a guilt trip. "no I think your panting skills are excellent I was just going to say that I would love for you to do my nails" she soothed quickly. "god this girl is good at the quilt trips" Alice laughed, "she doesn't even need her gift to get what she wants".

To this I had to smile, it was true. I could get anything I wanted easily. I didn't really need my gift. As soon as I cried I got my way quickly, if I was a four year old I got it instantly. I was far to spoilt but hey, I wasn't about to start complaining. This was a far better life then the one in the orphanage. The one in the real world. I wonder if anyone misses me? If anyone realizes I was gone. It's been nearly three years now, they must think I'm like dead or something. What would they say if I just suddenly appeared one day? What did I care anyway? I had no intentions of going back and I had no intentions to think about it for any longer. Who cares if I was currently living in a book? A fake world. None of this was real and I knew it but to me it seemed real and I was happier here then I was anywhere else in the world whether it was fake or real.

"Lissa! Hey you come back to the real world" Alice snapped waving her hands in front of my face. "I thinks she's lost in her own mind" Alice muttered trying to re-gain my focus. "or she's lost her mind" Rosalie muttered looking at me concerned. "I have not lost my mined!" I snapped coming back into the real world. "and she's back" Alice laughed flopping her hands down I her lap. "I was always here…I was just thinking" I muttered returning to her nails. "thinking about what?" Alice asked curiously. "oh nothing much" I muttered trying to avoid the subject. "no one sits there blank for that long thinking about nothing" Rosalie pointed out. "well I do" I snapped dropping the subject.


	25. Eddie

Chapter 25. Eddie

"thank god were home" Rosalie cried getting out of the car, "I've never done so much shopping in my life! I know it's impossible but I actually think my feet are aching". Alice frowned then opened the back door for me. "Lissa are you alive in there?" she asked pulling away some of the bags that had been crammed into the back with me. "well technically I'm already dead but yes I'm still _Alive_ I wouldn't be though if I were human, now hurry up and get me out of her so I can move again!" I yelled pushing the bags out the door. "hold your horses" she muttered picking up the bags in lighting speed. "rose, give us a hand" Alice breathed trying to fit one more bag on her wrist.

"sure which one do you want? Left or right? Personally I would recommend that you take the right as its far better then…" Rosalie taunted offering her hands to Alice. "very funny rose! Just pick up the bags please" Alice huffed cutting her off. "wait…load Lissa up first, that way we'll be able to take more in at once" Alice ordered as I slipped out of the car. "hold still" Rosalie muttered as she began hanging bags from my arms. "hand the small ones on her pigtails" Alice instructed pointing to the bags on the ground with her foot. "why don't you just hang some on my ears while your at it" I snapped in disbelief. "good idea! We'll get even more in that way" I looked at her shocked as Rosalie hung the bags on my hair and my ears!

Slowly we shuffled inside buried under all the bags. "up to my room, we can sort out who's is who's in there" Alice instructed taking the lead. "Alice you've created a monster" Emmett laughed as he looked at me, "did you leave anything at the shop?" jasper asked following Emmett in. "of course we did, were not that greedy, now jasper be a dear and go and fetch the other bags please" she smiled giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I don't even go shopping this time and I still get stuck carrying all the bags" he huffed wandering outside. "Emmett go help him" Rosalie ordered. "Quickly before my arms fall off" I yelled urging them forward.

Finally we made it to her room. I dumped the bags then fell down on the floor. "in here jasper" Alice called not looking where she was going. "just dump them here" she yelled dropping all her bags on top of me. before I could even find my way out another lot of bags was placed on top of me. "hey" I yelled, but it was muffled by all the bags. I almost had a hand out when Emmett came into the room and placed his bags onto the pile. "I would like to get out sometime today!" I screamed, this time they heard me. "you buried my child!" Rosalie exclaimed digging though all the bags. "Relax Rose it's not like we buried her alive" Emmett laughed as my head popped out from the bags.

Rosalie turned around to glare at him. "I'm gona leave now" Emmett whispered quickly leaving the room. "sound's like a plan" Jasper laughed following him. "hold it mister" Alice yelled, slowly he returned. "yes dear?" he asked nervously. "I need you to help me put these things away" Alice muttered smiling sweetly. "but i…" Jasper complained, when he looked at her face he sighed, "fine" he breathed sitting on the end of the bed. "what do you want me to do?" he asked. "empty everything out from it's bag and take off all the price tags" Alice instructed. While jasper was busy doing this we got busy separating who's stuff was who's. Majority of the stuff was Alice's though.

"Jasper I even picked you up some new outfits, your old ones were getting a little…well old" Jasper laughed at her comment then continued pulling off tags. "Lissa here's all your stuff" Rosalie said as she handed me a huge basket of clothes. "go put those away then come back for the second basket" she smiled as she saw my eyes widen. "I gotta stop shopping with her. She's to dam rich" I laughed heaving the basket out the door. quickly I shot up to my room and dumped the clothes on my bed. Once I had dumped the second basket here also I decided to go and annoy someone else. "hey Eddie?" I muttered as I walked up behind him. "what do you want shorty?" he asked turning around in his seat. "don't call me shorty" I snapped pulling up a seat beside him. "don't call me Eddie" he muttered shrugging his shoulders.

"what 'cha doing Eddie?" I asked deliberately calling him Eddie again. "Bella's college applications" he smiled signing her name better then she did. "but isn't that cheating Eddie?" I muttered putting emphasis on the Eddie. "yes, but it's for her own good and stop calling me Eddie" he snapped sealing the envelope. "Why Eddie? Don't you like being called Eddie? I think Eddie is a nice name, it's so much shorter to don't you think Eddie?" I laughed stirring him up. "go away Lissa" he growled trying to ignore me. "ok _Eddie_" I laughed skipping off. His hand slammed down on the table then I was gone.

"Esme can I go to a friends place?" I asked jumping up on the kitchen bench, "yes of course dear" she smiled pulling me off the bench with ease. "just please don't sit on my bench" she frowned giving me a quick clip over the head. "one of these days I'm going to glue you feet to the floor" she threatened. "sorry Esme" I smiled before running out of the kitchen. "bye Eddie" I sang as I flew though the room. "Lissa!" he growled. I jumped off the front porch and flew into the woods. I reached the end of the Swans lawn then quickly made the last few steps to the house then the jump to Bella's window. I slipped it open easily. Silently I sat on the window seal watching as Bella rummaged around her room hopelessly. "lost something" I asked curiously, she let out a quick scream that shocked even me. I heard Charlie coming up the stairs and made a quick backwards fall out the window.

"is everything ok Bells?" Charlie asked bursting in. "umm yer every things fine, I just saw a cockroach that's all" she muttered embarrassed. Reluctantly Charlie seemed to leave. Quickly I re positioned myself on the window seal. "you never scream when Alice turns up" I mumbled offended. "you scared me" she hissed clutching her heart. "don't worry it's still beating" I reassured her as I slipped further into the room. "need help packing? Are you leaving this weekend?" Bella thought about that for a moment then nodded. "were going up to see my mum" she muttered half smiling. "you can help me pack if you like, I'm sure you'll be ten times faster then I will be" she laughed nervously.

She pointed to the pile of clothes on the floor and I quickly set to work, she didn't have a lot so I was finished in less then a minuet. "anything else you need help with?" I asked zipping up the suitcase. "no but your welcome to stay and keep me company" she said sitting on the bed. "ok what do you want to do?" I asked sitting down beside her. "let's just talk" she whispered crossing her legs. "ok what do you want to know?" I asked smiling at her. "why do you assume I want to know something?" she asked shocked.

"Bella, you always want to know something" I frowned rolling my eyes. "I just want to know why Edward all of a sudden wants to go to my mums place. I mean why right now, this weekend" she confessed curiously. "ummm maybe you should ask him that, I mean I don't really know" I lied not sounding to convincing, of course I knew the real reason. Edward thought Victoria was coming back so he wanted to get Bella as far away as possible but since he hadn't actually told me that yet I thought it better to keep it hidden.

"ok then tell me about your past. What's your story?" She huffed changing the subject, "yes Lissa what's your story" Edward muttered suddenly. Bella's eye's flick quickly over to Edward who was sitting on the window seal. "and why are you at my girlfriends house" he smiled slipping onto the bed next to Bella. "chill out Eddie, I wasn't trying to steal her or anything" I snapped jumping off the bed. "go home shorty"" he laughed pointing to the window. "see ya Bella" I smiled sitting on the window seal, quickly I stuck my tongue out at Edward then fell backwards out the window before landing softly on my feet.

"I thought I told you to put these away not just throw them all over your bed" Rosalie sighed as I entered my room. "you did, I just ignored you" I whispered smiling sweetly. "very funny now put these away" Rosalie ordered flinging clothes at me. "hey" I laughed dogging them. "then have a shower and I'll do your hair" she smiled wandering to the door. "you need a hair cut" she informed as she opened the door. "clothes' away" I muttered pointing to them. soon enough my imagination kicked in and the clothes literally began walking themselves into the wardrobe.

"to the shower" I smiled leaving the clothes to do their job. "supervise them" I muttered instructing my pander to keep guard" instantly the bear came to life. I slipped into the shower and quickly washed my hair. When I was finished I didn't bother to dry it, I just slipped my purple robe on then went to find something to wear in the wardrobe. I pulled out my white dress and slipped it on. I tied the purple sash then ran down stairs to Rosalie's room. "Mum I'm ready" I called walking into her room. "in here dear" she called from the bathroom.

I followed the sound of her voice then went to sit in the chair that she had set up for me. "I'm not going to cut it to short" she insisted as she began lightly combing my hair. Slowly she cut off a few chunks. Not To Much! Who was she kidding. "Mum! That's half my hair!" I yelled looking at the damage. "relax it will still hang below you shoulders. Trust me it will look nice" she re assured me as she continued hacking at my hair. I closed my eyes. I couldn't watch anymore. "there all done" she breathed setting down the scissors. "see it's not that bad" she smiled as I opened my eyes. My hair hung just past my shoulder and I mean JUST. My hair had started to dry so I was beginning to get neat little ringlets. "lets give you a side fringe" she muttered picking up the scissors again. she quickly cu then pushed my hair to the side.

"now just a quick dry of the hair" she laughed getting out the hair drier. "there all done" she smiled letting me down. Now that my hair was completely dry my hair hung above my shoulders in a neat little bob of ringlets. "put in a purple headband then go show Alice" Rosalie insisted pushing me towards the door. "fine" I muttered wandering up the stairs. I found my purple head band and slipped it in. I hated to admit it but I actually liked my hair. "Alice, Alice" I called as I ran down the stairs, my hair bounced as I did. "what's wrong" Alice shouted as she burst out of the room. "nothings wrong you goof ball. Look at my new hair cut" I laughed pointing to my hair. "ooh, I like it. It makes you look just that little bit older" she winked smiling in agreement

"Rosalie did it" I smiled playing with one of the ringlets. "you look very cute" Alice laughed, "but I need to finished packing away my stuff so if you'll excuse me I'm very busy". Suddenly she was gone and the door was closed in my face. "how rude" I snapped turning away from the door. "now who to bug next?" I questioned mischievously. "oh Jasper!" I called running down the hall. I bounded down the stairs and into the lounge room where I found Jasper and Emmett watching TV. "hello boys" I smiled.


	26. secrets

Chapter 26. secrets

"Edward, your home" Esme smiled as she gave him a hug. "how was the trip? Did Bella enjoy herself?" she asked excitedly. "Bella was fine but did you get Victoria?" he asked urgently. "no we nearly had her but those dam dogs got in our way…so we crossed the line a little, big whoop, we nearly had her, though of course so did they" Emmett muttered barely turning away from the TV. "great so she's still running around! I'm going back over there now, I'll see you at school Alice" Edward yelled running back out of the room. I rolled my eyes, he was so dramatic.

"nice to see you to" Rosalie muttered under her breath. "Lissa!" Alice called from up stairs. "coming" I yelled back as I ran up the stairs. "get out of your nice dress, it's our turn to run parole around Bella's house" she sighed. I slipped on at-shirt and some jeans then pulled on my joggers, "ready" I whispered half smiling. "ok come on lets go" she muttered pulling me alone behind her. "we'll see you in the morning" Alice called as we dashed out the front door. "I really wish Lissa didn't have to go" Rosalie moaned as she watched me go. We ran in to the forest and made our way to Bella's house.

All night long we ran around the house occasionally running into one of the werewolves. "watch it leach" Jacob snapped as we collided. "ewe gross now I smell like dog!" I complained brushing the dirt off my arm. "it's an improvement on your usual smell" he laughed taking off again. "how rude" I spat as I took off in the opposite direction. It wasn't long till we court up to each other again though. Quickly I stuck my foot out and tripped him as he flew past. "have a nice trip?" I asked running off into the forest. "stupid blood sucker" he muttered under his breath. "Alice can we go home yet?" I asked as I court up to her. "yer I suppose so. Edward can handle fine on his own for a few hours. And besides the dogs are still running around" she laughed as we turned off the path.

It didn't take us long to get back home, "go have a show, you smell like a dog" Alice insisted as she screwed up her face. "you don't smell to good either you know" I snapped closing the door behind me. "I think your just smelling yourself" she laughed as Rosalie came in. "look you both need a shower" she said wrinkling her nose. I raced up to my room and quickly jumped into the shower. The dog smell was killing me, I hadn't taken in a single breath for half the night.

I quickly pulled on my robe then ran into my wardrobe. I pulled out my orange tan colored top and slipped it on. I found a pair of jeans then slipped them on and found a white scarf to throw around my neck. I was not looking forward to the time when we would have to fight victoria's army. It was still ages away but still I knew it was coming. I quickly brushed my hair and slipped in a head band that matched the colour of my shirt. "wait I still need my twin" I laughed making Maddy appear. "oh so you actually want me to come to school with you today?" she asked sarcastically. "I forgot you one time it's no biggy now change the colour of your top we need to go" Maddy rolled her eyes then did as I asked. "Lissa we have to go" Alice called from down stairs. "I'm coming" I yelled back.

Alice didn't wait around, as soon as I was in the car she took off down the road. "it's been a while since we've seen Maddy" Alice laughed quietly. "yer that's because she finally let me out…I feel so used" Maddy complained under my control. "you're a second me, I control you, I make you move, I make you drink. I even make you think" I laughed happily. "without me…well...there would be no you" I stated simply. There wasn't much talk the rest of the way to school. There wasn't much to talk about. I was glad when we finally got to school, at last the awkward silence was over.

"I'm going to the library" she muttered as she hopped out of the car "Maddy your coming with me, I might need your help" she smiled taking her hand. "ok" I whispered as she walked off. I scanned the parking lot and quickly found Bella's car. Edward was talking to the mutt in the middle of the car park. I started walking over I already knew what it was about. They thought Emmett had crossed the line and he was here to warn us. I was nearly there when suddenly Josh walked up from a few meters behind Jacob. "hey Lissa" he called. "hi" I muttered walking past him. "you can't go over there just now. There busy talking" Josh spat quickly as he turned me around. "but he's my brother I want to listen" I muttered defensively. "yes but this doesn't concern you" he explained leading me away.

Why was he leading me away? "what is your problem Josh?" I asked stopping suddenly. "he's part of my family of course in involves me" I snapped turning back around. "there not your family" he muttered angrily. "yes they are. I live with them" why was he acting so strange? "no your not, your not like them. Your not one of them" he almost yelled. "what do you mean by I'm not one of them?" I asked offended. "your different from them, your normal" I was most certainly not normal, "what are you saying Josh? Your scaring me. What do you mean by not one of them?" I repeated my question. "your not a va… weirdo" I looked at him stunned, he couldn't know, he shouldn't know. He wouldn't know…right. I mean for him to know would mean he would have to be a… "ewe dog" I muttered disgusted before I could stop myself. "what did you say?" he asked shocked.

"your not a… oh please Josh tell me your not a…" I couldn't even bring myself to say the word. "a what?" he mumbled trying to play dumb. "don't play dumb with me dog" I snapped, "I am not a dog" he yelled angrily. "technicality's but if I were you I would learn to control my anger… I think your growing a tail" I laughed turning to walk away. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back, "how do you know" he snapped, "well it pretty obvious…to me anyway, your taller, stronger…and well…you smell" I muttered stating the obvious. "it's just a shame that I was actually beginning to like you" I sighed. "you do?" he grinned happily. "well I can't anymore, now that you're a… you know…dog and all" he was suddenly angry again. "stop calling me a dog…why dose the fact that I grow a tail sometimes have to come between us? I like you Lissa" I could see he was frustrated.

"because your tail means that you're a dog, an our kinds just don't mix" I muttered angrily. Why did he have to turn into a werewolf now? "and just what exactly is your kind?" he snapped. "oh…come…on…josh…please! I live with the Cullen's, did you really think I was that different from them?" I yelled a little too loudly. Peoples attention moved from Edward and Jacob to us. "you can't be one of them" he yelled. "and why not" I snapped, "because you just can't" I could see the hurt in his face. "I'm sorry josh but I am what I am" he looked down at his feet, "but I love you" he mumbled quietly, suddenly I felt really bad. I couldn't let go of him now. As much as I hated to say it, I'd become attached. "bye Josh" I whispered, he didn't even look up. I wandered over to Edward just in time to catch the end of the conversations.

"why haven't you told her" Jacob yelled. "because there was no need to. Are you stupid or something, he loves her, what's the point in scaring her?" I yelled back, "but out little leach" he snapped angrily. "make me dog" I growled . Bella started hyperventilating then she started shaking. "she came back for me?" she chocked out. "It's fine, it's fine, I'll never let her get close to you it's fine" Edward muttered trying to comfort her. "dose that answer your question mongrel" he snapped. "you don't think Bella has a right to know? It's her life" Jacob stated. "why should she be frightened when she was never in any danger?" I asked taking Edwards line. "better frightened then lied to" he stated defensively. "do you really think hurting her is better then protecting her?" Edward asked softly.

"she's tougher then you think, and she's been through worse" Edward cringed as Jacob started showing him his memories. "stop it you cruel jealous mongrel" I snapped angrily. "another mind reader?" he asked suddenly curious. "don't make me laugh, my gift is much more then just mind reading" I laughed tauntingly. "the principles coming, come on Bella we should head off to English. We don't want to get you involved" Edward whispered to her leading her away. "don't you say a word" I growled cutting him off, "feisty little blood sucker" he laughed, "Jake leave her alone" Josh snapped protectively. "hate to break your little heart but do you know what she is?" Jacob asked shocked. "yes and I don't care, leave her alone" he growled. I felt a small smile creep onto my lips. "you can't seriously like this leach?" Jake laughed curly.

"I can and I do, you know as well as I do we can't pick who we fall for" Josh snapped defensively. "you didn't" Jake and I mutter together. I was stunned, he couldn't have honestly…imprinted on me? I was a vampire. How was this supposed to work? "please tell me you didn't, not on her. Please not a blood sucker" Jake complained. "I can't tell you that" Josh answered simply. "is there a problem here miss Cullen?" the principle asked suddenly standing behind me. "not at all Mr. Greene" I smiled turning around to face him, "I was just on my way to class". He turned his attention to Jake and I took this as my chance to sneak off.

"Hey … Lissa?" Abby laughed trying to figure out which twin I was. "yer I'm Lissa, hi Abby" I laughed giving her a weak smile. I put my bag down and took out my bags. "I'll pick you guys up later" Alice called suddenly as she dropped Maddy off on her way. "bye Alice" I called after her. She gave a quick wave then was on her way again. "hey Maddy" Abby smiled waiting for her to place her bag down. "hi Abby" she smiled standing by my side. "so what was all that in the car park, I mean your brother seemed to be pretty mad at that Indian guy and you and josh didn't exactly seem like you were having a picnic either" Abby questioned curiously. "oh it was nothing, just another one of our usual fights and Edward was upset because Jacob the Indian guy likes his girlfriend" I muttered trying to explain it simply.

"Isabella swan right? The chiefs daughter?" Abby questioned suddenly. "yer but she prefers Bella" Maddy answered with a half smile. "God when are you and josh gonna start dating already!?" she broke out suddenly, my eyes widened in shock. "excuse me?" I asked concerned. "I mean it's obvious that he's crazy for you and I mean you like him to right so just go out" I rolled my eyes at her. "that is never going to happen Abby, look at how much we fight" I stated refusing to accept that the fact that he had imprinted on me would make it one thousand times harder to stay away from him. "yer you do but couples always fight. You've got him wrapped around your little figure. He'll do anything for you" she smiled biting her lip. "No, were to different. It won't work. It's not going to happen" I muttered stubbornly.


	27. problems

Chapter 27: problems

Since finding out about this whole 'Victoria's come beck to kill me' thing Bella had been really annoying. She was like a continuous argument. Every time she came over it was brought up. "It seems to dangerous to be human" she would say, "just begging for trouble. Some one like me shouldn't be human. Someone with my luck ought to be a little less helpless". No one would listen to her though. "there are eight of us, Bella. And with Alice and Lissa on our side I don't think Victoria is going to catch us off guard. I think its important, for Charlie's sake, that we stick with the original plan" Carlisle had a point. It would be hard to explain what had happened to her in such a short time, as it was Charlie already hated Edward.

" we'd never let anything happen to you sweet heart, you know that. Please don't be anxious." Esme had said. Kissing her fore head. "Emmett of course had to say something stupid " I'm really glad jasper didn't kill you. Everything's so much more fun with you around" Rosalie just glared at him. "real mature" I frowned rolling my eyes. "I'm offended, your not honestly worried about this are you?" Alice had snapped. "if it's no big deal then why did Edward drag me off to Florida?" Bella asked defensively. "in case you didn't notice, Bella, Edwards a bit of an over the top protectiveness manic" I informed smiling sweetly. Edward turned to glare at me, "is it bad that I care about my partner? Maybe you should try it sometime, oh wait you can't you don't have anyone" his words cut deep.

I stood there motionless as a small tear trickled down my cheek. It wasn't my fault that the guy I loved had to go and turn into a bloody dog. "Edward that was harsh you apologies now" Esme ordered angrily. "but she started it" Edward stated pointing his finger at me. With out looking at anyone I turned and headed to my room. I sat in the back of my wardrobe covered by all my clothes and cried. Someone tried to come in but I had locked the door. I was completely alone in the still silent darkness of my room. "I love you Lissa" his words ran though my head as I waited for morning to come.

The next day at school was upsetting, josh would barely look at me and talking…forget it. When it came to math's he changed seats. At lunch Alice sat with Bella and Edward at Angela's table and I was left alone with Maddy. Josh had grabbed his tray then looked over at me, for the slightest moment our eyes met but he quickly looked away. In sport we were partnered together and for once he couldn't find a way out of it. "how are you?" I asked hoping he would talk to me. "fine" he mumbled kicking the ball to me, "is that it! Is that all your going to say to me?" I demanded stopping the ball angrily with my foot. "what do you want me to say? Huh Lissa, what? Do you want me to tell you I'm great, fantastic? It's not that easy to do when your heart has just been torn in two" another tear sprang to my eyes, I felt so guilty.

"No Lissa, please don't cry" he pleaded coming over to me. "I didn't mean it, I'm sorry" he was just as sad as I was. "is everything all right here?" the teacher asked looking at me. "Umm yer…I-I-I I just kicked the ball to hard that's all" I lied looking down at the ball which I had accidently part deflated. Josh smiled slightly at the ball. "I think I just need some fresh air" I smiled trying to pull myself together. "sure, josh you go with her" she instructed. Josh mumbled some sort of response then did as he was told. I sat down on the bench outside in silence-he sat beside me. "please say something" he begged- I couldn't find any words, instead I just looked at a spot on the ground watching the ants run past one by one.

"Lissa look at me" his voice was like a faint humming in my ear. He lifted my face up to his, "Lissa I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of it, I was just so angry. So frustrated that I didn't know what you were when it should have been so obvious. The rest of the pack sore it, except me. I guess something inside me just really hoped that you wouldn't be one of them and that I could save you" I frowned, "I don't need saving" I snapped pushing his hand away. "your criticizing us without even getting to know us. Do I look like some one who runs around killing people? Is it not true that you liked me before you knew what I was? Is it? What's changed josh? Huh tell me what's changed!" I was standing now pointing at him furiously.

"well your hair is different" he mumbled sheepishly. "I mean on the inside, yer so what I'm dead- what are you going to do about it? I can't change it and you can't change it. If the fact that I'm dead is so difficult for you to handle then forget it." I was struggling now to keep my voice down now. "just remember I'm not the one who's changed- you are" and on that note I stormed off towards the office.

I had a few minuets to get an act together before I arrived in the waiting room. "can I help you miss?" the nurse asked concerned. "yes, I'm not feeling well can I please call my mum to pick me up?" the lady was hesitant, "well were not really supposed to do that" she whispered cautiously. "oh but it will only take a minuet and I really do feel awful" humans were so easy to persuade. Calmly the nurse handed me the phone, "just be quick" she informed. I nodded quickly then dialed the number. "Rosalie, I need to come home I don't feel well" I muttered as soon as she picked up. "but we don't get sick" she stated plainly. "rose please" I herd her sigh the hang up. "she said she'll be here as soon as possible" I smiled handing the phone back to the nurse.

"oh well that's good, you can have a seat till she gets here then have a lie down at home" I smiled sweetly then did as I was told. It only took Rosalie ten minuets to get to the school. "well I hope you feel better soon dear, you have all weekend to rest up" the nurse called as we walked out of the office. "straight to bed with you then when we get home" Rosalie teased as I followed her to the car. "mum" I whined, "that's not fair, I can't exactly sleep you know". She shrugged her shoulders, "that's not my problem, I'm not the one who's _sick_" she mumbled sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes at her then got in the car. "so are you going to tell me what's really bothering you?" she asked starting the car. "nope" I answered quickly. "Lissa!" she growled, "I don't want to talk about it" I snapped, "it doesn't matter anyway, I'm just being stupid". Why did I ever fall for him? He was so annoying! It's just this dam imprinting thing that attracts me to him, it has nothing to do with me. I continued telling myself how stupid I was and how I didn't really like him the whole way home. No matter how much I lied to myself I couldn't keep away the feeling that I really did love him. Even if he was a…dog.

"Lissa, please can we talk about it?" Rosalie asked following me inside. "I already told you it's stupid" I screamed, a tear trickled down my face. "now just leave me alone" I yelled running for the stairs. "Lissa please" Rosalie called from the front door but I was already gone. I didn't want to talk about it. Not with her, not with anyone. Hopefully if I didn't do anything to bring it up then they would forget. I wonder what my chances are of moving schools? I kicked myself for even considering it. "you can't just up and leave you idiot" I yelled at myself. "people will get suspicious, you just have to face your problems. I mean what's the worst that could happen?" I asked myself. "I mean sure Rosalie might kill him or burry him alive but the others would stop her right?" this made no sense, I was passing the room talking to myself.

I'd lost my mind. Maybe that was the answer! Maybe I should go to an insane asylum. They would take care of all my problems, right? " at least I wouldn't be the only person there that talks to themselves" I mumbled to myself, again! I really was going insane. Great, the worlds first mental vampire, that's a great thing to be known for. I hit myself multiple times on the head. "pull yourself together Lissa" I yelled at myself, "or Carlisle will have no choice but to send you to an insane asylum" I tried to take in deep breaths. "what are you getting so worked up over, he's just a boy…with a tail. No biggy get over it" talking to myself wasn't helping.

"Lissa can I come in?" it was Rosalie, I flashed to the door and flicked the latch. "no! leave me alone" I yelled running away from the locked door. "Lissa we need to talk, what's going on?" I sat on the floor and ignored her. "Emmett" she called loudly. "she won't let me in" she whispered. "Lissa it's Emmett can you please open the door?" ha, yer right, like I would open it for him. How stupid did they think I was? "go away!" I screamed. "Lissa! Open this door right now" his voice was stern as he banged on the door. "leave me alone!" I screamed turning on my music. He continued banging as I turned it up to block him out.

Eventually they gave up and left me be. I turned my music off and went back to talking to myself. "on Monday all you have to do is ignore him. Don't talk to him, Don't look at him don't even think about him" I gave myself strict orders and intended to follow them. Hopefully. Ok who was I kidding, he'd imprinted on me. Even if I could stay away from him what's stopping him from coming to me? Agh! This was so frustrating, why couldn't he just stay a human. I already knew this too. The reason he couldn't stay human is because that would have been boring and this is a book so it's supposed to be interesting. I mean just because I came into the book didn't mean everything was going to stay exactly the same. I mean of course the story line was going to change somewhere along the line. Now I don't know just how much it will change.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door again. It was Alice, "Lissa there's someone on the phone for you" she whispered. "who" I asked urgently. "who is this sorry?" Alice asked the person on the phone. "his name is josh and it seems urgent" I threw the closest thing I could grab and threw it at the door. "crap" Alice yelled suddenly. "look mate either this isn't a really good time or she really doesn't want to talk to you just now" Alice muttered to josh. "hang up" I yelled through the door. "he says he's really really sorry, and wants you to talk to him" I let out an ear splitting scream and through another thing at the door. This time I though something breakable and it shattered into tiny pieces. "ok, ok, cool down Lissa. I'll hang up" I collapsed to the ground and tried to pick up the little glass shards.

Everything was blurry and I could feel the tears betraying me. "stop it! Stop it, you big baby. Stop crying. He's nothing to you. You here me? Nothing" oh great back to talking to myself. I wiped away the tears and imagined the glass back in one piece. Suddenly my little dolphin made out of ice was back to normal. I put it back on its place on the shelf then sat down on my bed. "Lissa do you want to talk about it?" Alice asked concerned. "no" I muttered simply. "please tell me what's upsetting you, Rosalie is almost crying. Your hurting her Lissa. She only wants to help" I hated the thought of Rosalie sad.

"there's nothing to talk about" I lied pushing the thoughts of Rosalie out of my head. "look, Rose will only be sad for so long then she'll get angry and determined to find out what's wrong so you better just come out before you get hurt" I let out a sudden burst of laughter. "and how on earth could she hurt me?" I questioned folding my arms. "oh my god Lissa your so bloody stubborn!" Alice growled stomping back down stairs.


	28. hopelessly devoted

Chapter 28: hopelessly devoted

This chapter is in josh's point of view. Just thought I'd throw in something a little different in. Anyway thanks and I hope you enjoy. Review please :D And I am so so so sorry that I haven't put up a chapter for a while. Really really sorry :(

I still couldn't believe that Lissa was a vampire, it was impossible. How did I not see it coming. She lived with the Cullen's! A family of vampires. What did I think she was to them? Their pet? God I'm so stupid! Why did I have to imprint on a vampire? Why? Why? Why? The pack will never allow it, Sam will blow his top. No I have to end whatever's left of our relation ship. Even if I wanted it to work it couldn't.

That next day at school I did everything I could not to think about her and how much pain I was in. I tried not to look at her and I avoided talking to her. I just avoided her in general. It took all my strength to move seats in math's that day. "please Paul, I'm Begging you. Look I'll pay you how much do you want?" of course he had asked for $10 which was all of my lunch money but I managed to bargain him down to $5. At lunch time I took my tray as usual and for some stupid reason made an attempt to go and sit at her table. She was all alone again and I felt sorry for her.

No stop it, ignore her remember? Our eyes met for a brief moment but I quickly looked away. The loneliness in her eyes was like fire burning into my chest. I quickly sat down at a table- any table. I didn't care where just as long as I couldn't see her. So far I had managed to go through most of the day without any problems until I reached sport. For some reason I was blessed with bad luck and partnered with Lissa. Before whenever I wanted to be her partner I was partnered with anyone but. Now that I didn't want her of course I had to get her. "how are you?" she asked quietly. "fine" I mumbled avoiding her eyes as I kicked her the ball. Suddenly she exploded, "is that it? Is that all your going to say to me?" she demanded stopping the ball with her foot.

Suddenly anger flared in me and I struggled to keep myself contained. "what do you want me to say?" I demanded, "Huh Lissa, what? Do you want me to tell you I'm great- fantastic?" every word I said was like a punch to the chest for her. "it's not that easy when your heart has been torn in two" the final blow. Tears sprang to her eyes and I suddenly felt guilty for what I had said. I tried to take the words back. "no Lissa please don't cry, I didn't mean it I'm sorry" I pleaded walking over to her. "is everything all right here?" the teacher asked looking at Lissa. "um yer…I-I-I-I just kicked the ball to hard that's all" Lissa lied looking down at the ball.

My eyes widened in surprise, she had deflated the ball. I struggled to contain my laughter. "I think I just need some fresh air" Lissa smiled looking a little better. I wonder if she thought it was funny too? "sure, josh you go with her" miss instructed. Me? Oh great this whole avoidance thing was really working out great. "fine whatever" I mumbled grumpily. I followed her outside and watched as she sat down on the bench. I took a seat beside her. We sat in silence for a few moments. She didn't even move, the silence was bugging me. "please say something" I begged. Still no response, she just sat there staring at the same spot on the concrete completely and utterly motionless. "Lissa look at me" she didn't appear to have herd me. It was like she was no longer in there any more. Like it was just a body. Was that her freak power thing? Could she leave her body and lock everything out? "Lissa I'm sorry I didn't mean any of it" I repeated bringing her face up to mine. "I was just so angry. So frustrated that I didn't know what you were when it should have been so obvious. The rest of the pack sore it except me" I was still beating myself up about how stupid I had been, I mean all the clues had been staring me straight in the face. She was pale, beautiful and so close to perfect that it wasn't even funny.

"I guess something inside of me just really hopped that you wouldn't be one of them and that I could save you" suddenly her face changed and there was actual some expression although I kind of like the blank look better then the 'I'm going to kill you' look. "I don't need saving" she snapped pushing me away. "you criticize us before you even get to know us. Do I look like a person who runs around killing people? is it not true that you liked me before you knew what I was?" I'd never seen her so angry, I failed to find words to respond but before I could she was talking again.

"is it? What's changed Josh? Tell me what's changed!" she was standing away from me now pointing and accusing. If she was a human I could have sworn her face would have been as red as red right now. "well your hair is different" I muttered dumbly, only just now had I realized that she had gotten a hair cut. "I mean on the inside josh, yer so what, I'm dead- what are you going to do about it? I can't change it and you can't change it. If the fact that I'm dead is so hard to deal with then just forget it" why was she getting to angry for? She was the one that said it was over yesterday, not me! "just remember I'm not the one who's changed- you are" and on that note she stormed off to what I was assuming the office.

I didn't bother going after her, I knew she wouldn't listen. She'd always been stubborn. I went into the gym and up to the teacher. "Lissa wasn't feeling to good so she went up to the office" I informed before walking away. I picked up the ball and put it back in the bag when I was almost tackled to the ground by Abby. "what's your problem?" I yelled turning around to face her. "you upset Lissa, you jerk. Why can't you just leave her alone?" she snapped with her hands on her hips. "you think i'm scared of you?" I laughed curly. "you should be because if I ever see you hurting Lissa or Maddy again I'll personally beat you up" I couldn't help but laugh at her pathetic attempt of a threat.

"your pathetic, you know. I'm sure if Lissa really wanted to give me a knuckle sandwich she'd do it herself. You know what they say" I smiled, " if you want a job done right you should do it yourself". Abby stomped off in a tizzy fit to go and talk to her friends. I rolled my eyes and tried to find Maddy. "hey wasn't Maddy working with you?" I asked Jenny who was standing on her own in the corner. "yer but she disappeared and I can't find her" Jenny looked around uncomfortably with her arms folded. "she probably went to find Lissa" she mumbled. "ok thanks" I said before running off to the office.

I looked quickly through the widow but their was no one in there except the receptionist. I ran to the car park to see her sisters shinny red convertible leaving the school gates. The roof was up so there was no way to tell if Maddy was in the car or not. I wandered back to class and into the change rooms. I got changed the went to my next class. Everything went by in a blur. "you alright josh? You look a little out of it" my brother asked as I hopped into the car. "just thinking that's all" I mumbled looking down at my feet. "wow you actually thinking! Now that's different." He teased I punched him in the arm and he stopped. "your not still thinking about that girl are you? The leech, what's her name? Lisa or something? Man you should just get over her" I tried to ignore him he wasn't a werewolf, he didn't understand the connections that were made. It wasn't like I could just turn them off and stop loving her.

"she's not good for you man. She's evil. I mean she drinks blood, she's weird. You can find someone better. Why would you want to hang around with a low life like her" he'd gone that step to far. Without thinking I turned and chocked him. We spun off the road and hit a tree. "do not talk about her like that. You don't know her!" I was shaking now. "she is not evil…she is good. She's not like the others…she's not. She's different…she has to be" suddenly my anger disappeared and was replaced with sadness and emptiness. I'd pushed away the one thing that truly mattered to me. I got out of the car and slammed the door. "where are you going" my brother asked getting out the other door. "just leave me alone!" I called back as I ran into the woods.

I turned into a wolf as I ran. I ran further and further not really knowing where I was going. After about an hour I stopped. I sat on a rock in the middle of the forest. I heard the sound of the trickling creek behind me. The forest closed in around me. Ferns and trees blocking out the sunlight. Only the few thin sun beams made their way through. I imagined Lissa there with me. Her blond ringlets framing her face perfectly. Her big bright eyes beaming with happiness. Her beautiful smile. Her perfect pale skin. She dances around daintily swaying this way and that. Suddenly she stops and reaches for me. "Josh!" someone calls from behind her. She turns to face them then runs. "no wait" I shouted. "josh what are you shouting at?" Paul asked confused. I blinked a few times then look at him. "what are you doing here?" I asked standing up.

"you mum is looking for you. Your brother said you freaked out in the car then ran off, come on we should get back. Sam wants to speak to you" Paul informed before he fazed. "I have to go home first" I told him. I didn't want to face Sam, how was I supposed to explain how I'd accidently fallen in love with a vampire? I started thinking about how my mum would react to me running off, before I fazed. No doubt Paul already knew about Lissa but I didn't want him in my head while I was freaking out about her. I ran off ahead of Paul and went straight home. Mum was waiting anxiously in the lounge room when I walked. "Sorry Mum" I mumbled as she jumped up to hug me. "I was so worried, don't you ever go and do something like that again" she yelled. My brother came into the room, "you owe me a new car man" he frowned turning to go back into his room. He knew very well that I didn't have enough money to buy him a new car but I would still scrounge up the few dollars that I had to repair the damage on his old one. Maybe I could get Jake to have a look at it?

"go to your room and think about what you've done young man, and I don't want to see you till dinner" My mother yelled re capturing my attention. I couldn't help but laugh a little. It was like she still thought I was five. I went to my room and picked up the phone. I found the Cullen's number and slowly dialed the number. The phone answered before it even rang. "Hello?" a voice asked, "would I be able to speak to Lissa please?" I asked quickly. The voice was hesitant, "Um sure I'll just go and give her the phone". I waited patiently as the girl took the phone to Lissa. Suddenly she spoke again but it wasn't to me, "Lissa there's someone on the phone for you" she called, I waited patiently for a reply. "who?" Lissa asked. "who is this sorry?" I felt stupid for not mentioning this sooner, "It's josh, can I talk to her please?". The girl re played on the message, "his name is josh, it seems urgent" she called. Again I waited for a reply but all I heard was a huge bang of something hitting what I was guessing to be a wall. "crap! Look mate either this isn't a really good time or she really doesn't want to talk to you just now" I laughed slightly at her reply.

" Hang up!" Lissa screamed in the back ground. Wow she could get angry. "Um look can you tell her that I'm really really sorry and I need to talk to her" I doubted that Lissa would listen but she had to hear that I was sorry and at least making an attempt to make things better between us. "He says he's really really sorry and he wants you to talk to him" there was no reply this time, just an ear splitting scream and the sound of a whole lot of things shattering. "ok, ok cool down Lissa I'll hang up" the girl said. "No, No please wait" I tried to yell but the phone had already gone dead. "Dam it!" I yelled slamming the phone down on the Bed. "why are relationships so god dam hard?" I growled.

I knew what I had to do. If she wouldn't talk to me on the phone then I had to find another way to talk to her. A way that she couldn't just hang up or walk away. I slipped open my window and leapt lightly to the ground. Mum wasn't going to like me running off twice in one night but this was something I had to make right. I ran off into the woods. I didn't turn into a wolf because I didn't want the others knowing where I was headed. Sam would never allow me to get so close to the enemies without anyone with me. But I had to do this. My heart was tearing up on the inside knowing that she was so angry and upset. I'd hurt her and I needed to make things right again. Even if that did mean going into a house filled with blood suckers alone.


	29. lost without you

Chapter 29:Lost without you

Ok so this is back to Lissa's point of view. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, now I'm really trying to get up more chapters for you because I know I haven't put anything up for like a month or two I don't know I can't remember. But I know when I have someone writing a review demanding another chapter that I haven't been writing in a while so heres another chapters for you. Hopefully you like.

I couldn't stay here anymore. It was to painful. Knowing that I was hurting Rosalie and the rest of the family and knowing that I was hurting josh. I grabbed my back pack from under my bed and put in the bare essentials. I didn't really need to worry about anything because I could provide it all in the blink of an eye but I still took the bag with me. I'd waited half an hour since Alice had gone back down stairs and no one had bothered me since. They were bound to come up sooner or later so I took now as my chance to leave. I climbed out one of my windows and onto the roof. I jumped down in front of the kitchen window. It was the only place no one was likely to be. Before I knew it I was charging across the field. Away from my home and away from the family I loved.

Suddenly a horrible smell hit me. Please tell me he hadn't come here. Sure enough there he was bolting through the forest towards the house. "hey over here idiot" I called quietly. he stopped suddenly to turn and face me but I was already in front of him pushing him back into the cover of the forest. "are you insane? Do you want to die?" I asked shocked. I was still pushing him back as I spoke. "I needed to see you again" he stuttered, "yer well you saw me now go home Josh" I snapped giving him one final shove. "what are you doing here?" he asked curiously. "I live here" I growled stating a fact. "No I mean why are you out here? Why aren't you in there? And why do you have a back pack? Your not running away are you?" I could have been half way to Italy by now, why did he have to turn up and make leaving so dam hard. "it's non of your Business Josh now go home" I ran off further into the wood and he followed.

I went faster but he caught up and pinned me to a rock, "you can't go Lissa" he whispered. "Josh let me go, I'm not good for you. Go imprint on some normal human girl" I yelled trying to push him off me. "I don't want any normal human girl Lissa. I want you. I don't care what you are" tears came back into my eyes, "let me go Josh" I snapped shoving him off me. I took off into another sprint. Flying through the forest but he caught up again. I wanted him to catch up. I wanted him to make me stay and tell me everything would be alright. I wanted to believe him. I could have easily imagined myself already walking through the gates of Volterra but instead I didn't. he had me pinned again and this time I didn't bother fighting back.

"Lissa we can make this work" he whispered. I knew we could make this work, I could make anything work but I knew I wasn't good for him. Josh deserved a normal human girl. One who could visit him and not have to worry about a treaty line. A girl that he could stand the smell of and that could stand the smell of him. I wrinkled my nose in disgust then imagined both the smells gone. Ok so now I was slightly more like a normal girl but it still didn't mean I was good for him.

"I'm not right for you Josh" I cried. He wiped my tears away then brought me into his chest and held me tight. "if you weren't right for me then I wouldn't have imprinted on you" he whispered kissing the top of my head. "and just out of curiosity…where were you running off to?" he asked pulling me back to look at me. "Italy" I mumbled, he looked at me confused then decided not to ask anymore questions. "I should probably head home they will notice I'm gone soon" I mumbled. I slipped out from his arms and stepped away from him. "so your not going to run off to Italy?" he smirked taking my hand. "no, not anytime soon" I smiled giving him one last hug.

"why Italy though?" he asked curiously. "it's better that you don't know" I smiled before walking off. "what time is it?" he asked suddenly. "eight why?" I asked watching his worried face. "my mum is going to kill me this is the second time I've disappeared today" he smiled then took off. "bye" I mumbled kind of angry that he didn't even bother saying anything before taking off. "how rude" I snapped before walking back through the forest. It wasn't long till I picked up a familiar sent. "I know your there Alice" I smiled turning to face her. "since you weren't coming out of your room I decided to see if I could pick up any plans that you might have been putting into play and I saw that you had taken off but then suddenly you disappeared. Like Bella dose when he hangs around with those mutts." My eyes widened and I looked down at my feet.

"you know you don't have to worry about me don't you?" I asked biting my lip. "Lissa their dangerous" she sighed, "your lucky I didn't tell Rosalie that you'd snuck off". I was kind of really glad to hear that. Rosalie would have been so upset. "I'm not running off and Josh is not dangerous" I snapped, Alice raised her eyebrow at me. "is he their new flee bag? Lissa he's not good for you. He's a young werewolf, that's not good company to be keeping" I rolled my eyes at her. "I'm not Bella you know, you don't need to tell me this. I'm more dangerous to him then he is to me. I can make him disappear with a single thought. What's he seriously going do to me?" I questioned walking back to the house.

"why do I even bother?" Alice mumbled to herself. "because you love me" I smiled skipping across the field. "and you love me so this weekend your going to help me keep an eye on Bella while Edward goes away to hunt" she laughed skipping up beside me. I stopped suddenly. "excuse me?" I asked shocked. "you can help me baby sit, it will be so much fun" she smiled. "we don't even have to do anything really I just have to keep an eye on her decisions to make sure she doesn't go and do anything dangerous" I rolled my eyes at her. "Bella always dose something dangerous. And besides I thought we were going hunting tomorrow?" I asked walking into the lounge room. "we are, but were" she pointed to me and herself, "were going to stay closer to town to keep an eye on Bella. Doesn't that sound like fun?" she asked bouncing up and down. "not really" I mumbled folding my arms. "I know it sucks" Alice frowned as she stopped bouncing.

"your weird" I laughed before walking over to the TV. "thanks" she frowned before walking up stairs, "Rose she came out of her room". Suddenly Rosalie came shooting down the stairs. "are you ok? What happened? Who do I kill?" she blurted out. I gave her a look that said _are you serious?_ "what? who was it? Are you ok now?" so many questions! Well actually just repeats of questions. "Mum I'm fine I was just a little angry that's all. Everything's fine now" I reassured her. She smiled and brushed my hair out of my face. This wasn't a _I'm actually glad your ok_ smile, this was more like an _I'm glad your ok but your still going to punish you_ smile. "How could you do this to me!" she yelled suddenly standing me up in front of her. "you had me worried sick! How could you just shut me out like that?" she shook me lightly, she was just getting started.

"don't you ever treat us like that again, you hear? If we tell you to open the door you do it" I turned towards Emmett as he took his turn to yell at me. "were a family Lissa, if you have a problem we face it together" Alice smiled holding jaspers hand. "am I not aloud to deal with my own problems on my own?" I asked skeptically. "you should have at least told me what was going on. I don't like being shut out of you life like that" Rosalie let me go and I stepped back from her. "what if it doesn't concern you?" I snapped angrily. "a problem with the werewolves dose concern the rest of the family Lissa" Alice explained. "a werewolf!" Rosalie asked angrily. I turned to glare at Alice. "I just had an argument with a boy at school who just happened to be a werewolf it didn't concern the rest of the pack" I growled angrily. "and besides its all over now" Emmett looked shocked, "you've been talking to a werewolf? How long has he been at the school for?" Emmett asked curiously. "a while but he's only just become one" Alice stated.

"God Alice this is not your conversation!" I yelled. "ever think that maybe I didn't want to tell them because I maybe wanted to actually see him again?". Alice was for once speechless. "No way it's to dangerous. I won't let you" Rosalie yelled. "He's not dangerous! Seriously people it not like your trying to protect a bloody human! I am a vampire and I can take care of myself or have you all forgotten that I can make the whole bloody universe explode with a single thought!" I completely freaked out glaring at all of them when suddenly Carlisle came into the room. "ok calm down Lissa what's going on" he asked calmly. "Rosalie won't let me see my boyfriend" I shouted stomping my foot.

"Boyfriend! Oh God Lissa! He's a bloody werewolf. I will not have my daughter dating a dog!" Rosalie shrieked. "Why not! Edward gets to date a human" I wasn't sure if Carlisle was following the conversation or not. "that's not the same, she's not a threat to him" Emmett pointed out. "and Josh isn't a threat to me! You haven't even met him!" I yelled, they were being completely unreasonable. "they are the only thing that can kill us Lissa" Jasper pointed out. "correction … they are the only thing that can kill you! Nothing can kill me. HE CANNOT KILL ME!" I screamed. "I agree with Lissa" Carlisle whisper. "He is of no threat to her or any of us. He is still bound by the treaty. And if I recall there is nothing in the treaty that says that a werewolf cannot be friends with a vampire" he stated.

I was speechless, this was the first time someone had agreed with me this whole afternoon. "so I can still see him?" I asked Carlisle surprised. "that is not my call, we all agreed that Rosalie and Emmett would be your parents so they get the call" I frowned. Hope. Gone. I turned back to Rosalie, "please Mum don't do this to me" I whispered feeling my eyes fill with tears. "God dam it! Why dose the one on trial have to be the only one who can cry" she grumbled. "I suppose I don't really have a choice, I don't agree with it but I'd rather see you happy with a mutt then hate me for the next century" I gave her a hug and wiped away the tears. "thank you" I whispered. I turned to Emmett, he smiled and opened his arms. "I want to meet this kid first" he laughed, " I wonder if they play fetch?" I looked up and frowned at him.

"now it just depends on whether his pack leader will allow it" Carlisle pointed out. Great, it's just hurdle after hurdle. I rolled my eyes then went over to Alice who was standing quietly in the corner with jasper. "I'm sorry Alice" I whispered looking at my feet. "am I aloud to talk or are you going to yell at me again?" she grumbled. "you can talk again. I'm sorry I yelled at you like that" Alice smiled then gave me a hug, "that's ok I know you were angry".

Ok so guys now it's your turn :D please tell me what you thought, I'm really trying to stay focused and write more chapters because I just left it to long last time :( I know I'm slack. Sorry

So yer please review and I will get another chapter up for you soon.


	30. running away

Chapter 30: running away

"stay with Alice and don't wander off to far" Rosalie said as she pulled on her jacket, "you don't want to end up to close to the town" she warned. I nodded in recognition then followed her down stairs. "Bella will be getting up for work soon so watch her from the minuet she wakes up and if she makes plans to go and see the wolves cripple her truck" Edward was giving Alice clear instructions as we entered the lounge room. "Don't worry Edward she'll be fine, she's already made plans to go and see Angela, remember" Alice sighed turning to me. "ready to go?" she asked handing me my jacket. "I guess so" I mumbled unenthusiastically. She rolled her eyes then took my hand and dragged me out the door.

We all left at the same time, we ran for about a minuet together before the others broke off. "bye baby" Rosalie called as she swept past me. Alice let go of jaspers hand and they broke off in a V parting their separate ways, "are you coming?" Alice asked as she glanced behind to see if I had followed. "yes Alice I'm right behind you now where do we hunt I'm starving" I complained ignoring the burning sensation in my throat. "ok good it won't be long. We can't go to far away from forks, even though I don't think Bella will do anything" she laughed skipping to a stop. "Bella is getting up" she smiled staring off to space, "nothing out of the original so far".

Suddenly a deer jumped out of the bush and straight past Alice, she grabbed it and broke its neck in one swift movement. "well don't just stand their Miss starving, Hunt" she laughed returning to her meal. I rolled my eyes at her then scanned the forest for one. "there's one over there" Alice mumbled with her head still down. I imagined it coming to me and waited as the deer slowly walked to wards me. it stopped in front of me and I broke its neck swiftly and bit down into the neck. "that's sort of cheating don't you think" Alice smiled pushing here drained meal away. "I mean it takes all the fun out of hunting. don't you know how to catch something without getting it to walk right to your feet first" I frowned at her, "of course I do" I mumbled pushing the deer away.

"go on then prove it, no imagining anything" she laughed jumping up onto a branch. "fine then I will" I snapped turning around to face the forest behind me. I saw another deer coming our way and I took off after it. It turned and ran. Dam these things were fast. I kept my eyes on it the whole time as I got closer and closer. I wasn't watching where I was going so of course I missed the stupid vine that ran along my path. I tripped over the dam thing then went flying into the air. I went straight over the deer and it took of in another direction. I soon stopped when I hit a tree and then Landed on my feet. Alice was clapping and laughing hysterically. "that was entertaining" she smirked jumping down from the tree, "but you didn't catch anything". I stuck my tongue out at her then took off after another deer not to far away. When it was close enough I pounced.

I hit the ground hard as the deer changed direction. I sprang back up and took off after it again. after the second time of pouncing for it and missing I decided that that tactic didn't work so I gave up. "I don't see how you find this fun" I grumbled dusting myself off. Alice was practically rolling around on the ground in hysterics when suddenly she stopped and her face went blank. "they didn't need Bella at work" she whispered springing to her feet. Well surprise, surprise . "she going off to see Jacob she made a snap decision she's already on her way" Alice shirked taking off into the forest. "we have to stop her!" she yelled as I passed her. "she'll be at the boundary line soon we won't make it" Alice sounded like she was really upset. "I'll see if I can catch up" I yelled taking off even fast. I'd never run this fast before and it felt great. I imagined myself on the side of the road just before the boundary line.

As Bella's truck came around the corner I made a jump for the door and scared the shit out of her as I climbed in. "what the hell are you doing here" she screamed trying to keep control of the car. "Pull over Bella" I instructed reaching for the handle. "hey you stay back your not old enough to drive" she snapped hitting my hand back. "Bella don't do this, think of Edward. Pull over!" I yelled stopping the car myself. "I have to see Jake again Lissa" I frowned at her. "you know Edward doesn't want you hanging around them" I snapped folding my arms. "because he thinks there dangerous, Lissa you know their not dangerous. Your dating one aren't you?" she asked referring to josh. "that's different he can't hurt me" Alice was going to kill me if I let her go.

"Jake won't hurt me, Please Lissa let me go" Oh great now she was Begging. "Edward will kill me though" that was if he found out of course. "he won't find out. I won't tell him and you can make it that he can't read your mind or something like that" I frowned at her. "but then he knows I'm hiding something" I complained. "Please Lissa, Alice is going to be here any second now." I blocked Alice out so that she couldn't see my decisions then got out of the car. "Fine, but if you die, I'm going to bring you back to life and kill you again" I threatened stepping out of the way. "thanks I owe you one" she smiled then drove off. Alice came around the corner moments later.

"she got away, I just got here" I yelled trying to sound annoyed. "Dam it, Edward is going to kill us" Alice growled stomping her foot. I ran back to her and watched as she brought out her phone. "Edward, she's crossed the line and I can't see what happens to her now" I felt sorry for Alice her voice was shaking and she was actually scared of Edward right now. She snapped the phone shut angrily then put it back in her pocket. "he's on his way back" she muttered walking off. I followed after her and took her hand. "she'll be ok Alice, nothings going to happen to her" I reassured her. "can you see past the wolves?" she asked curiously. "yes, she's going to be fine" Alice put her arm around me and gave me a quick hug.

"come on let's go home then" she whispered giving me a weak smile. It didn't take us long to get home, the house was still empty but we knew it wouldn't be long until Edward ran frantically trough the door. "come on, I'll do your nails" Alice smiled taking me upstairs. I didn't bother arguing, she needed a good distraction. " pink or blue?" she asked holding up the two colors. I looked at what I was wearing then decided pink. "pink" I nodded pointing to the small bottle. "just what I was thinking" she giggled setting it up. "your fashion sense is getting better too" she smiled looking down at my light pink skive, blue jeans and a white vest. She painted my nails quickly and made me stay dead still while they dried. "keep your fingers separated and DON'T move them" she ordered jumping up off the bed.

She ran off into her wardrobe and brought out a long thin grey scarf and a white Bennie. She brushed my hair back quickly to get out all the knots then let it fall back around my face. She placed the beanie on my head and wrapped the scarf around my neck. She stood me up and turned me around. "it's not quite right" she mumbled behind me. she suddenly spun me back around to face her then went back into the wardrobe. I waited patiently as she dug through her maze to find what she was looking for. "found it!" she chimed coming back out. "put these on" she insisted holding out a pair of black leggings and a white skirt. I did as she asked then looked in the mirror. "the scarf doesn't go" I frowned taking it off. "I agree" she whispered taking it off me.

"there" she breathed satisfied, "now if it was winter and you were a human you wouldn't freeze and you would still look nice" I laughed at her then jumped as suddenly the door swung open. "how could you let this happen you were supposed to be keeping an eye on her" Edward yelled as he burst into the room. "she made a snap decision, I couldn't get there in time" Alice snapped staring up at him. Jasper was suddenly by her side holding her hand. "bring her back" Edward growled turning to me. My eyes widened as he stood in front of me. "I Can't" I whispered softly. "you can do anything, now bring her back!" he yelled grabbing my shoulders. "I don't know how many people are around, I can't just make her disappear into thin air" I yelled back. "Edward leave her alone it wasn't her fault" Alice yelled. Edward let out a long sign then pushed me back. I stumbled into the wall and fell over.

Edward stormed out of the house and into the garage, the next thing we heard was the Volvo screeching down the driveway. "he's so over protective" Rosalie whispered as she picked me up off the ground. We wandered down stairs and spread out in the lounge room like usual. Alice was busy trying to see what Bella would do next and when Victoria was coming and if Aro had sent someone to check on Bella, Esme was sitting on the couch reading and Rosalie was flicking through the TV while playing with my Hair. "come on Jasper on more arm wrestle, I'll go easy on you I promise" Emmett begged as he followed jasper out of the kitchen.. "why don't you verse Lissa" Jasper sighed pointing to me. "I'll bet you 50 bucks that she wins" Jasper challenged.

"your on, come on Lissa" he laughed taking his position on the ground. It was the only surface we were aloud to use inside. "100 on Lissa" Alice called as I got off the couch, "rose do you want to place a bet?" Emmett smiled, "come on just bet a few dollars on me please" he laughed as I got down in front of him. "fine…100 on Lissa" she smirked watching his face drop. "isn't anyone going to bet on me?" he asked heart broken, "she's eight for crying out loud" Esme looked up from her book. "I'll bet 50 for you dear" she smiled putting her book down to watch. We were lying on the floor like kids. He put his arm up and I did the same. We took each others hand, it must have looked really funny watching an eight year old arm wrestle with a big buff nineteen year old.

"Ready…set … go" Jasper yelled signaling for us to start. Emmett pushed hard but my arm didn't move, I laughed as I saw the strain in his face. "and you wondered why they all bet on me" I smiled putting his hand down in one swift movement. "one…two…three, Lissa wins…now pay up" Jasper laughed holding his hand out. Emmett took out his wallet and gave everyone their money. "she cheats though" he grumbled putting his wallet away. "she uses that power thing" he muttered as he stormed off into the kitchen. I hoped up off the floor "it's not my fault that you were stupid enough to bet against me. Everyone else knew that I get what ever I want" I called cheekily.

Emmett suddenly came rushing back into the room. "Rose you spoil her to much, I think you love her more" he accused pointing a finger at her. Her jaw dropped and she stood up. "your not telling me that your jealous of an eight year old are you?" she asked holding me in front of her. "you do love her more don't you?" he smiled now pointing at me. "I never said that!" she yelled, "so you love me more then…haha sucked in shrimp" he was acting at a child. "I didn't say that either" Rosalie looked a little confused. Alice and jasper were watching from the corner and Esme was shaking her head. "face it Emmett she's not telling you who she loves more because she doesn't want to hurt you feelings, she obviously loves me more" I smiled sticking my tongue out at him. "Rose!" he whined.

Rosalie was speechless standing in the middle of us as we argued playfully over who she loved more. "I'm her husband she has to love me more" he argued, "and I'm her child, what dose being her husband prove?" I asked back. "she loves me more" he'd given up on giving reasons. "no she loves me more" this was a pointless argument. "no me" he whined. "NO ME!" I yelled. "No ME!" he yelled back. I started to cry on purpose then turned to Rosalie. "agh! No fair that's cheating, I can't cry. ROSE don't fall for it" he yelled as Rosalie got down on her knees to give me a hug. "she's EVIL! Rose I tell you she's evil she's the devils child. She's a trickster don't believe those tears" Rosalie was laughing hysterically as Emmett freaked out. "I love you both" she laughed as he pulled me away from her. "stop it! Stop crying" he yelled. I stuck my tongue out at him then cleared up the tears.

"drama queen" he laughed putting me on the ground.


	31. the guardian

Chapter 31: The guardian

"Alice!" Edward called from the garage. Alice squealed and dragged me down the stairs like a rag doll chanting it's here, it's here. She screamed happily as she bounced around the bright new yellow car. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you" she screamed still bouncing off the walls. "you'd just better do a better job then last time" he warned. "what about me" I snapped, "what do I get for baby sitting your girlfriend?". Edward looked at me confused, "what am I supposed to get you that you can't already get yourself?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders, "I guess you have a point" I muttered seriously before skipping back to my room.

Alice was dancing around for hours. I had to turn up my music to block out her sudden out burst of excited squeals. A few times she had tried to take it for a drive but Jasper had stopped her, saying that it wasn't a good time and she needed to be back to pick up Bella from work. And of course when it came to picking Bella up from work that after noon she had tried to convince me to let her take it. "No Alice, no driving it in forks" I instructed before getting into the back seat of the Volvo. "fine" she sulked getting into the Volvo. She turned on the stereo and started singing as we took off down the road.

She was still singing an octave to high when we reached Bella's work. We were early so I sat impatiently in the back praying to a god, any god that Bella would come out soon before my ears shattered due to Alice very high voice. Finally Bella came out and looked a little shocked to see Alie instead of Edward. "hey Alice, where's your brother?" she shouted over Alice's music and so called singing. Alice ignored her question and kept singing. Bella got into the car and shut the door then covered her ears. Alice smiled then turned the volume down until it was just background. Then she hit the gas and locked the doors in the same instant. "what's going on, where's Edward?" she asked nervously.

Alice shrugged, "they left early". Bella looked disappointed, "oh" she muttered trying to hide it. "All the boys went, were having a slumber party!" Alice announced in a trilling, singsong voice. "A slumber party?" Bella asked suspicious. She turned to meet Alice's gaze for a long second. "you're kidnapping me aren't you?" she asked un impressed. Alice smiled and nodded. "Till Saturday. Esme cleared it with Charlie , your staying with us for two nights and I will drive you to and from school tomorrow" Bella turned to face the window. I laughed slightly, "sorry" Alice said not sounding the least bit sorry. "Edward paid her off" I announced. "how?" Bella hissed through her teeth.

"the Porsche. Its exactly like the one I stole in italy" she sighed happily. "I'm not supposed to drive it around forks, but if you want, we could see how long it takes to get from here to L.A—I bet I could have you back by midnight". Bella took a deep breath in, "I think I will pass" she sighed. "and what about you? What did he pay you off with?" she asked turning to me. "he didn't give me anything, I'm in this purely for my own enjoyment" I smiled sweetly as I avoided her glare. "pretty, isn't it?" Alice whispered as she stroked the length of her shiny new toy. "pretty over-the-top" Bella grumbled as she got out of the car. "He gave you that just for two days holding me hostage?" Alice made a face, then Bella looked at me. I quickly looked down at the ground avoiding her glare. "it's for every time he's away isn't it?" Alice nodded.

Bella slammed the door then stormed inside. Alice danced along beside her clearly unmoved by Bella's tantrum. "don't you think that this is just a little bit controlling? Just a tiny bit psychotic, maybe?" Bella sighed taking a seat in the lounge room. "not really" Alice sniffed, "you don't seem to grasp how dangerous a young werewolf can be. Especially when I can't see them. Edward has no way know if your safe. You shouldn't be so reckless." Alice sighed glancing briefly at me. "she get's to hang around them. she's dating one and I can't even go and see my best friend" I rolled my eyes. "I'm a vampire and you're a human. And with my power what is josh seriously going to do to hurt me?" I asked smiling slightly. "trust me we don't exactly love the idea of her hanging around wolves" Rosalie laughed standing beside me.

"your safe here and your going to have fun" Alice chimed bouncing slightly. "yes because a vampire slumber party is the pinnacle of safety conscious behavior" Bella snapped angrily. "I'll give you a pedicure and everything" Alice promised trying to cheer her up. It had the opposite effect. We all sat around and talked as Alice forced food into Bella and made her sit through a pedicure. "Esme brought you Italian" Alice had sang as she placed the meals in front of her. "thanks Esme" Bella smiled before eating the meal. Alice kept light conversation going as Bella ate to stop it from seeming so awkward.

After Bella had finished Alice got out her nail kit and sat down on the ground. "come on Bella" she sang patting the spot in front of her. "can I do you nails mum?" I asked looking up at her, Rosalie laughed then rolled her eyes. "yes that's a good idea, then Rosalie can do Esme's" Alice said as she opened up a blood red nail polish for Bella's nails. Rosalie was wearing a light blue top, jeans and a white beanie and scarf, so I pulled out a lighter blue and opened the lid. I painted her nails carefully making sure that I didn't get any on the finger. Once I was finished I quickly dug through Alice's bag and found some little white snowflake stickers. I pulled two off then put them on Rosalie's thumbs. "Esme it's your turn" I called as I got out of the way. "thank you dear" she smiled taking my place.

Once we were all done Alice jumped up and walked over to a pile of movies. "how late do you want to stay up?" Alice asked excitedly. "I don't want to stay up. We have school in the morning" Alice pouted at Bella's response. "where am I supposed to sleep anyway? Can't you just keep me under surveillance at my house?" Bella asked measuring the couch with her eye. "what kind of slumber party would that be" Alice shook her head in exasperation. "your sleeping in Edwards room" I explained fiddling with my nails. "can I go back to my place to get my things at least?" she sighed. "I already got them" I muttered looking up at her briefly. "Am I allowed to use your phone?" Alice smiled again, "Charlie knows where you are" Bella frowned at her. "she wasn't going to call Charlie, she was going to call the dog, apparently she has some plans to cancel." Bella looked at me stunned.

"how did you…can you read my mind?" Bella stuttered in disbelief. "yes" I answered like it was obvious. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea" Alice hesitated. "Alice! C'mon" Bella whined. "ok, ok" she sighed before flittering out of the room. She was back in a matter of seconds with her cell phone in hand. "he didn't specifically prohibit this" she mumbled to herself. Bella took the phone and rang Jake. As soon as she was done Alice was by her side, her hand held out for the phone but Bella was already re dialing. "I don't think he'll have his phone on him" Alice said once she realized who she was calling. "I'll leave a message" Bella muttered waiting for the tone. I rolled my eyes at her. "your in trouble" she said slowly. "enormous trouble. Angry grizzly bears are going to look tame next to what is waiting for you at home" she snapped the phone shut then put it in Alice's waiting hand.

"this hostage stuff is fun" Alice grinned. "I'm going to bed now" Bella announced turning to the stairs, Alice tagged along. "Alice, I'm not going to sneak out. You would know if I was planning to and you'd catch me if I tried" Bella sighed. "I'm just showing you where your things are" she said innocently following Bella upstairs. I got up off the couch and put away all of Alice's nail polishes and put the pillows back on the couches. When I looked up again Rosalie had gone upstairs to her room. Alice bounced back down stairs clearly happy with Bella's reaction to the bed.

"I'm going to my room" I announced heading up the stairs. "ok, I'll come up later to pick out an outfit for you to wear tomorrow. I haven't picked anything in a while" Alice grinned excitedly. I laughed at her as I wandered down the hall. I didn't know what she found so fun about kidnapping Bella. I reached the end of the hall and went to jump around the corner up the next set of stairs like I always did, when I heard Rosalie's voice. She was telling Bella her story. I stopped suddenly and went to the door. it was open just a crack. I stood by the door for a while listening silently. She was talking of Royce. It made me angry to think that this was the man that had left Rosalie to die in the street.

She talked about how she had envied her friend, how she adored little Henry and wished for a child of her own. She told Bella she was shallow, and all the plans they had had for their wedding. Then she got to the part when she was walking home, ran into her drunk husband to be and was left in the street to die. "I did murder five human" Rosalie told Bella. "if you can really call them human, but I was very careful not to spill their blood- I knew I wouldn't be able to resist that, and I didn't want any part of them in me you see."

"I saved Royce for last. I hoped that he would hear of his friends deaths and understand, know what was coming for him. I hoped that the fear would make the end worse for him. I think it worked." I peeped my head around the corner of the door. "seven murders…you forgot about the guards" I whispered smiling sheepishly. "your quite right" she smiled holding her hand out for me. I turned into a four year old as she pulled me onto her lap. " He was hiding inside a windowless behind a door as thick as a bank vault's, guarded outside by two armed men"" she continued.

"I was over theatrical. It was kind of childish, really. I wore a wedding dress that I had stolen for the occasion. He screamed when he saw me. he screamed a lot that night. Leaving him for last was a good idea—it made it easier for me to control myself, to make it slower" Rosalie broke off suddenly to look at Bella, "I'm sorry, I'm frightening you, aren't I?". Bella lied, "I'm fine". Rosalie sighed, "I got carried away". She stroked my hand, "don't worry about it" Bella choked out. " I'm surprised Edward didn't tell you more about it" Rosalie muttered kissing the top of my head. "he doesn't like to tell other people's stories—he feels like he's betraying confidences, because he hears so much more then just the parts they mean for him to hear" Bella shrugged. Rosalie smiled and shook her head, "I ought to give him more credit. He's really quite decent isn't he?". Bella nodded her head, "I think so". Rosalie sighed, "I can tell, I haven't been fair to you either, Bella. Did he tell you why or was he to confidential?" she asked.

"he said it was because I was human. He said it was hard for you to have someone on the outside who knew" Rosalie started to laugh, "now I really feel guilty, he's been much much kinder to me then I deserve" Rosalie seemed more relaxed at this moment. More relaxed then I'd ever seen her, while Bella was around of course. "he was lying?" Bella asked suddenly wary. "well that's probably putting it to strongly. He just didn't tell you the whole story. What he told you was true even truer now then it was before. However at the time…it's embarrassing. You see at first, I was mostly jealous because he wanted you and not me" Rosalie chuckled nervously.

"but you love Emmett" Bella mumbled. Rosalie shook her head back and forth amused, "I don't want Edward that way Bella, I never did—I love him like a brother, but he irritated me from the first moment I heard him speak. You have to understand though that I was so used to people liking me. And Edward wasn't the least bit interested. It frustrated me, even offended me in the beginning. But he never wanted anyone, so it didn't bother me long. Even when we first met Tanya's clan in Denali—all those females!—Edward never showed the slightest preference. And then he met you. Not that you aren't pretty, Bella" Bella was lost in the thought of Edward and all those females to even notice what Rosalie had said.

I sat there patiently as they talked on and on, I'd forgotten how long this conversation went for. "that sound's quite bizarre to you doesn't it? In some ways , you are much more mature then I was when I was eighteen. But in other ways…there are many thing's you've probably never thought about seriously. You're to young to know what you will want in ten years, fifteen years—and too young to give it all up without thinking it through. You don't want to be rash about permanent things Bella." Rosalie patted Bella's head.

"jus think about it a little. Once it's been done it can't be un done. Esme's made do with us as substitutes…and Alice doesn't remember anything human so she can't miss it. You will remember it though. I was lucky enough to stumble across Lissa. She's the youngest vampire the volturi have let live. It's a lot to give up" Rosalie sighed tucking my hair behind my ears. I half smiled at Bella, "thanks Rosalie. It's nice to understand….to know you better" Bella whispered staring at me. "I apologize for being such a monster" Rosalie grinned, "I'll try to behave myself from now on" Bella grinned back. "I'll let you sleep now, I know you're frustrated that he's keeping you locked up like this, but don't give him too bad a time when he get's back. he loves you more then you know. It terrifies him to be away from you".

Rosalie stood up with me still in her arms and ghosted to the door. "goodnight Bella" she whispered as she shut the door. we went back down stairs to Alice and Rosalie put me down. Before I could take one step Alice swept me up and took off to my room. "outfit time" she laughed locking the door behind her. "agh! Theres no escape!" I cried dramatically as she dragged me to the wardrobe.


	32. Little too late

Chapter 32: Little too late

"are you coming Bella?" Alice called from the garage. "yer, yer give me a sec, some of us don't move as quickly as you, you know" Bella grumbled as she walked through the door. "come on we don't want to be late" Alice sighed as she started the car. "how on earth can we be late with you driving?" I asked as we took off down the driveway. "It could happen" Alice giggled as she turned her music on again. Bella turned to give me a terrified glance as Alice started singing. I pretended too strangle myself then fell down on the seat. "Lissa stop mucking around, you'll get a crease in your skirt" Alice gasped turning around for a brief seconded. I made a face at her as she turned around.

Alice had dressed me this morning so of course I wasn't aloud to mess it up until we got home. She had me in a puffy mint green skirt with a white skive and a mint green scarf. Maddy was in baby pink. She had clipped a few pieces of our hair back and put in matching colored head bands. "tonight we'll go out to Olympia or something, that will be fun right?" Alice promised. "why don't you just lock me in the basement and forget the sugar coating?" Bella suggested rudely. "that can be arranged" I said as I raised y eyebrow at her. "he's going to take the Porsche back. I'm not doing a very good job. Your supposed to be having fun" Alice frowned. "it's not your fault. I'll see you at lunch" Bella mutter getting out of the car.

"bye Alice" we called as we ran off to Maths. Josh was already waiting outside the classroom when we got around the corner. "Josh!" I called running up to him. he spun me around in a hug then set me back down on the ground. "hello" he smiled before kissing my forehead. "hi" I laughed. I let him go then walked over to Maddy to put my bag down and get out my books. "your in a happy mood" Josh laughed coming up behind us. "last night was fun with the whole keeping Bella hostage thing, but she got a little boring after she complained for five hours straight. We get to keep her till tomorrow afternoon" I explained turning around to face him.

"so I guess that means you can't go to the movies with me tonight" Josh chuckled rubbing his head. "sorry" I whispered shrugging my shoulders. josh rolled his eyes then followed us into the class room. We were doing a topic on this thing called trigonometry, I had no idea what it was all about, just that involved triangles. I opened my book and copied the stuff off the board. I didn't understand anything, but hey that's what you get when you put an eight year old in year nine and tell them to learn. When it came to exercises I just pulled the answers out of peoples heads or looked in the back of the text book. "so what do vampires like to do a sleep over's?" Josh whispered closing his work book.

"well we sat around and watched Bella eat then we did each others nails then when miss grumble bum had gone to bed we watched movies did each others hair had a pillow fight, nearly sending Esme to hospital" I smiled folding my arms on the table. "really!" Josh laughed surprised. "No, but Alice did attack my hair" I giggled rolling my eyes. "the first story sounded more exciting" Josh grumbled before getting up to leave. After we had our bags I pulled josh along as I tries to find Bella. "don't let me do anything stupid" I instructed as we caught up to her and mike. "ok but I don't under…" he was cut short as the sound of jakes motorcycle roared through the parking lot. "Run Bella!" Jake yelled over the engine. "no Bella!" I yelled grabbing her hand. she tried to shake me off but I wouldn't let go. She started slowly dragging me as I tried to pull her back without seeming freakishly strong. "let go" Bella growled kicking me in the leg. "ouch!" I cried pretending that it hurt a lot. It was quite a hard kick.

"quick Bella" Jacob yelled waving at her. She took off into a run and I took off after her. Suddenly I was whipped back by my hand. "what are you doing!" I demanded as josh stopped me from getting to her. "stopping you from doing something stupid. You were getting a bit to fast there" he exclaimed. I let out a deep breath then turned to Bella. She was already on the bike giving Alice a pleading glance as she drove through the gate. Alice was by my side soon enough. "what happened" she growled. "what do you think happened!" I yelled angrily. "why didn't you stop her?" Alice yelled back at me. "you don't think I tried! There's only so much I can do in public" Alice glared at me. "were in big trouble. That's twice in one week!" I rolled my eyes at her.

"just stop freaking out, After school I'll go and wait by the road and then follow her home. She'll be fine" I growled still annoyed. "I can't believe she would do this to me" Alice moaned. "hey! She took off on me too you know. Your not the one who was kicked trying to stop her" Alice frowned, "fine I'll see you at lunch" Alice grumbled before stomping off to her next class. "come on or we'll be late" josh whispered still holding my hand from when he'd ripped me back. "fine" I grumbled letting him pull me there. Maddy tagged along behind us as we wandered into the class room. "oh great were late" josh whispered in my ear. The teacher turned to us clearly un impressed.

"sorry miss, there was a bit of a hold up in the car park" I explained smiling sweetly. She let out a sigh then turned back to the board. "how did you get away with that excuse? If I'd said that I would have been given a detention." Josh whispered as he took his seat next to me. I shrugged my shoulders. "she wasn't actually listening to me she was more mesmerized by my smile. Humans are very persuasive" I smiled. "I could have told her that we were late because our flight from Jupiter was delayed and she wouldn't have noticed". Josh chuckled slightly, "so you can get away with anything you want?" he asked not listening to the teacher. "yes" I whispered trying to ignore him. "dose that work with all of you? Can Maddy do it too or is it just you?" I turned to glare at him.

"we can all do it now can you please be quiet I'm trying to learn" I frowned trying to keep my smile back. "you'd think that after one hundred years you wouldn't need to learn any more" josh laughed quietly. "I'm not a hundred" I shrugged copying down the work. "but isn't every one in your family like ancient?" I looked at him and laughed. "Carlisle yes, probably, but everyone else is only just around the hundred mark. Give or take a few years" the conversation continued onto lunch time. "but how old are you?" he asked curiously. "how old do I look?" I questioned raising an eyebrow. "fourteen I think" he didn't look so sure. "you won't believe her real age" Alice had laughed when she sat down. "please tell me" he begged.

"she's eight" Alice laughed hysterically. "technically I'm eleven" I frowned folding my arms. "wait how dose that work? I thought I was something like you look 18 but your really 97 or something. How can you look older then you really are?" Alice grinned at me. "well really I am eight, well that's the age I was turned at so yer that's how old I should look but my power allows me to … age…if you will" I struggled. Josh still looked confused. "never mind" I sighed.

After school josh came with me to the edge of the treaty line to wait for Bella. "so now will you tell me about you age thing?" josh begged leaning against a tree. I sighed then got up off my rock, "how old do I look now?" I asked standing ion front of him. "fourteen" I stated watching curiously. I imagined myself back to my original self. "how old do I look now?" I asked my voice sounding a lot higher. "seven or eight" he muttered shocked. "and now?" I asked turning into a four year old. "three or four" he stuttered. "so you see I can become any age I want." I laughed nervously, "I can do anything I want". Josh looked amazed.

"can Maddy do this too?" he asked as I turned into a fifteen year old. "Maddy is me" I laughed suddenly realizing that he didn't know we were the same person. "what?" he asked confused. "she's a duplicate, I made her" I chuckled making Maddy appear. "I was so nervous about starting school here that I made a friend" I explained sheepishly. "so she's like an elusion?" he asked touching her shoulder. "no she's real I just control her" I grinned making her disappear. "what else can you do?" he asked taking my hands. "my power is very…how do I put this…" I wondered. "very unrestricting" yes that summed it up well. "so you can do anything?" josh sat down and thought about it for a moment. "if I imagine it. That's how my power works you see. Because I was bitten when I was so young I had a big imagination and I took it with me. now it's just very very strong. Anything I imagine comes true…Anything" I sat down beside him.

"Bella's coming" I whispered jumping up suddenly. "I'll see you later" I laughed as he struggled to get up quick enough. "shut up were not all as fast as you" he grumbled before giving me a hug. "see ya" he sighed before kissing my forehead. I smiled sweetly at him then let his hands drop as I took off along side Bella's motorcycle. I was hidden by the forest and the rain but could still see her. Her teeth chattered in the wind as she rushed down the road. She jumped off the bike and rolled it towards the garage. "let me take that" I offered, scaring the shit out of her as I ran out of the forest. She let it drop and I caught it just before it hit the ground. She stormed off into the garage where she found Alice waiting, perched lightly on the hood of her Porsche. Alice stroked the glossy yellow paint as I parked Bella's bike.

"I haven't even had a chance to drive it" Alice sighed. "sorry" Bella spat through her rattling teeth. "you look like you could use a hot shower" Alice said as she prang to her feet. "yep" Bella said shaking to the house. "do you want to talk about it?" Alice asked studying Bella's face. "nope" Bella mutter simply. "do you want to go to Olympia tonight?" Alice asked hopeful, she really wanted to drive that car. "not really can't I go home?" Alice grimaced, "never mind Alice. I'll stay if it makes things easier for you" Bella grumbled. "thanks" Alice sighed in relief.

Bella went to bed early that night. I was still annoyed at her for kicking me but I let her go to bed without bringing it up. "I'm sorry Edward! We tried to stop her please don't take my Porsche away" Alice begged diving down at his feet as soon as he came through the door. "Lissa tried to stop her" Edward laughed at his sister. "your girlfriend is vicious when she wants to be. She dragged me across the lot and kicked me hard in the leg. It almost hurt" I snapped folding my arms. "sorry" Edward chuckled lifting Alice off the ground.

"I'm not taking your car away Alice, it was a gift and it wasn't your fault" Alice nearly hit the roof in excitement. "thank you!" she squealed hugging him. "she's been in a bad mood all week end!" I grumbled frowning at him. "yes she's like that sometimes" he chuckled. "I'm glad you find this amusing" I growled storming off to my room. "oh and by the way she's not using the bed. She thinks it's unreasonable. Oh and don't try to show her the benefits of the bed because she will take it the wrong way" I called back down the stairs. "thanks for the heads up Lissa" Edward called. I shook my head then stomped upstairs.


	33. possessionless

Chapter 33: Possessionless

I perched myself on Bella's window and waited as she rummaged around. She looked confused and was no doubt trying to find her stuff. "You won't find it." I whispered, tilting my head curiously. I could definetley smell something strange in her room. She spun around instantly. "knock, knock" I laughed jumping down. "Hey." she sighed lifting her sheets. "You know, for a vampire you're really annoying." she laughed. "Ooh that almost hurt my feelings." I pouted before jumping up onto her bed. "Where did you hide my stuff?" she asked suddenly coming up in my face. "Bella!" I gasped grasping my heart. "you think I would do such a thing?" I asked dramatically.

She looked at me waiting. I rolled my eyes then let out a gust of air. "I didn't take them, but someone did. I don't recognize the scent." I whispered sniffing around the room. "Wait someone's been in here?" she asked shocked. I heard Edwards Volvo coming down the road and quickly ran to the window. "gotta go bye" I smiled before jumping out the window. "Lissa wait!" Bella growled but I was already gone. I jumped into the Volvo just as he pulled up. "someone's been in her room" I muttered quickly. "It's not a scent that I've come across before" Edward was out of the car in seconds. "come on" he instructed waving me out of the car. I followed him up the path and to the door.

Bella answered the door, "Edward? What—" Edward put his finger to her lips. "give me two seconds, don't move" he whispered. Suddenly he was gone. "you again" Bella grinned as I stood in the door way. "is Alice back?" Charlie asked, "no it's the little Cullen, Lissa" Bella laughed pulling me in the door. Charlie got out of his couch. Edward was back before he had time to turn around. Edward pulled Bella off to the kitchen and left me with Charlie. "how was the slumber party?" he asked curiously. "it was great. We watched movies and did lots of girly things, Bella really enjoyed herself" I smiled lying through my teeth. "your remind me of Alice, just smaller" he laughed leaning on the wall. "well she is like my sister and I do live with her so I guess it just rubs off" I shrugged still smiling.

"maybe I should send Bella over for a while" he chuckled, turning to the kitchen. "let's go" Edward whispered pulling Bella out. "bye" I smiled as Bella dragged me out as well. Charlie looked at us slightly confused then shut the door and went back to his TV. "But what about Charlie?" Bella gasped as Edward put her in the car. "Emmett and jasper are on their way. They'll sweep the woods. Charlie is fine" Edward whispered. I went to get in the car but he closed my door. "you will also stay and sweep the woods" he instructed. My jaw dropped. He smiled then closed it before he walked around to get in the car. I was still frowning as he drove off.

"what is this!" I grumbled as I walked off into the forest to wait. I quickly picked up on a trail and started too follow it. There was still no sign of Emmett and Jasper so I decided to get a head start. I followed the trail east for a long way then it turned south. I kept on for a few minutes until I reached a side road where the trail disappeared. "Damn! They had a car!" I yelled sitting down. Jasper and Emmett finally arrived still searching for the scent "there long gone. Hours ago" Emmett grumbled picking me up off the ground. "come on Edward will be waiting" Jasper sighed turning back. I followed after him then over took him and took the lead.

Emmett was the first one to come through the kitchen when we arrived. He explained to the others what we'd found then followed me over to Rosalie's side. "that's bad luck" Edward muttered, "if he'd gone west…well, it would be nice for those dogs to make themselves useful." I turned to glare at him. "we don't recognize it but here, maybe you recognize the sent" jasper whispered offering Carlisle the fern that we had snapped and brought back. "no. not familiar. No one I've ever met" Carlisle said handing it back. "perhaps were looking at this the wrong way. Maybe it's a coincidence…" Esme began, then stopped when she saw everyone else's incredulous expressions.

"I don't mean a coincidence that a stranger happened to pick Bella's house to visit at random. I meant that maybe someone was just curious. Our sent is all around her. Perhaps he was wondering what draws us there" Esme explained quickly. "why wouldn't he just come here then? If he was curious?" Emmett demanded. "you would" Esme said with a sudden smile, "the rest of us aren't always so direct. Our family is very large—he or she might be frightened. But Charlie wasn't harmed. This doesn't have to be an enemy". Alice pursed her lips. "I don't think so. The timing of it was to perfect. Almost like he or she knew I would see…" Alice muttered, "he could have other reasons for not making contact" Esme reminded her.

"dose it really matter who it was?" Bella asked. "just the chance that someone was looking for me…isn't that reason enough? We shouldn't wait for graduation" I rolled my eyes at her. "No Bella, your not in that much danger" I sighed avoiding her glares. "it's not that bad Bella, if your really in danger we'll know" Edward said quickly. "think of Charlie, think of how it would hurt him if you disappeared" Carlisle reminded her. "I am thinking of Charlie! He's the one I'm worried about! What if my little guest had happened to be thirsty last night? As long as I'm around Charlie, he's a target too. If anything happened to him, it would be all my fault!" Bella was going into hysterics.

"Hardly Bella, And nothing will happen to Charlie. We're just going to have to be more careful" Esme said patting Bella's hair. "More careful!" Bella repeated in disbelief. "it's going to be fine Bella," Alice promised. "it's eight against one, seriously Bella do the math!" I laughed smiling sweetly. Actually it was eight against eighteen but I wasn't about to bring that up just yet. Bella looked at us all individually then realized that there was nothing she could say to change our minds. After the discussion Edward had taken Bella back home.

After they left everyone went to do there own thing. Jasper and Alice went to their room and Carlisle went to his study. Rosalie and Emmett went out for a quick hunt and Esme went into the kitchen. I went up to my room and sat on the bed. "what am I supposed to do now?" I asked myself. I looked around my room but nothing grabbed my attention. Suddenly my phone rang. I answered it on the first ring. It was Josh. "hello" I said simply. "hey" he answered quickly. "I was bored and I was wondering if you wanted to do something" he stated plainly. "Oh" he took me by surprise. "like what?". The phone was silent for a second, "we could go see a movie or go for a walk somewhere" he suggested I thought about it for a moment, "the walk sounds nice, where should we meet?" I asked curiously.

"I'll meet you in the forest just outside your house" he suggested then waited for my response. "ok see you soon" I whispered before hanging up the phone. I looked at myself in the mirror. "I guess I should get out of my tracksuit" I laughed looking myself up and down. "and brush my hair" I exclaimed making a face at my messy mop of hair. I quickly ran into the wardrobe and pulled on some black leggings. I pulled on a light pink skive and slipped on my purple runners then quickly brushed my hair and threw on a long white jacket. I ran down stairs and into the kitchen. "I'm going out" I called to Esme as I ran through the kitchen. "ok but don't stay out too late" she smiled as I jumped out the door. I took off into the forest and waited a little way in.

Josh came up behind me. "ready?" he asked taking my hand. he was wearing black shorts and nothing else. I looked at him surprised with a smile playing on my lips. "interesting" I laughed as he rolled his eyes at me then pulled me further into the forest. "where are we walking to?" I asked curiously. "just a place with a nice view" he smiled, "but we'll get there faster if we run" he laughed letting go of my hand. I watched confused as he went behind a tree. Then it hit me what he was doing, "OH!" I squeaked turning around. He came back out except he wasn't a…person anymore. He was a dog…I mean wolf. He had a sandy brown coat. This was the first time that I'd seen him like this. He nudged me in the arm then pointed forward with his nose.

I kept one hand on his neck as we ran, he was leading the way after all. He started going a bit faster and I almost found it hard to keep up. " what's the rush" I asked jumping over a log, "I thought this was supposed to be a walk" there was a rumble in his chest then he took off leaving me behind. I stopped suddenly and frowned. "cheat" I yelled folding my arms. I rolled my eyes then imagined myself in front of him. Suddenly I appeared stopping him in his tracks. The dirt sprayed up in my face as he stopped. I didn't say a word as I looked down at the dust that covered me. He hung his head and his tail went between his legs as he backed away. "I'm not going to say anything" I breathed taking in a deep breath. He kept going back then went behind a tree. Moments later he returned in a pair of shorts.

"don't you ever get cold?" I asked as he walked towards me. "I'm the definition of hot, does it look like I get cold?" he smirked taking my hands. "don't flatter your self" I smiled reaching up to kiss him. "don't they say opposites attract?" he teased shivering under my touch. "shut up and kiss me" I whispered ending all conversation. For once he did as he was told. His arm wound around my waist and pulled me to him. Lightly at first he touched his lips to mine. Slowly the kiss deepened and I felt him take a step back, instinctively I followed. He took another and waited for me to follow. When I didn't he broke the kiss and took my hand. "this wasn't where I was taking you" he laughed looking around. "what's wrong with here?" I asked as he pulled me along behind him. "nothing… this just looks nicer" he smiled leading me out of the forest and onto a cliff. The ground was rather flat and the whole place was covered in soft green grass. I looked out over the edge to be met by the pink and orange sunset staring back at us. The sound of waves crashing up against the cliff face could be herd from far away. I turned back to josh. "it's beautiful" I breathed turning back to the sunset. "yes you are" he smiled. I raised my eyebrow and looked at him, "that line is used so often" I chuckled. "way to kill a romantic mood" he sighed rolling his eyes. "here I was trying to be nice and you cut me down without a single thought".

I shrugged my shoulders then turned away. it was times like now that I wished I had my camera. Slowly his hand reached for my face. His thumb rubbed my cheek as he turned my head back to him. I looked up into his soft eyes and waited. Slowly he pulled my head to his and touched his lips to mine. My arms instinctively went up and around his neck. My fingers tangled in his hair. The kiss deepened. I got so carried away in the moment that I forgot he needed to breath. "wow" he mused licking his bottom lip.


	34. be strong

Chapter 34: Be Strong

Josh had left early that night. He'd said he had a wolf pack meeting or something he had to go to. Esme was the only one who had noticed my absence. I walked casually back up stairs. I wandered passed all the rooms and up to the top floor where my room was. "My, your late home, what would your mother say?" I froze in the doorway to my room. I recognized the voice. "I don't think she knows," I whispered shutting the door quietly behind me. "Relax shortie I'm not going to hurt you" I flipped on the light. "What are you doing here?" I grumbled staring at the porcelain figure on my bed. Her blond hair was swept up into a high ponytail. "We were in the area and decided we'd pop by and give you a visit" she smiled.

I looked around the room; sure enough there he was standing in the corner. "I should have known you'd have company" I smirked. "Naturally" she smiled. Jane hopped off the bed and reached out for me. We embraced quickly then separated. It was only a year ago that we'd tried to kill each other but our relationship had some how turned into a friendship. Not a good one, but one I could live with and that had the potential to bloom if we'd give it a chance. Alec stepped forward to greet me as well.

"Have you seen the others or am I the only one who gets the surprise greeting?" I asked casually. "Actually we have a proposition for you" she smiled leading me back to the bed. Of course why did I ever for a second think they were here for a friendly chat? "Ok I'm listening" Jane smiled and propped her legs up on the bed. "It feels good to relax" she sighed. "Sit brother, it's really quite comfy" I waited patiently for her to get to the point. Alec slowly took a seat on the bed. "Aro would like to offer you a position as a guard" she cheered clapping her hands together happily. It seemed strange to see her this relaxed.

"I've already been offered this," I reminded her. Her excitement died down, "well we thought you may have reconsidered your options" Alec explained. "Aro wants' you to be one of his main guards like Jane and I." I shook my head at them."I stand by my original claims. I'm happy where I am, thank you for the offer" I got up off the bed. "Such a waste of a talent. You could do great things you know" Jane sighed jumping up off the bed. "Aro will be interested to know your chosen age has increased. It makes you look more mature" she smiled. "You could be our sister" she suggested, "no need for that fake one you conjure up" how did she know?

"Join us…life will be much more entertaining" Alec smirked offering me his hand. His eyes were so red. They scared me a little but yet I couldn't help but stare. Jane laughed, "The eyes are interesting aren't they" she chuckled. I blinked quickly. "Come with me" Alec, offered his hand still out reached. I shook my head "I can't, my life is here". Alec's hand dropped and disappointment filled his eyes. "We'll come back another time… maybe you'll get bored of this life" hope still filled Jane but she was back to her serious self that I was so used to.

"Till next time," she whispered embracing me quickly. "I have a feeling that won't be to long" I smirked remembering the battle that was to take place soon. "Maybe you could make yourself useful" I hinted. Jane smiled; she knew exactly what I was talking about. "Or we could just let the future take it's path" I shook my head, of course they'd take the easy way out. "Then no doubt I'll see you after the event takes place" I smiled, Alec chuckled slightly, "it's a date then" he leaned forward and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. "This has been fun, I look forward to our next meeting" I gave her a quick nod then watched as she jumped from the window. Alec gave a quick but elegant bow then followed her.

I ran to the window only just in time to see them disappear into the forest. I knew I wanted to stay with the Cullen's but something inside of me couldn't help but think of what it would be like to join them. They'd said I'd be one of the main guards like themselves. I walked over to the mirror and straightened my hair. For one I was bored and I was curious to see what I would look like as a voulturi. I grew my hair quickly then wound it into a bun. I brushed my fringe to the side and turned my eyes red.

A smile grew on my face as I watched the transformation. I slipped on a black slim fitted dress and a robe and looked back at the mirror. The funny thing was that I seemed to suit the evil side better. My mind clicked over the possibilities. "Stop!" I yelled suddenly taking it all off in a flash. I was back in what I'd been in a second ago. "This is not you. You are Melissa Cullen, you like it here remember" I beat myself up mentally then hit the roof when Alice burst through the door. "Shit!" I screamed automatically getting into a defensive stance. Alice just stood their shocked.

"Firstly…language! Secondly…stop yelling…thirdly…what the hell is wrong with you?" I dropped my defensive stance and took a deep breath. "I'm fine" I sighed breathing out. "You seem a little jumpy," she noted. Concern swept across her face. "Of course I'm jumpy you just burst into my room without any warning!" I exclaimed. "Yer well your little outburst earlier caused everyone to jump," she snapped. I flopped onto the ground and held my head. What was wrong with me? Why was I even considering their offer? Alice came and sat next to me. "Are you sure your alright?" she asked putting an arm around me. I nodded quickly then turned and faced her. "What would you do if I left?" I asked calmly.

Shock crossed her face. "Well I'd be sad, we all would why?" I smiled slightly "no reason, I guess I just needed reassuring" Alice gave me a quick hug. "I suppose you do feel a little neglected" she sighed. "When were not all trying to save Bella where trying to get the most time possible alone with our partners and I guess you don't really have anyone". I hadn't really been feeling neglected at all, it had kind of annoyed me that no one except Esme seemed to notice if I was around or not but other then that I was fine with it. "I'm fine Alice, I just don't want to be alone with my own thoughts right now" she looked at me curiously then decided not to ask.

"Do you want me to stay?" she asked picking me up off the ground. "No that's ok, you go back to jasper. It's not like you get much time with him when Edward is making you watch everyone" she smiled then gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Well at least come down stairs and talk to someone else then" she smiled pulling me to the door.

I wandered down stairs when I saw Esme getting ready to leave. "Can I come?" I asked running up to her side. Esme smiled as she got down my coat "I'm sure Edward won't object". I pulled on my coat then followed her out into the forest. It wasn't often that I got to do guard duty. Rosalie was over protective and said I was to young to keep going out to guard Edward's girlfriend. "If your mum asks you begged ok?" she laughed taking my hand.

We waited in the thin of the trees until we saw Edward turn up with Bella. Soon after a few of the dogs turned up. Esme and I parted taking different positions in the forest. "_They don't send you out very often" _a voice chuckled in my head. I turned around to smile at the wolf behind me. "Rosalie's a little protective" she was actually very protective. If she had things her way I wouldn't be out here ever. "_So you can read minds, well them I'm Quill" _I gave him a small wave, "I'm Lissa" I smiled. "_So you're the little Cullen we hear so much about. Seriously between Josh and Jacob we have enough thoughts of girls to cover the whole pack" _I bit my lip, that must be frustrating to have images of someone else relationship in your head. "Sorry" I muttered simply.

"_You're not doing a very good look out job" _a new voice came into my head. "_Up here little vampire"_ I flickered my eyes up then back down in a split second. I only caught a glimpse of the red hair but that was enough to confirm who it was. "I'm going to search the forest" I smiled to Quill. He nodded once then continued looking at the house. "_Are you leaving your post little one?"_ her voice was mocking me in my head. "_Go away"_ I growled running further into the forest. "_Don't be afraid little one, I won't hurt you…yet anyway" _a shiver ran down my spine as I remembered the night in the ballet studio.

I stopped where I was. Everything was dark and we were far away from the others. "My how you've grown" she spoke out loud now. "What do you want" I hissed, "aren't you going to attack? End this madness once and for all?" she came up behind me. "Don't you want revenge for what I did to you?" her lips were almost touching my ear. "You got this far on your own. I'm all yours" she was mocking me. "Why are you here?" I asked, "I mean if you were here to get why didn't you take your chance while we were distracted?" She chuckled lightly then turned me to face her.

"I'm not stupid little one. I'm fully aware that Edward is in there with her. As soon as I even tried to get in he'd attack me and then the others would come and help. I'd never make it" her hand reached out for my cheek but I hit her away. "I'm curious you see as to what you are" I looked at her confused what did she mean? "Edwards a mind reader and your sister can tell the future but it would appear that you can grow? But not only that you can read minds and project your thoughts into others minds".

"I'm more powerful then you" I snapped stepping away from her. "Is that so?" she smiled coming up in my face again. "Whatever you're planning with those newborns we can handle it," she laughed in my face. "My child your body may have grown but your mind hasn't, your still a child inside" suddenly she grabbed my wrists. "You will not win, and I will kill Bella. That I will promise you. She will die, and anyone who gets in my way" I flinched at her words. "It's one against eight you can't win" I tried to break free of her grip but she held me to tightly. "Edward will pay," she growled shaking me slightly.

"Bella will live and you will die," I said bitterly. She seemed to think about this for a minute. She looked like she suddenly doubted her plans. "Who do you think they love more?" she paused, "you or her?" a smile grew on her lip as she started pulling me away. "Maybe I'll just take you…double the distractions," she laughed pulling me to her. My eyes widened in panic. This was defiantly not in the book! "Let me go!" I yelled shoving her away. I tried to run but she was faster. "Run little vampire, run," she teased grabbing my wrists from behind.

"I'm trying but you have my wrists" I grumbled pulling away from her. The urge to just disappear on her was so tempting but I didn't want her knowing what I could do. She was already a big enough threat as it is. "You struggle and you struggle but you won't win" she picked me up by the waist and carried me backward. Why did everything have to be so damn hard without my power. "You're making a big mistake," I said as I tried to get out of her grip. Not only was she faster but apparently she was stronger too. "Someone has to pay so it will be either Edward or Rosalie" oh my god she was going to kill me!


	35. fragile

Chapter 35: fragile

"Put me down!" I yelled fighting against her. "You won't get away with this!" Victoria just laughed at my pathetic attempt to get away. "And who do you think is about to stop me?" she asked cradling me in her arms. "I'll scream!" she seemed to take this in to consideration and covered my mouth. "_Get your hands off of me!"_ I screamed mentally. She just laughed as she carried me further and further away. _Do something! There has to be some way to get away from this without showing her what you can really do. She already knows you can read minds and grow. Grow!_ I tried shrinking into a four year old. I caught her off guard and was able to get out of her grip.

"clever" she growled. I took my chance and ran. Ran like absolute hell. "Help! Help!" I screamed. I could hear her coming up behind me. "Hel-" her hand covered my mouth. "stop squirming" she growled getting a tight grip on me. She held my two wrist tightly together in one hand. My bones were being crushed together. I tried to scream but I couldn't. her other hand was held tightly over my mouth. A tear escaped the corner of my eye. She stopped suddenly. "are you…crying?" she asked amused. She put me down and turned me to face her.

"dear child you can cry!" she seemed to be genuanly amused. "what else can you do?" she asked egarly. "I can… Help! Help! He-" she slapped me. Hard. I fell back and landed on the ground. "if you scream one more time I will kill you right here right now!" she threatened. I managed a small nod then whimpered as she picked me up again. "there's no point screaming for help. You're the one who walked into the forest on your own. What did you think was going to happen?" she mused as she ran. "just let me go! You don't need me. Edwards the one you want to hurt. Why are you taking me. Edward won't care if I'm gone" she probably thought I was lying because she didn't even think of stopping.

"be quiet" she hissed covering my mouth. She stopped running and listened. I listened too. "_Lissa where are you? Say something please! Lissa can you hear me?" _It was josh and he sounded really close. "so apparently someone did notice your absence" she laughed suddenly running faster. "_help me Josh! Please help me!" _I was hopping he heard me. "_Lissa! Oh God Lissa are you ok? Where are you?"_ he was coming all I had to do was stall. Surley she wouldn't notice if I used my power when there was a distraction.

"almost there" she whispered then suddenly we broke out into the open air and over a cliff. "OH MY GOD!" I screamed as we fell. Great I was being bloody vampire napped. We hit the water then she dragged me down. Now what was I supposed to do? Werewolves were hopeless in water. The good thing about water however was that it was easier to slip out of her grasp. I slipped out of her hand and swam wildly to the surface. I kicked furiously trying to keep her hands off me. "Josh!" I yelled as I surfaced he was in his human form standing at the top of the cliff. "Lissa!" suddenly he jumped off the cliff and into the water.

Victoria grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back down. Suddenly a new set of hands were on me but they weren't helping me. They were helping Victoria. I screamed as more and more hands grabbed me in the pitch black of the water. I couldn't even move as they pulled me away. hands covered my eyes and my mouth. They held my legs and my hands. They hands were strong. Stronger then Victoria. I couldn't fight anymore. I was weak. I had to get out now. I had to use my power. My imagination. Right now the danger that I was in out waied the one I could have possible been in. I imagined I was back in josh's arms. Nothing happened.

The hands still pulled me and I was still weak. I tried again. I imagined my self at home. Again nothing happened. Apparently when I was weak my power was useless! Well this little piece of imformation would have been handy to know _before_ I got captured. Every now and then I would kick but it never did any good. The hands held me tight and there was nothing I could do. "Riley get her out of the water" I could hear voices above the water. Suddenly I was lifted my arms out of the water and onto the ground. "should we bind her?" a man asked. "no she is weak she won't cause any trouble for a while" I turned to glare at her from the ground.

I was so tired from the struggle that I could barely sit up right. "take her back to the others" Victoria ordered. "let me go" I sighed as someone lifted me off the ground. "why have you captured an eight year old?" a woman asked from behind us. "as a back up" Victoria said smiling down on me. "I'm sure mummy will be thrilled to find out that her little girl has been kidnapped" she truly did find this amusing. "this won't work you know" I snapped, "they won't give up Bella to save me". Victoria just laughed.

"put her in the room" she ordered brushing her hand over my cheek. I was placed down in a dark room with no lights. There was a small window by the door and boxes stacked up by the far wall. A few curious faces peered in through the window eager to see what all the fuss was about. "Make sure she doesn't leave" said a man who I'd assumed to be Riley. The man then took Victoria's hand and walked away. There were no barred windows or locked doors but there were enough newborn vampires outside to make it impossible to just walk out.

I sat in the corner hugging my knees. I tried imagining myself back home but I was still to tired. I was struggeling to keep my eyes open but then gave up and rested them instead. I didn't panic or try and escape I just waited. Waited until I regained my strength.

There was a lot of noise coming from outside which made it hard to forget about where I am. The light was beginning to come through the glass. I played with the light putting my hand in and then back out. I watched as the sparkeles changed with the angle of my hand. I almost smiled. Suddenly the room was dark again and I looked up to the window horrified. A small girl no older then about 15 stood there looking back at me. She moved around to the door and popped her head in. her dark brown hair fell in front of her face.

"Bree?" I asked curiously. She was the only newborn apart from Riley that was given a name. she stepped back scared. "I won't hurt you" I whispered sitting up on my knees. She looked behind her then quickly slipped inside shutting the door behind her. I grew into a 15 year old. "Don't be scared" I smiled offering her my hand. She came and sat in front of me still unsure of what to do. "How do you know who I am?" she asked softly. "It's hard to explain" I muttered, "I know all about what they're planning". She looked at me with curious eyes. "I thought we were going after a human? Riley told us someone had to pay. Your one of us though".

"I'm here because if you guys don't succeed, which you won't, then Victoria wants to kill me to make my family suffer" she looked confused. "will we die" I looked down at my knees. "I'm going to die" I couldn't bring myself to look at her. "But there has to be a way to get out! Your going to escape right?" I nodded, I was going to escape I just didn't know how. "Take me with you" I looked into her deep pleading eyes. "I can't, I'm too weak" she let out a sigh, "I don't want to die, I don't want to be here, with these monsters" I put my hand on her shoulder. "it's going to be ok you will get out of here" suddenly the door burst open again and Riley stepped in.

"What are you doing in here?" he snapped pulling Bree back. She screamed then hurried out the door. He turned his attention back to me "Victoria wants you" he growled pulling my up by an arm. "get off me!" I yelled pushing him away. I ran through the door and into the newborns. "get her!" Riley yelled as I ran. I had no idea where I was going I just knew it wasn't here. I ran down the first alley way I found. "get her!" was all I could hear as I ran. I felt a pull on my jacket but they let go. "little vampire" suddenly I ran into something…more like some one. Victoria seized my wrist again. "will you ever give up?" she asked pulling me through the alley way.

She pulled me into a building and sat me down. "you don't make the game very fun when you keep running off" I tried to kick her but she grabbed my leg. "I don't want to play your stupid game just let me go!" I yelled jumping off the chair. I managed to knock her to the ground and plant one punch to her face before I was pulled off of her. My hands were pinned behind my back and I way held close to someone. "you can let her go, she can't go anywhere" imediatley my hands were released and I made a run for the door. Victoria suddenly blocked my way and she didn't look to nice anymore.

"sit down" she breathed placing one hand on my shoulder. "I don't want to" I snapped pushing her off. "you don't have a choice anymore" she muttered pushing me down anyway. "you are going to be staying here wether you like it or not so stop being a pain in the neck and do as your told. If I find out your being a hassel then I will kill you before we get bella." She threatened. "I'll give you pain in the neck" I snapped shooting a pain right through her. She screamed in shock "how?" she breathed. I didn't wait to give her an answer I took this as my chance to go and imagined myself back in the forest.

it was the middle of the day and the sun was high in the sky. "Josh!" I called, there was no answer. I ran home quickly not wanting to run into anyone other then my family. "Mum! I cried as I ran up the stairs. Esme came out of the kitchen looking relieved. "they went to find you" she said getting her phone out. She dialed the number quickly then spoke, "she's here, she's safe" the phone was shut seconds after and she turned back to me. "what happened?" she asked pulling me over to the couch.

"Victoria kidnapped me because she thought she could cause the family pain by killing me if she couldn't have bella. I tried not to use my power because I didn't want her knowing what I could do and warning the others but then when I went to use it I was to tired and it didn't work." Esme just looked stunned. "how did you get away then?" she asked looking at the mark on my face. "I sat there and waited until I could use my power again. I only just got back here" I sighed lying down on the couch. "you poor thing you must be exhausted" she brushed my hair out of my face then carried me up stairs and to my room.


	36. The Analyst

Chapter 36: The Analyst

A week had passed and I'd had company every single moment of it. Rosalie had gone on some crazy over protective mother streak and said I wasn't allowed to be left alone for even a second. "She's being ridiculous," I complained to Alice as she dragged me to my room. "I know but that's Rosalie for you" she smiled. "It'll pass eventually. You might have to wait a few century's but you'll get your freedom back" I couldn't stand another minute of this. I felt so controlled. "Can you make this?" Alice asked suddenly bringing out a piece of paper from her pocket.

I took the paper from her. It was a drawing of a white dress. It kind of reminded me of what Jane wore except in white. It had long sleeves and looked like it went just above my knees. "Yes why?" I asked handing it back to her. "I just thought it would look nice on you" Alice laughed waiting for me to make it no doubt. "Fine" I smiled imagining myself in the dress. "Leave your hair out" Alice was suddenly behind me brushing my hair. "Can you make your hair grow some more?" she asked still brushing it. I'd been slowly making my hair grow out for the past month and it was now just past my shoulders.

I did as she asked and grew it down to my waist. "The longer your hair is the less curly it is" it was true as my hair grew it became more wavy then curly. "That's ok I think it looks nicer" I laughed pulling my fringe out as Alice pulled half of my hair back. "Do you have a hair tie?" she asked holding her hand out to me, "of course I do," I laughed imagining one in her hand. She tied half of my hair up then brushed it again. "I knew it would suit you" she smiled taking my hand. "Where are we going now?" I asked following her. "Bella's coming over".

"Hey Edward. Ditching, Bella?" Emmett grinned as they came through the door. "We both are" Edward reminded him. "Yes but it's her first time through high school. She might miss something." Edward just laughed at him, "instead of worrying about Bella's education how about you worry about your own child's" Emmett turned to smile at me. "I'd gladly send her to school but you know what Rosalie's like" he sighed. We both rolled our eyes. "It's not like I'd be alone at school" I grumbled taking a seat on the couch. "Yer well what are you going to do?" Emmett shrugged. Edward tossed the paper to Carlisle "did you see that they're considering a serial killer now?" he asked.

"They've had two specialists debating that possibility on CNN all morning" Carlisle sighed putting the paper down. "We can't let this go on," Edward demanded. "Let's go now, I'm dead bored" Emmett said with sudden enthusiasm. A hiss echoed down the stairway from upstairs. "She's such a pessimist," Emmett muttered to himself. "We'll have to go sometime," Edward agreed with Emmett. Rosalie appeared at the top of the stairs and descended slowly her face smooth and expressionless. "We've never involved ourselves in this kind of thing before it's not our business. We aren't the Volturi" Carlisle was shaking his head. " I don't want the Volturi to come here, it gives us so much less reaction time" Edward said. "And all those innocent people" Esme murmured, "it's not right for them to die this way"

"Oh, I didn't think of that. I see. You're right, that has to be it. Well that changes everything " Edwards was rambling on to himself like a lunatic. Bella looked at him confused. Alice asked Jasper to explain. " Your confused" Jasper said to Bella. "Were all confused" Emmett grumbled. "Not all of us" I muttered crossing my legs. "How much do you know about me Bella?" Jasper asked, "not much" she admitted. Jasper turned to look at Edward who then answered his silent question. Jasper nodded simply then rolled up his sleeve and held his wrist under the light bulb. "Jasper you have a scar just like mine" Bella breathed in realization. She held out her own hand studying the resemblance. "I have a lot of scars like yours" he sighed pulling his shirt higher up his arm. "Jasper what happened to you? She gasped staring up at him.

"The same thing that happened to your hand except many times over. Our venom is the only thing that leaves a scar," Jasper answered in a quiet voice. "Why? Bella asked in horror. "I didn't quite have the same up brining as my adopted siblings here. My beginning was something entirely different" Bella gasped appalled, "before I tell you my story you must understand that there are places in our world where the life span of the never aging is measured in weeks and not centuries" Bella listened intently as Jasper begun his story.

Everyone else was less impressed and went to do their own thing. Carlisle and Emmett went back to the TV and Alice sat by Esme's feet. I took now as a good time to sneak off on my own. I hadn't even gotten up when Rosalie's head turned to me. I turned back to the TV and pretended to watch. I imagined myself in my room with Maddy still down on the couch. I hadn't heard any yelling so I took it that Maddy was now in my place.

I walked over to my mirror to fix my fringe. I was finally alone and I didn't know what to do with myself. "Knock, knock" I let out a huge sigh. There was no mistaking that voice. I only knew one other vampire girl my age and that was Jane. Jane still sounded child like and so her voice was easy to identify. "What do you want now?" I asked turning away from my mirror. "Just thought you'd be interested to know that the number of newborns in Seattle has increased" she stepped away from the window allowing room for Alec to come in. "there's at least thirty of them now" she sighed. My eyes widened, "thirty" I gasped, there was only supposed to be eighteen. "We knocked a few off" Alec shrugged. "Oh gee thanks," I muttered sarcastically. "Your welcome" he smiled.

"The red head knows what she wants' and it appears that you have made it obvious that you're a threat and so she has upped the numbers." Jane shrugged. "Wait you know I was taken?" I asked curiously. "Yes we nearly came down to break you out" she laughed, "It was rather entertaining to watch you run like mad". I rolled my eyes at her. "Yes well my power was momentarily out of use so I had to run" I grumbled. "Their coming after her you know?" Alec said calmly. "Really? I thought she was just making an army for the fun of it," I snapped sarcastically.

"Are you sure your family can handle it?" Jane asked curiously. "Well considering the numbers have just increased I don't know. Maybe you could do your job and stop them," I suggested putting my hands on my hips. Jane chuckled. "Oh come on Lissa, stop acting like you don't know what were trying to do here" she smiled. "I know exactly what you're doing" I frowned. "You're trying to knock a few of us off. You think were a threat" Alec smiled, "were not trying to knock a few of them off," he laughed. "Were just simply letting the future decide for itself who lives and who dies" I rolled my eyes at him. Wait he said a few of _them_ not _you_. They're not going to let me die?

"What if we all die?" I questioned, Jane smiled "don't worry we won't let you _all_ die". Great, so we'd fight with them keeping watch and if it looked like I was at risk then they'd step in. "why do you want me so much?" I asked annoyed. "You're the perfect guard Lissa, wouldn't _you_ want someone as powerful as yourself?" Alec asked. I laughed, I was the one vampire in the world that was more powerful then the volturi. "What if I don't want to be a guard? Surely if I'm as powerful as you say I am then I should receive a higher role. Shouldn't _you_ guard _me_?" I could see myself now, sitting on a chair beside Aro. No! Above Aro. I could rule over them. Be the queen of the vampires!

"I'm sure your position could be negotiated" Alec smiled; "if only you would agree to join us," I returned his smile. "Yes if only" I sighed turning away from them. I suddenly remembered what was going on down stairs. Jaspers story would be ending and they'd expect me to say something. "Well this has been an interesting conversation as always but I really must be going back down stairs" I smiled turning back to them. "We'll see each other again no doubt," Jane laughed embracing me quickly. "Goodbye" Alec smiled embracing me in much the same way as Jane except he kissed me on the cheek before stepping back.

The departure was much the same as last time. Jane jumped out the window then Alec would give me an elegant bow then follow her. Again I ran to the window to see them standing by the trees with Felix and Dimetri. They noticed me by the window and gave a quick nod in acknowledgment. I nodded back then imagined myself back downstairs. "But I've seen this before, and theirs no other explanation for it. There is an army of newborns in Settle. Fewer then twenty I'd guess-" Jasper was saying. "Your wrong there's at least thirty" I said coming into the conversation. "Thirty!" Edwards's reaction was much the same as mine. "I was there remember," I stated. "If we want to avoid volturi involvement then we will have to destroy the newborns. I can teach you how; it won't be easy in the city. The newborns aren't concerned about secrecy. It will limit us in way that they are not. Maybe we can lure them out" Jasper was back to planning.

"Maybe we won't have too" Edward murmured, "Did it ever occur to you that the only possible threat in the area that would call for a creation of an army is…us?" Jasper's eyes narrowed and Carlisle widened. "They're not coming for us" Alice insisted then paused, "or they don't know they are. Not yet". Edward was curious and tense, "what is that?" he asked, "what are you remembering?" Alice was silent for a moment. "Flickers" she finally said. "I can't see a clear picture when I try to see what's going on, nothing concrete. But I've been getting these strange flashes. Not enough to make sense of. It's as if someone is changing their mind so quickly that I can't get a good view…" jasper suddenly looked curious "indecisions?" he asked.

"I don't know,…" she answered. "Not indecisions, knowledge. Someone who knows you can't see anything until the decision is made. Someone who is hiding from us. Playing with the holes in your vision" Edward murmured. "Who would know that?" Alice asked. "Aro knows you as well as you know yourself" Edward shrugged. "But I would see if they decided to come." Alice butted in. "unless they didn't want to get their hands dirty" Edward said. "A favor?" Rosalie suggested.

" It's not the volturi" I sighed getting bored. "But you know how much they want Alice and I especially you. I've seen it in Aro's head. It makes sense." Edward disagreed quietly. "Fine then continue on with your silly assumptions," I laughed crossing my arms. "The volturi are to committed to their mission Edward. They would never break rules themselves. It goes against everything they've worked for" Carlisle explained. "They'll clean up afterward. A double betrayal, no harm done" Edward said grimly.

"Apart from that sounding nothing like what the volturi would do I think your assumption is brilliant. Couldn't have thought of a better one myself," I cheered sarcastically. "Except …" I took a long breath, "a vengeful vampire called Victoria coming back for revenge hiding behind another vampire...lets call him Riley. So she gets Riley to do all her dirty work creating the newborns and getting her army ready so that when she chooses to attack she will have enough of an army to keep us distracted while she goes to kill Bella" they all looked at me in shock.

"Do you need more?" I asked, no one said anything. "So Victoria knows you can't see anything unless a decision is made so she gets someone else to do things for her but doesn't let them know of the plans. No one knows of the plans. Riley is only a year old vampire and so doesn't know how to take care of the newborns and so slowly they are turning on each other. Victoria realized her plans probably wouldn't work so she tried to kidnap me so she had a back up plan. When I escaped she saw how powerful I was and decided to create a larger army" I took another breath.

"Bella's clothes are going missing because riley… the guy that was in her room… is collecting Bella's scent for the newborns so that when they come to attack they know who to kill. Going into her bedroom was a test to see if he could get in and out without being caught he was testing to see if he could get in and out safely as long as he didn't do anything Alice would be looking out for. Like trying to kill Bella for instance, he stole her scent so that others could find her. Riley is doing all Victoria's dirty work because he believes that she loves him. There! See was that so hard to figure out?" still no one moved. I was amused; I'd actually stunned seven vampires.

"Sorry Edward but her theory makes a lot more sense" Bella muttered breaking the silence. "It's not a theory Bella, I was actually kidnapped, I saw the newborns and I saw her and I saw Riley. This is real" Edwards arms wrapped around her protectively. "We'll need you to teach us, jasper" Carlisle finally said, "how to destroy them" his jaw was hard but there was pain in his eyes.


	37. Miscommunication

Chapter 37: Miscommunication

"Bella?" Edward said answering his phone. We'd all been in the lounge when Bella had called. Edward had been waiting around for her to get back from Jake's. In a flash he was in the car. I followed not wanting to miss this. "I'm on my way, what's wrong?" he asked taking off down the road. He hadn't even noticed me slip into the back seat. "What happened" Edward demanded gripping the wheel to tightly. "Good, though I'm sorry your hurt" Bella had punched Jacob and now had a broken hand. "I can fix that," Edward offered, no doubt offering to kill Jacob for her. "That doesn't sound like you, what did he do?" there was a slight pause of silence and then the car accelerated.

"Is the dog still there?" Edward asked coming around the last corner. He'd stopped the car and ended up at her door before I could get the door open. "Let me see" Edward murmured examining her hand just as I got there. "I think your right about the break, I'm proud of you. You must have put some force behind this." He said. "Go Bella!" I cheered making myself known. Edward looked at me surprised but didn't argue my being here. We then arrived at the border. "I gave it all I had. Apparently that wasn't enough" Bella grumbled. "I'll take care of that," Edward promised kissing her hand. "Jacob" he called.

"Can I help?" I asked eagerly. I'd never really liked Jacob. "Now, now" Charlie cautioned. Charlie got up off his seat and came into the hall. Jacob got their first. "I don't want a fight do you understand?" Charlie looked only at Edward. Favoritism much," I can go put my badge on to make the request more official." Edward was fighting hard to restrain his anger, "that won't be necessary" he said. "Why don't you arrest me dad? I'm the one throwing the punches" Charlie raised an eyebrow, "do you want to press charges, Jake?" Jacob just grinned, "No, I'll take the trade any day". Edward grimaced. "Dad don't you have a baseball bat somewhere in your room? I want to borrow it for a minute" Charlie looked at her evenly, "enough Bella"

"Let's go have Carlisle look at you hand before you wind up in a jail cell," Edward suggested pulling Bella out the door. "What are you doing? Are you crazy?" Charlie whispered, "give me a minute Charlie I'll be right back" Jacob began following us. At first Edward ignored him just leading Bella to the car. I turned to face him, he smiled at me but I just glared at him. "I'm not going to kill you know because it will upset Bella" Edward said peacefully. Bella just grumbled in the car, "it would bother you in the morning" he smiled brushing his fingers across her cheek.

" But if you ever bring her back to me damaged again-and I don't care whose fault t is; I don't care if she merely trips or a meteor falls out of the sky and hits her on the head-if you return her to me in less then the perfect condition that I left her in, you'll be running with three legs. Do you understand that mongrel?" Jacob rolled his eyes. "Who's going back?" Bella muttered but Edward continued as if he hadn't heard her. "And if you ever kiss her again I will break your jaw for her" he promised.

"What if she wants me too?" _Yeah right_ I laughed in my head. "Hah!" Bella snorted. "If that's what she wants then I won't object, you might want to wait for her to say it, rather then trust your interpretation of body language-but it's your face" Jacob grinned. "You wish" Bella grumbled. "He does" I laughed. Jacob looked at me annoyed, "well if your finished rummaging through my head then why don't you go take care of her hand," he snapped bitterly. I stuck my tongue out then went and jumped in the car. Edward finished his threats then took us back to the house.

It wasn't long till we got home, "Fall down again, Bella?" Emmett laughed, "No, Emmett, I punched a werewolf in the face" Emmett blinked then burst into laughter. Edward was just about to pull Bella away when Rosalie spoke from underneath the car. "Jaspers going to win the bet" she said smugly. Emmett's laughter stopped at once. "What bet!" Bella demanded turning back. "Thanks Rosalie" Edward muttered trying to pull her away. "Edward" she grumbled.

"It's infantile, Emmett and Jasper like to gamble" he shrugged. "Emmett will tell me," she said trying to turn again. " There betting on how many times you slip up in your first year" he sighed. "Oh" she grimaced. "They have a bet on how many people I kill?" she asked horrified. "Yes" I said suddenly, "Rosalie thinks you temper will turn the odds in Jaspers favor" her eyes widened. "Jaspers betting higher!" she exclaimed. "It would make him feel better if you had a hard time adjusting" Edward murmured pulling her from the room.

The next time I saw Bella was at their graduation ceremony. Alice had made a big fuss making sure she looked perfect and then ducked off to give Bella her skirt. I didn't know why she fussed over it so much it wasn't like she wouldn't get the chance to do it again in another three years. I wandered upstairs to get dressed. Alice was making me attend. I slipped on a white skirt and a pink ¾ length shirt then threw my hair into a ponytail. "Come on Lissa were going to be late," Rosalie, yelled from down stairs. "I'm coming" I called back before slipping on my shoes and running down the stairs.

"Maddy?" she asked frantically. "Oh right" I muttered making her appear as we ran out the door. The car was moving before we were all in. "Come on people" Emmett called slowly going down the drive. As soon as everyone was in the pedal hit the floor and we raced forwards. I quickly changed Maddy into ¾ length pants then changed her top to green. People were already going in when we arrived. I saw josh waiting at the door and ran over to him. "Come on" he smiled pulling me in. we took our seats down the front with me in the middle of Maddy and Josh. His family found him and sat to the side of him. Mine found me and did the same.

The ceremony didn't take long but as soon as it was over everyone got up and went forward to meet their children. Josh dragged me off to see his brother and I left Maddy with Rosalie. "Congratulations" Josh laughed smiling at his brother. "Thanks" he smiled back. His eyes flickered to me then back to josh. "So is this the girl?" he asked teasingly. Josh's smile grew. "Hi I'm Lissa," I said introducing myself. "Good to finally meet you" he said offering his hand. Hesitantly I took it. "You really are cold," he laughed. "Sorry that's kind of a side effect of being dead" I mused smiling sweetly. His laughter grew then suddenly cut off when his mum came over. "Here you are I've been looking everywhere for you" she snapped getting her camera out of her purse. Oh no not this again. "Now stand there so I can get a good shot" she smiled. He rolled his eyes then did as he was told.

"Now you two" she ordered. I let out a long sigh then stood next to Josh. As usual when there was a camera around his arm wrapped around my waist. "Perfect" she cheered. "Now lets get out of here" josh whispered in my ear. I didn't have to be asked twice. We moved quickly out into the cafeteria. There was cake and food everywhere. But mainly cake. "What would you like?" Josh asked grabbing a piece of cake for himself. "Nothing thank you I'm fine" I smiled. "Right" he said as my point clicked in his head. "That must really suck. Don't you miss all these great tastes?" he asked curiously, "I mean what happens if you do eat". I picked up a piece of cake and it into it delicately. It didn't taste disgusting it just didn't taste at all.

"Nothing happens, we just don't need it and we can't taste it, but yes I do miss the flavors" he raised one eyebrow. "So why don't you eat at school?" he asked. "Well I don't think our body does anything with the food," I'd never really thought about it. I mean our bodies couldn't change so its not like we can get fat or anything. "And there's no need to" I muttered shrugging my shoulders. "What about to keep up appearances?" he asked, I rolled my eyes at him. "As if anyone pays that much attention and if they do then they'll think I'm just a typical teenager who's worried about her wait," he laughed.

"Here you are" Alice muttered grabbing my hand; "we need to set up the party". I smiled at josh; "I'll see you later" I called as I was dragged through the crowd. "So much to do" Alice muttered to herself. "Well then lets get to it," I laughed as we got into the car. Alice drove faster then usual on the way home. It was still early in the afternoon but it wouldn't be long until guests started arriving.

"Everyone out!" Alice yelled as she ran through the door. A few pairs of eyes rolled but everyone vacated. "Where are you going, I need your help" Alice snapped pulling me back into the room. We hung up streamers and blew up hundreds of balloons. Emmett set up the lights and music system while Esme made the food. "Jasper, you and Lissa can go and hang these in all the trees up the drive way" Alice ordered handing us a huge tangle of lights each. "Yes, dear" he sighed leading me out.

We ran right to the beginning then picked a side each. We climbed up the trees then began quickly weaving then through the branches. "This is going to take ages," Jasper complained. "I know," I agreed starting on the next tree. "Can't you just do you imagining thing and then we hide for a while then come back and say we did the whole thing?" he laughed, "what you mean like this?" I laughed imagining all the trees lit up perfectly. "Yeah," he smiled jumping down. "Now we just have to hide for the next few minutes." I rolled my eyes at him then sat down on the side of the road.

"Just think without me here you would have had to do the whole thing on your own. BOTH sides" I teased. He let out a huge groan just thinking about it. "I like you a lot more now" he said sitting beside me. "You make life so much easier" I grinned at him, "I can make it even harder too" I said simply. "Please don't." he pleaded.

After a while we decided we'd been away for long enough and decided to head back. No sooner did we enter the door were we given new tasks. We set up the tables and laid out all the food. "Everyone will be here soon!" Alice panicked as Edward came in the door with Bella. "Edward I need your advice" Alice called from beside a large speaker. She gestured towards a towering stack of CDs. "should we give them familiar and comforting" Or-" she gestured to a different pile, "educate their taste in music?"

"Keep it comforting" Edward recommended, "you can only lead a horse to water." Alice nodded seriously then started putting the educational CD's in a box. "I think I'm under dressed" Bella muttered looking at Alice's sequin tank top and red leather pants. "Your perfect" Edward disagreed. "You'll do" Alice's amended. I suddenly realized I hadn't changed. "You and Maddy need to get ready" Alice panicked pushing me to the stairs. "You too" she snapped at jasper. I ran up stairs and to my room. I slipped on grey skinny jeans and a white tank top. "Where is it?" I grumbled rummaging through my wardrobe. "There you are" I walked to the back corner and pulled out my black lather jacket.

I slipped on black open toe high heels and went to my dresser. I brushed my hair quickly then left it out. Last of all I threw on some long necklaces. "Perfect" I smiled getting ready to go back down stairs. "Wait Maddy" I snapped turning around again. Suddenly she appeared and I got her ready. "Wear this" I said throwing her a black dress. She put on the tight fitting dress then slipped on the black shoes that matched mine. "Come on quickly" I urged running back over to the dresser.

I handed her some more long necklaces then straightened her hair, giving it a slight flick at the ends. "There all done" she sighed. "Now stop panicking your worse then Alice" she laughed pulling on my hand. We ran back down stairs and into Rosalie's room. "Are you ready?" we asked sitting on her bed. "Almost" she muttered brushing her hair. The music had already started down stairs and I was guessing that guests had started to arrive.


	38. Electric storm

Chapter 38: Electric storm

I appeared at the top of the stairs with Maddy and descended slower then normal as a few pairs of eyes watched me. I scanned the crowed quickly and found Josh standing in the corner looking rather uncomfortable. I smiled and waved as I pushed threw the crowed. "I was wondering where you were" he yelled over the music. "Sorry" I laughed throwing my arms around him. I pulled him into the middle of the room to dance not caring that everyone still seemed a little unsure of how to act with the Cullen's around. Josh was a little hesitant but soon joined in.

Eventually we had most people dancing as Bella and Alice walked around chatting to everyone. "This is so cool" Abby muttered as she came to dance with us. Apparently Alice felt the need to invite some of the kids in my grade as well. "Alice plans awesome party's," I agreed. "I think I need a drink" Josh huffed pulling me away. We walked over to the table with the punch. Josh looked up at Emmett who was standing there with his arms folded. Emmett grinned and josh stepped back into me. "Behave" I told Emmett. "Hey I tell you what to do not the other way around" he teased grinning wider.

"Fine I'll get Rosalie to tell you," I threatened walking off. "No- I'll behave" he said urgently grabbing my shoulder. "Good" I smirked linking arms with josh again. "You'll pay later" Emmett called as I walked off. "Sure, sure" I murmured. We began dancing again when Edward suddenly left the room followed by Bella. Alice. Immediately I ran to the kitchen. "Alice" I whispered leading her over to the bench. Edward was already gone. Suddenly the doorbell rung and we both looked up confused. "Who invited the werewolf?" Alice muttered disgusted. "Guilty" Bella scowled.

"Well go take care of it then. I have to talk to Carlisle" she left just as Josh entered. "What's going on?" he asked urgently. Bella growled then went to answer the door. "Don't worry," I whispered following after Bella. "Hey Bella!" Jacob called. Bella slowly looked up and made a face. Jacob had let himself in and had Quil and Embry with him. "What are they doing here?" I snapped josh rolled his eyes then turned me to look at him. "Be nice" he muttered kissing my forehead. "I'm always nice" I grumbled. "What are you doing here" Bella scowled pulling her hand free. "You invited me remember?" Jacob smiled. "In case my right hook was too subtle for you, let me translate: that was me uninviting you".

"Go home dog" I hissed standing between them. "Be nice" Josh reminded me. "Please" I added sweetly. "Shut up you," Jacob muttered. "Don't be a poor sport. I bought you a graduation gift and everything" Jake whined talking to Bella again. "Leave her alone" I growled. Jakes eyes flickered to me then back to Bella. Suddenly I was pulled away and into the kitchen. "Would you cut it out," josh hissed. "We aren't the only ones in there," he pointed out. "I know that" I snapped, "They shouldn't be here anyway". Josh let out a sigh, "well they are so can we try to get along?" he asked. "Tell them that" I wasn't the only one being rude. "This is my house and they have no right to be here," I snapped walking out into the party again.

"Where are you going?" he yelled, "to find the others," I growled back. He rolled his eyes them walked off muttering something too himself. "Stupid werewolf thinks he can come in here and tell me what to do. Who dose he think he is?" I grumbled walking down the hall. Everyone was in Carlisle study. "Not now Lissa, go back and watch Bella" Edward called before I even opened the door. I let out a growl then walked back to the top of the stairs. Jacob was towering over Bella with Quil and Embry right behind him. "Lissa!" she squeaked. I quickly skipped down the stairs and landed by her side.

"Jacob I don't know everything" Bella whispered searching for Alice. Josh suddenly turned up and made the group a little more threatening. "Tell us what you do know then" they all folded their arms at once. "It's none of your business," I snapped avoiding josh's eyes. "Alice" Bella sighed in relief. Alice turned to look at us as Bella waved. Alice eyes narrowed as she took in the four wolves. She skipped to our side and put her arm around Bella's waist. "I need to talk to you" she murmured in Bella's ears. "Both" she added turning to me. I nodded once. "Err, I'll see you later Jake…" Bella muttered as we eased around them.

I got through but suddenly Jakes arm shot up and blocked there way. "hey, not so fast" Josh caught hold of my arm and stopped me from leaving as well not that I had planned on going anywhere with out them. Alice starred up at Jacob wide eyed and incredulous. "Excuse me?" I turned to glare at josh. I tried shoving his hand off but he held on tighter and restrained my other wrist. Suddenly he spun me around to face back towards Bella and Alice and held me in a way that looked like he was just hugging me from behind. "Tell us what'd going on" Jake demanded.

Suddenly Jasper appeared from behind us, I couldn't see his face but I guessed he looked terrifying because Jake slowly moved his arm. "Let her go" jasper threatened softly. Josh let go instantly. "We have a right to know" Jake said still glaring at Alice. Jasper stepped between them and pulled me behind him with the others. The wolves braced them selves. "Hey, hey" Bella said adding in a slight hysterical chuckle. "This is a party, remember" no one took any notice of her. Jake glared at Alice and Jasper glared at Jake, while josh and I just glared at each other.

Alice suddenly looked thoughtful, "it's ok Jasper. He actually has a point" jasper did not relax his position. "What did you see, Alice?" Bella asked. "The decisions been made" she said evidently letting the wolves hear. "You're going to settle?" Bella asked

"No"

Bella's face drained of colour, "there coming here?" she choked

"Yes"

"To forks?" she whispered

"Yes"

"For?"

Alice nodded understanding her question, "one carried your read shirt". Jaspers expression was disproving. Like me he didn't agree to discuss this in front of the werewolves. "We can't let them come that far. There aren't enough of us to protect the town" jasper said. "But it doesn't matter where we stop them there still won't be enough of us. Some of them will come here" Alice whispered. "No" Bella muttered.

"Alice I have to go I have to get away from here"

"That won't help, it's not like were dealing with a tracker. They'll come looking here first"

"Then I'll have to go to meet them! If they find what there looking for then maybe they'll go away and not hurt anyone else!"

"Bella!" Alice disagreed.

"Hold it, what is coming?" Jacob asked confused.

" Our kind, lots of our kind" I whispered.

"Why?" he asked

"For Bella that's all we know" Alice said

"There are too many for you? He asked

"We have a few advantages dog it will still be an even fight," Jasper stated looking at me.

"No it won't be even" Jacob smiled

"Excellent" Alice hissed, "Everything just disappeared of course but all things considering I'll take it!" Alice and Jacob grinned at each other.

"We'll have to coordinate" Jacob said, "it won't be easy for us. Still, this is our job more then yours"

"I wouldn't go that far" Alice retaliated, "but we do need the help and we aren't going to be to picky"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait" Bella butted in "coordinate?" she asked.

"Did you honestly think you were going to keep us out of it?" Jacob laughed

"You are staying out of this"

"Your psychic doesn't think so"

"Alice tell them no they'll get killed"

All of the wolves laughed.

"Bella separately we all could get killed. Together-"

"It'll be no problem" Jake finished her sentence.

"How many?" josh asked. I still wasn't happy with him.

"It changes, thirty one today but the numbers are going down" Alice informed

"Why?" he asked

"It's a long story and this isn't the right place for it" Alice said looking around the room

"Later tonight?" Jake pushed.

"Yes…we were already planning a strategic meeting. If you're going to fight you'll need some instruction." Jasper informed

"No" Bella moaned

"This will be odd" jasper said thoughtfully, "I never considered working together. This has to be a first"

"No doubt about that" they were suddenly in a hurry, "we need to get back to Sam, what time?"

"What's too late for you?"

"What time?" Jacob repeated rolling his eyes.

"Three o'clock?"

"Where?"

"About ten miles due north of the Hoh Forest ranger station. Come at it from the west and you'll be able to follow our scent in"

"We'll be there.

"Wait Jake please don't do this" Jacob turned to grin at Bella while the others walked impatiently to the door. "Don't be ridiculous Bella, your giving me a much better gift then I gave you" he laughed. "No" she shouted again but it was drained out by the music.

The rest of us composed our selves then went back into the party. Mine instantly faded when I saw Josh was still here. Of course he was still here he'd come with his brother. He gave me a weak smiled but I turned away childishly. "There you are I've been looking everywhere for you" Abby yelled pulling on my arm. "You just disappeared" she smiled starting to dance. "Family issues" I shrugged starting to dance to. "Where's josh?" she asked curiously. "I don't know" I said waving my hand like I didn't care.

I found Maddy and dragged her over to the couch. "This is the best party in the world," Abby laughed flopping down beside us. I just laughed rolling my eyes.


	39. Less talk

Chapter 39: Less talk

After the party I'd gone up to my room to be alone so I could pretend to yell at Josh who wasn't there then beat myself up because I was talking to myself. It made me feel a little better but nothing really changed. I missed him, but I was so angry. I punched the wall in frustration. Rosalie burst through my door seconds later. "What was that?" she asked urgently. "What was what?" I asked playing dumb. "Why is there a hole in your wall?" I took a casual step to the side as I folded my hands behind my back. "What hole?" she let out a sigh then turned me around. "Oh…you mean that hole" she smiled, "yer that hole" she said sweetly, "how did it get there?"

"Holes these days," I murmured, "they just keep popping up everywhere" I shook my head. I made the hole disappear then looked up, "oh look it's gone now" I smiled. "You're a strange child," Rosalie muttered before walking back down stairs. "Meh, you have to love me" I grinned before walking into the wardrobe. I imagined myself back to my normal age. I pulled off my party outfit then put on my pink denim shorts that Alice had bought for me. I then hunted down my yellow top that had 'little angel' written on the front. It was kind of ironic seeing as I was a vampire but Alice thought it was cute so it had gone in the basket.

I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail and tied a pink ribbon around it. I slipped on my white joggers then ran down stairs. I nearly fell over when I saw Rosalie in track pants but luckily managed to grab hold of the chair before I did. "Are you drunk?" Alice asked looking at me surprised. "No" I said childishly. As soon as everyone had congregated in the lounge we decided to leave. We ran in silence most of the way, no one feeling the necessary to make conversation. We had light conversation while we waited for the others. Emmett's laughter rang through the whole forest.

Jasper was stretching happily in the corner while Alice stood further away pouting. The wolves must have been close. Alice hated not knowing what was happening. "Hey Edward, hey Bella. Is he going to let you practice, too?" Emmett greeted them. "Please Emmett don't dive her any ideas" Edward groaned. We waited around casually for the wolves to come. Suddenly we saw them and we formed into a line. You'd have thought I'd be in the middle or right by Rosalie's side nut instead I was right up with Emmett and Jasper. Slowly eleven wolves emerged. "Fascinating" Edward, murmured. "Welcome" Carlisle greeted the wolves. "Thank you" Edward said translating Sam's thoughts.

"We will watch and listen but no more. That is the most we can ask of our self-control" Edward spoke again. "That is more then enough. My son jasper has experience in this area. He will teach us how to fight, how they are to be defeated. I'm sure you can apply this to your own hunting style" Carlisle informed. "They are different from you?" Sam asked through Edward. "They are all very new-only months old to this life. They are children, in a way. They will have no skills or strategy, only brute strength. Tonight their numbers stand at thirty. Fifteen for us, fifteen for you – it shouldn't be difficult. The numbers may go down. The new ones fight amongst themselves."

There was more talk of when and where the attack would take place then jasper got to the good part. "Carlisle's right. They'll fight just like children. The two most important things to remember are, first, don't lat them get their arms around you, second, don't go for the obvious kill. That's all they'll be prepared for. As long as you come from the sides and keep moving, they'll be to confused to responded effectively. Emmett?" Emmett stepped out of line with a big grin. Jasper took his position. "Okay Emmett first, he's the best example of a newborn attack" jasper waved Emmett forward.

"Ill try not to break anything," Emmett muttered narrowing his eyes. "What I meant is that Emmett relies on his strength. He's very straightforward about the attack. The newborns won't be trying anything sublet either. Just go for the easy kill Emmett" jasper grinned. He took a few more paces back then braced himself. "Ok Emmett-try to catch me" then suddenly jasper disappeared. Emmett became a blur to chasing him like a bear. The ran around growling as his arms grabbed thin air. Suddenly Emmett stopped and jasper had him from behind teeth an inch from his neck.

Emmett swore. There was a rumble of appreciation from the werewolves. "Again" Emmett insisted. "It's my turn" Edward protested, "in a minuet I want to show Bella something first" Jasper grinned. He waved Alice forward. "I know you worry about her, I want to show you why that's not necessary" Jasper explained. Alice was smiling to herself as she closed her eyes in the center of the ring. Jasper got down in a crouch beside her. Jasper sprang forward then appeared on the other side of Alice. Jasper wheeled around and launched himself again.

Bella watched intently as Alice took a tiny step out of the way each time. Gradually the steps became larger and they looked more like they were dancing then fighting. Alice moved faster dancing- spiraling and twisting and curling in on herself. Jasper was her partner lunging, reaching through her graceful patterns, and never touching her, like every movement was choreographed. Finally Alice laughed. Bella looked shocked as out of no where Alice was perched on jaspers back Teeth inches away from his neck. "Gotcha" she said kissing his neck. "You truly are one frightening little monster" jasper chuckled shaking his head.

"My turn" Edward said eagerly. Alice took his place beside Bella as Edward got up to fight. The fight was to even. Edward knew what jasper would do before he did it but jasper was too quick for Edward to get a grip. After a while Carlisle cleared his throat and they stopped. "They want to know if were going to make the child fight" Edward laughed looking at me. "Of course we are" Alice snapped, "she's a secret weapon". Jasper laughed. "Perhaps we should demonstrate, Lissa?" I nodded then got up in the ring.

"I'm going to regret thins" he grinned. "I'll be nice" I said smiling sweetly. "Somehow I doubt that" jasper said before launching his attack. He ran at me like a bull. In the blink of an eye I was standing back at where he'd started. He wheeled around and charged again. I laughed softly then blew him backwards. He skidded to a halt on the ground. "They want to know why he doesn't just get up," Edward laughed. "Lissa's power is rather powerful and the reason why Jasper doesn't just get up is because he just can't" Carlisle explained. I rolled my eyes then let him up. Suddenly I was attacked from behind. Emmett's arms wrapped around me and the ground quickly approached. I disappeared then reappeared further away. Jasper was now back up and yet again I was grabbed from behind. This time by Rosalie. She was quicker then the others and flung me to the ground. She sat on my back holding my arms. I laughed then reversed the positions. I now sat on her. Emmett picked me up and threw me. I flipped and landed gracefully.

My legs were swept out from underneath me and I put up an invisible wall just in time to block Edwards fist. I stuck my tongue out at him as he continued to punch. "Wimp" he laughed stepping back. I frowned. "I'm not a wimp" I growled sending him flying back. He hit the ground hard but was up in an instant. I was surrounded. I froze them all "now sit down" I laughed. Suddenly they were all seated in a circle. I walked casually to the edge of the circle. "Duck, duck, duck" I murmured as I wandered around patting each of them on the head. "Goose!" I yelled before running. I quickly slowed down. "Oh right…you can't move" I teased laughing hysterically.

"Very funny Lissa you win ok" Rosalie muttered. "My nose is itchy" Emmett complained. "Fine" I sighed. "You guys are no fun," I grumbled sitting down again. "Why don't you just send the girl out on her own?" Sam asked through Edward. "Because it's to risky. It will be easier if were all there" Carlisle sighed getting ready to take his turn. "Its not fair to put all the pressure on her when it's not her fight" Esme explained calmly. The fighting continued and everyone took their turn. Once Rosalie was finished she pulled me onto her lap. I was getting a strange sort of headache. I rested my eyes as I waited for them to finish up. My headache faded quickly which I was grateful for.

I felt tired which was annoying considering I couldn't sleep. "The pack thinks it would be helpful to be familiar with our scents-so they don't make mistakes later. If we could hold very still, it will make it easier for them" Edward said. "Certainly whatever you need," Carlisle said to Sam. We all stood in a spaced line. Rosalie still held me in her arms. They wandered down the line one by one. A wet nose nudged my arm lightly. I opened my eyes to stare at the sandy wolf. "Go away josh" I murmured holding Rosalie closer. There was a soft whimper then he continued down the line.

I closed my eyes again resting my head on Rosalie's shoulder. The sun was just starting to come up when the wolves made their departure. Jacob came back to talk to Bella and Edward about where to hide her during the fight. Rosalie spoke to Esme as we waited. Without breaking her conversation she passed me onto someone else who walked away from them. I opened one eye casually to see who it was. I let out a groan then closed my eyes again. "Can you stand?" he asked calmly. I opened my eyes lazily then got down. "What do you want josh?" I asked. "I wanted to say I'm sorry. I don't want you to leave angry at me" he whispered. Anger flared through me "how could you treat me like that" I said. "I wasn't thinking" he muttered. "You restrained me!" I snapped, "You hurt me, on purpose! How can you say you weren't thinking?" he looked down at his feet.

"I'm sorry" looking down at his feet wasn't really a good way to avoid me seeing as I was shorter then him right now. I turned and walked away from him. He didn't call to me or beg for my forgiveness he just let me leave. I liked that about him. He gave you time to think and didn't feel it necessary to follow you around. I was guessing he knew I wasn't in a good mood for discussing the situation. No doubt he would try again later.

I put him out of my mind as we ran home. For the first time in a very long time I used my bed. I laid there letting thoughts swirl in. I rested my eyes. I wasn't weak I just felt drained. Thoughts of Victoria consumed me. I panicked that things wouldn't go to plan and the story would change. I feared that someone who wasn't supposed to die would. And I feared that josh would die. He was never in the book so I had no reason to assume that he would survive. He could very well die, and I was pushing him away.


	40. almost here

Chapter 40: Almost Here

We were first to the clearing again. Jasper and Emmett were teaching me to fight without my power. It was a lot harder then I realized. "Stop moving" I complained as I tried to punch Jasper again. He moved to quickly. We ran around in circles until I fell over dizzy. Jasper laughed and helped me up. "Don't go for the obvious attack. Your to predictable" I rolled my eyes at him. "Again" I said striking at him. Neatly he dodged it then struck me from behind. I made another swing at him only to be met by another blow to my side. My frustration grew and I continued to miss.

Again and again he hit me. Not enough to hurt bad but enough for it to sting. "Try harder Lissa" Jasper tormented me. My anger flared and this time I moved quicker then him. I swiftly kicked his legs out from underneath him then jumped onto his back and stopped when my teeth were right by his neck. "I did it!" I cheered as I jumped down. I jumped around happily as Edward turned up with Bella. "I'm the bes-" suddenly I was tackled to the ground. "Never turn you back on your opponent" Jasper laughed.

"You were already dead," I muttered swinging my fist at him. "That's not the point" Jasper grinned dogging it. He turned to greet the four wolves that had just come. I jumped at him but he stepped to the side. I landed on the ground. "Don't go for the obvious kill" he didn't even look at me. I jumped up and made another attempt. Don't be obvious, I told myself as I dodged his attacks. He lunged at me and I took a small step. He grinned then came at me again. I moved then made my move. I kicked him. Harder then I should have but I was frustrated. He laughed then disappeared. I flew forward as I was stuck in the back. It hurt a lot.

The fight became more hands on. There was no more running around in circles. Just striking and dodging. He was fast, but I was too. I took blow after blow. I managed to hit him a few times. Neither of us was able to take the advantage. After a while he stopped and straightened up. "Well you've defiantly improved" he smiled. "I kick butt" I laughed.

Jasper was teaching us how to deal with group attacks tonight because we were still very out numbered, not that we couldn't handle them. I was eager to participate tonight. I wanted to learn how to fight without my power. We started off with individuals fighting against groups of two and three. Jasper was first to demonstrate. He used Emmett and myself to help him as Emmett's attacks were most like a newborn's and I was in some ways a newborn.

I was still rather young and wild. I didn't think out my attacks. "Not all of your attackers will be as tall as us. There may be a few smaller one which are harder to notice when you have someone as large as Emmett attacking you" Jasper pointed out dogging Emmett's attack. Excitement ran through me as I managed to get a few hard blows in. Emmett's strength had him distracted and my speed meant I could easily get behind them. After a while we moved on to fighting in pairs. Alice and Edward were a hard pair to beat. Both of them could pick out what you were going to do before you did it.

"I'm not fighting with her again" Alice grumbled, "why just because she makes the match more even?" Emmett laughed giving me a high five. We were the first team to beat Alice and Edward. I'd disabled there gifts so we were fighting evenly. "Humph" Alice had stomped of childishly. The practice continued and I decided to sit out for the next few matches. I watch intently as the others moved back and forth striking and defending. Josh came to sit by my side. He whimpered quietly then head butted me lightly. I smiled slightly as I rocked back. He barked a laugh then did it again. "Ok, ok" I laughed, "you're forgiven".

He jumped around playfully then head butted me again. I fell right over. "Hey" I laughed jumping up. I shoved him but he didn't move. He laughed again. "No fair" I complained folding my arms. He rolled over like a dog and turned his head to the side. I rolled my eyes at him. He choked out that laugh again then jumped up. He brought his head down to my height and grinned. "Bully" I smiled putting my hands on my hips. He nudged me again.

I imagined him as a human again. "Not so tough now are you?" I teased. He automatically looked down no doubt to make sure he had clothes on. "Come here you," he laughed reaching for me. I ran but he caught me around the waist and picked me up. I imagined myself as a fifteen year old. He turned me around. "I love you" he whispered. I didn't bother with a response instead I kissed him. After that we went back to sit down and watch the others fight I sat between his legs and leaned back against him as we watched. His arms wrapped around my waist.

The fighting continued on till it was almost completely light. We left the meadow and quickly ran home to get ready for school. We made it on time of course but we didn't want to cut it too close. And it took Alice forever to get ready in the mornings so she needed all the time she could get. Bella looked like she was about to fall over she was that tired. "How can you stand it? She asked josh at lunch. He just laughed. "We don't need as much sleep as you and besides…I sleep in math's" he grinned. I rolled my eyes at him. "Your supposed to be learning" he shrugged his shoulders.

The week was rather boring until the weekend came. Bella was coming over to go 'shopping with Alice' while the rest of us went hunting and left Edward with babysitting duty. We'd decided to go in the other direction from settle, we didn't really feel like running into our enemies any sooner then we had to. We talked more about strategies on the way. "Lissa should be at the front, she'll slow most of them down" jasper had said, Rosalie had growled, "never," she hissed. Jasper rolled his eyes and I laughed, "fine we'll put her at the back, she'll be able o take them down no matter where she is. You can put her in the god dam tree if you want as long as she still fights" Jasper laughed.

"Please don't give her any ideas. If she had her way I'd be tied up at home not going anywhere," I sighed. "I just don't want you to get hurt" Rosalie soothed. "Like the way that she didn't deny it?" Emmett laughed then dogged the elbow that flew at him. "Just kidding" he grinned. She glared at him. "You should know by now that I don't need protecting," I mumbled. "Well you still managed to get kidnapped" I rolled my eyes at her. It was always going to come back to that. It didn't matter that I had escaped on my own just the fact that I had been kidnapped meant that I was now not good enough to protect myself and needed 24-hour surveillance.

I was glad when we finally reached the hunting grounds. We ate well that night; we wanted to be our strongest. Not that it really mattered for me but I was hungry. Emmett found a few grizzlies so he was happy. We hunted all night and we'd split up as well. We were at least a good half an hour away from each other. Each of us had our own little area. I chased a deer and almost had it when suddenly Emmett took off after it. "It's in my area now" he laughed catching it. "That's not fair," I grumbled watching him break its neck. "You snooze you loose" he shrugged. "I wasn't snoozing!" I yelled before storming off.

By the end of the night everyone's eyes were a deep gold and we headed back. We made it home in the early afternoon. Alice looked upset but I didn't bother to ask why. I'd find out eventually.

"Bella could I please speak to you alone?" Alice asked swiftly. I hesitated on my way past the garage to listen. "You're about to make my life harder then it really needs to be, Alice" Edward warned, "I'd really rather you didn't". I remembered reading this valley. "This isn't about you" she shot back. Edward laughed. "It's not this is a female thing" Edward shut up and frowned. "Let me talk to her" Bella sighed. She was curious, stupid girl. Curiosity isn't always a good thing I mean just look at what happened to the cat! That poor old cat. Edward came out and stood on the other side of the doorway. "_This will be interesting_" he smiled casually leaning against the wall.

"Bella?" Alice asked in a sad voice.

"What's wrong Alice?"

"Don't you love me?"

"Of course I do, you know that"

"Then why do I see you running off to Vegas to get married without inviting me?"

Bella was silent for a moment, "oh" she muttered. I covered my mouth trying not to laugh. "You know how I hate to make a big deal out of things. It was Edwards idea" Edward looked shocked, "she's putting the blame on me?" he whispered softly.

"I don't care whose idea it was. How could you do this to me? I expect that kind of thing from Edward…" Edward made a face. "But not from you, I love you like my own sister"

"To me, alike you are my sister"

"Words" Alice growled.

"fine you can come but there won't be much to see" there was a slight pause. Edward and I leaned closer. "What!" Bella demanded.

"How much do you love me?"

"Why?"

"Please, please, please, please, Bella-if you really love me…please let me do your wedding"

"Aw, Alice!" Bella groaned, "don't do this to me

"If you really truly love me Bella"

"That is so unfair. And Edward kind of already used that one on me."

"I'll bet Edward would like it more if you did this the traditional way, though he'd never tell you that. And Esme-think of what it would mean to her!"

"I'd rather face the newborns alone"

"I'll go with you," I said suddenly jumping in the doorway.

"Not helping Lissa" Alice gowned. "I'll owe you for a decade

"You'd owe me for a century"

"Is that a yes?"

"No! I don't want to do this?"

"You won't have to do anything but walk a few yards and then repeat after the minister."

"Ugh, Ugh, Ugh!"

"Please?" Alice started bouncing. "Please, please, please, please, please?"

"I'll never, never ever forgive you for this, Alice

"Yes!" she squealed

"That's not a yes!"

"But it will be"

"Edward I know your listening, get in here" Alice was still clapping

"Thanks so much Alice" Edward said acidly.

"She'll enjoy it" I smiled, "ooh! can I be the flower girl!" I squealed jumping in front of Alice, "please, please, please!"

"Ugh! It's like a miniature Alice" Bella groaned.

"Except there the same size" Edward laughed. We both shot him a warning glance, "Vegas" he promised her

"Not a chance, Bella would never do that to me. You know, Edward as a brother, you are sometimes a disappointment."

"Don't be mean he's trying to make me happy unlike you" Bella grumbled.

"I'm trying to make you happy too Bella. It's just I know what will make you happier…in the long run. You'll thank me for this. Maybe not for fifty years, but defiantly someday."

"I'd never thought I'd see the day where I'd be willing to bet against you, Alice, but it has arrived"

"So are you going to show me the ring?" she grabbed belles hand and dropped it just as quick. "Huh? I saw him put it on you… did I miss something?" she frowned for a second then answered her own question, "no, weddings still on"

"Bella has issues with jewelry," Edward explained.

"Bella has issues with a lot of things," I muttered under my breath. Edward jabbed me with his elbow.

"What's one more diamond? Well, I guess the ring has lots of diamonds, but my point is that he's already got one on-"

"Enough Alice" Edward cut her off suddenly, "were in a hurry"

"I don't understand. What's that about diamonds?" Bella asked

"We'll talk about it later, Edward is right-you'd better get going. You've got to set the trap and make camp before the storm comes." She frowned, "don't forget your coat Bella. It seems…unseasonably cold."

"I've already got it" Edward assured her.

"Have a nice night," she told them in fare well.

"Edward!" I said urgently, he turned back suddenly, "she'll need more then just a jacket" Edward read my mind, …"unless you like the idea of her sharing a bed with the dog," I added quietly. His eyes widened and he grabbed out a few thick blankets and added them to the top of his backpack.

"Thanks" he mumbled. Alice looked between us confused.

"What dose she see that I can't see!" she demanded.

"The dogs" Edward laughed. Alice frowned.

"Oh great, why don't you just replace me now. I bet your visions aren't even subjective," she grumbled storming inside.


	41. The fight

Chapter 41: the fight

**Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update, I've had a lot on. But heres another chapter for you so enjoy. Please review and tell me what you think or if theres anything you want me to include in the future :D**

"Now remember everyone, stay clam, don't turn your back on them and don't let them get their arms around you" jasper reminded us just before we set out. I was so excited yet nervous at the same time. A shiver ran up my spine. "Lissa be careful, if Victoria has realized what you can do you might very well have just become the main target." I cringed at the thought. "But don't worry I'm sure if you can take down a badass vampire like myself you can handle a couple of newborns" he grinned.

"Thanks" I smiled sweetly, "but I should be the one telling you to be careful… were not all as talented as me" I laughed.

"They'll split up when they get the scent then the wolves will round them up and bring them into the clearing… I can't see anything passed that," Alice muttered focusing hard on her visions. "We'll be fine" Emmett said with confidence. "So are we ready then?" Carlisle asked taking Esme's hand. We all nodded then followed jasper into the woods. Jasper and Carlisle continued to discuss tactics while Emmett told the rest of us how many he was going to take down. "Those newborns don't stand a chance," he laughed, "once they see me they'll run away like babies".

"That's not how I see it" Alice laughed, "…they do run…but trust me it's not from you". Emmett turned to glare at me. "What did I do!" I snapped. "Nothing…but you will…oh I know you will" he said seriously. Alice burst out laughing. "Jealousy is a curse Emmett" she chimed.

Finally we reached the clearing. We were early of course; we didn't want to turn up at the wrong time. We wanted the element of surprise. Which we had of course. "I still think we should put Lissa up the front" Jasper was saying to Carlisle. "As it is I think she's going to be the target, why not point her out straight away. It's not like anything will happen to her and she's the perfect distraction" Rosalie turned to glare at him.

"She will not be up the front," she hissed. "Fine I suppose it doesn't really matter where she is" jasper shrugged. He seemed disappointed but didn't try and fight with her. "Ugh! There here" Alice shrieked covering her nose. "Real mature" I muttered walking with Carlisle to meet them. "I wanted to say again just how grateful I am that you have come." He smiled warmly. The big dark wolf nodded. "There close" Alice said suddenly. We spread out, Without Rosalie noticing I snuck slowly to the front next to jasper.

"There splitting up" Alice said, "I can't see anymore". Sam led most of the pack out of the clearing and around to meet the newborns coming from the side. We waited in formation. Listening. Suddenly you could here them. They weren't exactly subtle about there attack. "The blond" one of the muttered. Uh oh. Jasper took off first with Emmett close behind eager to start.

The first few appeared, they were so confident. They attacked jasper first then a few more appeared. They searched around wildly, there eyes unable to focus on anyone thing. There was too much going on. They spotted the rest of the family, which wasn't hard considering we were standing in the middle of the clearing practically screaming 'come and get me'. Emmett took down the first, a tall guy with thick black hair. Jasper took down another, a blond.

They came at us hard and fast, not bothering to use any tactics as jasper had said. There attacks were straight on and we easily dodged. Josh had come to stand beside me, he growled angrily. A few of the newborns hesitated then decided they could take him. I paralyzed the three that were coming then dashed over to them. Their eyes were filled with fear. "You lose," I muttered simply before taking the guys head off. "What kind of talent is this?" another asked terrified. "One you should not have messed with" I stated simply then her head came off too. I didn't bother hesitating on the last on. I just added her to the fire.

It didn't really matter if their head was off or not. They still died when they were put in a fire. Someone suddenly grabbed my shoulder and spun me around before he was knocked to the ground. Josh finished him off quickly. "Thanks" I whispered before running off to help Rosalie who was struggling with two newborns. "The child" the newborn said eagerly. Her attention turned away from Rosalie and onto me. At least Rosalie was only dealing with one newborn now. "Josh help her" I called eagerly. He came to stand beside me. "Not me, her!" I screamed pointing at my mother.

"She will reward me for this" she hissed. "I don't think so" she looked at me confused then charged. I neatly dodged then bite into her neck and ripped a chunk out. She cried out in pain then clawed at me. "Stupid brat" she snarled. I stuck my tongue out at her, which only provoked her more. She lunged again and again trying to get a grip on me. Suddenly she was tackled to the ground. "I was having fun with that," I grumbled before running off to meet my next opponent. There weren't many left. The wolves had returned which meant the group that split off was dead.

All the other newborns were already fighting someone. A few times they tried to get passed there opponent and to me but that only left them in a bad position so they continued on with the opponent they already had. Carlisle eyes suddenly turned to the edge of the clearing. Bree. I turned to look but only caught the back of her as she disappeared into the dark. Carlisle took off after her. There was only two newborns left and jasper took care of those…for Alice. She frowned at him. "They were mine," she growled. "Sorry" he smiled. He suddenly noticed that Carlisle was gone and took off in the same direction.

We all gathered in the middle of the clearing. "Well that wasn't so hard" Rosalie huffed wiping her forehead. Emmett started bragging about all the newborns he had killed and how they came at him from all different directions. "One almost got me…but I showed him who's boss" he laughed. We all rolled our eyes then started cleaning up the remains. "Make sure you get every last piece" Alice ordered.

The wolves helped put the pieces on the fire. And we soon had the place cleared up. Some how I kept feeling like I was missing something. Something that I should have remembered. Carlisle and Esme returned followed by jasper who was leading Bree out with her eyes closed. "Let her see, jasper" I sighed. He shook his head. "Bree open your eyes and sit by the fire" jasper turned to glare at me. "She's dangerous," he snapped. Bree turned to look at me. She looked at me curiously. "Sit down" I ordered her again. "And if you move it will be the last thing you do." She sat instantly, "have I made myself perfectly clear?" I asked sternly.

"The volturi will not allow this. They will punish us-" jasper was complaining

"-The volturi can kiss my ass for all I care"

"Ugh! Your such a pain" he whispered.

"Live with it" I muttered.

"No!" we all jumped and turned to see what had happened. "Don't-!" suddenly a newborn had come out of nowhere and attacked. Jacob jumped in front of Leah. The wolves jumped in immediately to help. A shiver ran up my spine as I heard the cracking and breaking of his bones. The newborn was taken care of immediately and added to the fire. The clearing was filled with the sweet sent of burning remains. "Take him home" Carlisle said after examining him, "he is healing quickly, I'll be over as soon as I can". Sam nodded then lead the pack out.

"Edward" we all turned to face Bella. "Yes I'm here," he whispered. Everyone went to see her as she tried to sit up. She was worried about Jacob of course. Josh came up and nudged me from behind, "what are you doing here? Leave!" I cried pushing him away frantically. "They're coming, there coming" I huffed as I continued to push him. He held his ground looking at me determined to stay. "Go!" I ordered. He let out a small whimper then reluctantly left.

"Three minuets" Alice said quietly. I turned to the girl on the ground. She was ripping at the ground with her mouth shut tight. I went to her side. "How can you stand it?" she hissed flashing a look as Bella tried to stand up. "Just don't think about it" I shrugged. She was still restless. "Look at me" I instructed. She ignored me her eyes never leaving Bella. "Look at me!" I repeated more sternly. Reluctantly she turned. "Others are coming. Other that are not like us. If you want to live you must do as they say. If they ask a question answer it…or don't…it's up to you" she looked at me wide eyed.

"Welcome Jane" Edward's tone coolly courteous. "The cloak people" whispered Bree. "Shhhh" I warned standing up to stand by the others. The four looked up one by one. "Lissa" Alec smiled as he wandered forward to meet me. "How nice it is to see you…again," I murmured as we embraced quickly. He stepped back and his sister took his place. "It has been to long" Jane laughed lightly. "Really? It feel like only yesterday that I saw you last" I muttered sarcastically.

My family watched confused but didn't ask questions. I fell back in line and watched. Jane's gaze wandered over my family until she spotted Bree. "I don't understand" her voice was back to monotone. The enthusiastic way she often spoke when around me vanished. "She has surrendered" Edward explained. "Surrendered?" Jane's dark eyes flashed to his face. "Carlisle gave her an option" Edward shrugged. "There are no options for those who break the rules" Jane said flatly. "What rules has _she_ broken?" I asked. Jane ignored my question.

"That's in your hands. As long as she was willing to halt her attack on us, I saw no need to destroy her. She was never taught." Carlisle voice was mild. "That is irrelevant" Jane insisted. "As you wish" Carlisle gave in to easily. I shook my head, "she has committed no crime. In order to follow the rules should one not be told the rules in the first place?" I asked frustrated, "life is not a game of guessing. Rules are taught to you as a child-" Jane cut me off, "that is irrelevant" she repeated. She gave me a warning glance. Probably telling me to shut the hell up.

I returned her glares then remained silent. "Aro hoped that we would get far enough west to see you, Carlisle. He sends his regards" Carlisle nodded at her, "I would appreciate it if you would convey mine to him." Jane smiled, "of course". Jane almost looked sweet. Her gaze wandered back over to the smoke. "It would appear that you've done our job for us today…for the most part." Her eyes flickered to our hostage.

"Just out of curiosity, how many were there? They left quite a wake of destruction in Seattle" I rolled my eyes at her. "Twenty eight, including this one" Carlisle answered. "Twenty eight?" Jane asked for the first time sounding unsure. "All- brand new" Carlisle said dismissively. "They were all unskilled.

"All?" Jane's voice turned sharp. "Then who was her creator?"

"Her name was Victoria" Edward answered UN emotionally.

"Was?" Jane asked

Edward turned his head to look towards the eastern forest. Jane's eyes snapped up and focused on the small cloud of smoke in the distance. "This Victoria-she was in addition to the twenty eight?" Jane asked.

"Yes. She had only one other with her. He was not as young as this one here, but no older then a year."

"Thirty" Jane breathed, "Who dealt with the creator?"

"I did" Edward told her.

"You there" Jane's voice turned harsher then before, "your name".

Bree looked up terrified.


	42. first things first

Chapter 42. first things first

Bree's screeching filled the clearing. It was ear piecing. She stiffened, arching her back as if trying to get away from it. "Do you have to?" I complained covering my ears. The scream increased. I turned to glare at Jane. The smile covered her face of course. I took the pain away from bree and watched as she fell to the ground panting. "Always interfering" Jane muttered. "Your name!" Jane yelled this time. "Bree" she gasped.

Jane smiled. I blocked her attack. "She will tell you anything you want to know. You don't have to torture her" I smiled. Jane's anger was only temporary. "I know, I just wanted to see if you were still in my way" Alec laughed behind her. "Well I guess you already know the answer" she was childish for one second as she stuck her tongue out at me. I responded with one in return. This only made Alec laugh harder. "Children, children can't we all be civilised here please?" he chimed.

"Bree" Jane said returning to the matter at hand, "is the story true? Were there twenty eight of you?"

Bree was still panting on the ground. She spoke quickly; "twenty nine or thirty, maybe more, I don't know!" she was terrified that Jane would hurt her again. "Sara and the one whose name I don't know got in a fight on the way…"

"And this Victoria did she create you?"

"I don't know" from the corner of my eye I saw her flinched again. "Riley never told us her name…I didn't see that night…it was so dark, and it hurt. He didn't want us to be able to think of her. He said our thoughts weren't safe…"

"Tell me about Riley," Jane said. "Why did he bring you here?"

"Riley told us we had to destroy the strange yellow-eyes here. He said it would be easy. He said that the city was theirs and they were coming to get us. He said once they were gone all the blood would be ours. He gave us her sent" she stab a finger at Bella. "He told us the blond child was the biggest threat. He told us to get her first. Said she was dangerous… He said the one to destroy her would get the human…for desert. He gave us her sent so that we would know we had the right coven."

"It looks like riley was wrong about the easy part" Jane nodded.

"I don't know what happened. We split up, but the others never came. And riley left us. and he didn't come to help like he'd promised. And it was so confusing, and every one was in pieces. I was afraid. I wanted to run away. That one-" they all looked towards Carlisle, "said they wouldn't hurt me if I stopped fighting."

"Ah but that wasn't his gift to offer, young one" Jane murmured. "Broken rules demand consequences". Jane looked at Carlisle again, "are you sure you got all of them? That half that split up?"

"We split up too" Carlisle nodded.

"I can't deny I'm impressed. I've never seen a coven escape this magnitude of offensive intact. Do you know what was behind it?" I gave a sudden burst of laughter. Jane turned to give me a small smile before continuing, "It seems like extreme behaviour considering the way you live here. And why was the girl the key?"

"Victoria held a grudge against Bella" Edward told her, his voice impassive.

Jane laughed, for once she sounded genuinely happy. "This one seems to bring out bizarrely strong reactions in our kind", there was a slight moment of pause. "Well it appears that there is not much left for us to do. Odd" Jane said, apathy creeping back into her voice. "We're not used to being rendered unnecessary. It's too bad we missed the fight. It sounds like it would have been entertaining to watch."

"Yes" Edward answered sharply. "And you were so close. It's a shame you didn't arrive just a half an hour earlier. Perhaps then you could have fulfilled your purpose here".

Jane turned to me, "yes quite a pity how things turned out, isn't it". She flashed me a quick smile. I read the hidden message loud and clear. "Felix?" she drawled.

"Wait!" Edward interjected.

Jane raised one eyebrow at him.

"We could explain the rules to the young one. She doesn't seem unwilling to learn. She didn't know what she was doing" Edward spoke in an urgent voice.

"Of course," Carlisle answered, "we would certainly be prepared to take responsibility for Bree"

Jane was torn between amusement and disbelief. I also had a sneaky feeling that she blamed me this out burst. "We don't make exceptions. And we don't give second chances. It's bad for our reputation."

"No one will have to know" I smiled. "And besides, rules are changed and broken all the time" once again I was ignored.

"Which reminds me" she continued, "Caius will be so interested to know that your still human, Bella. Perhaps he'll decide to visit"

"The date has been set" Alice told Jane, speaking for the first time. "Perhaps we'll come visit you in a few months."

"It was nice to meet you, Carlisle- I thought Aro was exaggerating. Well, until next time."

Carlisle nodded. He looked in pain.

"Felix take care of that," Jane ordered.

"No" he replied.

Jane spun around to face him, "what did you say!" she fumed.

"I said no," he repeated.

I burst out laughing. "Bye Jane" I smiled.

"Ugh! You again" she hissed, "Do you have to muddle up everything I try to do?"

"I guess it's become a kind of hobby of mine" I grinned.

"Dimitri!" she growled.

He walked forward with out a problem. "Stay right there," I said.

"Stop interfering. She must die!" Jane screeched, stomping her foot.

"I say she lives," I stated standing up in front of Bree.

"How about a trade off then?" Alec smiled

"What! We don't make exceptions," Jane grumbled at her brother.

"Just shut up and listen to what I'm proposing," he laughed. Jane rolled her eyes at him and folded her arms.

"What is it that you want?" Carlisle asked confused.

Jane's eyes suddenly lit up as she realized what he meant. "Brilliant brother!" she exclaimed. "You want her to live so badly? We'll let her live if you come back with us" her eyes filled with victory.

"We will get you eventually. Eternity is a very long time" Alec grinned. "Better to just come with us now and save us all the hassle later."

"Your making exceptions to your own rules" Alice exclaimed.

"The volturi run by there own set of rules" Edward shrugged.

"So your telling me that you'll let Bree live, and won't ever harm her…unless of course she breaks the rules again. And I just have to come back and stay with you?" I asked seriously.

"Bree will not be harmed, nor will any of your…family" Alec said walking forward to meet me.

He offered me his hand…


	43. Stranger

Chapter 43. Stranger

I wasn't sure if taking his hand was the right decision or not, but I took it any way. Something about him made me want to go. "No!" Rosalie suddenly yelled. I spun around to face her. Alec held my hand tight as if letting go would break the deal. "What are you doing?" Bree asked shocked. "Saving your life" I grumbled. "Listen to what they teach you. And… take care of rose for me" I whispered. "No, this trade won't be made! We don't want her." Rosalie screamed. Emmett held her back. "This is Lisa's decision. If this is what she wants then we can't stop her," Edward said, voice monotone.

"Shut up, Edward!" Rosalie yelled. "Lissa, baby come here. I know you want to do what is right but you don't have to do this. Don't give them what they want" I gave her a weak smile. "We'll see each other again," I said softly. "No! Don't do this to me" she cried out. "I have to. I'm sorry" I turned back to Alec. "When do we leave?" I asked.

"Now" Jane answered. "No!" Rosalie screamed again. "Go to them" I told Bree. Instantly she got up and went to Esme's side. Alec pulled me back over to where Jane and the others stood. "Till next time then" Jane grinned. I took one last glance back at my family. My gaze fell on Alice. She gave a quick nod and a weak smile. At least she understood what I was doing.

**Bree's p.o.v**

I watched on confused as my release was bargained right in front of me. The child was just that. A child. Yet she held more power then a normal child. Authority even. Over both the yellow eyes and the clocks. "Go to them" she ordered me. I didn't hesitate. I stood as far away from the screaming blond woman as I could. In between the nicer ones. "Till next time" the one named Jane grinned. And that was it. They pulled her away. The one who had given up everything for me? Her family. Her friends. Surely not her life though. Right?

"Come, I must go" Carlisle said, "I must attend to Jacob before the bones set" he sighed. The rest of the family nodded and followed his lead. One of the stronger ones, the biggest one with dark hair, went over to the weeping woman. His girlfriend perhaps? I watch curiously as he held her in his arms. Comforting her. This woman seemed to have had a strong connection to the child. She looked up suddenly. "This is your fault!" she hissed. There was no confusion. I knew who she was talking to.

I pulled myself together and followed after the rest of the family. It seemed like the safest option. "Take the young one back to the house where she'll be safe" Carlisle told his wife. A man interrupted, "do you think that's safe? Who knows what she'll do". The smallest woman scolded him, "jasper" she hissed, "be nice, she won't harm us. What do you expect us to do? Just tell her to go on her way? On her own?" the man didn't answer her.

"Lissa risked her life for this girl. The least we can do is respect her wishes and keep the girl safe." The man let out a sigh in defeat, "and besides-" the girl laughed, "with Lissa gone I need a new Barbie doll". The man turned to grin at me. But it wasn't comforting. This family was weird. I thought they were supposed to be vampires. This lot seemed weak. They were more like well ... family then evil creatures of the night.

"Follow me" the small one spoke again. This time to me. I did as I was told and followed her up to flights of stairs to a room. It was a child's room. But that couldn't be right. The girl who had switched places with me had been at least 15. This room looked like it was designed for an eight year old. Then I remembered the child that had been taken captive by Victoria a little while ago. It had been dark in the room, but I should have recognized those gold curls immediately. I'd asked her to save me but she'd been to weak at the time.

She may not have saved me then but she did save me. For that I was thankful. I think. I wasn't sure what this whole vampire life thing would be like living with the strange yellow eyes but I owed it to the girl to at least find out. "Put this on" the small one said as she through something at me. "This is a dress," I muttered in disgust as I examined it. "Will it kill you to dress like a girl?" she frowned. "I suppose not" I grimaced. "I'm Alice by the way" finally an introduction. "Hi Alice" I muttered simply.

I slipped on the dress and waited as Alice did it up at the back. "This was one of her favorites," she whispered stepping away. I somehow felt guilty about wearing the child's clothes. Not only had I taken her place in the family but now I was wearing her clothes and using her things. It didn't feel right. "I don't want to be a replacement," I informed her harshly. "I'm not Lissa" Alice looked away awkwardly. "You won't be… " She muttered, "if all goes to plan" her voice was almost inaudible.

I felt a little awkward just standing there in silence so I changed the topic. I had questions to ask anyway. "why is the other woman so upset?" I asked casually. "oh, Her… that's Rosalie" she muttered uneasily, "Lissa was kind of like her child. She's very protective. Don't feel offended if she shuts you out or tries to kill you or something, she's actually quite nice" I looked at her shocked, "kill me?" I repeated. "I said _tries_. Do you really think we'd let her kill you." I shrugged, "it's not like I'm any special part of your family, why should you keep me."

Alice let out a sigh, "we said we would teach you the rules, so we will".

"but why didn't you just let me die?" I questioned.

"believe me, if Lissa hadn't stepped in you would have died-"

"how is it one little girl can have so much power over everyone?"

"she's powerful" Alice shrugged, "and family's, trust each other"

"Rosalie didn't seem to trust her decision"

"it wasn't her call. Lissa was going to go whether she had permission or not. She was going to save you whether they had suggested the deal or not. You could see it in her eyes. And you could see it in theirs. They wanted her. More then they wanted anyone else"

"what do you mean by want her?"

"the Voulturi are like our royal family-" she explained, "They keep everything in order. The ones that you met were part of the guards. The higher ranking guards if you will. They're the ones who go out to deal with small problems. The bigger the problem the more guards they send. The guards are made up of vampires with special gifts."

"you mean like the mind reader?" I asked.

"Edward" she corrected, "and yes although they don't have a mind reader yet"

"so they want Edward as well?"

"yes and me. But they wanted-"

"wait they want you too? Why?"

she let out a sigh of frustrating, "because I can see the future but don't ask me to tell you anything because my visions are subjective."

"what dose that mean?"

she sighed again, "It means they change. Every time a decision is made the future changes. It's always changing. Any way back to the main topic" she smiled, "the voulturi want to keep their power and so they try to collect all the "talent" for themselves. Our family had a few talents of our own making us quite a big threat to them"

"but don't they have like heaps of guards?"

"yes but what we can do makes it easier for us to get the upper hand on things, and with Lissa we were unstoppable. And well…now there unstoppable-"

"what's so good about Lissa's gift?" I asked curiously

"she's the ultimate package" she laughed, "she's pretty much all in one. Lissa can do anything she wants. She was changed at a young age. When her imagination was very active and so when she was changed her imagination came with her."

"so your saying she can control everything with her imagination and I can't do a thing?"

"not everyone is given extra ability's" she muttered, "Lissa can do everything from making a tree catch fire in the middle of water to making someone do her every wish. She's powerful. You could have every man in the world up against this one girl and she'd beat them all in a second flat…with her eyes closed"

"so if she can do all that why didn't she just force them to let me live. Why'd she make a deal with them? Why'd she give them the one thing that can stop them. The one thing they wanted?" I panted

"I don't know. Because she doesn't like using her power for bad" she shrugged, "and when she uses a lot, we've found out, she get weak and can't use it at all until her strength returns."

"that's what she meant about being weak" the night she'd been captured she'd said she couldn't take me because she was too weak. "but if she's so strong how'd she get kidnapped in the first place?" I questioned out loud.

"she'd tried using a lot of subtle things to get away. she didn't want Victoria knowing what she could do in case it tipped you guys off but when she became in real danger she was to weak to use her power to get out. And one vampire doesn't have enough strength to take on a number of new bourns."

"so your telling me she's just going to stay with those voulter people and not even put up a little fight?" I exclaimed,

"Volturi" she corrected, "and who knows with Lissa. No one knew what she was thinking at the time. No one knows if she was planning anything"

"but what about that mind re-… I mean Edward!"

"don't you get it she can do anything!" Alice exclaimed. "she's blocked him out of her head ever since she knew how to use the dam gift. It's sort of like a permanent thing between those two. The only time she lets him in is when she has to tell him something. It gets really annoying actually because she can read his mind to"

"so it's like a hidden conversation?"

"exactly!" she yelled frustrated" and they can do it right in front of you and you wouldn't even have the slightest clue. If Lissa was doing anything sneaky she didn't tell Edward. Edward would have alerted us as soon as they were gone. There were no secret plans… Lissa is gone."

Suddenly the blond appeared in the doorway, "what are you doing in here!" she exclaimed. "why is she wearing her clothes!".

"she needed something else to wear" Alice said confidently.

"why her clothes! So that every time I see her I'm reminded of Lissa!" she screeched. "so you can cause more pain then I'm already feeling?"

Alice ignored her and walked out of the room. Leaving me with _her._ "Look Rosalie I'm sorry-" I tried to apologize but she just cut me off.

"don't talk to me" she breathed. "unless you have a way to get her back, don't you dare say a word to me". Anyone who thought Victoria was the one to be scared of was strongly mistaken because right now I felt the true definition of fear. "get out" she looked at me with pure hatred. I scurried passed her and down the stairs.


	44. change of scenery

Chapter 44:change of scenery

Lissa's P.O.V

Leaving behind my family was hard. But not the hardest thing in the world. It wasn't like my world would end. I'd live. Don't get me wrong. I'd miss them for sure…but, well it just didn't seem like that big a deal. I'm afraid that would be a different story for Rosalie. I'd watched her when we were traveling back. Just to see how she was copping. Not well.

I hadn't even been gone a day and she had already threatened Bree. At this rate Bree was going to die whether it be in the hands of the voulturi or Rosalie. But in a way this didn't really upset me either. Maybe leaving with the voulturi had made me cold and heartless quicker then I thought it would. No. I still had feeling. Although all I could feel was jealousy.

Funnily enough I was jealous of Bree. I wanted her to live but I didn't want her taking my place. I was kind of happy that Rosalie hadn't taken to her immediately. I hated to say it but I didn't really want Rosalie to start liking Bree. Not until I was back at least. I still wanted to be the favorite. Like I said I was jealous.

I liked being the center of attention. The special one. That's also kind of why I didn't mind going with Jane and the others. Aro would keep me like a valuable jewel. He'd appreciate me. I was rare to him. And there was no one going to get in my way. I was going to have power. More power then an eight year old should be expected to have.

"Aro will want to see you" Jane smiled as she led the way down the hall.

"not yet" I demanded, "I want some time alone first…" I insisted, "to recover from the fight". Jane looked at me shocked.

Alec was first to speak again, "of course" he said grabbing his sister's arm. "right this way" he smiled offering me his hand and pushing Jane towards the large double doors in the same instant, "right this way".

"thank you" I whispered allowing him to lead me in the other direction. He led me down a long corridor then stopped and pushed aside a large painting. Behind it was a wooden door. He opened it and led me through replacing the painting before closing the door again. "you can stay in here" he informed as he opened the door. It second one on the left. The hall we were in seemed to go on for a long way and had the same looking doors the whole way along. "I'm next door if you need me" he smiled.

Again I said thank you. I stepped in side and closed the door before he could say anything else. The room was plain. A Bed and a wardrobe. That was it. This room was just to boring. I closed my eyes and imagined my room here. When I opened my eyes again the room was identical to my one at home. From my bathroom to my wardrobe, to my bed and my dressing table. Even Bree was here. Wait. Bree?

"oh you came back!" she exclaimed. "sorry your not supposed to be here" I muttered sending her back quickly. I knew my actual room was bigger then the one I had at home but I hadn't heard a yell from next door so I figured that my room somehow fit in the boundaries of the other room. Anyway it worked and I wasn't going to question it. I wandered over to the wardrobe and pulled out a black dress.

It was about knee length and had long sleeves and a white sash that tied up into a bow at the back. I slipped it on then found some white tights and a pair of black ballet flats. I was just finishing my hair when there was a knock at the door. "come in" I muttered. Jane stepped inside quietly, "Aro would like to see you now".

"fine" I sighed following her out. Alec soon joined us as we headed to the hidden door. Again the painting was moved and we slipped out. "we keep it hidden so that the tourists don't try and sneak off" Jane smiled. "wouldn't want our meals running off and hiding now would we" I murmured sarcastically. "Ah see she's already catching on" Alec laughed.

"Ah Melissa, what a delight it is to see you again!" Aro chimed before we even stepped through the door. "I hope your trip was comfortable. Did you settle in well?" he asked calmly.

"quite well thank you" I smiled, "and the traveling was fine. Plenty of company".

"Ah good, the others will be so happy to hear of your arrival. Jane and Alec will help you with anything you need. Please make your self at home" Aro insisted.

"while I'm here I'd like to arrange some things with you" I began, "you see me as a rarity…don't you?" I questioned.

"of course. You're as special to me as Jane and Alec. A rare gift, if you will" he agreed.

"so I would like to work with them. Be part of there little group, if I may" he nodded in agreement

"of course! I wouldn't have you anywhere else" he exclaimed.

"pardon me sir" Dimitri interrupted, "but there is a man at the door whom I think you should see".

"what is his crime?" Aro asked simply

"treason" Caius murmured as he enter with his brother close behind. "he was found planning attacks against us. He refuses to tell us who else is involved"

"Ah what a shame. Children do come here away from the doors" Aro chimed. "I will have to get some names from him. Sorry my darling you may be going on a hunt sooner then you think" Aro sighed looking at me.

"well we can't let them go un punished" I insisted calmly.

"of course not" Aro agreed

"she seems to have settled in fast" Caius grinned, "I always knew you were meant to be here. Tell me is the girl still human?"

"yes but she won't be for to much longer. I assure you a date is set-" I stated before I was interrupted.

"sorry to break up your conversation but we really must get this trial started" Aro sighed. Dimitri nodded then went to get the door. Felix then entered dragging with him a rather beat up man. He through him on the ground in front of us confident that he wouldn't go anywhere. "do stop him if he tries anything won't you dear?" Aro muttered before standing up.

"yes master" I whispered watching the man try to hold him self up.

"give me the names of your companions and others scheming to destroy us and I might just give mercy." Aro bargained.

"never" spat the man, "I will not betray my people. We will stand against you and you will fall". Aro started laughing uncontrollable.

"how much have you researched us?" Caius asked amused,

"we know all we need to" the man insisted.

"then you'll know we have many guards, you won't get near us. You will be the ones to fall" Caius warned.

"we know of all your guards…and there talents. What makes you think we don't have talent's of our own?" he grinned.

"Ah but you see we hold a secret weapon. This girl you see" Aro moved aside to reveal me, "has a power beyond your wildest dreams. Nothing can get through her. And I mean nothing."

"your last chance" Caius warned, "the names" he demanded.

"I won't!" he yelled stubbornly.

" then we'll make you" Caius growled.

Aro reached forward to place his hands on the side of the mans head. "Amelia Jones with a group in west Russia" he murmured.

"no!" the man growled.

"Aaron Dahl with a small bunch just north of London… and a larger group in New York. I must say your fairly spread out.

"harder to track" the man spat.

"Ah but you've just been tracked" Aro laughed, "so your plan didn't really work out so well then did it".

"enough Aro" Caius interrupted, "we have all we need. Destroy him now"

Aro let out a sigh then finished the job leaving the man limp on the ground with his crushed in skull. Felix and dimitri immediately moved to clean it up. "Heidi will be returning soon" Alec said suddenly. "will you be joining us?" he asked me.

"yes I think I will" I smiled.

"save me some" dimitri called as we all left.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45.

"I vote we take down Amelia's clan first," suggested Jane.

"Why" Alec asked

"Because she's female," Jane stated bluntly.

"And?" Dimitri prompted

"And females are usually smarter. She'll catch on quicker" I explained, "she'd notice something was up if she couldn't communicate with them."

"Wouldn't they all though?" Alec muttered

"No men tend to take the easy way out. They'd say it was just a power fail or something like that to avoid having to actually go and find out." Alec and Dimitri frowned at me.

"Were not all like that," they snapped

"Most are though," Jane added, "so like I said we attack Amelia first".

After a few more minuets of arguing the boys finally gave in. They wouldn't admit that our theory was correct but they knew they weren't going to win. Dimitri went to collect a few more guards for back up then we were on our way.

"Ever been to Russia?" Alec asked

"No, I haven't been to many places at all, which I suppose is silly considering I could go anywhere anytime." I answered realising how often I could have just taken off.

"Where are you from?"

"You mean originally?" I asked shocked. No one had even though to ask me that yet. "I'm from an orphanage in England"

"Really, then what were you doing all the way over in America?" he asked surprised.

"It's a long story," I muttered avoiding the topic.

Considering the voulturi were know for being scary and evil the were surprisingly natural on our trip. Jane and Alec were just like your average brothers and sisters. The argued most of the way and fought for attention.

"Lissa" Jane drew my attention away from my thought, "have you ever ambushed any one before?"

"No, I haven't done much killing either why?" she laughed slightly

" I thought so" she smiled, "just stay out of the way until we start the attack then do whatever you want."

"Just leave Amelia until the end" Alec added. "We like to torture the leaders" he grinned. "Let them realise that they've failed and are about to die"

"Sounds delightful," I said with slight shock. They were very serious about making everyone aware of their power. Even the ones they were about to kill.

The jet landed smoothly and everyone prepared to leave. "Hurry up, I want to get this over and done with before sun rise" Jane ordered. I was easy to see who held the authority in this group. "I said move people" a few people rolled their eyes at her as they passed but everyone obeyed and moved out.

"They shouldn't be to hard to hunt down," Alec muttered. "How many vampire groups can there be."

"This is a big country." Dimitri grumbled. "There's no way were going to hunt them down before morning"

"We don't need to" Jane sighed. "You really are slow sometimes you two"

"There only a few minuets away from here" I laughed. "Did you really think we would just randomly land somewhere in Russia and start looking?"

"Hey! Were not used to having you here" Dimitri snapped, "Not all of us can do everything"

"Whatever, stop arguing and lets go" Jane headed off first followed closely by the others.

"I knew what she was talking about the whole time" Alec muttered embarrassed

"Sure you did," I laughed.

He flicked his fringe out of his face as he ran along side me. "So are you really going to stay with us?" he asked hopefully.

"I don't know yet, maybe not forever," I answered turning to smile at him.

"I'd like you to stay forever. It would be nice to have someone that I don't argue with all the time, not that Jane isn't nice to be around" he checked quickly to make sure Jane hadn't heard.

"I still have my other family though and I was with them first. I have a life there. It was hard enough for me to walk away now." I sighed.

"But you can start a new life here" he urged. "A better one".

"A better one? What makes you think my life before wasn't good?"

"If your life was so good then why did you come?"

"Because you were going to kill someone if I didn't"

"You could have let her die," he stated bluntly

"You could have let her live," I argued back

"We did"

"Yes but for a price!"

"So!"

"So what? You made a deal over someone's life! I'm here because of you!"

"If you don't want to be here then go," he snapped angrily. He was taking this more seriously then I though.

"No I made a deal. I'm staying"

"Forever?" he smiled

He'd just spun me right into a trap. "Your unbelievable" I laughed.

He shrugged, "so will you?"

"I don't know I'll think about it"

"Stay with me" he grinned "and Jane" he added on quickly. "You belong here"

"Who are you to tell me where I belong? I hardly even know you"

"If you leave though how will you get to know me?"

"I have a life back there" I reminded him, "and a boyfriend," I added.

"A boyfriend? You can't tell me you think of that mutt as your equal" he seemed outraged that I would even think of dating a werewolf.

"What did you think he was? My pet? And if he's not my equal then who or what the hell is?"

"Me!" he yelled

I looked at him stunned

"I mean our kind," he corrected himself. He looked away embarrassed.

"Will you two stop arguing back there!" Jane yelled, " where getting to close for you to blow our cover now"

Our conversation was left there. The rest of the trip was silent until we reached the forest just outside their hideout.

"What's the plan sister?" Alec asked casually.

"We'll go in first then the rest of you can spread yourselves out and hide. When they look like there ready to run, attack" Jane explained simply. She headed out of the forest and Alec went to follow. "No you." She muttered simply. "Lissa"

Alec looked towards me instantly then stepped out of the way. "Come on" he ordered the rest.

I walked along side Jane unable to shake the feeling that we were being watched, and not just by our people. We walked straight p to the main door. A very obvious and straightforward plan. Chances are they weren't expecting us anyway.

We easily walked straight inside. We were met immediately by a long dark corridor. I followed closely by Jane so that I could still see her shadow as she moved silently though the rooms. We soon found our selves in a large room that looked like their main living area. All the lights were on in this room but they were dimmed and the place seemed deserted. "There here" Jane whispered.

"Your time is up!" Jane yelled, "give yourselves up now and we will show mercy" I somehow found that hard to believe but if they bought it then good for them.

There was a sudden laugh from across the room as a slim figure stepped out of the shadows. She had long black hair, which hung all over the place. She grinned as she approached us. She wasn't afraid. "You really think two of you can beat us?" she snickered. "Foolishness" she spat.

"Amelia Jones" Jane muttered. "The voulturi do not take well to people plotting against us"

"Your afraid of being over thrown" Amelia continued to torment. "Wouldn't want your power to be u would you?" she hissed. "Power is everything to you isn't it?" she shook her head, "you think you run everything. Well you know what your power will end. Maybe not here but it will eventually"

"And you think were the fools" Jane snickered.

"Ah but you know your time will end. Don't you? That's why you continue collecting guards. The more guards the more protection. You couldn't bear to think that a coven of vampires could possibly ever over power you. That's why you collect the threats. Use them for your own purposes. Kill off there family and offer to spare their lives."

"You know us so well do you?" Jane asked. She was completely neutral when it came to these types of conversations.

"I know everything I need to know."

"We killed your family. Didn't we. So why did we let you go?"

"Because I took off before you had the chance"

"We could have hunted you down but we didn't think it was worth it. We spared your life and this is how you repay us"

"Don't act like you're the good guys here. You killed my family!"

"Crimes have consequences," Jane answered bluntly.

"You will not walk away from here. You will not!"

As she said that an army of vampires came out from the shadows in all directions. Jane and I remained still. They hit my shield in confusion and continued trying to break through until they too where attacked from behind.

"A new guard" Amelia laughed, "I should have known"

"And I thought you knew everything you needed to know about us" Jane laughed.

"I would have thought I was a need to know kind of thing but hey they can walk into a fight blind folded if they like" I smiled.

In a split second everything went from crazy to silent then screams. Everything went blank and I wasn't sure what was going on. "Relax Lissa" Jane said grabbing my arm. "Its Alec's mist" she giggled, "it really dose come in handy. It just means we can't see"

"I'll fix that," I muttered taking off its effect. We then helped the rest finish off the job quickly. With them all being blind they basically fell to the ground in confusion. Once they were all taken care of we surrounded Amelia. She was kneeling down on the ground waiting. Alec lifted the mist.

"You will meet you match eventually" she said simply.

"Finish her" Jane ordered.

And like that the job was done.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

As Jane had wanted we were back on the jet before sunrise and on our way to England. "Were you scared when you couldn't see?" Alec teased.

"No" I snapped

"You're a bad liar," he laughed.

"I'm not lying" I insisted, "You just…startled me"

"Sure, sure. Anyway how dose it feel to be going back to your home?"

"What?"

"Didn't you say you were from England?"

"Oh yer. Um I feel natural really. Home for me now is America"

"But that's not your home anymore. Your with us now remember"

"Yes, yes I remember. How can I forget? I constantly have you in my face" I teased

"Hey! You'd be all alone if it wasn't for me taking time out of my day to spend time with you"

"Oh well then I'm very sorry to be taking time out of your very busy life"

"That's alright I like spending time with you. Your funny when you get angry."

"Generally people like to spend time with someone because they share the same interest but no you like spending time with some one so you can make them angry. I hope you don't wonder why I think your weird," I laughed

"I'm not weird. I'm as normal as a vampire can be"

"No Alec I'm fairly sure your weird. Even for a vampire" Jane snickered.

"Hey no one asked for your opinion" Alec snapped.

"Hey if anyone's going to know you it's going to be her. She is your twin sister after all." I pointed out."

"That's right so if I'm weird so are you sister"

"well that backfired" Jane mumbled.

"Yes I'd say it did," I laughed.

The rest of the trip was fairly quiet, as everyone did there own thing. It wouldn't take long to get there so I just sat and thought while Alec read a book. I finally had some peace and quiet. I wish he'd read more often. I decided to pop back in to my old family to see how they were going. I appeared in my room, as that was the least likely place anyone would be. Of course I forgot to think about the fact that there were time differences and Bree would be home but luckily she wasn't in my room. Maybe Rosalie had made sure she couldn't come back in. anyway I went to the door. Sure enough it had been locked, not that someone couldn't break it down if they wanted to though. I imagined myself on the other side of the door and tiptoed down stairs.

They were al in the lounge room. I was down on my hands and knees peering around the corner in the hope that I wouldn't be seen. Rosalie still looked angry and Bree looked nervous as she sat on the complete other side of the room. I smiled at that. Alice was jumping around the room as she was telling everyone her plans for the wedding. Bella looked pained as she listened and Edward was laughing. Suddenly Alice stopped.

She was having a vision. I looked in her head just in time to see the last glimpse. It was like a looking at myself through a mirror. Edwards's eyes flickered to the top of the stairs where I was hiding. Alice's followed seconds after. "What's wrong? What do you see?" Jasper asked. "Nothing" Edward said, "it was just a vision of the wedding" he smiled. His eyes flickered back up to me then dropped quicker then they had come.

My cover was blown. I imagined myself gone and back in the jet. "Lissa, hello in there? Lissa?" Alec was right in my face. "What?" I snapped. "Oh you are alive" he laughed, "you just kind of stopped. It was like there was nothing happening". I frowned, "yer that happens every now and then".

"Come on we've got to go" he stood up and offered me his hand. I smiled weakly as I took it and let him lead me off the jet. I walked in silence lost in my thoughts. Why had Edward not given me up? Did Alice see something else? Had she been having lots of these visions? It was all confusing. Maybe Rosalie would have become to upset if they'd told her so they didn't to stop her from becoming more hurt.

I missed them. I wanted to go back. "Same plan as last time" Jane called. We didn't even stop this time to plan. Everyone knew what they needed to do and just went. I was very surprised to have another hide out that didn't lock any doors. Again we just walked right in and nobody even tried to stop us. We went into the main area. This group was nowhere near as prepared as the last. They were all over the place not even aware of the fact we had entered.

"Totally clueless" I laughed.

"Yes, just like I thought they'd be. Men have no brains. They plan nothing" Jane smiled. "Your time is up!" Jane called. Every face in the room turned to us at once. "Your plans against us will now come to an end"

The rest of our group attacked and took them by surprise. Everything happened so quickly for them that they had no defence. "Still think men are more organised then women?" Jane snickered.

"This was a bad example," Alec argued as he through the leader to the ground.

"Please" he screamed, "have mercy! I was only doing what I was told". The man looked terrified. "Please, I'll give you our leader. They're in Russia. Please I don't want to die."

"Unfortunately for you we already know of that group and we've already destroyed them. Your little group was next on the list. Surely you saw this coming. You didn't honestly think you would get away with it did you?" Jane laughed, "You have committed a crim," she said seriously.

"Broken ruled demand consequences" I said. My voice was monotone, and sounded unnatural to me.

"Please show mercy," he whimpered.

"The voulturi do not make exceptions," Jane answered. Her voice had also changed into her usual monotone.

"It's bad for our image" Alec whispered in my ear. I fought had to keep a smile of my face. "Shhh" I warned him.

"Dimitri, Felix, finish him" Jane sighed turning away, "I want to go home"

Alec and I followed Jane out as the rest of the job was finished. The mans protest were silenced quickly then the building went up in flames.

"Oh darn" Jane said suddenly,

"What is it?" I asked confused.

"We still have another group to go. I really hate it when we have to keep moving. Anyway let's all get back to the jet so we can get it over with." She sighed. Jane walked off again. She looked so small compared everyone else but she clearly held the authority.

"Come on she get's pissy if these jobs take to long" Alec smiled. I rolled my eyes at him, "no I'm serious last time when we had to watch your newborns she nearly killed them all herself just so she could go home".

"It would have saved us a lot of trouble if she had" I grumbled.

"Yes but then we wouldn't have gotten you"

"I didn't exactly put up much of a fight. You know I could have held you all back if I'd wanted to"

Alec smiled as he looked at me, "yes but I think you wanted to come". It was true I had wanted to come just to see what it was like. So far all I'd done though was go out and kill people. I hadn't actually had a chance to get to know the rest of the people here.

"What would you do if I left?" I asked curiously. "I hunt you down and drag you back" he laughed. I shook my head at him and gave him a light shove. "I'm serious," I laughed.

"I'd stalk you until you agreed to come back with me. You know I would," he warned. "Why me though? Is it just because of what I can do? Is that the only reason I'm wanted here?" I asked.

"Of course not! I'd still drag you back even if you couldn't do a thing. Sure your gift will come in handy but we got along without you before we can get along without you now. I'd stalk you because I want to be near you not your power. You Lissa" I hadn't even realised we'd stopped walking. His eyes held mine and I was somehow unable to break away.

He reached up with his hand and placed it on my cheek. He pulled me in closer and I could sense what was about to happen. My eyes closed and I leaned in for it. His lips just touched mine before I realized what I was doing. My eyes flew open and I moved away. "What's wrong?" he asked grabbing my hand.

"I can't do this. I have a boyfriend," I muttered.

"You deserve better. He's made you cry. I've seen it. Lissa I'm better for you. I can stay with you forever, can he? Lissa I will never make you cry"

"You're making me cry now," I muttered as a tear ran down my face.

"Tell me you don't like me and I'll stop" he sighed.

I couldn't though. I looked him in the eye but couldn't say anything. Tears ran down my face harder. "I can't" I snapped my breathing increased and I could feel my face getting red. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know whom I liked. Who I loved. Who was better for me?

I couldn't stand it any longer. "I can't do this," I muttered. "Do what?" he asked urgently. "I can't choose. Not now. I can't just walk out of one relationship and into another" I made my decision. I reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

"What would you do if I left?" I whispered in his ear as I vanished.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47:

I sat in my room on my own for a long time before I decided to go down stairs and show myself. My door was still locked so I imagined myself on the other side. "can someone please open my room" I called with a smile. Suddenly Rosalie, Emmett and Esme where looking up at me from the hall way. "key anyone?" I asked casually. Rosalie was up the stairs first and practically tackled me to the ground.

"your back!" she screamed, "your really back". She brushed my hair out of my face and helped me up off the ground. "I said you'd see me again" I grinned.

"how could you do that to me?" she frowned as she held me against the wall, "how could you make me so upset"

"rose, remember when you welcome someone back you hug them not slam them against a wall and accuse them" Emmett laughed as he helped me down. "welcome back squirt" he ginned as he hugged me. He looked back to Rosalie "see that's how you do it. Now you try".

Rose looked at him in disapproval, "don't push your luck" she warned

"yes sir" he said seriously.

She rose her eyebrow as I wondered if she was going to hit him.

"anyway… where are the others?" I asked changing subject.

"there at school where they should be. Even Bree has been enrolled." Esme informed. "it's her first day today so I'm sure she'd like it f you'd call in late. You've only missed one class" again I was going to have to go to school the day I got back from another country.

"fine" I muttered, "but I still need to get into my room"

Rosalie took out the key from her pocket and un locked the door. "it's exactly how you left it" she smiled.

"thankyou" I said as I walked into the room. I went straight into the wardrobe to get changed. Maddy was already next to me. "nice to have you back" she frowned. "well don't you look happy to see me" I frowned back. "well of course im happy. If you weren't back then you wouldn't have gotten me out for god know how long. You don't need me there you only need me here and with that bree girl around you probably don't even need me here." Well someone was pissy.

"your right I don't need you now but I can't exactly stop bringing you to school people will wonder what's happened to you" I couldn't believe I was having a fight with myself. "you could always say I died" she shrugged.

"do you want me to say you died?" I questioned surprised. This wasn't right I wasn't supposed to get surprised by a person I controlled. "I don't care do what you want. You do usually" she snapped. "what's your problem today our not usually this angry" I snapped back. "you use me. I'm just there for looks you don't care about me"

"care about you, I am you!" I yelled in out rage. "if your going to be like this then maybe you should stay behind to day" I growled. I imagined her gone.

She didn't leave. "why aren't you gone?" I asked confused. "because I don't want to go" she stated plainly. "what do you mean because you don't want to go scince when did you have a say?" this was very strange. It was as if she was real. "I want to be a real person. I want to be Madeline Cullen, not just Melissa's duplicate. I have your powers you know. Why can't I be your real twin instead of just you fake friend?" she questioned seriously.

"is that all you want? To be real?" I asked confused. "yes! That's all I've ever wanted. I can control myself your watching me do it now. Please" she begged. "ok" I muttered, "just don't turn evil on me" I warned.

I imagined her real and with no conection to me. She was her own person. "there" I nodded, "your, your own person" I smiled. She smiled back and giggled slightly. "thank you" she squeeled suddenly. She bounced around the room uncontrollably. "hey we have to get ready for school" I shouted, "Hey stop moving" I laughed.

I pulled out a pair of jeans and a light blue skivve. I slipped the on then went out to do my hair. Maddy bounced out wearing a white skirt and a pink sleeveless top. "It's winter Maddy! You can't wear that they'll think your weird. Go put something warmer on" I laughed. I rolled my eyes then pulled my hair up into a high pony tail. I straightened my hair as I waited for her. "come on it's not a fashion show" I announced. She came out again in jeans and a long sleeved laveder top and a white scarf, "better?" she asked.

"much now come on we need to go"

she tied her hair in a half up half down style and left it curley. Rosalie was already in the car waiting. By the time we got to school it was already recess. We signed in quickly then ran over to the cafiteria. Bree was sitting all on her own. Aby waved madly from the other end of the room then came running. "Hi!" she yelled as she hugged us. "feels like I haven't seen you in ages" she exclaimed. "come on! Were all over here" she said as she dragged Maddy away. "hang on I just have o get someone" I called. Abby nodded but didn't really take much notice.

I was half way to Bree when Josh pooped up in my face. "your back!" she exclaimed stopping me in my path

"I' back" I laughed stepping to the side.

"where are you going?" he asked as he followed me. "our tables over there"

"I just have to get Bree. I can't leave her there all on her own" I explained. "Hey Bree" I smiled as I reached her. "hey our back!" she said surprised. "yes I'm back. Come one, we sit over here" I laughed grabbing her hand.

I pulled her over to our usual table. "come on don't be shy you'll be fine with us" I smiled. "I don't know. It's hard o control myself" she muttered uneasy.

"like I said you'll be fine with us. Don't worry I'm not going to let you eat anyone. And besides I can rewind time if you do. Theres nothing to worry about." I laughed light heartedly.

Josh pulled my chair out for me, "please don't leave like that again" he whispered in my ear before I sat down. He kissed my cheek then sat down beside me.

"everyone this is Bree" I smiled as she sat down. "bree this is everyone"

"your such a good intoducer" josh laughed

"I know right! I deserve a medal" I said seriously.

"your insane" he muttered, "that's all your getting a medal for"

"so what do you get a medal for?" I asked

"being the girlfriend of an insane person" Maddy laughed.

"hey! Well you get the medal of being the sister of an insane person" josh snapped back.

"but I thought they were identical twins?" Abby giggled

"exactly that means we both get the insane medal" I concluded.

"Melissa!" a farmiliar voice called suddenly.

I spun around in my seat to see Alice running across the room. I ot up to meet her. "I knew you'd be back" she cheered. "I saw it" she whispered in my ear. "I also saw you spying onus" she laughed. "did you miss us that much?"

"yes of course I missed you" I laughed.

"oh I'm so glad your back. The others just don't understand my fashion craze the way you do" she sighed before pulling me in for a hug.

"I was only gone a few days" I muttered as she crushed me.

"still that was to many days of agony! And I have so much to show you!" she squeeled. "come on I have to show you now!"

"Alice the bell is about to go"

"so I'll go with you to class and explain you won't et in any trouble"

"lunch time" I laughed picking my bag up as the bell rang.

"oh please it won't take long" she moaned.

"later" I smiled kissing her cheek.

"oh your no fun" she frowned. "but it's good to have you back" she giggled hugging me again.

"ok, ok Alice I have to go" I said as I pushed her away, "ill se you after school" I called before I ran to catch up with the others"

Bree was waiting for me at the door, "they really love you" she smiled.

"yer" I sighed, "don't worry Alice will love you just as much in time" I smiled.

"maybe" she mutered, "anyway what do you have now?" she asked

"Um…history I think?" I questioned.

"Oh great where I the same class" she smiled happily.

"can see your timetable?" I asked holding out my hand as we walked.

"sure" she muttered as she rummaged around her bag, "here"

"well we have most classes together. Were in different science classes though" I frowned. I scaned it quickly, "Oh wait" I said suddenly, "you have science with Josh and Abby. I think jenny's in that class too."


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48:

"See didn't I tell you!" Alice whispered in excitement, "it's beautiful! She's going to love it".

"You know she's going to complain though" I warned, "she never wants anything over the top and she's defiantly going to think this is over the top" I muttered as Alice flicked through all her photos.

"Mel" she sighed, "it's her wedding! We have to go over the top!" I rolled my eyes at her. "If we don't then she'll regret it later. She'll only be getting married once-"

"Hopefully" I laughed.

Alice frowned then continued, "she WILL only get married once, I won't let her leave him" Alice said seriously.

"What if he leaves her?" I questioned for the fun of it.

"Then I'd slap him and drag him back" she huffed, "now as I was saying she will only get married once so it has to be perfect. I've never put in half an effort and I'm not about to start now. She will thank me. Maybe not immediately or 50 years down the track. But…she will eventually".

"I'm sure she'll love it" I sighed giving up.

"Do you want to see your dress?" she asked with her enthusiasm returning.

"Sure" I smiled. There was no flower girl in the book so I had no clue what it was going to look like. "Oh Alice that's really pretty" I exclaimed.

"Well of course it is" she snapped in outrage, "would I let you wear anything that wasn't?"

"No you'd tackle me if I even tried to go down the aisle in something you hadn't approved" I laughed.

"That's right so don't you even try to change the design" she warned.

"Why would I? I love this dress," I said calming her.

"Well good. I don't think Bella or Edward would appreciate it if I came running down the aisle then pounced on the flower girl and dragged her back"

"No I don't think they would. However Bella would be grateful for the delay"

"For what delay?" Bella asked suddenly behind us

"Never mind" I muttered

"Hey do you want to see your dress! Edward you have to leave" Alice exclaimed jumping up in a flash. She let Bella sit down then pushed Edward away.

"Why" he complained.

"It's bad luck for you to see the dress before the day" Alice huffed. "Now go"

Alice danced back then took control over her laptop again. "See isn't it beautiful?" Alice asked waiting for her approval.

"Alice I- I like it" Bella stuttered.

"Really!" Alice gasped

"Yes it's great, thanks so much"

"Oh I knew you would, Mel thought you would think it was over the top but I knew when you saw it you'd love it" Alice exclaimed. She then began dancing around our table babbling on about her plans.

"Hey don't try and blame me for things. We all know Bella likes to be a little theatrical when it comes to attention" I muttered sarcastically.

"I'm not theatrical," she snapped

"Your right" I sighed, "you never shut up until you get your way or until Edward points out ever single reason why your plan won't work or why his plan is better".

Bella folded her arms. "Now who's being theatrical?" she taunted.

I rolled my eyes at her, "seriously Bella, I'm a teenage vampire. I'm supposed to be a drama queen. Hello I'm stuck like this for the rest of eternity. You complain that you're getting old! At least at your age you'd be able to pretend your old enough to drink and drive."

"You can change your age so what are you complaining about" Alice objected.

"Technicality's. If I was a normal teenage vampire then I wouldn't be able to do all these things and besides people here know me as a 15 year old or however old I'm supposed to be right now. I can't just keep shrinking and growing. I'm not sure about you but I'd get a little suspicious if I saw someone forever age changing"

"Ok far out I expected a come back not a whole bloody speech" Bella mumbled walking away.

"I heard that!" I called after her.

She waved over her shoulder then went to join Edward.

"Great now I can't show her my dress" Alice pouted.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

"Quick Lissa!" Alice yelled as she bolted down the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Wait for me! Wait!" I yelled racing down after her. I flew down the stairs and was just about to make it to the door when I was suddenly whipped off the ground.

"And where exactly are you two going?" Emmett asked curiously

"Put me down! She'll leave without me!" I screamed escaping from his arms.

"Dam the brats fast" Emmett muttered as I vanished into the garage.

"Quick! Quick Lissa he's almost home!" Alice urged driving out the garage as she spoke.

"Ok" I huffed as I jumped over the door, "lets roll" not a second later the car shot forward.

"Agh! This is so exciting!" Alice squealed.

"I know!"

We raced down the familiar roads and into the small town of forks. "Agh he's walking to the door now!" Alice growled as she put more force on the pedal. We raced round the corner and came to a screeching halt. "Quick! Quick! Alice whispered as we jumped out of the car. We ran around to the side of the house and perched ourselves on the roof above the lounge room. Very quietly, we peered over the edge and through the window.

"Hey Charlie" Edward called relaxed.

Alice was bouncing all over the place in excitement, "he's going to freak," she whispered with a huge grin.

"No!" Bella protested,

"What?" Edward whispered back

"Wait until he hangs up his gun!" she stated as if it was obvious.

"He's bullet proof" Alice laughed, "Bella really is silly sometimes" she sighed.

Edward chuckled then ran his free hand through his hair. The other was griping Bella's hand. Charlie came around the corner, still in uniform and still armed.

"Hey kids what's up?" Charlie asked calmly

"We'd like to talk to you" Edward said, so serene. "We have some good news."

Charlie's face turned to suspicion instantly. "Good news?" Charlie growled looking at Bella.

"Have a seat dad," Bella muttered nervously.

He raised an eyebrow and remained frozen in the middle of the room. "Some time today," I muttered sarcastically. Alice gave me a light shove but did not say anything. He eventually took a seat on the edge of the recliner.

"Don't get worked up, Dad," she said after a moment of silence.

"Oh well when you put it that way" I muttered

"I know right" Alice sighed, "how dose she expect him to react after hearing that"

"Everything's ok" Bella reassured him.

"Ok? OK! She need to re think her words" Alice growled, "It's more like wonderful or even magical. Far out great would have been better then ok!" Alice snapped.

"Relax Alice" I grinned.

"Sure it is, Bella, sure it is. If everything's fine then why are you sweating bullets?" he stated

"I'm not sweating" she lied.

"Why lie when it's so obvious?" I wondered aloud.

"Your pregnant" Charlie exploded, "your pregnant aren't you?" Charlie was glaring at Edward now.

"Do you think he'll shoot him?" Alice chuckled quietly.

"I think he's considering it," I giggled

"No! Of course I'm not!" Bella exclaimed.

"That would have been my first guess" Alice shrugged.

"You never have to guess though," I muttered rolling my eyes, "you already know!"

"Oh. Sorry" Charlie apologized. Bella really was a horrible liar. This was good though. You could tell when she was telling the truth. She was believable

"Apology accepted" Bella muttered offended. There was a long awkward silence as we all waited for Bella to continue. When she realized this, she looked up at Edward terrified.

Edward smiled then squared his shoulders and turned to face her father. "Charlie, I realize that I've gone about this out of order. Traditionally, I should have asked you first. I mean no disrespect, but since Bella has already said yes and I do not want to diminish her choice in the matter, I am asking for you blessing. Where getting married, Charlie. I love her more then anything in the world, more then my own life, and-by some miracle-she loves me that way, too. Will you give us your blessing?"

"Ha!" Alice chimed, "he's so calm while Bella on the other hand is a nervous wreck. Anyone would think she doesn't want to marry him"

"She dose want to marry him just not now" I muttered. "But she'll go through with it. She loves him that much."

"Of course she'll go through with it! I have already planned so much! This wedding is happening whether she likes it or not!" Alice exclaimed, "And there is no way that she's not going to like it!"

After Charlie's color had changed back to normal, he finally spoke. "Guess imp not that surprised" Charlie grumbled. "Knew I'd have to deal with something like this soon enough"

Bella exhaled

"You sure about this?" Charlie asked

"Of course she's sure!" Alice snorted

"I'm one hundred percent sure about Edward" Bella said instantly

"That's right" Alice nodded

"Getting married though? What's the rush?" Charlie eyed her suspiciously again

"Were going away to Dartmouth together in the fall, Charlie" Edward reminded him. "I'd like to do that, well the traditional way. It's how I was raised" Edward shrugged

"Knew this was coming" Charlie muttered to himself again.

"Dad?" Bella asked anxiously. She glanced at Edward but could not read anything in his face either.

"Ha!" Charlie exploded. Bella jumped out of her seat. "Ha, Ha, Ha!"

Bella looked stunned as Charlie doubled over with laughter. She looked at Edward for a translation but found nothing.

"What!" Alice growled. "What's so funny!"?

"Ha!" I laughed. "I remember now," I giggled quietly.

"What!" Alice asked desperately

"Okay, fine" Charlie chocked out. "Get married" another roll of laughter shook through him. "But…"

"But what" she demanded

Alice was practically completely over the edge in curiosity. I am surprised Charlie did not notice her hanging in the window.

"But you have to tell you mum! I am not saying one word to Renee! That's all yours!" Charlie then continued to laugh.

Bella looked towards Edward terrified.

He just rolled his eye with a wide grin spread across his face.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

"Edward hold still" Alice growled as she finished pinning his suit together. "You don't want it to be lop sided do you?" she huffed.

"Of course not!" he snapped, "can you just hurry up and get this over with"

"If you keep complaining I'll take double the time now stand still!" she threatened. "Lis can you go get me the box of shoes over there in the corner" Alice mumbled pointing with her foot.

"Why do I need to try on shoes!" Edward demanded

"I need to make sure everything is perfect. I don't want you to look like you have big feet!"

"No one will be looking at my feet" Edward said stressed.

"That's not the point!" Alice snapped pulling the suit tighter. "By the time I'm done with Bella no one will be looking at you full stop."

"It is my day too," Edward reminded her.

"Shut up I'm almost done," she growled.

I opened the box and put the shoes on the floor in front of Edward.

"Ok try them on then you can go" she muttered packing away some things.

Edward slipped on the shoes, "are they alright?" he questioned. "Can I go?"

"Yes there fine" she sighed.

"So my feet don't look to big?" he muttered sarcastically.

"No your fine"

Edward was just about to make his run for the door when Alice stopped him half way. "Hold it," she yelled. "I need the suit back," she stated simply holding her hand out.

Edward hung his head then shuffled back into the bathroom to get changed. He returned moments later and gave the suit back to Alice.

"Why are men so hard to work with?" Alice asked me calmly.

"I don't know but we should probably go and attack Charlie before Bella gets home," I suggested. "Other wise she'll have a chance to run away"

"Your right" Alice frowned. "Ok let's go. He is almost home anyway," she laughed. We got into her car and drove into forks. "I'll do your dresses when we get home" Alice muttered to herself.

When we got to the house Charlie had just gotten out of the car.

"Hey Charlie" Alice called as we pulled up across the street.

"Hey!" he smiled. "Ah? I don't think Bella's home yet" he muttered confused.

"That's ok where not here to see her" Alice chimed getting out of the car. "Where here to see you" she smiled.

"Me?" he asked shocked.

"It's final checks for the fits. I will do Bella when she get's home but as you are here we will do you first" Alice said as she shuffled him inside.

"Alice I promise I haven't grown" he grumbled. Alice stopped dead in her path and just looked at him. I could not see her face but the way Charlie changed his mind told me it was not a happy face. "Maybe I might have" he muttered, "who knows" he sighed as she continued to push him into the lounge room.

Alice got to work while I sat back and watched. Every now and then, she would ask me to hand her something but not often. I turned to look out the window when I heard Bella's car turn up. "Bella's home" I called jumping up. Bella got out of her car then saw ours and went to get back in.

"Hey Bella!" I smiled as I raced out the door.

"Hi" she grumbled as she got back out of the car.

"You weren't just trying to run away from us were you?" I asked offended.

"No I just left something in the car" she lied.

"You know you really shouldn't lie when you're so bad at it" I sighed grabbing her hand and leading her inside.

"Hi dad I'm home" She called as we pushed open the front door.

"Hold on Bells, wait right there"

"Huh?" she asked pausing automatically.

I peaked round the corner.

"Gimme a seconde. Ouch you got me Alice," he yelled

"Sorry Charlie" Alice responded. "How's that?" she asked

"I'm bleeding on it"

"Your fine. I didn't break the skin- trust me"

"What's going on?" Bella demanded

"Just be patient," I snapped holding her back.

"Thirty seconds, please, Bella" Alice told her. "Your patients will be rewarded"

"Humph" Charlie replied.

"Okay Bella, come in" Alice called before Bella could count to thirty.

I let Bella go around the corner and watched as she entered the room suspiciously. "Oh" she huffed. "Aw. Dad. Don't you look-"

"Silly" he interrupted

"I was thinking more like debonair"

Charlie blushed. Alice took his elbow and tugged him around into a slow spin to showcase the pale grey tux,

"Now cut that out, Alice. I look like an idiot"

"No one dressed by Alice _ever_ looks like an idiot" I exclaimed.

"Thank you" Alice nodded in agreement.

"She's right dad. You look fabulous! What's the occasion?"

Alice and I rolled our eyes, "it's the final check on the fit. For both of you" Alice explained.

Bella's eyes drifted around the room until she saw the white garment.

"Aaah."

"Go to your happy place, Bella. It won't take long" Alice sighed.

Bella trudged upstairs and I followed with the dress. Alice finished off with Charlie then came in to help Bella.

"You'd think she was being tortured," I muttered.

"Exactly" Alice sighed. "Any one would think I was shoving bamboo splinters under her fingernails."

Bella payed no attention to us as we set to work. Alice had given me the job to do Bella's hair. Just simple today but still up in a bun so she would have an idea of what she was going to look like.

When we were done, we forced her in front of the mirror.

"What do you think?" Alice asked

"It is fine now can I get out of this?" she grumbled as she reached for the zipper.

"Any normal bride would be thrilled to see herself in this dress what's wrong with you!" Alice growled helping her out. "I went to all thins effort to make everything perfect and you do not even care" she pouted.

"No Alice I do care it's just… I do not know. I am not ready for this! This is what Edward wants not me. Seeing me in this dress. It is just weird.

"Your going to look beautiful and everything will be fine." I reassured her.

"The only thing different from your relationship before and your relationship after in nothing" Alice shrugged. "The only difference is that you're both always wearing rings"

Bella glanced back down at the ring on the left hand. "Thanks for reminding me" she huffed.

" Oh for God sake Bella. It is your wedding be happy about it" Alice growled angrily.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

"Hold still" Alice mumbled as I fidgeted against her hold

"Agh! You're hurting me," I yelled angrily.

Alice just responded with another tug at my hair. She pulled it all up into a high ponytail then fastened it tightly with a hair tie.

"Alice that's really tight" I complained.

"It has to look perfect" she muttered simply.

I rolled my eyes. She got out the curling wand and started forming neat ringlets out of my ponytail. After she did that, she added in a few braids and twists then started forming the bun. She left some curls out to circle the bun then hair sprayed it like crazy.

"Good thing I don't need to breath" I chocked out.

Alice was not even responding. She grabbed out the small tiara sitting on the sink and slipped it into the front of my bun. She then bobby pined it in place. She neatened up the last few ringlets then finally backed away when she thought it was perfect. She had done Maddy first and now it was time to go and get Bella.

"Go get dressed while I go get Bella. I won't be long," she said as she flew out the door.

"Come on" Maddy smiled heading towards the door.

I followed her upstairs. She went straight to the mirror. "We are beautiful," she sang happily. I rolled my eyes at her then went into the wardrobe. "Don't you think?" she giggled running in after me. She grabbed my hands before I had the chance to grab the dress and spun me around with her.

"Your crazy" I laughed as we danced around the room.

"I may be my own person but where still identical twins" she pointed out. "That means your crazy too" she smiled.

I stopped where I was. That was just like what I had said to Jane and Alec.

"I'm sorry" Maddy said quickly. "I didn't mean it"

She may have been her own person but she still shared all my memories from before.

"That's alright," I said shaking my head. "I'm just being silly."

"Ohh and josh will be here today!" Maddy smiled again. "You get to see him in a tux"

"I've already seen him in a tux" I laughed.

"Oh yer I forgot about the formal," she giggled.

"Would you just put your dress on," I sighed handing it to her. She hung it up again as she got undressed.

"Do you think Alice invited anyone our age?" she asked suddenly, "anyone cute" she giggled. Again, she was off with the dancing.

"Would you sit still for five minuets," I laughed. "All you've been asked to do is put on a dress. At this rate I'm not sure if you'll ever make it down the aisle"

She then pranced around throwing imaginary petals. "Bella will look lovely" she exclaimed.

"Put on the dress. For goodness sake Maddy you're dancing around in your underwear"

"What's wrong with my underwear!" she snapped. She was defiantly more out going then me. "I think my underwear is nice," she giggled. She then fell down on the floor in a giggling fit.

"Well I'm getting dressed," I muttered slipping on the dress. She pulled herself together then slipped hers on. We did each other up then tied the sashes around our waists.

"These are very nice dresses Alice picked out," I observed as I smoothed out the creases.

"Yes even better then my underwear!" Maddy agreed

"I think Alice would have a heart attack if you went down the aisle in your underwear. The attention is supposed to be on Bella not you"

The dresses were plain white. They were halter necks and had a simple silver sash that tied up into a bow at the back. We had matching silver shoes as well.

"It is not my fault Alice can't appreciate good underwear when she sees it" Maddy sighed.

"I'm sure she would, be it any other occasion but right now I think she'd kill you rather then see you walk down looking like that"

"Fine I'll just have to show it off another time"

"Enough with the underwear" I laughed shaking my head. "Your not a stripper. You are a teenage vampire. No stripping at Bella's wedding."

"Fine but your no fun" she pouted.

"Girls I'm back" Alice called as she came in the door.

"Coming" we called back. We flew down the stairs and into her room. Alice had already shuffled Bella into her bathroom and was working on her make-up.

"Oh hell looks at your eyes!" Alice tusked in reproach. "What did you do? Stay up all night?"

"Almost" Bella replied weakly.

Alice growled, "I've only allotted so much time to make you stunning, Bella- you might have taken better care of my raw material."

"No one expects me to be stunning. I think the bigger problem it that I might fall asleep during the ceremony and not be able to say 'I do' at the right part, and then Edward will make his escape"

Alice laughed, "I'll throw my bouquet at you when it get's close"

"Can I throw mine at Edward!" Maddy asked seriously.

"What did you do feed her sugar?" Alice asked looking at me as Maddy bounced all over the place.

"Hey I didn't do anything," I said backing away from Maddy. "You should have seen her earlier. This is tame compared to a few minuets ago"

"I don't want to know" Alice muttered.

"I was dancing around in my underwear" Maddy yelled

"I though I told you enough with the underwear!" I whispered playfully.

"She's nuts" Alice shook her head then returned to Bella.

"You'll have plenty of time to sleep on the plane tomorrow." Alice informed her.

Bella immediately noticed the hint that Alice had accidently let drop.

Alice frowned, "you're all packed and ready," she said as a distraction

"Alice I wish you would let me pack my own things!"

"It would have given too much away" I stated simply

"And denied her an opportunity to shop" Bella frowned

"That too" I agreed

You'll be my sister officially in ten short hours…it's about time you get over this aversion to new clothes" Alice grumbled

"Is he back yet?" Bella asked

"Don't worry, he'll be there before the music starts. Nevertheless, you do not get to see him, no matter when he gets back. Were going to do this the traditional way"

"Traditional" Bella snorted

"Okay aside from the bride and groom."

"You know he's already peeked

"He hasn't been able too," she laughed

"I took care of that" I smiled

Alice then ended the conversation when she tried putting on the foundation and blush.

"Is this really necessary?" Bella asked, "I'm going to look plain next to him anyway"

"No one will dare call you plain when I'm threw with you" Alice threatened.

"Only because their afraid you'll suck there blood" Bella muttered

When Alice was half way done, Rosalie glided into the room in her shimmering silver dress. "There back" Rosalie said

"Keep him out of here" Alice growled

"He won't cross you today" Rosalie reassure her. "He values his life too much. Esme's got them finishing things out back. Do you want some help? I could do her hair."

Alice immediately moved aside, grateful for the extra pair of hands. She explained what she wanted then let Rosalie get to work while she finished off the make up. When they were done, they stood her up so they could ease the dress over her head without ruining her hair.

"Deep breaths, Bella" Alice said, "and try to lower your heart rate. You're going to sweat off your new face"

"Ill get right on that," Bella said sarcastically

"I have to get dressed now can you hold yourself together for two minuets?

"Um… maybe?"

Alice rolled her eyes then darted out of the room. Bella concentrated, in my opinion, excessively hard on her breathing.

"Do you want a tape player to help you remember when to breath out?" I muttered sarcastically.

"Very funny" she snapped

Alice was back in moments wearing her shimmering silver dress that matched Rosalie's and the sashes on ours.

"Wow Alice"

"It's nothing. Nobody will be looking at me today. Not while you're in the room"

"Har. Har"

"Now, are you in control of yourself or do I need to bring jasper up here?" Alice questioned nervously

"There back. Is my mum here?"

"She just walked in the door" Alice smiled. "Liss will go and get her for you".

I rolled my eyes then went down stairs. "Hello Renee" I smiled kindly as she walked towards the stairs. "Bella's up here"

She looked at me curiously, "I think I've seen you before" she muttered. "Yes I have" she exclaimed. "You were the one in the hospital"

"Yes that was me" I smiled, "I'm all better now," I said showing her my arm.

"Yes but you were so young and that was only a few years ago" she stated confused. True. I was eight at the time and it had only been three years so I should really only be ten but I looked a lot older then that now.

"That was three years ago" I reassured her. "I've grown quiet a bit and the make up makes me look older," I explained.

The lies were simple but she bought them. "Oh Bella" she squealed as we entered Alice's room. "Oh honey your so beautiful. Oh, I am going to cry! Alice you are amazing! You and Esme should go into business as wedding planners. Where did you find this dress? It is gorgeous! So graceful, so elegant. Bella you look like you've just stepped out of an Austen movie" Bella's mum rambled on, "such a creative idea, designing the theme around Bella's ring. So romantic. To think it's been in Edwards family since the eighteen hundreds!"

Alice and Bella exchanged a quick conspiratorial look. She was off the dress style by about a hundred years and the wedding was centered around Edward not Bella's ring!

"Renee, Esme says it's time for you to get settled down there," Charlie said

"Well Charlie, don't you look dashing"

"Alice got to me"

"Alice got to all of us," I muttered dodging her elbow.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52:

"Easy, Bella" Charlie said. He turned to Alice nervously. "She looks a little sick. Do you think she's going to make it?"

"She'd better" Alice stood on her toes right in front of Bella and looked her straight in the eyes. "Focus, Bella. Edward is waiting for you down there".

Bella took some more deep breaths. The music changed into a new song. Charlie nudged Bella, "Bells, we're up to bat"

"Bella" Alice asked

"Yes" Bella squeaked.

"Edward okay" she then pulled Bella out into the hall and to the top of the stairs. "You four are up first" she ordered pushing us partly down the stairs.

"Four?" I asked confused.

"Don't forget us" Josh smiled. Him and Seth were waiting at the bottom for us in there grey tuxedos that matched Charlie's. Josh took my arm in his and Seth did the same with Maddy. Maddy was so excited that she pulled Seth down the aisle with her first.

Josh and I then soon followed. I walked down the aisle with him throwing petals on the spots Maddy had missed. When we got to the front, we took our positions and then turned to watch Alice make her entrance.

Alice took her spot next to me while Maddy and Seth were positioned on the other side near Rosalie. The room fell completely silent as Bella entered the room. All eyes were on her as she nervously made her way to the front.

Edward held out his hand to meet her at the end. She relaxed instantly at his touch.

The ceremony began as Mr. Weber greeted us all. We watched from the side as they stood their hand in hand waiting for their part. Alice looked slightly nervous probably just waiting for Bella to fall over. I was secretly waiting for that too.

"She's crying" Alice gasped under her, breath, "she's supposed to be happy," she grumbled.

"She is happy" I whispered back, "She just has an odd way of showing it"

Finally, it came to the part for them to say there binding words. "I do" Bella choked out quietly. I was guessing that no one heard it apart from us.

"I do" Edward vowed loudly and confidently.

They were then declared husband and wife. Edward's hand reached up for Bella's face, carefully. He then bent his head towards hers and kissed her. She threw her arm around his neck. Bouquet and all.

We waited patiently for them to finish.

When it was apparent that they were not about to anytime soon Alice cleared her throat. Maddys arm came up and she went to throw her bouquet at Edward. "Hey" Seth muttered holding her back.

Edward finally broke away.

The audience rose and poured into the front of the room. Renee was the first one to reach Bella.

"Come on" Josh smiled as he pulled me away from the crowed. We met Seth and Maddy up the back of the room away from all the ciaos. "Hi" Josh laughed kissing my cheek.

"It's a bit late for greetings" I smiled taking a seat in the back row. Maddy and Josh sat either side of me and Seth sat next to Maddy.

"So when do you think they'll cut the cake." Seth asked with a completely serious face.

"Your crazy" Maddy muttered rolling her eyes.

"Do you have room for one more" Bree asked nervously.

"Of course!" I exclaimed. I knew we had not really paid much attention to her lately but did she really think we did not want her. She must have known that Alice had gone on a mental frenzy making sure everything was picture perfect. "Why on earth would you think otherwise?" I laughed forcing josh to move down an extra seat so she could sit between Maddy and I.

"So anyway" Seth said slowly. We all turned to look at him. "Back to the food?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Is that all you think about? Your worse then him" I laughed pointing at josh.

"Hey I'm a growing guy. We need all the food we can get" he grabbed my hand and turned me around in the seat slightly so I was facing away from him. I leaned back into his arms while Seth continued his complaining.

"I'm serious! I haven't eaten for hours!" he protested

"You guys ate before you came" bree muttered

"If you two keep growing there's not going to be any food left for the other guests" maddy accused. She folded her arms and looked each of them in the eyes daring them to say another word.

"Anyway" I laughed trying to ease the tension, "the crowd has moved outside so lets go dance," I said standing up. I looked down at them expectantly but no one moved. Bree looked around uneasily. When it was clear no one was going to move I pulled Josh away. "Why are you all so lazy" I huffed.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Sorry it has been so long since I updated but I am going to try to post a chapter every week like I was a while ago.

I watched Bella dance with Edward over josh's shoulder. She looked so happy tonight. The wedding had flowed into the reception party smoothly thanks to Alice's flawless planning. The song ended and I watched curiously as Jake made his way over to Edward and Bella. "What's the matter" josh asked confused. "Nothing" I muttered focusing back on him. "You just seem distracted" he shrugged.

"I'm sure it's nothing" I smiled pushing my bad feeling away. Edward stepped aside and let Jake dance with his new wife. I could not help but watch as they began to talk and dance. Edward was watching from the sidelines to. I decided to listen in just to make sure everything was ok.

"What is it Jake? just tell me. You can tell me anything." Bella was saying

"I-I… I don't have anything to tell you."

"Oh please. Spit it out"

"It's true. It is not…it's- it is a question. It's something I want you to tell me."

"Ask "me" she demanded

Jake hesitated for a moment then gave in. "I shouldn't. It does not matter. I'm just morbidly curious"

Bella sighed "it's not tonight Jake"

"When then?" he asked relieved

I don't know for sure a week or two maybe."

"What's the hold up?" he asked confused

"I just didn't want to spend my honeymoon writhing in pain"

"You'd rather spend it how? Playing checkers?"

He was right before it really was not any of his business.

"Lissa?" josh whispered concerned

"Yes" I asked quickly still watching Bella, he followed my gaze.

""I'm not putting anything off," she snapped, "and yes I can have a real honeymoon! I can do anything I want! Butt out!" Bella was getting angry and Edward was debating weather to cut in or not. I took a step towards them instinctively but josh held me back casually. "It's not our job to intervene yet, just leave them. Edward will handle it"

I tried to ignore them but when Bella cried out in pain, I could not just stand there. I moved quickly but Edward was quicker. "Take your hands off her!" he demanded.

Seth came over with maddy. "Jake, bro, back away" he warned, "you're loosing it"

Jake did not move.

"You'll hurt her," he whispered.

"He is hurting her," Maddy snapped.

"Jake let her go" Josh added.

"Now!" Edward snarled

Jakes hands suddenly dropped to his side. Maddy and I moved to Bella's side and pulled her away from the fight. Josh and Seth pulled Jake away into the forest before he phased.

"I'll kill you" Jake chocked out with rage. His eyes were focused on Edward. "I'll kill you myself. I'll do it now" he growled fighting against Seth and josh.

"Seth get out of the way" Edward hissed.

"No" maddy cried, "don't hurt him"

"Don't do it Jake, come on. Walk away. Seth huffed yanking Jake a few feet further back.

Finally, the they got Jake into the woods and Edward came to get Bella.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" maddy asked quietly.

"I think Jake will be fine" I smiled weakly.

"No not him! Seth! He could hurt him" she was genuinely concerned.

"He's not alone" I reassured her.

We left Edward alone with Bella while he tried to calm her down and returned to the dance floor. As both our partners were gone, we just danced with each other. Bree came over and joined us although she did not quite seem completely comfortable.

"Was everything ok before" she asked concerned.

"Not really but everything will be fine" I said partly to help maddy who was still panicking.

"There you guys are!" Alice yelled from the other end of the room.

"Quick run" I smiled grabbing their hands.

"Hey! Stop right there" she continued yelling.

"Excuses me" I smiled as we pushed our way through the millions of people.

Alice was gaining on us. "Hey guys!" she moaned. "I hate running in heals"

We reached the doors just as she pushed her way through the last of the people.

"Hurry" Bree laughed excited.

"It's locked" Maddy sighed.

"Ah dam it," I laughed.

"Right now that I have you all in one spot can I please get a photo?" Alice huffed.

"I would say no but were kind of cornered so why not?" I smiled.

"Very funny" Alice muttered rolling her eyes, "now stand together".


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Bella and Edward had been gone for a while now and I was just waiting for the pleading call from Bella to ring through. Had it already happened? Was it already growing inside her? I could not remember how long it took in the book. Maybe it did not happen at all. No, it would happen. It had to happen. That is the main story of this book. If this does not happen then there is no story. Then what happens? I had not really ever stopped to think about what would happen after breaking dawn. Would the story continue or would time just freeze?

"No time to think about that now" I told myself as I headed to the door. "Lissa! Come on were going to be late", Maddy yelled as she ran up the stairs. "Ok, ok, I am ready let's go" I smiled.

We ran out the back door side by side letting our hair blow out behind us. The wind felt nice on my skin but it was gone as soon as we met the dark closure of the forest. Maddy ran off ahead in her excitement. I took my time strolling casually. I was still thinking about Bella. Even though I'd told myself to stop worrying, I couldn't push it away. What if something went wrong? What if something went differently?

I leant up against a tree and looked up at the gleaming sun. it felt warm on my skin. Something I didn't feel often. "there you are".

The voice startled me and I turned to face it quickly. It was josh. "I was wondering were you were" he laughed. He walked over to me casually and grabbed my hands. "I just can't get over how beautiful you are" he breathed as he examined my shimmering hands. I rolled my eyes at him and pulled my hands away.

"shall we go back to the others?" I asked heading in their direction.

"why can't we stay here a while? In the sun?" he grabbed my waist and pulled me back to him.

"because they will come looking for us" I smiled.

"so let them look" he shrugged.

"come on" I breathed pulling him towards the others

"no fun" he pouted.

We weren't far away from the clearing. I pushed my way through the last of the trees. "race you to the rug?" he laughed.

I took off before he'd finished his sentence. "hey no fair" he laughed coming up behind me. "never said it was" I chimed just before he grabbed me. I spun around to face him. "you're a cheater" he grinned. "your point?" I asked reaching up for him. He closed his eyes and leaned down for the kiss but I pulled away and out of his arms before he got the chance. I took off towards the rug again.

"that was just cruel" he laughed walking back to the rug.

"I win" I grinned cheekily.

"your still a cheater" he said sitting next to me.

"so?" I giggled putting my arms around his neck.

He pulled me in quickly so that I couldn't get away. it worked but it also made me laugh half way through. "I just can't win with you can I?" he breathed.

"I'm sorry" I whispered before kissing him on the cheek. "where are the others?" I asked suddenly aware of their absence.

"probably off playing in the forest somewhere" Josh laughed getting out the food. "if they don't come back soon then there won't be any food left!" he yelled teasingly.

"hey half of that's mine!" a voice yelled from the edge of the clearing. Suddenly Seth raced towards us with Maddy skipping behind. Seth tackled josh to the ground causing him to spill half the chips.

"good on you idiot" josh yelled

"I wasn't holding them you were" Seth laughed. "and besides they were you chips not mine" he said taking the packet off him.

"hey give that back" josh said climbing to his feet.

"now, now boys. Behave." I laughed taking the chips from both of them.

"sharing is caring" Maddy smiled.

"but if you don't care why share?" Seth snapped back.

"that is a very good point" I laughed slightly taken back by the quickness of his come back.

"now give me the chips" Seth demanded.

"fine" I laughed handing them to him.

"hey what gives? You're my girlfriend! Your supposed to feed me not hi" josh complained.

"yer go make him a sandwich" Seth laughed

"you go make him one. I'm his girlfriend not his slave" I snapped

"whatever. Maddy will you make me a sandwich?" Seth asked hopefully.

"not a chance buddy" she laughed.

"I don't want a sandwich I just want chips" josh complained.

"here" I sighed giving him another packet from the basket.

"thank you" he grinned happily.

"men" Maddy sighed. "so easy to please"

"women" Seth grumbled. "so not easy to please"

"I totally agree with you on that one" josh laughed.

"hey you'd be no where without us" I snapped.

"we know that's why we try our butts off to please you" josh chuckled

"who else is going to make us a sandwich?" Seth asked seriously.

"Enough with the dam sandwiches


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55.

"mum I defiantly think it's time we went out and did something together. I mean ever since Victoria plotting to attack we haven't done anything. And now you have two daughter. You can't keep ignoring us."

"I'm not ignoring you" Rosalie smiled.

"and you have Bree now. She should come. Think about her mum. Think about how left out she's feeling. Sure Maddy and I can make her feel included some of the time but I'm sure what she really wants is a whole family."

"and were trying lis but there's just so much going on and with the wedding and everything there was just no time. You know what Alice is like" she sighed. "she's a slave driver."

"I know. That's exactly my point. You've been so busy doing all Alice's chores you need a rest."

"Lissa shopping is not exactly my idea of resting"

"sure it is. It'll be fun. And we need some bonding time."

"and how do you suppose we bond while your running around with my credit cards?"

"I'm not going to go that wild mum" I huffed. "I'm not Alice you know"

"I know but you're not exactly an angel when we go shopping and I haven't been out with you in a while. For all I know you could be worse then Alice by now."

"what's so bad about that. Besides, we need some new clothes. Our old ones are looking a little out of date. We need to keep up with the fashion."

"ok, fine. If I agree to go shopping will you stop hassling me."

"I can't make any promises but I'll try" I smiled sweetly.

"fine we'll go shopping. Are you happy now?"

"yes. Very happy. I'll go get the girls now."

"hold up! I am not going now nor will I go today. You can wait until tomorrow"

"what! Tomorrow. But that's like hours away! can't we just go now?"

"Lis it's 6:30pm everything will be shut."

"late night shopping?" I asked hopefully.

"wrong day" she laughed. "you'll just have to wait until tomorrow"

"but it's so far away!"

"you'll live"

our conversation was broken when Rosalie's phone started ringing. "it's Edward" she muttered picking it up.

"hello" she answered. "Bella?" she whispered confused. "what's wrong?" she asked confused. There was silence for a few seconds. "Bella that's not even possible" she laughed. Oh, no it was the phone call that I'd been waiting for. "your serious?" Rosalie started passing. "but how did that happen? I mean I know how it works but… that's just impossible! He's dead fro crying out loud."

I waited anxiously as the conversation continued. "ok calm down Bella everything's going to be ok. No doubt Edwards already planning a way to get home fast. He does know right?... ok just calm down everything's going to be ok. Trust me. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Just come home and we'll sort this thing out. Edward will stand by whatever decision you make. He might not like it, but he won't force you to change your mind. Relax."

Eventually they hung up and I was guessing Edward had returned. "Bella's pregnant isn't she?" I asked.

"yer apparently she's already starting to show which is odd- wait how the hell do you pick that up from the conversation? Neither baby nor pregnant was mentioned by me."

"lucky guess" I muttered sheepishly.

"no vampires can't get pregnant. No vampire would ever guess pregnant. You're hiding something. You already knew or you knew it was going to happen. How did you know?"

"um… I just used Alice's gift."

"right…anyway I have to go talk to Carlisle. You go hang out with bree and Maddy or something just don't bother us" she ordered.

"but why can't we be included?"

"Lissa don't argue with me just go"

I'd never seen her so focused… or concerned…for Bella anyway. "but were part of the family to!" I yelled.

"not now!" she yelled back.

I decided not to push it anymore she sounded like she was getting angry. I stormed out of her room and back up to mine. Maddy and bree were sitting on the bed talking. "hey what's up?" Bree asked concerned.

"they won't let us into their family meeting. I mean it's so stupid just because were younger doesn't mean we can't help. I mean hello! I can do anything imaginable-" I grumbled.

"whoa. Wait a second rewind and tell us what's going on first" Maddy interrupted quickly.

"Bella's pregnant" I muttered

"pregnant? But I thought that wasn't even possible. I mean isn't that why Rosalie's always upset?" bree asked

"yer but Bella is still a human"

"but Edward is a vampire" Maddy interrupted again.

"I know that, what I don't know is how they managed it. Hey, it's probably like a one in a million chance and they managed to do it. Just a heads up but I'm pretty sure that Edwards going to be a mental wreck when they get back." I sighed

"but what about Rosalie?" Bree questioned

"what about her?" Maddy asked

"well if Bella is having a baby, something Rosalie's always wanted, then won't that mean she has no time for us?"

"no she wouldn't do that to us. The baby will be Bella's-"

"but if Bella dies then Rosalie will take over then its bye bye us"

"Bella won't die" I snapped

"how are you so sure?" bree asked

"because I've seen it. Bella will live. So will the baby" I grumbled

"I've seen it too" Maddy nodded

"aren't you two like the same person though?"

"we were but we aren't anymore. I separated us"


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56:

Bella and Edward had been back a week now and everything Bree had feared had come true. No matter how much I tried to get attention I always got the same response. "Not now lissa I'm busy" or "can't you see that Bella need's me right now". I don't know about anyone else but I've been wondering lately what the hell Edward was supposed to do. I mean isn't he the dad. Shouldn't he be taking care of her?

And trust me I raised that point with Rosalie…but it didn't go down well. She grounded me yesterday but she's been so busy taking care of _Bella_ that she wouldn't even notice if I was in my room or not. Not they she could stop me either. It was ridiculous. She was taking Edwards job. This is his mess and he should take care of it. I'm sure later when the volturi comes knocking on our door he'll expect us to intervene then as well.

Alice had said that Edward was mentally unstable right now and Bella's condition was critical. I mean they'd never come across something like this before but it was just a baby. Sure, a baby that could rip Bella from the inside out but still it was nothing they couldn't handle. Or should I say we?


End file.
